Interferencia (RadioDust)
by myfeamlady98
Summary: Con Alastor no se debía bromear. Eso era algo que los habitantes del infierno sabían muy bien; todos excepto Angel Dust que parecía importarle un comino lo que él fuera o el poder que tuviera. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasa cuando dos personas totalmente diferentes chocan entre si? Esta es una historia RadioDust, por lo que si el BL no es tu género predilecto, no te recomiendo pasar.
1. Eins

Los días en el hotel transcurrían con "normalidad", disfrutaba de ver como cada inquilino que entraba para tratar de cambiar, pronto se arrepiente. Crecía una enorme sonrisa de diversión en su rostro al ver la frustración de Charlie y los intentos de Vaggie por animarla.

Él perfectamente sabía que todo eso era una pérdida de tiempo, para la chica, pero para él, era una mina de oro de diversión sin fin. Sin embargo, había un inquilino en particular que le resultaba más interesante que el resto.

Angel Dust.

En todos sus años ahí abajo, nunca lo habían tomado con la guardia tan baja como ese sujeto y su propuesta de darle una mamada, que naturalmente rechazo. Bastante inesperada su forma de actuar en su opinión.

Rió un poco mientras pasaba por un lado de Charlie y le daba una vuelta tras tomarla de la muñeca.

—Por una sonrisa en ese rostro, esto aún no termina —dijo ampliando más la sonrisa propia. Charlie al verle hizo un atisbo de sonrisa.

—Creo que eres el único que puede sonreír en situaciones así —comentó tras ser soltada por el demonio.

Este por su parte ladeo un poco la cabeza.

—¡Por supuesto! No hay nada mejor que una sonrisa en tiempos como estos —rió tras decirlo para comenzar a alejarse—, algún incauto caerá, solo es cuestión de esperar.

Charlie sonrió un poco más abiertamente.

Alastor lo sintió y continuó con su camino. Si esa chica se desanimaba y se daba por vencida, su diversión terminaría, y eso era algo que no podía me permitir; por lo menos no hasta que encontrara algo mejor que hacer.

—Pero qué tenemos aquí —Alastor ladeo la cabeza tras ver como Angel se inclinaba sobre una caja, dejando ver claramente lo que su corta falda trataba de ocultar. Por un segundo pensó que le daría un tic tras verlo. Ese sujeto de alguna manera, lo alteraba.

—¡Que tal mi afeminado amigo! —saludo para atraer la atención del contrario.

Angel al verse descubierto volvió la vista para toparse con el demonio radio.

—El Chulo de f- —detuvo su apodo a medio camino, no era tan estúpido como para llamarlo así de frente, claro está que eso no quitaba el hecho de que Alastor ya lo supiera—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Al? ¿Ya reconsideraste mi oferta? —dijo con un atisbo de sonrisa recargándose en uno de sus brazo.

Alastor ensanchó más la sonrisa.

—¡Ha! Nop —soltó para luego liberar una leve risa. Sus ojos brillaron un poco tras sostenerle la mirada. Angel al ver que no decía nada más suspiro un poco para luego ponerse de pie. Comenzó a caminar hacia Alastor sin despegar la vista de él.

—Tu pierdes —dijo sin más pasando por un lado suyo moviendo las caderas de lado a lado, con una coqueta sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Alastor le siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció tras doblar en uno de los pasillos del hotel. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de retomar su camino.

Sip.

Ese sujeto era interesante.

* * *

..._...

**Bueno, que puedo decir. Mire el piloto y me e-n-c-a-n-t-o.**

**Hazbin Hotel es una joya de la animación y si aún no la han visto, deben hacerlo.**

**No prometo que sea muy larga la historia, pero veremo que pasa.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**PD: No espero que tenga buena recepción pero vamos a ver que pasa jaja.**

**INICIO: 09/nov/2019.**


	2. Zwei

Ni para mal ni para bien podía dejar su actitud desprolija ante uno de los más fuertes, tampoco era como que le importara realmente, hasta hace un mes no sabía quién era ese sujeto. Por lo que a él respecta, solo era uno más del montón.

Uno más del montón que le rechazó una de sus legendarias mamadas -cosa que aún no supera- y que además, resultó ser asexual.

Bastante curioso en su opinión.

Angel pensaba en cosas innecesarias mientras rodaba una película nueva, la mujer bajo el gemía sin pudor algunos mientras se movía a un ritmo acelerado, tiro de la correa de ésta y la chica lanzó otro gemido. Odiaba ese tipo de trabajos pero dinero era dinero, en especial cuando podría drogarse más tarde para olvidar a la gata que se retorcía bajo él.

Ni que fuera tan bueno.

Cuando el rodaje terminó, ni lento ni perezoso salió de aquella horrible cama importando poco que los demás lo vieran en bolas. Tomó su bata y se envolvió en ella para después salir hacia su 'cuarto'. Al entrar se dejó caer en un duro sillón y suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Mal día? —la lúgubre voz de Alastor le sobresaltó más de lo que hubiera querido demostrar.

—Hijo de perra —soltó sin pensarlo—, ¿se puede saber qué diablos haces aquí?

—¡Oh, bueno! No tenía nada mejor que hacer así te pensé en visitar a un querido amigo —la gigantesca sonrisa no cuadraba con lo que quería transmitir. Sin embargo, él no se dejaba intimidar tan fácilmente, menos por demonios que parecían una fresa con patas.

—Es obvio que no has dejado de pensar en mí —a propósito dejo que parte de su bata se abriera dejando a la vista su pecho, su sonrisa coqueta no se hizo esperar.

Alastor, si es que se podía, alargó más la sonrisa.

—No lo creo —dijo sin más mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

Angel ladeó un poco la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa. Se puso de pie y dejó caer la bata, quedando desnudo ante Alastor, que ni siquiera parpadeo.

—Bueno, pues me siento halagado que un gran demonio como tú, me honre con su presencia —comentó mientras tomaba su característica ropa, tomó una toalla y solo entonces giró para ver a Alastor que tenía ladeada la cabeza, sin un cambio mínimo en su expresión—. Eres bastante... raro —concluyó luego de darle vueltas en su cabeza a la palabra que buscaba.

—Es curioso que alguien como tú lo diga, mi afeminado amigo —comentó moviendo sus uñas por el tocador, resaltando más de lo necesario las últimas tres palabras.

—Angel Dust es mi nombre —dijo mirándole—, espero que lo recuerdes, en especial si planeas venir a visitarme _cuando no tengas nada mejor que hacer_ —comento y dando por terminada la conversación, salió rumbo a las duchas.

Estar mucho tiempo con una persona a solas sin tener sexo era incómodo para él, ya sabiendo que aquel demonio nunca buscaría algo de ese tipo de cosas con él, no tenía caso quedarse ahí.

Entro a la ducha y dejo que la fría agua se llevará el mal trago con aquella actriz. Si pudiera elegir siempre a sus parejas solo serían hombres, nada de gatas arrastradas. Pero bueno, en ese medio no se podía ser tan quisquilloso y menos tratándose de él y su reputación.

Sin embargo, si había algo en lo cual no dejaba de pensar, era en la extraña actitud de Alastor. Era cierto que no lo conocía, nada de nada, pero por lo que le contaron de él y lo poco que indagó después, él no solía relacionarse así con las personas a menos que buscará algo de ellos y ciertamente, él no podía ofrecer nada más allá que sexo. Así que no le cabía en la cabeza que quería. O que buscaba.

* * *

**..._...**

**Segunda parte osi osi.**

**La personalidad de estos dos es tan contraria jaja en la wiki de hotel Hazbin te dan datos bastante interesante de ambos jaja.**

**Y algunos realmente no te lo imaginas, ya más adelante hablare sobre ellos, deben ir al canal de la creadora y ver los en vivos, dan datos bastante interesantes también.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	3. Drei

Ladeó la cabeza tras ver cómo Angel terminaba de rodar por las escaleras tras ser empujado por Vaggie luego de que su pelea se les fuera de las manos. Charlie a un lado suyo se llevó ambas manos a la boca en señal de sorpresa.

—¡Angel! —gritó Charlie al ver que no se ponía de pie inmediatamente.

La pequeña ayudante de Alastor, Niffty, se acercó y le movió un poco la cabeza con el pie, pero ni siquiera así se movió. Charlie se acercó rápidamente al tiempo que Vaggie terminaba de bajar las escaleras. Alastor que se había mantenido al margen, lanzó una leve risa mientras se acercaba negando con la cabeza.

—No hay nada que ver, él solo está tomando una siesta —dijo golpeándolo levemente con su bastón.

—Bastardo —gruñó Angel desde el suelo aún sin incorporarse. Abrió levemente los ojos para ver cómo todos alrededor le miraban entre curiosos y preocupados. Pero para su preocupación, estaba viedo más gente de la que realmente había,la menos dos pares de cada uno. Por lo regular los golpes de ese tipo no le afectan, se mofaba mucho de su resistencia al dolor, pero sin lugar a dudas, podía hacer una excepción justo en ese momento.

—¿Lo ven? Todo está bien —siguió Alastor tras ver qué abría los ojos del todo. Angel al verle le frunció el ceño—, ¿todo bien compañero? —inquirio al ver como no se ponía de pie, ladeando levemente la cabeza.

—Si por bien te refieres a tener semi fracturado el cuello —le lanzó una mirada de furia a Vaggie la cual se cruzó de brazos tras ver el regaño silencioso de Charlie.

—Pensé que te gustaba el dolor —dijo con media sonrisa después de un momento. Inmediatamente Angel iba a refutar cuando una carcajada se escapó de Alastor, sobresaltando a los presentes.

—¡Una sonrisa! Perfecto, deberías mostrar más de esas preciosa —musito asombrado tras terminar de reír sin despegar la mirada de Vaggie, la cual solo frunció el ceño. Odiaba ser el bufón personal de Alastor pero no le quedaba de otra más que aguantarlo por Charlie.

Angel con ayuda de Charlie y Vaggie -de mala gana-, fue puesto de pie. Al estarlo el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas, se sostuvo sin darse cuenta del antebrazo de Alastor quien emitió una ondas de radio apenas fue tocado, al darse cuenta de ello retiró la mano de inmediato y a causa del dolor en su cabeza se fue hasta el suelo, no pudiendo ser atrapado por el par de chicas. Alastor retomó la compostura y le estiró la mano al actor porno que aún seguía mareado.

—Mis disculpas mi estimado, pero _detesto_ ser tocado —comentó tras ver cómo con duda Ángel tomaba su mano.

Angel entonces sonrió de medio lado, sin despegar la mirada de él.

—Claro, claro —dijo sin más cuando se puso de pie. Se apartó inmediatamente y se aferró al barandal de la escaleras—, me iré a dormir.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna comenzó a subir lentamente las escaleras. No quería estar más tiempo del necesario viéndose vulnerable delante de ellos, en especial de la estupida de Vaggie y de la fresa con patas bipolar. Apenas llegó a su cuarto, se dejó caer bruscamente a su cama, no quería saber nada de nadie, su cabeza aún dolía, sabía que eso no lo mataría, pero como dolía.

Al abrir los ojos, lo que parecía un parpadeo fue una larga siesta, pues afuera ya se había hecho de noche, se sentía desorientado pero al menos su cabeza ya no dolía.

—Mmm, creo que esto amerita una copa... o dos —rió para sí para ponerse de pie, no siempre estaba de humor tras despertar, así que no podía simplemente desaprovechar la oportunidad; pero antes de siquiera dar un paso, dos ojos rojos en la oscuridad le hicieron detenerse en seco—, ¡puta madre! —grito llevándose dos manos a la boca y otras dos al pecho.

La suave risa de Alastor inundó la habitación.

—¿Como sigues, mi estimado amigo? —una gigantesca sonrisa se unió al par de ojos, logrando que el pulso de Angel no descendiera de la montaña a la cual se había subido.

—Bien antes de que llegaras, demente —bramó entre molesto y disgustado. Sacudió un poco su cabeza, no podía permitirse verse afectado por la presencia de ese sujeto, por lo que peinó su cabello hacia atrás y su característica sonrisa coqueta reemplazó su expresión de susto—, ¿esto se hará un ritual entre nosotros, Sonrisas? —preguntó juguetón poniendo unas manos en su cintura.

Alastor dejó que una simple sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, sorprendiendo un poco a Angel.

—Posiblemente, joven Dust.

Contraria a la respuesta negativa y ya habitual que esperaba, eso lo tomo desprevenido. Arqueo una ceja antes de cruzar sus cuatro brazos. Ese sujeto estaba más raro que de costumbre.

—Oh.

* * *

**..._...**

**Taran, taran, me gusta la relación de este par.**

**No se a donde me lleve esto y espero no modificar o alterar mucho la personalidad de los dos. En serio lo odiaría jaja.**

**Otro dato curioso, Alastor odia ser tocado, pero sí es él quien inicia el contacto está bien, tal como se muestra en el piloto; de ahí porque Angel le haya dicho fresa bipolar jajaja.**

**Nos leemos luego uwu**


	4. Vier

Angel se detuvo delante de la puerta, le daba la espalda a esta y no despegaba la vista de Alastor, cuya mirada no se había apartado de la joven araña.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué buscas exactamente, Al? Dudo mucho que quieras tener sexo conmigo.

Alastor lanzó una fuerte carcajada, que Angel estaba seguro despertó a más de uno.

—No, no, no mi estimado amigo, yo lo que busco no tiene nada que ver con eso —sus ojos comenzaron a brillar mientras caminaba hacia Angel, el cual se había separado de la puerta y que también caminaba hacia Alastor coquetamente.

—¿Y qué sería entonces? —preguntó risueño deteniéndose delante del alto hombre de rojo, sin llegar a tocarlo, ya se había dado cuenta que tocarlo era una mala idea, pero siendo al revés, era algo mucho más seguro.

—Eres muy divertido, joven Dust —dijo comenzando a caminar alrededor de este, haciendo cada vez la sonrisa más grande—, tu comportamiento y toda tu forma de ser... eres como una pequeña bomba de tiempo.

Angel rodó los ojos al escuchar la oración 'pequeña bomba', le recordó a cierto productor con el que no quería lidiar aún.

—Y supongo que eso te divierte —dijo cruzándose de brazos, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro; de alguna manera sentía que quitarla, le traería problemas.

Alastor se detuvo justo enfrente de Angel y lo tomó de las mejillas como su mano derecha, apretando lentamente su rostro.

—En serio quiero hacer un desastre de ti —aquella lúgubre voz, sumada a la penetrante mirada y esa seductora sonrisa; en vez de asustarlo, le exitó; sabía que dejarse llevar con ese hombre en particular no era buena idea, sin embargo, no podía simplemente dejar pasar la preciosa oportunidad que se le estaba brindando, ese hombre prácticamente se le estaba insinuando.

—Oh, dulzura—dijo con la voz más melosa que pudo usar echando levemente la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su cuello—_, hazlo, por favor_ —pidió acercando su rostro peligrosamente al contrario.

Alastor dió un paso atrás, ladeó un poco la cabeza y se fundió en una sombra que abandonó la habitación en cuestión de segundos. Angel al verse solo soltó una pequeña risa, movió su voluptuoso cabello hacia atrás antes de soltar un bajo suspiro.

—Inclusive los hombres como él pueden llegar a huir de mí, qué novedad —se lamentó encogiéndose de hombros.

Angel salió del cuarto unos minutos después y apenas hacerlo se encontró con Husk, el cual le veía con los brazos cruzados recargado en la pared. Al verlo una sonrisa más grande creció en su rostro. Por lo visto esa noche estaría llena de invitados sorpresa.

—Mi amor, que felicidad verte —dijo caminando hacia él con total seguridad.

Husk frunció el ceño.

—No te metas en la mierda de Alastor, se lo que te digo —soltó sin más pasando por alto el comentario del actor porno—, no te traerá más que problemas.

Angel rió suavemente mientras se le acercaba tanto como pudo.

—¿Alastor dices? —preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

—Lo vi saliendo de tu habitación.

—¿Te preocupas por mi? No me hagas mal interpretarlo —dijo mirándole a los ojos, parpadeando coquetamente, Husk solo rodó la mirada.

—No me importa a quién le das el culo o con cuánta gente te acuestes, pero con ese sujeto, conviene andarse con cuidado, en especial si tus próximos planes implican no morir prematuramente —dando terminada la conversación, le pasó por un lado—, y una cosa más.

—¿Si, mi amor? —dijo Ángel inmediatamente sacando el pecho.

—Como me vuelvas a llamar _amor_, te romperé cada brazo —amenazó para luego continuar con su camino.

Angel solo asintió con la cabeza pero sin borrar la sonrisa. Dejo que Husk abandonará el pasillo antes de continuar con su camino, al final terminó por salir del hotel.

Estaban pasando demasiadas cosas a su alrededor como para querer pensar en todo ello, en especial tratándose de él y su forma de evadir responsabilidades.

Esa noche quería tomar y perderse un poco en la locura; sabía perfectamente que persona le podría ayudar con su cometido, aún con el posible alto precio a pagar. Ya podría disculparse con Charlie después, justo ahora, quería dejar de pensar.

En especial, en cierta fresa con patas.

* * *

**..._...**

**Bueno, bueno, esto lleva buen ritmo.**

**Sigo insistiendo en que me gusta la dinámica de ese par, pero ni yo sé que mierda quiere Alastor jajaja, pero claramente una amistad no jajaja.**

**Creo que las actualizaciones las programare cada día, al cabo que los capítulos son cortos jaja.**

**No olviden dejarme algún comentario como crítica o sugerencia para mejorar c: siempre son bienvenidos.**

**Nos leemos luego uwu**


	5. Fünf

—Ya pasó una semana, ¿deberíamos de preocuparnos? —dijo por tercera vez Charlie en lo que iba de esa mañana.

Vaggie rodó los ojos desde el sofá donde se encontraba, esa pregunta se estaba volviendo algo recurrente.

—Estamos hablando de Angel Dust, él sabe cuidarse perfectamente —comentó tratando de restarle importancia. En lo que a ella respecta, esperaba no volver a verlo, pues a causa suya era que tenían a cierto demonio metido en el hotel y que además terminarán siendo un circo ambulante en televisión abierta.

—Creo que porque precisamente se trata de _Angel Dust,_ es que Charlie está preocupada —dijo Niffty desde un lugar apartado, el ojo de esta vio a los presentes con curiosidad mientras sacudía su plumero—, ¿o me equivoco?

Charlie suspiró.

—Nunca se ausenta tanto.

—Debe estarse drogando por ahí o rodando una de sus tantas películas —interrumpió Husk desde la barra al ver como Charlie ponía una expresión cada vez más preocupada—, no creo que debas darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

Antes de que Charlie volviera a puntualizar su preocupación por su primer paciente, la puerta fue tocada, Vaggie se dirigió a la entrada y cuando la abrió casi se fue de espaldas al ver quien estaba ahí.

—¿Mi hermano está aquí? —preguntó aquella chica con una dulce voz; los enormes ojos de esta y su esponjoso cabello, hicieron a todos los presentes verla detenidamente—. Oh, pero que grosera —rió por lo bajo mientras con una de sus manos se tapaba la boca suavemente—. Mi nombre es Molly, soy la hermana de Angel.

Vaggie miró de reojo a Charlie solo para corroborar que esta se encontraba aún más preocupada que antes, si es que era posible.

—Tu hermano no ha vuelto desde hace una semana —dijo Husk al ver que nadie decía nada.

Molly torció un poco los labios antes de reír en voz baja.

—Tenía la esperanza de que se encontrara aquí... pero es obvio que volvió con Valentino—musitó con pesar.

Una sombra negra se formó detrás de la joven araña que al sentir la presencia se paralizó. Al volver la vista vió a Alastor que le sonreía abiertamente.

—Buenas días, joven dama —saludó cortésmente mientras veía a la joven retroceder un poco.

—No sabía que Radio Demon también se encontraba aquí —murmuró mirándolo con precaución.

Alastor rió suavemente tras escucharla.

—No se preocupe por mi presencia, no planeo hacer nada malo... no aún al menos —ladeo un poco la cabeza mientras le veía—, ¿has dicho que tu hermano esta con Valentino?

La chica se quedo quieta, no todos los días estabas frente a uno de los grandes, sin embargo, conocía bien la fama de Alastor y a menos que lo perturbara, no debía de preocuparse; pero lo que le causaba curiosidad, era que por lo visto su hermano estaba relacionado de alguna manera con aquella criatura.

—Si, mi hermano... bueno, ya saben que trabaja para Valentino, pero... creo que le debía dinero y se estaba escondiendo aquí. Junte un poco para dárselo pero ya no esta y no quiero imaginar que le hará ese hombre esta vez —dijo un poco triste, Alastor al verla sonrió.

—Veo que tienen una buena relación —afirmó Alastor.

—Ojala así fuera con el resto de nuestra familia —comentó cruzándose de brazos antes de suspirar con enfado—, si lo ven, diganle que vine a buscarlo.

—¿No irás directo con él? —preguntó Vaggie.

Ella simplemente negó.

—No pienso poner un pie en los terrenos de Valentino, ya salde mi deuda con él, quiero a mi hermano, pero inclusive yo no puedo hacer mucho por él —dicho esto la despampanante araña salió del lugar visiblemente aturdida.

Alastor cerró la puerta y caminó hacia Vaggie quien al verlo frunció el ceño.

—Si es el caso, solo queda esperar —veía detenidamente a Vaggie, esta enarco la ceja sin saber que quería—, claro, es eso solo si quieres que Charlotte se siga martirizando como lo hace ahora.

Vaggie al entender lo que quería decir, rodó los ojos molesta.

—Aún si vamos por él, Molly lo dijo, no podemos hacer mucho por él.

—Intentalo —dicho eso se convirtió en una sombra y desapareció, dejando perplejo a más de uno.

—¿Qué mosco le pico? —siseo Vaggie cabreada.

Charlie miró de reojo a Husk, quien tenía una expresión más relajada de lo habitual.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó antes de darse cuenta lo que hacía, atrayendo la atención de Husk, este al ver la mirada de ella suspiro.

—Alastor... probablemente solo encontró a su nuevo juguete.

Ambas chicas se vieron extrañadas.

—¿Juguete?

* * *

**..._...**

**Considero que a estas alturas, inclusive yo debería saber que quiere este hombre pero asdajfhalkdsñahfa ni yo se jajaja.**

**Bueno, bueno, no se si lo habrán notado, estoy casi segura que si, pero los capitulos estan en Aleman, al ser una historia random, pensé que poner los números en otro idioma le quedaría bien. Hasta aquí mi reporte jaja.**

**Nos leemos luego uwu**

**PD: ¿a poco no es hermosa la hermana de Angel? Curiosamente en la wiki dice que casi toda la familia de Angel se encuentra en el infierno, pues en vida provenía de una familia delictuosa. Es bastante triste si lo piensan, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ser una buena persona. Como dato curioso dos, los miembros de la familia de Angel, todos tienen nombres de drogas.**


	6. Sechs

La sonrisa de Alastor se ensanchó un poco al ver el gigantesco edificio que se erguía delante de él. No quería admitirlo pero desde que ese actor se había marchado las cosas en el hotel estaban mucho más calmadas que de costumbre, algunos de los nuevos pacientes eran tan aburridos que apenas y merecían su atención. Todo se estaba volviendo monótono e inclusive ver a Charlie frustrarse no era suficiente como para mantener 100% su atención en el lugar.

Necesitaba de la presencia de alguien más.

Realmente no quería ser él quien viniera a buscar a Angel, pero sabía que de otra manera no volvería al hotel. Ya había tratado con Valentino en anteriores ocasiones, sabía lo mezquino y manipulador que era, nada de clase y mucha palabrería; contrario a él. Le hubiera traído muchos problemas a Charlie, aún cuando se trataba de la hija del mismo dueño del infierno.

Aunque si debía ser sincero, ese titulo aún le quedaba muy grande.

Un auto lujoso se detuvo detrás de él atrayendo su atención. De este descendió Valentino que al chocar miradas con él, se quedó quieto. Sus acompañantes pasaron de largo ingresando pero él se quedó en su sitio. Alastor al ver que tenía su atención sonrió cortésmente mientras hacía una leve reverencia, sin perder contacto visual en ningún momento.

—Alastor, ¿a qué se debe tu visita? —dijo a secas. Nunca era buena señal cuando Alastor hacía acto de presencia, aunque no entendía aún del todo, qué hacía ahí. No recordaba tener una deuda pendiente con alguien como él.

—Vine por un allegado —dijo Alastor levantando un poco los hombros—, ya pasa de la hora azul y él necesita volver.

—Creo que estas confundido, no tengo ningún amigo tuyo aquí —dijo ignorando la petición, pasando por un lado suyo.

Alastor al escucharle ladeo la cabeza, escuchando un chasquido proveniente de su cuello.

—¡Wou! ¿estoy en sintonía? —preguntó golpeando el micrófono de su bastón—. ¡Por qué creo que no fui escuchado! —anunció con una gran sonrisa. De pronto este abrió el ojo mirando directamente a Alastor.

—Te escucho fuerte y claro, ¡estás al aire! —respondió inmediatamente la voz del bastón.

Valentino al escuchar estas al aire se detuvo en seco.

No era que le tuviera miedo a Alastor, en términos de poder, tal vez se igualaran, sin embargo, Alastor podía ser demasiado cruel si se lo propone y en ese momento lo último que quería era tener una pelea en puerta y más si está ni siquiera era por territorio o poder.

—Te lo advierto radio demon, no estoy de humor para juegos —gruñó encarándolo.

Alastor emitió una leve interferencia antes de sonreír levemente y eliminando toda hostilidad, apago su radio.

—Ahora nos entendemos, mi estimado compañero —comentó estirando ambos brazos a sus costados—, ¿por qué no acabamos con esto? Me iré y podrás regresar a tus actividades, todos ganamos —soltó una suave risa tras terminar de hablar.

Valentino frunció el ceño. Mostrar una expresión tal como la que estaba haciendo ahora ante radio demon, era señal de debilidad para el contrario, pero emitir una sonrisa no estaba entre sus planes, realmente estaba disgustado con la presencia ajena.

—¿A quien vienes a buscar? —gruñó por fin abriendo la entrada principal. Alastor sonrió victorioso.

—A Angel Dust.


	7. Sieben

Valentino se había negado rotundamente; estuvo a punto de pelear, realmente lo hubiera hecho de no haber visto las cornamentas de Alastor crecer al igual que la interferencia a su alrededor. Ese fue un punto de no retorno. Si podía evitar las peleas mejor y en especial si se trataba de ese sujeto.

Lo condujo por los pasillos y a través de los pisos con el disgusto en su cara en todo momento.

Alastor permanecía con una imperturbable sonrisa mientras hacían aquel recorrido. Todo aquel que se encontraban en el camino, se apartaba para dejarlos pasar. En algún punto del recorrido Valentino volteo a ver de reojo a Alastor cuya fina sonrisa le puso más ansioso; en serio quería que se marchara cuanto antes.

—Tu reputación te precede, _big boy_ —afirmó mientras llegaban ante unas grandes puertas.

Alastor rió suavemente mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

—No se a que te refieres.

De adentro de aquella sala, podía escuchar una dulce voz cantando rodeada de una orquesta, pronto la música se detuvo y los aplausos le siguieron. Cuando la puerta fue abierta, un gran salón fue revelado, en medio había un escenario en donde sobre un piano reposaba una hermosa mujer. O eso pensó Alastor en un primer momento hasta darse cuenta de que se trataba de Angel. El presentador dijo unas palabras que Alastor no capto por ver a la araña en aquel disfraz, inmediatamente la música comenzó a sonar otra vez devolviendolo a la realidad.

_My mama done tol' me_

_When I was in kneepants_

_My mama done tol'me, son!_

Alastor veía de reojo a Valentino que parecía bastante entretenido.

_A woman'll sweet talk_

_And give ya the big eye_

_But when the sweet talkin's done_

—Es una especie de castigo, ¿sabes? —dijo Valentino después de un momento. Alastor al escucharle dejo de verle y centró su atención en Angel.

_A woman's a two-face_

_A worrisome thing who'll leave ya t' sing the blues in the night_

—Él adora ser una sucia perra y no tener sexo, es el mejor de los castigos —anunció satisfecho con su resolución escuchando la melosa voz de Angel—, en especial si le obligó a cantar.

_Now the rain's a-fallin'_

_Hear the train a-callin'_

_Whoo-ee (my mama done tol' me)_

_Hear that lonesome whistle_

Alastor frunció un poco el ceño al darse cuenta de lo poco que conocían al pobre chico. Era cierto que era un sinvergüenza y que le gustaba jugar con la gente, pero no al nivel que ese sujeto lo colocaba. Ángel era más que _una sucia perra_.

_Blowin' 'cross the trestle _

_Whoo-ee (my mama done tol' me)_

_A whoo-ee-duh whoo-ee_

_Ol' clickety clack's a-echoin' back the blues in the night (hum)_

_My mama was right, there's blues in the night_

La música siguió un poco más antes de detenerse. Angel lanzó besos al aire antes de darse cuenta de la presencia de ambos hombres entre el público que lo vitoreaba. Poco le importó Valentino, ver a Alastor ahí sí que lo hizo sentirse avergonzado, sin saber bien el motivo del porque. Eso jamás le había pasado.

Angel vió la señal de Valentino y bajo del piano, su acomodo su ceñido vestido con corte de corazón antes de bajar las escaleras con ayuda de algunos de sus fans; acomodo su exuberante melena antes de menear las caderas y seguir con su camino hacia donde Alastor estaba. Mientras más se acercaba más se daba cuenta que la habitual expresión de diversión y mofa que solía tener Alastor no estaba, pese a que sonreía se le veía incómodo, si es que podía describir así la expresión que tenía.

—Angie Boy —saludo Valentino rodeando su cadera con una de sus manos, Angel sonrió levemente cuando él lo tocó. No podía ser grosero con él y justo en ese momento, se sentía como un total sumiso; se odio en ese momento.

Alastor ladeo un poco la cabeza al verle.

—Hola, _Angie boy _—repitió de igual manera el de traje rojo, notando la expresión de sorpresa de Angel. Realmente estaba sorprendido de cómo se encontraba ese niño en ese momento; hasta parecia otra persona al lado de Valentino; nada que ver con su habitual actitud despreocupada.

—¿Para qué soy bueno, jefe? —preguntó quedamente. Alastor no supo identificar si se trataba de su personaje de Drag Queen quien hablaba o si realmente era su comportamiento alrededor de ese sujeto.

Valentino con su mano libre le apretó la cara, haciendo que sus miradas conectaran.

—¿Con quienes te estas metiendo, zorra? —gruñó sin soltarlo, apretando más sus mejillas.

Angel se echó un poco hacia atrás, antes de sostener la muñeca de Valentino, tratando de hacer que lo soltará.

—Y-yo... —tartamudeo un poco sintiendo la presión en su cara—... no se a que te refieres Val —musitó y sin querer, su mirada se desvió hacia Alastor, cuya sonrisa apenas se veía. Eso sí que le asustó.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, la puerta se abrió una vez más; por esa puerta cruzó TV Dubspet, que al ver a Alastor ahí sonrió abiertamente.

—Hola, sucio ciervo —escupió con desdén.

Angel si no hubiera tenido el rostro sostenido por Valentino, juraría que se le hubiera ido la boca hasta el suelo; inmediatamente noto como la sonrisa de Alastor se hacía tan grande que casi rozaba cada oreja.

_—Oh no, eso no puede ser bueno—_

—Bueno, bueno, bueno —el baculo de Alastor aparecio en su mano derecha y soltó una leve risa, mientras lo acercaba a su boca—, ¡damas y caballeros! El aparato más inservible de todos hizo acto de presencia —anunció a su radio encendido sin despegar la mirada del contrario, cuya sonrisa había menguado—, D-u-b-s-p-e-t.


	8. Acht

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? —gruño Vox al ver el cinismo de Alastor.

Angel fue soltado por Valentino al ver la atmósfera que se estaba formando, lo cual agradeció Dust.

—Vino por... rento por unas horas a Angie —apresuró a decir Valentino poniéndose entre ambos. No era que le importará que pelearan, todo el mundo sabía la clase de relación que tenía ese par; sin embargo, si lo hacían dentro del estudio las pérdidas serían millonarias y ni hablar de los clientes.

Dubspet al escucharle entre abrió sus ojos en la pantalla, mirando entre curioso y asqueado hacia Alastor.

—¿Astas pidiendo una puta? Eso es nuevo, pero supongo que inclusive tú tienes necesidades que satisfacer —comentó divertido viendo altivo a Alastor, quien permanecía inmutable con su gigantesca sonrisa.

—_Oh, darling _—mencionó comenzando a negar con la cabeza—,_ you're so pathetic._

Alastor camino hacia Angel, tomo uno de sus brazos y tiró de él hasta que el cuerpo de este chocó contra el suyo. Dust se quedó paralizado al estar tan cerca de Alastor; con los tacones que traía los diez centímetros de diferencia entre ambos se habían convertido en 20.

—Pero qué puedo esperar de alguien como tú, ¿cierto dulzura? —dijo sonriendole a Angel. Este solo atino a poner una cara seria, no le convenía tomar bando en esa discusión—, ahora, si nos disculpan; tenemos asunto pendientes que atender.

Alastor comenzó a arrastrar junto con él a Angel, que al fin agradecia que se podía marchar de ahí, pero algo le decía que no podía ser tan fácil. No con Valentino viéndolo como lo veía y con Dubspet pulverizando a Alastor con la mirada.

—Más te vale no matarlo, Al —dijo Dubspet mientras estos se alejaban—, es el que mayor rentabilidad me deja —le advirtió cruzándose de brazos.

Alastor sonrió abiertamente y sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de responder, abandono de una buena vez aquella sala. A paso apresurado tiro de Angel, este al ver la cara de Alastor supo que estaba más que molesto, aún cuando mantenía aquella sonrisa.

—Alastor-

—Ahora no primor —interrumpió Alastor mirando de derecha a izquierda.

De alguna manera entendía su urgencia por salir de ese lugar, él mismo llevaba toda la semana experimentando esa sensación; pero definitivamente no podía compararse a cómo se sentía Alastor en ese momento. Evito hacer un desastre, Alastor, uno de los demonios que mas masacres a ocasionado. Aún no le quedaba en claro el por qué.

En cuanto salieron del lugar, un auto blanco estaba estacionándose en el lugar. De este bajaron Charlie y Vaggie que al verlos se quedaron quietas. Angel de pronto se imaginó en una situación donde eres atrapado por tus padres al salir de un motel con tu pareja; hasta cierto punto, eso le causo gracia, dada la situación y cómo iba vestido, quedaba como anillo al dedo.

—¿Alastor? —dijo Charlie e inmediatamente miró a quien le acompañaba—, ¿Molly?

—¿Conocieron a mi hermana? —preguntó soltándose de las garras de Alastor que al ver como este se alejaba de él, solo atino a ver su propia mano.

Vaggie miró la reacción de Alastor, eso era nuevo para ella.

—Ella vino porque no sabía nada de ti estupido, ve a hablar con ella apropiadamente —siseo Vaggie sin dejar de ver a Alastor cuya sonrisa no era tan viva como siempre. Angel siguió la mirada de Vaggie dando con Alastor, que al darse cuenta de las miradas les sonrió abiertamente.

—Bueno, recomiendo que tengamos esta plática en otro lugar, a menos claro que quieran una catástrofe como la ocurrida en 1928 en Madrid —rió al decirlo empujando a todos hacia el auto—, al mal tiempo darle prisa—musitó adentrándose a la limo.

En el interior permaneció un silencio mientras se alejaban del estudio. Charlie seguía viendo el cambio de Angel, mientras que Vaggie no podía dejar de pensar en la actitud extraña de ambos.

—¿Sucedió algo que debamos saber? —inquirio Vaggie cruzándose de brazos.

Angel vió de reojo a Alastor que solo negó calmadamente con la cabeza, como restándole importancia.

—Bueno, fuera de que no he tocado ni una sola polla o me he metido nada en la última semana, puede que sí —dijo con una sonrisa moviendo sus cuatro manos de un lado a otro—, felicidades, soy puro ahora —gruño Angel ahora siendo él quien se cruzaba de brazos—, haces preguntas muy estupidas, amiga.

Vaggie le levanto el dedo medio.

—Ni para qué me molesto, desapareciste una puta semana, malagradecido —dijo con enojo, entonces una suave sonrisa salió en su rostro—. Al menos no soy yo la que se ve como una cualquiera.

Angel jadeo ofendido.

—Para tu información, mis clientes adoran verme así y no tienes una idea de cuánto pagan por verme en-

Charlie no intervino en la discusión, solo miraba hacia Alastor, el cual veía de reojo pelear a Angel. Esa era una actitud extraña y tenía miedo por su amigo, el demonio aun lado suyo era lo suficientemente peligroso como para no querer meterse con él y sin embargo; ahora parecía que los dos estaban guardando algo.

_Juguete... ¿qué relación tienen ellos?_

* * *

**¿Qué clase de relación es la que busca Alastor? El es asexual, si, eso no puede cambiar -probablemente-, sin embargo, los asexuales perfectamente pueden tener una relación romántica. Por ahí leí que Alastor era arromantico también, pero como no han confirmado eso aún, me iré por ese lado. Estoy segura que tanto Angel como Alastor están confundidos con lo que quieren, dudo mucho que ambos hubieran experimentado algo así antes -al menos en lo que trato de reflejar jaja-**

**Leí en varios sitios que o le dicen Vox, o le dicen Dubstep a ese demonio televisor. También leí que el motivo por el cual no se llevan bien Alastor y esta entidad es porque la fresita no le gustan los aparatos modernos, así es, como no los entiende y no quiere aprender sobre ellos, le molesta la presencia de Dubstep por la diferencia de opiniones. **

**Nos leemos luego uwu.**


	9. Neun

Apenas entrar al hotel, Angel se arrancó la peluca y la tiró lejos de sí, revolviendo su propio cabello en el proceso con sus dos manos libres. No es que odiara ser una drag, de hecho le encantaba y a sus clientes también, lo adoraban tanto con la ropa como sin ella; pero llevar varios días así, era algo de lo cual no disfrutaba tanto. En especial si no podía drogarse o salir del estudio, en realidad, él tenía prohibido salir del estudio y lo sabía muy bien, pero cuantas más restricciones le ponía su Daddy, era como si simplemente lo empujaran a querer romper más las reglas. Aún si eso implicaba que los castigos cada vez fueran menos suaves con él. Al menos tenía el consuelo que el castigo físico jamás dejaría marcas, no como la presión que ejercía con sus palabras.

—¿Angel? ¿Todo está bien? —quiso saber Charlie acercándose lentamente a él.

La araña al escucharle le miró y caminó hasta ella, cruzando un par de brazos en el proceso.

—No quiero sonar grosero pero si, ya te dije, estoy limpio desde hace una semana, ¿no es eso suficiente información para ti? —preguntó terminando de cruzarse de brazos, sabía que estaba siendo insensible con una persona que se arriesgo en ir a buscarle, pero no quería que las cosas se volvieran tan profundas entre ellos; las cosas nunca salían bien cuando la gente se rodeaba con él y odiaba depender o preocuparse emocionalmente de otros. Cuanta más tierra pusiera en medio mejor. No necesitaba cosas innecesarias en su vida.

Había aprendido con los años que las relaciones sentimentales solo traían dolor y más pesares que beneficios; no estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso otra vez.

Charlie sonrió levemente y le dio un abrazo, sobresaltándolo a él y a Vaggie.

—Me alegro —dijo con la voz temblorosa

Dicho esto se separó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Angel entonces sintió una punzada en su pecho.

_Oh por todo lo malo, esta chica es tan buena para esta mierda_

Angel estiró dos de sus manos y acarició el rostro de Charlie con cuidado, antes de sonreír levemente. Esa chica era peligrosa a su manera y no sabía hasta qué punto eso podría afectarle.

—No necesita preocuparse su majestad —uso la voz más suave que tenía e inmediatamente se arrepintió por haber dejado entre ver un poco de amabilidad, retiró sus manos y retrocedió un par de pasos—, si me disculpan, esta ramera barata se ira a cambiar —dijo mirando de reojo a Vaggie, repitiendo uno de los tantos insultos que se gritaron de camino al hotel.

Retomó su papel de _callejera _y con movimientos sensuales abandonó el lobby para subir por las escaleras. Llegó al segundo piso y entonces se dirigió al ascensor; si podía evitar usarlos mejor, pero realmente llevaba todo el día con los tacones y no quería dar ni un paso más. Cuando las puertas se abrieron adentro le recibió la vibrante sonrisa de Alastor.

Angel al verlo, dudo un poco si entrar o soportar los pocos pisos que los separaban de su cómoda cama.

—¿Miedo? —preguntó Alastor cuando sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, al ver la vacilación de Angel.

Angel se llevó una mano al pecho antes de suspirar y mostrar su mejor sonrisa coqueta. Se llevó sus manos inferiores hasta su pecho y se acomodo el vestido, resaltando más su pecho.

—Ni en un millón de años, Sonrisas —entró al ascensor y las puertas se cerraron detrás de él.

Una sonrisa de parte de Alastor fue lo que consiguió.

* * *

**De alguna manera, sin darme cuenta se desarrolló algo entre ellos, ¿eso pasa cuando escribes y los personas hacen lo que les da su gana? Que loco jajajaja.**

**Aún estoy viendo como seguir desarrollando esto que cree.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	10. Zehn

Angel meneo las caderas hasta acercarse a Alastor, el cual permanecía con ambos brazos cruzados tras su espalda. Ambos se veían a los ojos sin mover un solo musculo.

—Al, ¿a qué estamos jugando, amor? —quiso saber Angel dando un paso más, casi rozando el cuerpo de Alastor con su pecho.

El contrario solo estiro un poco su sonrisa, soltó una suave risa y por fin movió una de sus manos, tomó a Angel de la cintura y antes de que este se diera cuenta, ya estaba contra la pared del ascensor, siendo aprisionado por el cuerpo del demonio rojo.

—¿A qué quieres jugar, Angel? —para sorpresa de Angel, la coqueta voz de Alastor, le desarmo de diferentes maneras.

Escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de aquel sujeto, causó una revolución en su interior que no pensó volver a experimentar en toda su vida, de pronto su cuerpo se encontraba pidiendo por más, quería mucho más de aquel demonio. Sabía que estaba jugando un juego peligroso pero no podía detenerse, no a esas alturas del partido.

—Oh, Ali—gimió Angel, moviendo dos de sus brazos por la espalda de Alastor, enredando el otro par en los hombros del contrario, deleitándose al darse cuenta de que ese suave toqueteo no le arrancó los brazos—, _quiero que hagas un desastre de mí _—susurro en el oído de Alastor, sintiendo como este se tensaba, por haber usado sus palabras en su contra. Se alejó de él para poder ver su rostro y descubrió una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

Angel acercó su rostro hasta el de Alastor, rozando su nariz con el contrario, la respiración de ambos se mezclaba, la fricción entre sus cuerpos no hacía más que encender más la situación en la que se encontraban. Los labios de ambos se rozaron cuando un gruñido provino de Alastor, sobresaltando a Angel. De un momento a otro la presión en su cadera creció y por un segundo, creyó que le clavaria las garras.

De pronto las puertas del ascensor fueron abiertas y en cuestión de segundos el cuerpo de Alastor se fundió desapareciendo del ascensor; dejando a un Angel con las piernas temblorosas. Este se recargo del todo en la pared del ascensor mientras se resbalaba por esta hasta el piso de aquel pequeño cuarto. Las puertas se cerraron nuevamente pero a Angel ya no le importo. Su respiración agitada y su cuerpo tembloroso era en lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento.

Se llevó una de sus manos hasta su labios y sentía como si estos quemaran. Ni siquiera lo había besado, no lo había tocado ni le habían tocado como habitualmente lo hacían y aún así su cuerpo entero era un desastre. Apretó con fuerza los labios. Simplemente no podía creer la bomba que acababa de explotar en su interior.

—No jodas —dijo sorprendido llevándose un par de manos a la cara, sentía como su cara comenzaba a arder conforme en su cerebro comenzaba a formarse la idea con la que menos le hubiera gustado familiarizarse—, ¿me gusta Alastor?

* * *

**OMG, este capítulo prácticamente se escribió solo y lamento lo corto de este pero definitivamente no salió más y no podía poner más jaja.**

**¿Qué tal vamos?**

**Nos leemos luego uwu.**


	11. Elf

—¡Wou! Hombre, creo que no te he visto así en décadas —comentó Husk mirando a Alastor sentado frente a él con un vaso de whiskey entre sus manos.

Alastor alargó levemente la sonrisa al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban.

Desde que había llegado hacía quince minutos seguía pidiendo tragos de whiskey, Husk sabía que era altamente tolerable a esa bebida pero no sabía que tan bueno era Alastor tomando en tan poco tiempo.

—Quiero matar a alguien, no creo que te convenga seguir hablando —comentó calmado tomandose de una el contenido del vaso. Husk silbo en respuesta.

El gato gris le miró y no supo si era su curiosidad quien lo impulsaba a hablar o una genuina preocupación por el actor porno; pero lo que estaba por hacer, sabía que no se repetiría. Ya fuera porque muriera en el proceso o porque realmente la respuesta le callará la boca.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con manchas rosas? —preguntó con cautela terminando de secar una de las copas de vidrio que estaba limpiando. Sin darse cuenta, pasar tanto tiempo al lado de _raros_ había hecho que él se comportará como uno, a medias.

Alastor bajo el vaso y le miró detenidamente.

—¡Ja! Diste en el clavo, mi viejo amigo —soltó sin tratar de negar lo que le habían dicho.

El de pelaje gris entonces se detuvo a pensar un momento. Alastor estaba siendo extrañamente abierto, eso significaba que lo que fuera que estuviera en su cabeza le estaba causando más problemas de los que realmente aparentaba. Era eso o aquellos tragos si que le habían afectado.

—Alastor, —se atrevió a decir después de un breve silencio—, ¿quieres _devorarlo_?

El de traje rojo miró detenidamente a Husk, quien vió como los colmillos y cornamentas de este comenzaban a crecer de pronto. Husk entonces bajó las orejas y retrocedió un paso, una tétrica risa salió de Alastor mientras se inclinaba sobre la barra, clavando las agujas de sus ojos en la figura inerte de Husk. La realidad a su alrededor había comenzado a temblar y oscuras sombras comenzaban a salir de Alastor.

—_¡Mi libido aumenta por culpa suya!_ —gruñó molesta aquella figura sin despegar la mirada de su amigo—,_ ¡quiero devorarlo!_ —la sonrisa macabra de Alastor se ensanchó al decir la última palabra.

Aquella afirmación tomó por sorpresa a Husk, no tanto por lo que decía si no por el contexto detrás de esas palabras. Conocía a Alastor de décadas, realizó innumerables trabajos para él y en todo ese tiempo; podía apostar las alas sin riesgo a perderlas, que Alastor jamás se había interesado en nadie, no al menos del modo en el que estaba en ese momento. Y ahora estaba ahí, como un adolescente primerizo sin saber que rayos hacer con lo que sentía por otra persona.

_Ni siquiera con ella llegó a este nivel, mierda_

Se compadecía un poco de la araña; Alastor podría ser muy renuente a aceptar algo que le dejará una mala posición; ya fuera en el sentido sexual o emocional, aunque dudaba mucho del primero, realmente no le sorprendería si su _compañero_ terminara acostándose con Angel. Aunque sí debía ser sincero, Alastor eliminaría cualquier muestra de debilidad, aún si eso implicaba matar a quien amara.

Esfumó cierta imagen mental y miró hacia Alastor que no parecía calmarse.

—Hey, hijo de perra —llamó Husk, al ver que Alastor se perdía en sus pensamientos, las luces rojas que emitía de sus ojos se detuvieron sobre él, cegándolo un poco. Levantó su antebrazo cubriendo sus ojos de aquella luz, si no actuaba rápido el hotel correría peligro—, si Charlie te encuentra en esta forma, no creo que quiera seguir trabajando contigo —advirtió; sabía que era un poco _sucio _usar a la princesa para calmarlo, pero si quería seguir vivo, tenía que tomar medidas drásticas.

Aquella figura de ojos totalmente rojos, ladeo la cabeza y comenzó a disminuir su tamaño. Una vez volvió a la normalidad, se acomodó su traje y soltó una leve risa. Husk seguía bien quieto, pendiente de la siguiente acción Alastor.

—Ba que ba, no se que a pasado —rió al decirlo acomodando un poco su cabello.

_Pero que mierda, haber quedado atrapado en medio de este par, ese si que es un verdadero castigo_

—La verdad es que me importa una mierda lo que hagas, pero lo que vayas a hacer... solo recuerda que es el primer paciente de Charlie, si le pasa algo grave, definitivamente estarás en problemas —dijo cruzándose de brazos—, ella le tiene mucho aprecio.

—Si, si, lo que digas mi viejo amigo —soltó mientras asentía repetidamente con la cabeza, como restándole importancia. Se dio media vuelta sin borrar aquella sonrisa burlona de su rostro y emprendió su retirada de aquel lugar.

Husk le vió salir del hotel y solo cuando se sintió solo pudo soltar el aire que sin darse cuenta, había retenido. Se pasó una mano por el rostro antes de servirse un trago. Por un segundo realmente había creído que Alastor lo asesinaría por andar metiendo las narices donde no debía; fue una suerte no fuera el caso.

—Que mierda, en serio, una gran mierda —se lamentó tomando su trago.

* * *

**Me da risa la precaria situación en la que se encuentra Husk jajajja, a nadie le gustaría estar en su lugar. ¿Vieron ese acercamiento salvaje? Alastor esta... procesando lo que siente jaja, pobre.**

**Nos leemos luego uwu**


	12. Zwölf

—¿Es real? —dijo incrédula Vaggie mirando las noticias, a su lado Charlie se mordía las uñas cada vez más nerviosa.

Husk vió de reojo a Angel quien al igual que las chicas, desde hace una hora estaba frente a la televisión mirando como Alastor seguía con la masacre en el septimo circulo. Nadie en la sala sabía que había desatado tal acontecimiento pero de lo único que estaban seguros, era que el poder de Alastor, no era una broma.

La camará que grababa de pronto captó la atención de Alastor, mirando todo el mundo como este caminaba hacia ella con una gigantesca sonrisa antes de que la transmisión se detuviera.

—¿Aún no vuelve? —interrumpió Niffty, sobresaltando a Husk y Angel. Ambos la vieron con molestia, pero Niffty solo centró su atención en Husk—, tal vez debamos darle lo que realmente quiere asesinar para que se detenga —sugirió—, o a este paso destruirá todo el infierno.

Husk rodó los ojos al escucharla.

—Ese no es mi jodido problema —soltó indiferente—, además, ¿por qué habría yo de saber que vergas es lo que quiere? —argumento cruzándose de brazos, siendo escudriñado por el ojo de Niffty.

—Porque tu sabes leer al jefe, mucho mejor que yo —al decirlo desvió su vista hasta Angel, quien al ver esa atención innecesaria se quedó quieto—, ¿pasaste la noche con Alastor?

Todos los presentes voltearon la vista sobre Angel, que al sentirse observado, se encogió un poco en su sitio.

—¿Un viaje en elevador? Nada candente por cierto—bromeó levantando sus hombros.

Niffty lo miró de pies a cabeza.

—Siento como si una parte de Alastor estuviera en ti —Angel al escucharla, no supo cómo interpretar lo que acaba de decir.

Husk entonces se le quedo viendo.

—Te he querido preguntar esto desde hace un tiempo y estoy seguro que no soy el único que tiene esa duda, ¿que hay entre Alastor y tu? —soltó sin dejar de verlo.

Angel abrió la boca y la cerró. La mirada de todos sobre su persona no hacían más que ponerlo en un aprieto. ¿Qué había entre ellos? Esa pregunta ni siquiera él se la había hecho, no después de la revelación que había tenido el día anterior. Y realmente, no tenía la esperanza de que hubiera algo, si debía ser sincero, todo era un simple juego entre ambos; en el cual, lamentablemente había salido quemado.

—Nada —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, ¿que tendría que haber? —preguntó divertido.

—Alastor actúa extraño alrededor tuyo —se metió Vaggie.

—Yo lo noto muy normal —volvió a decir tratando de restarle importancia. En ese punto de la conversación, sentía su corazón latir con demasiada fuerza.

—Angel —llamó Charlie—, ¿qué sucede?

Angel se llevó un par de manos al rostro y soltó un grito ahogado, seguida de una fuerte risa. ¿Por qué de pronto parecía que todo el mundo quería saber todo de él? Ni siquiera su familia se preocupaba tanto.

—¿Qué rayos? ¿Es esto una especie de juicio o que mierda? _Non ho fatto niente di male _—gruño sin verles—, ¿por qué me ven como si yo hubiera causado todo esto?

—Porque tú lo causaste, ¿No lo has pensado? —interrumpió a Angel; este retiro sus manos y le vió—, Alastor es un desastre desde que tiene relación contigo, le conozco desde hace mucho como para saber que causas estragos en él.

Ahora Angel soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Tonterías —soltó tras parar de reír, limpiando las lágrimas que se le salieron—, ¿por qué alguien como él se interesaría en una sucia criatura tocada por las manos de todos, como yo? —inquirio poniendo un par de manos en su cintura con altanería.

Al decir eso, todo el mundo se quedó callado.

—Nadie aquí piensa así de ti —dijo de inmediato Charlie al ver como Angel parecía decirlo en serio—, nunca hemos dicho-

—¡Pero lo han pensado! Todos lo han pensado—gritó de pronto—, ¿crees que no se lo que piensan de mi? Perra, corriente, puta, sucio, asqueroso, fenomeno —enunció cada apodo que se le vino a la cabeza en ese momento—, actuaré como que no me afecta pero realmente yo-

Sin decir palabra más, se dió la vuelta y abandonó la sala, dejando a todos perplejos por tal arrebato. Niffty entonces tiró un poco del chaleco de Charlie, atrayendo su atención.

—Creo que Alastor le ha marcado —dijo mirándola con preocupación.

Husk miró hacia Niffty.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella simplemente asintió.

—¿Marcarlo? ¿A que se refieren? —preguntó Vaggie aún viendo por donde Angel se había ido.

Ambos demonios se lanzaron una mirada rápida. Husk suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Es tiempo de que hablemos de Mimzy.

* * *

**Me ha tocado estar una o dos veces en la situación de Angel, donde te están preguntando tantas cosas que no sabes qué responder ni cómo actuar que hasta te pones a la defensiva sin querer; pobre bebecito jaja.**

**Por otra parte, Alastor lidia mucho peor con las cosas que Angel, aunque más adelante ya veremos porque.**

**Nos leemos luego uwu.**


	13. Dreizehn

—Hace muchas décadas, hubo alguien en la vida de Alastor —empezó recordando la actitud de Alastor alrededor de la chica—, cuando Niffty y yo la conocimos, llegamos a la conclusión de que en vida, pudieron haberse conocido —comentó tomando un trago de su botella—, ambos tenían una manera muy peculiar de ver las cosas pero se complementaban entre ellos.

—Mimzy era una chica con una voz espectacular —mencionó Niffty con una enorme sonrisa—todo el mundo moría por ir a su show —dijo recordando aquellos tiempos, los aplausos del público y lo mucho que se divertían—, tanto Alastor como Mimzy tenían una personalidad fuerte, pero de alguna manera lograban sobrellevarlo como para poder estar juntos.

—Simplemente no puedo creer que el mismo Alastor que conozco amo a alguien más que no fuera así mismo —dijo Vaggie cruzada de brazos ya sabiendo lo narcisista que era ese hombre.

—No amor... yo no lo llamaría así, mas bien solo afectó —aclaró Husk.

—¿Y que paso con ellos dos? —apremió Charlie queriendo escuchar el resto de la historia.

—Las relaciones tienen un ciclo, ¿sabes? —puntualizó Husk—, empieza todo de color rosa, todo parece ir bien, pero pasada la luna de miel, empiezan los verdaderos problemas—Charlie torció los labios al escuchar eso—. Ellos dos, nunca estuvieron en la luna de miel; desde un inicio hubo problemas. Primeramente estuvo la nula necesidad por exteriorizar lo que sentía por Mimzy, ni siquiera a nosotros nos quedo claro; le siguio una estrepitosa relación donde ni siquiera había contacto sexual, mucho menos romántico; finalizando con Mimzy abandonandolo al entender que nunca conseguiría de Alastor nada más allá que una linda amistad disfrazada de relación.

—Así que ella se marchó —aseguró Vaggie.

Husk solo asintió.

—Ella era muy dulce para el frío corazón de Alastor —se lamentó Niffty—, pero aún si era así; él realmente la estimaba —aclaró tras ver las expresiones de Charlie y Vaggie—. Cuando ella se fue, cuando le abandonó, miramos una parte de Alastor que a la fecha no-

—Al menos no hasta el día de ayer —interrumpió Husk.

—¿Entonces si paso la noche con el jefe? —dijo inmediatamente Niffty.

—No precisamente —puntualizó Husk—desconozco que mierda paso entre esos dos, pero ese hijo de perra parece que a puesto la misma atención que puso en Mimzy sobre Angel. No lo había visto tan fuera de sí desde hace años y de alguna manera, siento que lo que siente por ese chico, va más allá de lo que sintió alguna vez por Mimzy.

—Entonces el Alastor que está destruyendo a cuanta alma que se le cruza por enfrente... ¿dicen que siente algo por Angel? ¿Y eso le llevó a desatar este desastre? —preguntó Charlie moviendo un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja, esa era mucha información para procesar, en especial porque se trataba del mismo _radio demon_ de quien hablaban en ese momento—, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con la marca que mencionaron antes? —quiso saber cada vez más preocupada por la seguridad de Angel.

—Sobre eso —dijo Husk rascando su nuca—, a Alastor le gusta saber dónde está lo _que le pertenece_, dejará una marca sobre ti para poder acceder cuando el te requiera, como con nosotros —mencionó recordando cuando fue invocado—, debió dejarla en algún punto del cuerpo de Angel, donde no la podemos ver.

—Alastor, tiene una manera muy-

—Enferma de demostrar lo que siente y lo que quiere —interrumpió Husk a Vaggie—, es un sadista con tendencias masoquistas; nada bueno sale de enredarse con alguien así. Trate de advertirle a Angel sobre esto, pero él no quiso escuchar. Ahora tiene la atención más innecesaria de todo el infierno y me compadezco un poco de él.

Charlie y Vaggie se vieron preocupadas.

—¿Y qué pasará con Angel? Siento que hay algo que no me estás contando, Husk —dijo Charlie cruzándose de brazos.

Niffty y Vaggie miraron hacia Husk quien solo torció los labios.

—Ni siquiera Niffty sabía esto pero Alastor siempre está escuchando ¿saben?; lo que les voy a contar no debe ser repetido nunca más —dijo rascando su sien, de un trago se terminó el contenido de la botella que sostenía—, cuando Mimzy abandono a Alastor, al igual que hoy, él perdió el control, se sentía... herido a su manera, desolado. Y por lo que me dijo en medio de una risa demencial... odio esa sensación _tan _humana. Y con tal de ya no sentirla nunca más él-

—... asesino a Mimzy —finalizó Charlie con tristeza.

—Peor aún —dijo Husk ladeando la cabeza, como no queriendo recordar—, _él la devoró_. Su alma se perdió para siempre.

Todos los presentes pusieron cara de horror al descubrir tal final.

—Eso fue lo que tu viste Niffty, la cara larga de Alastor de ese día no era porque estuviera triste por el abandono de Mimzy; estaba destrozado por lo que le hizo a ella.

—Por eso es que el evita hablar de ella —resolvió Niffty—, y me prohibió buscarle —dijo con tristeza. Husk de haber podido, hubiera evitado decirle a Niffty la verdad y que esta siguiera pensando que simplemente ambos tomaron distancia; después de todo ambas fueron muy buenas amigas.

—¿Le hará lo mismo a Angel? —preguntó Vaggie un tanto preocupada. No era que le cayera mejor, pero definitivamente un final así no se lo deseaba a cualquiera.

—Si eso implica erradicar la debilidad que Alastor cree sentir, si, él no dudará en matarlo.

Aquella resolución, le helo la sangre a más de uno.

* * *

**OMG, me quedo tan raro este capítulo, pero baia baia, ahora entendemos un poco la forma de actuar de Alastor. Ya vimos que _Angie boy _ tiene miedo de relacionarse con otras personas porque sabe que puede salir herido; Alastor no le gusta relacionarse sentimentalmente porque lo ve como un símbolo de debilidad; ¿qué puede salir de esto?**

**Ambos comparten el mismo pensamiento: los sentimientos no traen felicidad, solo desgracia. Por lo que ambos los evitarán hasta las últimas consecuencias, pero ¿qué consecuencias son esas?**

**Mucho drama se nos viene, osi osi.**

**Nos leemos luego uwu**

**PD: lamento lo de Mimzy jaja :c su personaje me encanta pero siento que era necesario para la historia.**


	14. Vierzehn

Angel miraba el techo de su habitación mientras acariciaba a Fat Nuggets, cortesía de su amiga Cherri que de alguna manera se las arregló para ingresar en las instalaciones de Valentino y rescatarlo; lo cual agradeció internamente, sabía que con ella siempre podría contar tanto en las buenas como en las malas y que se supone, debía de ser de las pocas personas por las cuales se debía dar el lujo de sentir algo. Suspiro pesadamente y miró a su pequeña mascota que dormía plácidamente sobre su abdomen, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que estaban ocurriendo últimamente.

Y Alastor era el culpable de la gran mayoría de ellas.

Gruño molesto dándose cuenta que estaba comenzando a sentir cosas innecesarias por personas innecesarias; una parte por culpa de Charlie y la otra por la fresa con patas.

—¡Estupidos sentimientos! —grito al aire frustrado. En medio de aquella oscuridad en la cual estaba sumido, comenzó a reírse mientras acariciaba a su mascota—, ¡Oh, Fat Nuggets!, ¿qué se supone que haga con esta mierda? Desde que vine aquí mi asquerosa vida se ha puesto de cabeza. Quiero decir, no es malo, ¿es bueno? No sabría decirlo, ¡agh! Es tan confuso, al menos antes solo debía preocuparme por Valentino, pero ahora...

Volvió a reírse, esta vez en voz baja, un suave nudo se estaba formando en su garganta. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había sentido algo por alguien, que la sola idea de tener que estar mendigando amor una vez más, le partía el alma.

—Ya no se si pueda seguir manteniendo las putas apariencias, Fat Nuggets —murmuró deteniendo sus caricias, un par de manos se fueron a su rostro—, ni siquiera se porque mierda me gusta Alastor, ¿será porque luce como un caballero? ¿por lo imponente que es? ¿por qué es un hijo de perra con el resto pero juega amablemente conmigo? Diablos, en serio me gusta la mala vida, él jamás vera nada en mí más allá que una sucia puta, no se atrevería a tocarme... nadie me tomará en serio para una relación... ¿cierto Fat Nuggets? —suaves lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro, las cuales limpio con enojo, no podía creer que se estaba rindiendo a sus preocupaciones—, diablos, solo sirvo para abrir las piernas... y chupar penes jajaja.

Una tenue risa se escuchó en medio de la oscuridad, poniendo alerta a Angel.

—Una vez un sabio dijo que lo más difícil del mundo era conocerse a uno mismo y que lo más fácil era hablar mal de los demás —aquella voz le hizo incorporarse de golpe dándose cuenta que no había sido su imaginación, haciendo en el proceso que Fat Nuggets rodará por su vientre hasta la cama—, es obvio que te conoces bastante bien. Debe ser realmente duro perder tanto tiempo con tus propios pensamientos

La silueta de Alastor en medio de aquella penumbra hizo que cada pelo en su cuerpo se crispara, ni aunque su instinto de supervivencia le dijo que debía tomar a su cerdito y salir de ahí, pudo moverse.

—¿El gato te comió la lengua? —la voz de Alastor causó que una corriente eléctrica recorriera toda su espalda. Ni siquiera lo estaba viendo pero podía sentir como este si que le veía a él.

—Pensé que tú-

—Estuve un poco entretenido las últimas horas, veo que me viste —comentó y de pronto la habitación se iluminó, Angel cerró los ojos ante la luz y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrarse al cambio de luces, para cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cuarto y no estaba seguro siquiera de que siguiera en el hotel—, pero dejando eso de lado, creo que tu y yo tenemos un tema pendiente que discutir, _sweetheart_.

Angel miró la ropa de Alastor llena de sangre, su enorme cornamenta y aquella sonrisa de maniaco; todo él en ese momento ponía sus sentidos a mil por hora, pero ni siquier así alguna parte de su cuerpo podía moverse.

_Estaba aterrado_.

* * *

**Realmente estuve pensando muy bien en las posibles acciones que ambos pudieran llegar a hacer bajo ciertas situaciones, las que creo encajan más con la personalidad de cada uno son las que se quedan. En este caso, dado que Alastor es muy _imprevisible_ cualquier cosa se puede ir a la mierda cuando se trata de él; Angel parece que no tiene un patrón pero realmente si que lo tiene, sabe que sus acciones tendrán una consecuencia, le vale madres, lo hace y al rato es regañado; aprende un poco de ello pero no dudaría en hacerlo otra vez, porque bueno, así es él jaja.**

**Nos leemos luego uwu**


	15. Fünfzehn

_Calmate, calmate... no va a matarte_

Esas eran las palabras que se repetía para tratar de conservar la sanidad mental; Alastor estaba fuera de sus casillas, estaba demasiado disperso y cualquier provocación podría derivar en su inminente asesinato. Estaba muy consciente de eso, entonces ¿qué podía hacer?

Angel se aclaró la voz y miró a su alrededor, el cuarto estaba en tonos oscuros, desde el rojo hasta el negro, pero solo una sección de la habitación. La otra parte asimilaba a un pantano, lo cual le resultó curioso; ese hombre tenía una forma muy rara de decorar.

—Esta maravilla no se irá a ningún lado —comentó respondiendo a la provocación anterior sobre si se había quedado sin lengua—, mis clientes se sentirian muy tristes si fuera el caso —comentó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Una suave risa por parte de Alastor, le tranquilizó un poco y esa tranquilidad crecio cuando este volvía a su forma original. Él chasqueó los dedos y su saco desapareció, dejándolo únicamente con una camiseta blanca y su lizó pantalón. Alastor camino hasta detenerse frente a Angel, que entonces cayó en cuenta que estaba en una cama y en ropa interior.

Angel miró a Alastor recoger las mangas de su camisea hasta dejarla un poco abajo de sus codos.

_Perfecto, simplemente perfecto Angel, tal vez este cabrón te mate y te encontrarán con unas bragas con estampado de conejo, tu reputación se irá a la mierda_

—Bien, porque tendremos una charla bastante animada —anunció Alastor acuclillándose delante de él.

Angel seguía atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos, sus sentidos estaban tan alerta que no podía tranquilizarse del todo aún cuando Alastor no parecía tener ninguna actitud hostil.

—¿Solo una charla? —inquirió con media sonrisa mirándolo desde su posición, que si debía ser sincero, se miraba increíblemente sexy.

—Eso dependerá de tu disposición —dijo juguetón siguiendo la corriente.

Angel entonces se lamento haber seguido con la broma, ese hombre le estaba poniendo nervioso en más de un sentido.

—Muy bien Sonrisas, hagámoslo a tu manera —dijo por fin.

Alastor entonces sonrió.

—Magnifico, me encanta esa sinceridad —adulo Alastor desde su lugar—, primero dejame decirte Angel, no hay que preocuparse por lo que piense la gente, no lo hace muy a menudo de todas formas.

Angel sintió como se le calentaba la cara.

—¡Wou! Eso es muy dulce viniendo de ti, fresita —rió Angel un poco avergonzado, recordando que Alastor escucho su patética plática consigo mismo.

—¡JA! Inclusive yo puedo mostrar _amabilidad _de vez en cuando —comentó mirándolo detenidamente—, lo que me lleva al siguiente tema, estoy seguro que debes de estarte preguntando que fue todo eso de hace un rato —Angel solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza—, no me gusta tener que rendir cuentas con nadie pero siento que debo sincerarme contigo.

—¿Es esa una especie de declaración, Ali? —rió Angel sin entender a que quería llegar Alastor. Angel poso dos manos sobre la cama mientras cruzaba las otras dos bajo su pecho esperando por la respuesta.

—Les mate en tu lugar, _darling _—entonces la sonrisa de Angel se borró de su rostro en una fracción de segundo—, Angel, odio lo que me haces _sentir_.

Los ojos bicolor de Angel, se abrieron más de la cuenta. De pronto se sentía ansioso y asustado, otra vez.

_¿Qué mierda de situación está pasando? ¿Me va a matar o no? Maldito ciervo bipolar_

—¿Y qué te hago sentir, Alastor? —dijo coqueto, sin saber cómo hizo para que su voz no temblara. La mirada seria de Alastor, sumada a una sonrisa hueca, no hacían más que hacerlo sentir inquieto, aunque no lo exterioriza.

—Eres muy interesante a mis ojos, Angel... más de lo que me gustaría admitir —habló con calma sin despegar la vista del contrario—, tu personalidad tan desprolija me hace querer verte todo el tiempo, me encanta escucharte hablar porque eres una caja de sorpresas, nunca se que es lo que dirás —dijo comenzando a levantarse inclinándose sobre Angel, quien había comenzando a recargarse sobre la cama—, Angel, sin darme cuenta comenzaste a gustarme y en serio, odio ese sentimiento. Odio que te hayas metido entre mis ojos y sin permiso a mi corazón.

_Oh por dios, ¿se me acaba de declarar?_

Angel sentía su cara calentarse aún más que antes, se recordó a sí mismo en el elevador tras descubrir que Alastor le gustaba. No podía creer que ahora mismo, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, Alastor gustaba de él. Sentía como si estuviera en un juego porque por primera vez, era correspondido; aunque sabía muy bien, que eso podía significar algo negativo en lugar de algo positivo y por como Alastor estaba actuando, podía deducir que estaba en lo correcto.

—¿Y qué se supone que quieres que haga? —comentó recostado sobre la cama, con Alastor encima de él entre sus piernas.

Alastor sonrió abiertamente.

—Rechazame —soltó tras un momento, colocó sus antebrazos a los costados de la cabeza de Angel.

—¿Disculpa? —su voz salió más aguda de lo planeado, pero es que en serio le había tomado desprevenido lo que dijo Alastor.

—Ya lo he dicho —rió al decirlo. Una de las manos de Alastor tomo el mentón de Angel levantandolo—. Dime que te aterro y que no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo —dijo con voz calmada acercando su rostro al contrario. Una vez más la respiración de ambos chocó—, se lo que causo en ti, dime la verdad Angel, di que me tienes miedo y que quieres estar lo más lejos que puedas de mí —pidió en un susurro.

Angel estaba paralizado ¿qué se supone que debía de hacer? Los sentimientos que Alastor albergaba por él causaron todo un desastre y era obvio que le haría daño a él, ¿era muy difícil pedir que alguien _decente_ se fijará en él? Aún cuando su mente era una caos, quería ser un poco egoísta, aún si eso podría causarle la muerte.

—¿Y si dijera que estas equivocado? —soltó después de un breve silencio, miró directamente a los ojos de Alastor.

Alastor ladeó levemente la cabeza, presionando un poco más el mentón de Angel.

—Diría que todos tienen derecho a ser estúpidos, pero no hay que abusar de ese privilegio —comentó sin soltarlo, los ojos de Alastor comenzaron a brillar—, me tienes miedo, puedo verlo en tu cara, ¿por qué tratas de hacerte el valiente?

—Ali, me gustas —aquellas palabras le quemaron la boca en cuanto las soltó, fue como si liberara una gran presión.

—No te atrevas a mentirme —gruñó después de un momento, como si aún estuviera procesando lo que acaba de escuchar.

—Me gustas más que el miedo que te tengo —sin que pudiera evitarlo, ya estaba temblando bajo la mirada siniestra de Alastor.

—Angel, puedo resistir todo, menos la tentación —comentó haciendo más grande su sonrisa—, me lo estas poniendo muy fácil.

—Lamento ser una fácil —bromeó mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

—Angel —advirtió Alastor ya llegando a su propio límite de autocontrol.

—Me gustas —dijo lo más sincero y tranquilo posible.

* * *

**Debo admitir que ha sido de las declaraciones más extraña que he escrito JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJA.**

**Angel le está jugando al vrgs pero hay que admitirlo, tiene huevos para no seguir las órdenes de Daddy Alastor. Siento que Alastor quiere proteger a su manera a Angel, ¿o se quiere proteger a él mismo? Bueno, eso ya lo veremos más adelante.**

**Muchas gracias por todo el apoyó uwu**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	16. Sechzehn

La sonrisa de Alastor se congeló.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Es que acaso ese idiota se quería morir?

Verlo debajo de él, temblando y al borde de un posible ataque de nervios que seguramente no podría parar, le hacía sentir totalmente inestable, odiaba verlo _vulnerable_ delante de él. Era casi como si le estuviera rogando que lo lastimara.

En serio estaba comenzado a odiar a aquel chico.

—Nunca he conocido una inteligencia tan pequeña en un cráneo tan grande —atinó a decir después de lograr salir de su impresión. Angel enarcó una ceja al escucharle.

—¡Oye, tu fuiste quien empezó declarándose, fresa bipolar! —renegó Angel al ver la actitud de Alastor. Este tomo otra vez las mejillas de Angel y las apretó con algo de fuerza.

—Pensé que sabías que la cosa rosa que está en tu cabeza sirve para pensar, obviamente la tienes de adorno —le dijo un poco molesto—, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije antes?

—Si quisieras matarme, ya lo harías hecho, ¿no? —dijo juguetón viendo la gigantesca sonrisa de Alastor. Aunque ni él mismo se podía tomar en serio, no con la voz que le salió por culpa de la presión en sus mejillas.

Si bien era cierto que tenía miedo, no era uno por el cual estuviera preocupado; era mucho más superficial. Nada que ver con Valentino, esa si era otra historia.

—En serio eres torpe —gruño suavizando la sonrisa—, eres estúpidamente torpe —comentó tras ver como los ojos de Angel le veían expectante.

—¿Es un cumplido, Sonrisas? —dijo con una enorme sonrisa coqueta sintiendo la presión en su rostro disminuir.

Alastor le soltó por fin el rostro pero no se separó de él. Le seguía viendo detenidamente.

—La última persona en la que me fije, término muerta —soltó de pronto—, si insistes en seguir con esta tontería probablemente termines como... ella—dijo después de una pausa.

Angel borro levemente la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro antes de reemplazarla por una más grande. Rodeo los hombros de Alastor con sus brazos pero no lo acercó a él.

_¿Me cuenta algo personal?_

—La última persona de la que me enamore, me utilizó y me abandono; y todos los anteriores a él igual también lo hicieron; esas cosas pasan lindura, no deberías de culparte tanto, estoy seguro que solo fue un terrible accidente y que tu realmente no buscabas eso —dijo con voz queda, entendía que era un tema delicado, pero no terminaba de comprender que _tan _delicado. Si Alastor quería asustarlo lo había logrado hace mucho; pero él no era la clase de persona que se dejaba intimidar tan fácilmente, mucho menos por la misma persona por la que sentía algo, era esa clase de situaciones las que antes le habían llevado a pasar muy malos ratos con sus amantes anteriores. Y si Alastor estaba teniendo la confianza para hablar con él sobre ese tema -y su posible seguridad involucrada en el proceso-, no lo tomaría tan a la ligera.

Angel observó a Alastor antes de acercarse lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios con los dientes del contrario, Alastor se tensó en un primer instantes pero al ver que Angel no se retiraba, termino correspondiendo el beso, aunque apenas fuera un simple beso de pico, disparó el pulso de ambos. Alastor se separó y le vió antes de soltar una suave risa. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

—En serio quiero matarte —se quejó dejando caer la cara en el pecho de Angel, descubriendo que esa zona era increíblemente mullida y cómoda. Angel rió levemente antes de comenzar a acariciar la cabeza de Alastor con cuidado—, ¿qué me hiciste? —se quejó sin levantar la cabeza de aquella acolchada zona. Se le hacía incómodo el toque de Angel pero en ese instante, estaba dispuesto a soportarlo.

—No eres el primero ni serás el último que me diga eso —comentó divertido mirando como Alastor no se movía. Le resultaba iconico ese momento; uno de los demonios más poderosos y sádicos de todo el infierno, rendido ante el actor porno más popular de todos. Definitivamente sería digno de contarse en un futuro.

_Quien iba a decir que me terminaría gustando una fresa sanguinaria bipolar... asexual, mierda, ¿como tendremos sexo?_

Angel torció los labios sin detener las caricias en la cabeza de Alastor, ese tema era otra cuestión y sabía que Alastor no daría el brazo a torcer, al menos no de momento. De hecho, ya era impresionante el hecho de que le estuviera permitiendo tocarlo.

—Ali, no quiero quejarme ni nada por el estilo pero ya que no tengo ropa puesta tal vez-

—No me acostaré contigo —dijo inmediatamente desde su pecho, sin mover un solo musculo. Angel se rió ante esa respuesta, era la esperada después de todo.

—¿Puedo terminar de hablar, fresita? —tras ver como Alastor asentía solo atino a reír más fuerte, definitivamente recordaría ese momento por el resto de su vida—, como decía, ya que estoy en ropa interior, tal vez deba volver a mi cuarto o debamos _dormir_, bueno, a menos que te quieras quedar en esta posición... contigo entre mis piernas —al decir lo último uso el tono más meloso y sugerente que pudo.

Alastor entonces soltó una suave risa.

—Tentador, tentador —por fin levantó el rostro del pecho de Angel y por una fracción de microsegundo, Angel lo vio sin una sonrisa, antes de que este volviera a su estado habitual—, duerme conmigo esta noche.

Aquella petición tomó desprevenida a la araña. Sintió que se atragantó con su propia saliva.

_Oh santo cielo, ¿quién este hombre y que hicieron con Alastor? ¿Me está poniendo a prueba, verdad?_

—Será un honor.

* * *

**¿Qué está pasando doctor García? *inserte meme***

**Pues ya está, Alastor no le mató -de momento-, probablemente su forma tan _pasiva _de actuar sea un método para proteger a Angel; intentó persuadirlo, asustarlo y en cierta medida lo amenazó; sin embargo Angel no dio el brazo a torcer, él está muy seguro de lo que quiere, aún si eso implica que Alastor se termine desquitado con otra persona por culpa suya, él lo sabe y prefiere ser egoísta a dejar pasar la oportunidad.**

**Pero qué barbaridad, ¿por qué todos esperan que ya cojan? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Estamos hablando de Alastor, ese wey es más terco que una mula, si ni siquiera le gusta la tecnología y está renuente a saber de ella; ¿imaginense acostarse con alguien?**

**Ahora si que avanzará lenta la historia en esa parte, por mientras, conformense con ese besito jaja.**

**Nos leemos luego sldakdljalfhada.**


	17. Siebzehn

Alastor miraba detenidamente a Angel mientras este dormia. Hacía horas que hacia eso y no terminaba de comprender sus propias acciones. Desde que había descubierto que _necesitaba_ de la presencia de Angel para sentirse agusto, supo que las cosas se convertirían en un auténtico tormento. Si bien no lo consideraba algo del todo malo ya que al principio pudo manejarlo relativamente bien; de alguna manera su necesidad se transformó en una obsesión por saber dónde estaba y con quien estaba. No podía mantener sus manos quietas cuando estaba la araña cerca y sabía que tarde o temprano -esperaba que muy tarde-, el resto de residentes en el hotel comenzarán a notarlo.

De pronto una chica de cabello blanco se le vino a la mente; de la nada Mimzy abarcó casi toda su cabeza. Las cosas había sido muy diferentes con ella. Nunca le había permitió tocarlo ni besarlo -al menos no cuando fueron _pareja-_; sin embargo, ahí estaba, durmiendo en la misma cama que alguien más. Ni siquiera sabía que su libido podía existir hasta que entró en contacto con Angel; comenzaba a molestarle todo lo que ese chico despertaba en él; pero de alguna manera, muy retorcida, también le gustaba.

Gruñó molesto y dejo de ver a Angel.

—Angel —llamó para asegurarse de no haberlo despertado, al no obtener respuesta le vió de reojo antes de acostarse del todo—, te mofarías mucho de saber que me acosté a tu lado, ¿cierto? —comentó divertido mientras le veía—, ¿por qué te gustó arañita?

Alastor estiró su mano derecha hasta acariciar la mejilla de Angel, quien sonrió dormido. Al ver esa reacción, Alastor retiró la mano con cuidado. Frunció levemente el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que hacía hecho.

—Eres peligroso a tu manera —rió al decirlo mientras se acercaba más hacia Angel, terminó recargando la cabeza en el pecho de este—, adoro esta parte de ti —musitó contra aquella mullida zona, sonriendo levemente—, ¡Oh, Angel! Debiste irte cuando tuviste la oportunidad, que torpe fuiste —susurro.

Alastor se mantuvo en esa parte con los ojos cerrados, no necesitaba dormir y realmente no tenía ganas de irse a otra habitación, esa era su cama después de todo.

Mientras las horas pasaban, se encontró pensando inevitablemente una vez más en Mimzy y en la última plática que tuvieron. Al mismo tiempo recordó las palabras de Angel, ambas conversaciones chocaron en su cabeza haciéndolo molestar. Le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto pero sabía que eran de esas cosas innecesarias que traían las relaciones.

De pronto hubo un corto en su cabeza, una leve interferencia fue emitida al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado.

_¿Relaciones? ¿Estamos en una relación?_

Aquella pregunta flotó en su cabeza; separó el rostro del pecho de Angel para observarlo. Habían hablado de sus sentimientos -cosa que no le había gustado-, pero no habían aclarado que iban a hacer con eso. Podían simplemente fingir que nada paso, cada quien por su camino, esa era una opción que por más raro que pareciera, en ese momento, le parecía muy estúpida.

Era muy posesivo, era muy consciente de eso y no podía hacer mucho para cambiarlo. Lo cual sería muy problemático para Angel, no siempre podría tenerlo a su lado, no con la clase de trabajo que tenía el chico. Y por tratarse de él mismo, tal vez terminaría por hartar al chico por no mostrarle afecto como él esperaba.

_¿Pero que mierda estoy pensando?_

Alastor negó con la cabeza antes de recostar la cabeza en el pecho de Angel otra vez, cerró los ojos y dejo de pensar en todo lo que estaba rondando su mente; todo era tan innecesario, en especial el chico que estaba frente a él; si no fuera por él todo sería como antes.

—Pero entonces todo sería muy aburrido —musitó por fin dejando que la negrura cubriera su mente por primera vez en décadas.

* * *

**Por ahí leí que Alastor no duerme y si lo hace es con los ojos abiertos, muy creepy para mi gusto jaja mejor que lo haga como los mortales XD. Por otro lado, Alastor pensó en algo que ni siquiera Angel considero, ¿qué son exactamente ellos dos?**

**Buena pregunta Dorothy.**

**Algo aburrido y bastante explicación, sorry por eso jaja.**

**Nos leemos luego uwu.**


	18. Achtzehn

Angel parpadeo confundido al despertar, primero porque no supo donde estaba y luego porque sintió como alguien le abrazaba, al bajar la vista se topó con Alastor dormido en su pecho, más bien, enterrado en el. En un primer momento estuvo tentado a gritar del susto pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, eso podría costarle la vida. Por otro lado, encontró increíblemente adorable ver a Alastor aferrarse a él como si fuera una almohada.

Después tristemente se dió cuenta el sueño que había tenido, había sido solo eso, un sueño húmedo, recordaba fragmentos de estos, bastante explícitos y muy candentes; apenas moverse un poco descubrió con pesar que inclusive se había venido con ese sueño; entonces con miedo comenzó a pensar que tal vez pudo manchar a Alastor. De ser el caso estaría en muchos problemas.

—¡Mierda! —gruñó tratando de separarse sin despertarlo. No podía creer que le hubiera pasado algo que no le ocurría desde que estaba vivo y era un adolescente.

Alastor dió un salto y se retiró casi corriendo de Angel al darse cuenta que se quedó profundamente dormido en el pecho de este. Se sentó en la cama y se aclaró un poco la garganta, entonces miró la expresión avergonzada de Angel, apenas iba a hacer una de sus preguntas sarcásticas cuando sintió húmedo su vientre, al bajar la vista miró que estaba sucio. Frunció el ceño sin saber que era y cuando estaba por acercar una mano, Angel le detuvo.

Alastor entonces le vio y notó como este cubría con una de sus manos su rostro sonrojado.

—No toques, solo quitate la ropa.

Alstor entonces miró su ropa interior y entendió. Volvió a aclararse la voz antes de soltarse del agarre de Angel, una sonrisa burlesca nació en su rostro.

—¡Oh querido amigo! —rió al decirlo tras tronar sus dedos, un nuevo cambio de ropa reemplazo el que había traído puesto—, ¡y pensar que ya estas muy grande para esto! —se burló poniéndose de pie.

Angel se sintió tan avergonzado que se cruzo de brazos mientras que con una mano libre le arrojaba una almohada.

—¿Y de quien es la puta culpa? —le gritó entre molesto y humillado. Alastor tenía razón, hacía tanto tiempo que no le ocurría algo así, que el simple hecho de que fuera específicamente delante de él, le sacaba de sus casillas. Ahora tendría material para ser molestado un buen tiempo.

Alastor esquivo la almohada poniendo una expresión divertida en su rostro.

—¡Eso no es asunto mió! —tras decir eso salió de la habitación dejando a un avergonzado Angel Dust en la cama.

Este al verse solo se dejo caer en la cama mientras se tapaba el rostro.

—¡Quiero tener sexo, mierda!

* * *

**Pobre Angelito jajaja, eso pasa cuando una persona acostumbrada al sexo está mucho tiempo sin ser sostenida xd. Alastor inclusive se lo tomó muy bien.**

**¿Qué habrá soñado nuestra arañita? jajaja.**

**Me dieron ganas de actualizar y pues aquí esta uwu.**

**Nos leemos luego jaja**


	19. Neunzehn

Alastor caminaba por los pasillos del hotel siendo esquivado por los otros pacientes de este, inclusive saludado por alguno que otro valiente que ya llevaba suficiente tiempo en el hotel como para no correr al verlo venir; el ver a Angel teniendo un mal día definitivamente le había puesto de buen humor y más al saber que él fue el causante de eso.

Charlie dobló por un pasillo e hizo contacto visual con Alastor. Este al ver la mirada determinada de esta, rodó los ojos.

_Aquí viene_

—¡Alastor! —llamó la chica acercándose hasta él.

Alastor se detuvo y la dejó llegar.

—¿Para qué soy buena dulzura? —preguntó haciendo una leve reverencia.

—¿Dónde está Angel? —contestó con otra pregunta mirándole extrañamente seria. Alastor encarnó una ceja al ver esa actitud. Eso era nuevo—, no está en su habitación y nadie le ha visto desde ayer.

—¿Y por qué quieres saber? —respondió de igual forma con otra pregunta, ganando que Charlie frunciera el ceño. No entendía la actitud que estaba tomando la chica, era como si de pronto hubiera quedado al descubierto y no lograba captar como había sido posible. De pronto una idea se le vino a la cabeza y una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro.

_Husk_

—¿Dónde está Angel? —volvió a preguntar esta vez en un tono de molestia.

Alastor hizo su sonrisa más grande. Oficialmente estaba sorprendido; inclusive una lindura como ella podía hacer una expresión así.

—No, no, no —dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza, mientras la tomaba de el antebrazo y la jalaba hasta que sus narices se rozaron—, ¿donde esta esa hermosa sonrisa, Charlotte?

Charlie entonces hizo un mohín, haciendo que Alastor riera en su cara.

—Escúchame bien, no estoy aquí para aceptar tus tonterías, solo dime donde esta Angel y ya no te-

—¿Interrumpo? —ambos rompieron la guerra de miras para voltear a ver hacia Angel que les veía con los brazos cruzados.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Charlie, sorprendiendo a Alastor.

—¡Angel! —se liberó del agarre de Alastor y corrió hacia Angel, que al verla venir, se rió por su reacción pero la dejo abrazarlo.

—¡Tranquila princesa! —dijo palmeando la espalda de esta.

—¿Donde te metiste? —preguntó Charlie soltandolo por fin—, Vaggie y yo te buscamos por todas partes, te juro que si no aparecias era capaz de ir donde Valentino para preguntar por ti.

—¡Ah, no! No quiero que Apple Daddy me reviente a golpes si algo le llega a pasar a su manzanita —soltó negando con la cabeza ante semejante idea. Imaginar a alguien tan _pura y dulce_ como Charlie pisando el estudio porno, le revolvió el estómago. Ese no era lugar para señoritas.

—Entonces dónde-

—Pase la noche con un cliente —dijo sin más. Charlie iba a decir algo pero solo cerró la boca, entonces se cruzó de brazos y le miró con decepción—, ¿qué?

—Ya estabas limpio, Angel —le dijo molesta—, ¿por qué no quieres mejorar?

Angel abrió la boca y al ver la sonrisa burlona de Alastor, enarco una ceja. Si se estaba burlando de él, podía molestarlo un poco también.

—Mmm, tal vez debas decirle a mi cliente que me deje en paz, él personalmente me vino a recoger —le explico mirando de reojo a Alastor que ahora le estaba dedicando una mirada de advertencia— inclusive me insistió en que pasará la noche entera con él.

Charlie se sonrojo un poco al imaginarse a Angel con alguien más.

—Pudiste haberte negado.

—No con ese hombre —dijo con pesar poniendo una mano en su mentón—, ¿cierto Alastor?

El aludido tenía una sonrisa tensa en el rostro, claramente demostrando lo inconforme que estaba ante la provocativa de Angel. Charlie entonces volteo a ver hacia Alastor encontrándose con aquella particular expresión.

—¡Oh, Angel! En serio te encanta pavonearte por ahí, ¿cierto? —comentó Alastor con un tono seco.

—Solo si tu me observas —aclaró guiñandole un ojo junto con una sonrisa coqueta.

Charlie se mantuvo callada, viendo la tensión que se había generado de pronto entre ambos y deduciendo rápidamente con quién pasó la noche Angel, se tranquilizó un poco al saber que Alastor no le mataría tal como todos temían.

—Tentador, pero debo rechazar la oferta.

Angel solo se encogió de hombros, miró hacia Charlie y le acarició la cabeza.

—No eres mi mama Charlie, no quiero que te preocupes tanto por mí —sonrió al decirlo para dar media vuelta e irse caminando por el sentido contrario donde venía Alastor—, nos vemos más tarde lindura.

Desapareció del pasillo dejando a ambos demonios en medio de un incómodo silencio pues no sabían a quién de los dos le había dedicado aquel apelativo.

—Entonces... —comenzó Charlie jugando con sus pies después de un extendido silencio.

Alastor levando el bastón, callandola en el acto.

—Agradecería un poco de discreción, preciosa —dijo Alastor con media sonrisa—, aún tengo un punto o dos que hablar con ese personaje.

Charlie solo asintió con la cabeza sin comprender bien a qué se refería. Alastor sonrió satisfecho y reanudo su marcha dejando a la demonio con más preguntas que respuestas.

* * *

**Angel jugandole al vrgs, solo no le paso nada porque Charlie estaba en frente jajaja. Por otro lado, ya esta nena dedujo -en parte- lo que pasa entre esos dos.**

**Después del desmadre de hace unos capítulos, siento que ahora las cosas están más tranquilas; pero ya saben lo que dicen, la calma siempre viene antes de la tormenta.**

**Nos leemos luego uwu.**


	20. Zwanzig

—¿Puedo preguntar el por qué? —cuestiono Alastor mirando a Husk, quien estaba tomando de su botella de alcohol.

Alastor se había asegurado que no hubiera nadie en esa sección del hotel para no ser interrumpidos por persona innecesarias; lo que menos quería era testigos en caso de que las cosas no salieran como él quería.

—Primero dejame decirte, que estoy sorprendido que no te hayas jodido al rarito ese —dijo bajando la botella, entonces miró la sonrisa alargada de Alastor, fue cuando lanzó un fuerte suspiro. Habría querido tener un poco más de tiempo de paz antes de tener que enfrentar a Alastor, pero sabía que si Niffty no le decía algo, sería Charlie, y lamentablemente no se había equivocado, pues la presencia de Alastor solo significaba que había sido delatado—, bien, bien. Las chicas jodieron conmigo demasiado, en serio, si no les decía hubieran puesto de cabeza el hotel mucho antes. En todo caso, no son nada disimulados. Se puede sentir la tensión sexual a donde quieran que van. Ya deben de coger, comienzan a ser molestos.

Alastor tuvo un leve tic antes de cerrar levemente los ojos y apretar el puente de su nariz. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Es más, lo dejó muy inquieto, que todo el mundo viera su _tensión sexual_ le hizo sentir incómodo, no era algo de lo que quisiera el resto se diera cuenta.

Soltó un fuerte suspiro antes de reponerse y mirar hacia Husk.

—Lo dejaré pasar esta vez, pero no habrá segundas oportunidades, ¿entendido? —le dijo tras incorporarse del todo y sonreirle a modo de advertencia.

Husk, quien se había cruzado de brazos, ladeó levemente la cabeza, en serio estaba esperando tener que huir o hacer una treta para garantizar su seguridad, pero al no haber sido necesario, estaba bastante desconcertado.

—Claro —dijo sin más viendo como Alastor se retiraba en cuanto escuchó su respuesta.

Husk, estiró ambas manos sobre la barra viendo por donde Alastor se había ido. En ese punto no sabía qué era lo que podía pasar; Angel lo había cambiado mucho en poco tiempo. Puede que para la mayoría de las personas fuera apenas algo perceptible pero para él, era casi como si estuviera tratando con otra persona, por lo que tendría que comenzar a moverse con más cuidado que de costumbre.

Alastor era hielo delgado y el estaba pisando con demasiada fuerza.

Tenía que tener eso muy presente.

* * *

**Husk es un gato con suerte jajaja. Mucha suerte, por otro lado, puede que Angel haya influido de manera indirecta a que no le arrancaran las alas xd**

**Alastor se acaba de dar cuenta que ya todo el mundo sabe lo que ocurre entre él y Angel y parece que lo agarraron con la guardia baja.**

**Nos leemos luego uwu.**


	21. Ein und zwanzig

—Entonces, ¿tú y Alastor? —dijo Vaggie después de un silencio bastante prolongado tras la cena. Todos estaban aprovechando ese momento, pues Alastor había salido a atender un asunto con Rosie; así que era ese momento o nunca para sacar la mayor cantidad de información de la araña.

Llevaban toda la semana intentado hablar con él, pero Alastor era bastante precavido y no los dejaba mucho tiempo a solas; era su privacidad después de todo, era entendible.

—No hay nada entre Alastor y yo, mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma que hace días; como ya les dije, solo pase la noche con él una vez, pero solamente eso; no hubo sexo ni nada —dijo la verdad a medias pero le salía tan bien mentir que realmente no le preocupaba que lo descubrieran. Además ya estaba bastante tomado y no le rondaba la fresa posesiva.

La actitud de Alastor hacia él, si bien seguía siendo para molestarlo, ahora había un poco de contacto físico, aunque fuera solo para jugar. Y eso le comenzaba a gustar a Angel, la atención extra siempre era bien recibida.

—Eso inclusive suena increible. No puedo imaginar a Alastor durmiendo con absolutamente nadie que no sea su sombra —comentó Husk, Niffty al escucharle asintió con la cabeza.

—Él es esa clase de persona que disfruta mucho de su espacio personal y _detesta_ ser tocado —dijo Niffty desde su lugar, observando con su ojo detenidamente a Angel.

Angel solo rió en voz baja.

—Les tengo que dar la razón, ese tipo es extraño. Me ha dicho que pase la noche con él pero no ha querido tener sexo conmigo —se quejó cruzándose de brazos—, quiero coger pero no puedo salir de aquí porque entonces está el riesgo de que Valentino me lleve a rastras al estudio y entonces sí sería la segunda limpieza anual cuando él se entere.

—Hablando de, ¿qué pasa con Valentino? ¿Hay alguna manera de romper el contrato que tienes con él? —dijo Charlie de pronto atrayendo la atención de los presentes. Angel le escucho pero no le tomo tanta importancia.

—Tendría que morir jaja —soltó con burla—, literalmente, tendría que morir —rectifico al ver que ninguno le había creído—, tengo que servirle al menos por unos mil años, en caso de poder romper el contrato antes, sería por muerte o porque le ofrezcan un mejor trato a Valentino, pero seamos sinceros, soy su mayor mina de oro que tiene, no me dejarían ir ni en un millón de años. Ni siquiera por diez mil almas.

—¿Por qué firmaste ese contrato en primer lugar? —quiso saber Vaggie.

Angel al escucharle, ladeo la cabeza.

—Desde el momento en que pise el infierno, supe que a algo debía dedicarme, en vida solo fui un vicioso drogadicto hijo de una red criminal, no por nada toda mi familia está aquí abajo —dijo recordando el día de su muerte—, tenía un buen cuerpo, era alto y lindo a los ojos de muchos, realmente al principio fui una vil y cruel prostituta de calle jaja. Nunca pensé estar en ese medio.

—¿Y cómo fue que llegaste a Valentino? —preguntó Niffty cada vez más interesada.

—El vino a mí, un día él me solicitó—comentó riendo tras decirlo—, aún recuerdo ese puto día como si hubiera sido ayer. Ese hijo de perra me maltrato en todos los sentidos que se les puedan ocurrir, humillándome hasta un punto que ni siquiera yo sabía que podía tocar. Cuando terminó conmigo... me puso el contrato enfrente de mi cara —él bajo su copa de vino y cruzó un par de brazos bajo su pecho—. Ha de verle encantado mi cuerpo porque me dijo que me daría todo el dinero que quisiera para drogas y un lugar donde quedarme, si trabajaba unos años para su industria; estaba intoxicado, herido y realmente pense que moriria; pero ni siquiera así iba a firmar, inclusive yo sabía que le estaría vendiendo mi alma a alguien peor que el diablo mismo —gruñó con molestia—, lo decisivo vino cuando dijo que si no firmaba, asesinaría a toda mi familia —soltó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Angel —dijo Charlie casi a punto de llorar. Angel al verla, le rodeó los hombros con uno de sus brazos, Vaggie tomó una mano de Charlie para tratar de calmarla.

—Cometí muchos errores en vida pero traicionar a mi familia para salvar el culo, nunca formó parte de ellos. Así... bueno, yo firme —recargó su mejilla derecha sobre la cabeza de Charlie. Llegado a ese punto, después de haber visto su verdadera preocupación por él, ya le importaba una mierda el contarles algo personal—, llámenlo mi último acto de buena fé hacia otras personas que no fueran yo. Cuando mi padre se enteró que firme para la industria porno, uff, lo hubieran visto, me llamo de todas las maneras más despreciables que se puedan imaginar, hasta ese momento, ellos no sabían que me vendía por dinero, fue todo un escándalo. Al final, de no haber firmado, me hubiera ahorrado la humillación de ver a mi familia entera darme la espalda y tratarme como una peste... bueno, todos excepto Molly —sonrió levemente al decir lo último.

—Vaya mierda —soltó Husk dándole un trago a su bebida.

—Si bueno, no fue tan malo al principio. Me gustaba mucho tener sexo y tener dinero para las drogas; la mayoría de mis trabajos eran con gente que sabía coger, me la pasaba en fiestas pero... siempre debía de quedarme en el estudio 24/7. De no hacerlo, entonces Valentino venía por mi y la verdad, sus castigos eran todo menos dulces —dijo rascando levemente su antebrazo. Solo la mención de aquel hombre le ponía ansioso—, más cuando terminaba involucrando a Vox...

—Entonces estas jodido —atino a decir Vaggie, Angel rió pero no lo negó.

—A menos que llegue alguien que quiera tomar mi puto lugar... estoy más que jodido y cuanto más tiempo juegue a la casita aquí... peor será mi castigo al volver —dijo suspirando, Charlie le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos, ya estaba llorando. Angel no podía creer lo dulce que era chica, considerando de quien era hija y donde vivían—. ¡Oh niña!, no te merecemos Charlie —casi grito abrazándola.

Todos, incluida la aludida, le vieron sorprendidos.

—Angel, ¿estas ebrio? —preguntó Vaggie con una suave sonrisa, Charlie ya no lloraba pero aún abrazaba a Angel.

—Hasta el culo —rió en respuesta mirándola—, soy más sincero de esta manera, no me escucharán hablar de esta mierda sobrio.

Pronto comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades que no tenían sentido, volviendo la platica muy amena. Niffty comenzó a levantar los platos cuando un ruido proveniente de la entrada puso en alerta a todos.

—Pero que-

La puerta fue derribada y Husk se puso enfrente de todos extendiendo sus alas, evitando que pedazos de madera y concreto les golpearan directamente. Cuando el polvo se disipó un poco, Dubstep hizo acto de presencia pero lo que llamó la atención de todos, fue una chica llorosa y totalmente demacrada, cuya cabellera era retenida por aquel demonio.

—¡Molly! —gritó Angel, siendo retenido por Charlie y Vaggie.

—Así que si estabas aquí —dijo Dubstep con una macabra sonrisa en su monitor, miró hacia la chica y la arrojó al suelo—, cumpliste tu parte, ahora cumpliré con la mía, puedes marcharte.

La chica, cuya nariz sangraba y tenía amoratada gran parte del rostro, miró hacia Angel, en su mirada pedía silenciosamente disculpas. La ebriedad que había tenido de pronto abandonó su cuerpo, le importo una mierda que Molly lo hubiera traído, era lo de menos, verla así por culpa suya, le partió el corazón.

—No puedes estar aquí, hijo de puta —gruñó Vaggie—, ¡largo!

Aquel ser no hizo más que sonreír satisfecho al ver el caos que había causado. Reconocía a todos los presentes, pero había dos personas que sabía eran aliados de Alastor, considerando eso, debía darse prisa.

—Solo vengo por lo que me pertenece y si no se quitan les mataré a todos —amenazó. Ondas de electricidad comenzaron a ser desprendidas de su cuerpo afectando las luces del lugar que comenzaron a titilar. Charlie retiro a Husk y Vaggie que estaban en pose defensiva, posicionándose delante de todos. Angel ya estaba sujetando a Molly entre sus brazos cuando miro lo que Charlie hacia.

—¡Lárgate! —soltó con la voz más firme que pudo usar—, estas invadiendo terrenos de la familia Magne y este chico está bajo mi protección. De lo contrario, comenzarás una guerra territorial.

Dubstep menguó un poco la sonrisa e inmediatamente la reemplazo por una altanera.

—Que perra tan molesta —vociferó con burla—, ¿crees que te tengo miedo puta?

—¡Hey, hijo de perra! A ella no le hablaras así —siseo Angel poniéndose de pie, dejando a Molly my a su pesar, caminó hasta Charlie y puso una mano en su hombro—está bien dulzura, no quiero que salgan lastimados por culpa mía.

—¡Pero Angel! —grito esta al verlo caminar hacia aquel demonio—, no puedo dejarte ir —dijo sujetándolo de la muñeca.

Dubstep se canso de tanta dulzura y tiro de la cabellera de Angel arrojándolo contra la pared contraria, dejándolo noqueado en el acto tras chocar. Charlie entonces lo tuvo de frente. Su mirada seria chocó con aquella demonio, que si bien sabía que lo que estaba por hacer le traería problemas, no podía permitir que cualquiera le hablará de esa manera. Menos la hija de la persona que más odiaba.

—Piérdete zorra.

Vaggie alcanzó a meterse, pero la corriente eléctrica las recorrió a ambas ante la mirada sorprendida de Husk, quien apenas y pudo mover un dedo cuando Dubstep y Ángel ya habían desaparecido. Niffty corrió hasta ambas, mirandolas retorcerse en el suelo.

—¡Oh no!

—Perdón... —sollozo Molly desde el suelo aún sangrando, Husk la vió y no supo qué hacer, eso era un total desastre. No sabía por dónde empezar.

—Carajo —alcanzó a decir—. Niffty, ve por Baxter, traelo rápido —dijo Husk al acuclillarse aún lado de Vaggie que había recibido el mayor impacto del ataque, cerciorándose de que estuviera viva. Niffty apenas escuchar, dejó el paño húmedo en la mano de Molly y corrió escaleras arriba.

—Angel —sollozo Charlie en medio de su agonía, Husk frunció el ceño cada vez más cabreado.

Con cuidado la tomo en brazos y cuando se dio la vuelta una figura negra de ojos rojos se materializó a un par de metro de él, paralizandolo.

—¿Qué le pasó a mi manzanita? —aquella lúgubre voz hizo a Husk dar un paso hacia atrás.

La sonrisa macabra de Lucifer, le hizo sentir un insignificante insecto, que ni siquiera había podido proteger a su hija.

—Yo... Dubstep vino y-

Lucier alzó una mano y caminó hasta donde Charlie, al ver que un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz, su sonrisa menguó.

—Razzle, Dazzle —inmediatamente ambos aparecieron a cada lado de Lucifer—, cuiden de Charlotte.

Ambas criaturas le retiraron a Husk el cuerpo de Charlie, para llevarsela.

La mirada de Lucifer se centró en Husk, que deseo haber quedado inconsciente al igual que Angel.

—Ahora dime, ¿qué ocurrió aquí?

* * *

**Charlie no te merecemos, ¡wou! Simplemente no podía parar de escribir, creo que a la fecha a sido el capítulo más largo. ¿Vieron ese desmadre?**

**¡Apple Daddy hizo acto de presencia! Nadie toca a su manzanita.**

**También metí a Baxter jaja.**

**Se nos viene un mega drama en cuanto Alastor se entere del desmadre que acaba de ocurrir, osi osi, Dubstep acaba de cavar su tumba jaja.**

**Nos leemos luego uwu.**

**PD: ¿vieron el pinche titulo? Parece un trabalenguas pero dice veintiuno JAJAJAJA.**

**PD2: a partir de este punto, se vienen acontecimientos triste y temas más maduros, lean bajo su cuidado unu**


	22. Zwei und zwanzig

—Así que tienes pareja —dijo Rosie luego de escuchar de la boca de Alastor todo lo que le había ocurrido los últimos días.

Alastor río por lo bajo bajando la taza de café vacía. Esa mañana había sentido la necesidad de platicar con alguien cercano sobre lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y todos sus caminos le llevaron hacia una sola persona. Rosie. Sin embargo, ver la actitud divertida de su amiga por su historia, comenzaba a molestarlo un poco.

—Yo no lo llamaría así —comentó mirando a su amiga que le sonreía con amabilidad—, ¿eso es todo lo que dirás?

—Te noto muy perturbado Alastor, ¿qué quieres que te diga? —preguntó por fin.

—Algo que me haga entrar en razón —obvio para lo que había ido con ella.

Rosie negó con la cabeza.

—Imposible —rió con elegancia sentándose a la derecha de Alastor—, es obvio que estas enamorado.

Alastor emitió una leve interferencia.

—Creo que mal entendiste lo que te dije, si me gusta pero de ahí a decir que estoy enamorado... es ridiculo —dijo riendose.

Rosie volvió a reír al ver la renuencia de Alastor por aceptar lo que sentía. En palabras de ellas, no llegabas tan lejos por una persona si solo te gustaba, no dejabas de lado tu forma de ser por años solo por una simple atracción. Lo que su amigo sentía era amor.

—Bombón, eso es amor —aclaró con gentileza—, después de lo que me contaste no tengo duda alguna.

Alastor entonces se quedó callado.

—¿Y como hago para eliminarlo? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza, Rosio al verlo tuvo la inmensa necesidad de reír a carcajadas. Solo le sonrió dulcemente. Le resultaba increíblemente gracioso ver a su querido amigo en aquellas circunstancias; ella misma hubiera creído verse primero antes que él. Vaya que el destino podía ser muy caprichoso.

—No es tan simple, cariño —dijo colocando una mano sobre el antebrazo de Alastor, al ver la expresión de este, supo en qué estaba pensando—, si le matas, solo empeorara la situación, porque no tendrás a nadie para profesar tus sentimientos.

—¿Y si consumó su alma? —inquirio después de un momento—, se quedará para siempre conmigo.

La chica se llevó una mano al pecho al recordar a Mimzy y el trágico final que hubo entre sus amigos; una mala decisión que acabó con uno de ellos. Había escuchado mucho de Angel Dust, como cualquier otro en el infierno, pero por lo que Alastor le contaba, era obvio que ese chico sentía algo por él; el sentimiento era bilateral. Consumirlo, solo arruinaría todo.

—¿Tienes miedo, Alastor? —preguntó tras un breve silencio.

Aquella pregunta flotó entre ambos. Alastor frunció un poco el ceño.

—Tonterías —dijo negando con la cabeza—, ¿a que habría de temer?

—A alguien llamado Angel Dust, ¿tal vez? —inquierio enarcando una ceja—, si lo devoras, será un acto muy cobarde Alastor.

El aludido ahora si se molesto.

—¿Es signo de cobardía no querer sentir debilidad?

—Si, si lastimas a la persona que amas.

Rosie retiró la mano de Alastor antes de ponerse de pie. Camino hasta el borde del balcón en donde estaban y miró hacia afuera donde el caos de la ciudad no parecía tener fin.

—Las decisiones más difíciles son las que más duelen, viniste a mi por un consejo, este es mi consejo —dijo girando, encaro a Alastor que también se había puesto de pie y le miraba expectante—, intentalo. Ama a Angel Dust.

—Rosie, creí que eras la más sensata de los dos —comentó Alastor caminando hacia ella.

—Lo soy y es por ello que te puedo dar un punto de vista realista —rió al decirlo—, si al final las cosas no funcionan, al menos puedes decir que lo intentaste.

—Estas cosas son signo de-

—... debilidad, según tú —dijo recalcando lo último. Alastor se detuvo frente a ella—. Considero que ya es tiempo de que dejes a alguien entrar, además, con Angel Dust tendrás diversión sin fin, ¿no habías dicho que era una caja de sorpresas?

Alastor rió al ver como su amiga usaba sus palabras en su contra.

—Touche.

Antes de poder decir algo más, ambos demonios vieron llegar a la sombra de Alastor, sin la característica sonrisa de esta. Aquella sombra se acercó a Alastor y susurro en su oído. Inmediatamente sus ojos se volvieron rojos y la interferencia comenzó a crecer a su alrededor, de modo que Rosie retrocedió unos pasos al ver la forma en que la realidad era alterada.

—¿¡Dubstep hizo qué?!

Rosie le vió desaparecer, dejándola sola en aquella terraza. Miró a los lejos, donde el hotel Hazbin se elevaba y supo que muchos problemas vendrían. Rara vez había visto a Alastor tan molesto como en ese momento.

—Será mejor no involucrarse —musitó volviendo al interior de su emporium.

* * *

**Me encanta la elegancia de ese personaje, ni siquiera a tenido mucha participación en el piloto pero aún así me gusto mucho. Por otro lado, yo veo la amistad de esos dos como la de dos comadres jajaja.**

**Yo les advertí del posible desmadre uwu pero todo a su tiempo, miró que muchos aman a Molly tanto como yo ;n; así que entienden mi dolor cuando digo que no quise hacerle daño pero pues para la trama era necesaria :c**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	23. Drei und zwanzig

Apenas materializarse frente al hotel noto como Dazzle y Razzle estaban moviendo los escombros de la entrada con ayuda de Husk. El último al verlo llegar dejó caer una viga para caminar hacia él. Para ese punto había perdido su forma demoniaca al darse cuenta de la presencia de alguien más en el hotel; de entrar hecho una furia, podrían malinterpretar su actuar y lo que menos quería en ese momento era gastar tiempo que no tenía.

De haber elegido, hubiera ido directamente con Angel, pero sabía que no era tan sencillo, no si ese hombre seguía ahí.

—Antes de que digas nada, alguien espera por ti —dijo Husk señalando el salón, Alastor miró hacia aquel lugar.

—¿Como esta Charlie? —preguntó mirando el caos a su alrededor. En ese momento tenía que mantener su mente clara, por ello se tuvo que obligar a apartar a Angel un momento de su mente.

Husk se extraño por la pregunta, pero lo entendía, su sombra debió de haberle contado; ella siempre estaba cerca.

—Mejor que Vaggie, Baxter hizo lo mejor que pudo... aunque ese es el menor de los problemas justo ahora —comento mirando hacia el salón—, él está aquí.

—Lo sé, puedo sentir su presencia —dijo sin mas desapareciendo su bastón, mirandolo de reojo.

—Alastor.

—Husk, vuelve al trabajo.

Dicho eso lo dejó y comenzó a caminar hacia aquel lugar. Dio dos suave toques a la puerta y un pase le dio la bienvenida. Alastor ingreso, encontrándose con Lucifer quien veía con detenimiento a través del ventanal de aquel lugar.

—Tus allegados me han contado lo que ocurrió, debo decir que me hubiera tranquilizado saber que estabas aquí cuando este desastre ocurrió —dijo sin volverse, mantenía ambas manos cruzadas tras su espalda, sosteniendo su cetro con la mano derecha—, no cambia el hecho de que tu presencia no es bienvenida.

Alastor sonrió levemente, Lucifer estaba furioso. Pese a su apariencia calmada y soltura, hasta el sabía que si había alguien que no debías hacer enojar, ese era Apple Daddy; había elegido bien al entrar en su forma _normal._

—El desastre hubiera sido mayor —dijo obviando lo que hubiera ocurrido de haber estado ahí. En el mismo momento en que lo hubiera visto cruzar por el vestíbulo, le hubiera atacado y a lo que fuera que viniera con él.

Lucifer entonces giró y le vió. La sonrisa habitual en su rostro había sido reemplazada por una expresión de furia total y a su alrededor estaba formada una aura oscura.

—¡Pero mi hija no estuviera lastimada entonces! —grito golpeando el escritorio, partiendolo en el acto.

Alastor silbo ante esa demostración de poder. No era que estuviera aterrado, pero hasta él tenía cuidado alrededor de ese hombre. Y en ese momento, debía ser el doble de precavido.

—Su majestad-

—Alastor —dijo interrumpiendo, la mirada de ambos chocó—, quiero hacer un trato contigo —comentó con tranquilidad, retomando su anterior postura. Una suave sonrisa se poso en su rostro tras decir su propuesta.

El aludido parpadeo un par de veces confundido ante aquella petición. Eso era muy inusual, en especial viniendo de Lucifer con quien era muy extraño que el solicitara un trato.

—¿Un trato? —inquirió Alastor desde su lugar mirando con curiosidad al demonio frente a él.

—Él tiene algo que te _pertenece_, ¿cierto? —Alastor entonces hizo presión en su mandíbula, Lucifer estaba tocando un punto sensible. Había tratado de mantener a Angel a raya de su mente, porque la idea de que le estuvieran haciendo algo en ese preciso momento mientras platicaban, le molestaba a nivel insospechados—, Dubstep es más fuerte que tú, ciertamente; y yo no puedo entrar en sus dominios por un pacto que tenemos desde hace un tiempo —aclaró al ver la duda en el rostro de Alastor—, ese bastardo sabía que de atacar, no podría tocarlo, claro que mi bebé no lo sabía. Mi trato Alastor, te sedera parte de mi poder, si a cambio le das una lección por mi.

Sin poder evitarlo, una gigantesca sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Alastor. Este se cruzó de brazos y miró con detenimiento a Lucifer.

—¿Sin ataduras ni letras pequeñas? —preguntó caminando hacia Lucifer.

Aquel demonio sonrió de forma macabra viendo como Alastor se detenía frente a él. Alastor desde su posición, miró hacia abajo; le resultaba un poco gracioso que uno de los seres más poderosos, no sobrepasara el metro ochenta.

—Devolverás mi poder y el contrato se romperá tras recuperar a tu persona importante —Alastor siseo por lo bajo al escucharlo—, yo lo se todo Alastor, este es mi reino y aquí mando yo —aclaró lentamente pero con voz dura—. Todos ganamos, ¿no lo crees?

Una risa tétrica nació de la garganta de Alastor, consiguiendo que una sonrisa triunfal se acoplara en el rostro de Lucifer.

—¿Trato? —dijo Lucifer extendiendo su mano izquierda hacia Alastor.

Esa era una oportunidad que no se repetiría en milenios, tener un poder casi ilimitado para destruir de una vez por todas a una criatura que consideraba tan inservible, era casi como un regalo. Y lo mejor era que no había precio a pagar.

—Trato —apretó la mano del contrario y una luz roja creció entre ambos, el poder de Lucifer se transfirió al cuerpo de Alastor en cuestión de segundos.

Este en un primer momento se sintió mareado por tanta energía, consiguiendo que Lucifer riera fuerte al verlo. Alastor negó con la cabeza mientras retrocedía un paso tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

—¡Olvide mencionarlo! —dijo Lucifer palmeando la espalda de Alastor, este se recompuso del mareo y le miró con molestia, pues Lucifer había dicho que no había letras pequeñas, pero parecía que sí que las había—, si intentas atacarme, mi poder te consumirá desde adentro —advirtió divertido.

Alastor sonrió con burla ante dicha advertencia, ladeo un poco el rostro y se acomodo su lente.

—No sería tan estúpido como para intentarlo, su majestad —comentó invocando su baculo—, si me disculpa, tengo una encomienda que cumplir —dijo con la voz cada vez más distorsionada.

Dicho eso desapareció dejando a un Lucifer debilitado, que al verse solo cayo de rodillas, ya no pudiendo aparentar por un segundo más que se encontraba bien. Aquella absorción repentina de energía le había dejado bastante vulnerable y esperaba que Alastor le tomará poco tiempo terminar con el trabajo.

—Más vale que sea suficiente —comentó mirando como Dazzle ingresaba rápidamente para auxiliarlo.

De estar mucho tiempo en aquel estado, sería problemático.

* * *

**Así es, Vox es mucho más fuerte que Alastor, pero inclusive si es así, uno no se mete con el otro porque pasarían un mal rato. Sin embargo, ahora que se han igualado en poder, ¿qué pasará?**

**Nos leemos luego**


	24. Vier und zwanzig

Angel al abrir los ojos sintió como si su cabeza fuera a explotar, le dolía y sentía como si el suelo se estuviera moviendo. Intentó incorporarse pero tenía una cadena alrededor de el cuello y en cada uno de sus brazos, las miró sorprendido. No sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, cuando de pronto acudió a su mente fragmentos de lo ocurrido antes de perder el conocimiento.

—¡Charlie! —intento quitarse las cadenas pero fue inútil. No servía de nada.

Reconoció que era su habitación, sin embargo, tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Angel miró entonces que ni siquiera tenía ropa puesta. Entonces un escalofrio le recorrio.

—¡Oh mierda, ese castigo no otra vez! —rogo intentando soltarse de las cadenas.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y la alta figura de Alastor ingreso por ella. Angel al verlo venir sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

_No otra vez..._

—Tu no eres Alastor, cabrón —gruñó molesto desde la cama sin dejar de intentar liberarse. Aquel hombre sonrió mientras se subía a la cama.

—¿Como estas seguro bebe? —rió Alastor mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo arrojaba lejos—, más te vale que le abras las piernas a papi, o me molestaré mucho —Angel inmediatamente cerró las piernas.

—¡Jodete! —gruñó molesto de que usarán la forma de Alastor de esa manera. Y de cierto modo le entristecía mucho el saber, que si ocurría lo que temía, solo así podría estar con Alastor.

Aquel hombre se rió y tomó bruscamente las mejillas de Angel, le clavó los colmillos en los labios a Angel al este, rehusarse a besarlo. La sangre comenzó a caer por el mentón de la araña conforme aquel salvaje beso continuaba; Angel empujó el pecho de _Alastor _pero no se movió, las cadenas no le permitían moverse libremente y aquel beso le estaba matando, en más de un sentido; lágrimas ya salían de sus ojos conforme los segundos pasaban y aquel interminable beso seguía.

—Dulce —murmuró lamiendo sus labios al término del beso. Abrió las piernas de Angel y se colocó entre ambas, tras ver el desastre que había hecho con Angel una sonrisa macabra creció en su rostro.

—¡Hey! —alcanzó a gritar antes de sentir que le penetraba de golpe arrancandole el aire.—, _¡hijo de perra! —_se quejó con la voz quebrada sintiendo como el dolor le atravesaba toda la parte baja.

_Alastor _sonrió divertido para seguir penetrando con fuerza.

—Te doy lo que quieres, zorra —rió la decirlo mirando al chico llorar y tirar de las cadenas para tratar de soltarse. Angel se mordía la lengua con fuerza, era bien sabido que le gustaba el dolor, pero esa clase de dolor, estaba a otro nivel y ver a _Alastor _tomándolo de esa manera, hacía que su cerebro de verdad creyera que se trataba de él

—_¡Alastor, detente! _—sollozo mordiendo su labio inferior sacándose sangre al abrir más la herida que este había causado anteriormente.

Angel apretó los puños de sus manos sintiéndolo entrar y salir con rudeza.

_¡Por favor, ya termina!_

—Jaja, ¿te excita esto, pervertido? —jadeó con voz ronca _Alastor _apretando el pecho de Angel, al ver que este no tenía una erección se detuvo en seco. _Alastor _miró al rostro del chico encontrandolo totalmente desecho, al ver su expresión de tristeza, embistió con más fuerza, con su mano derecha tomó las mejillas de Angel, obligándolo a verlo directamente a los ojos.

—Te hice una pregunta, ¡contesta! —gruñó acercando su rostro al de Angel sin dejar de moverse.

Angel le vió con el ceño fruncido, pese a que estaba llorando y se sentía totalmente humillado; el hombre frente a él, no era la persona que amaba.

—¡Pudrete, maldito hijo de perra! —le escupió en el rostro logrando que la sonrisa en el rostro de aquella persona desapareciera por completo.

Alastor entonces le clavó las garras de su mano libre en el abdomen, escuchando el alarido de Angel, este se retorció pero la presión solo aumento, hiriendolo más.

—¡Eres una puta! El lugar de las putas como tú es aquí —le gritó embistiendo mirando como las sábanas se manchaban de rojo—, ¿por qué mierda seguías con ese puto ciervo? ¿Por que tengo su puta forma ahora? —vociferó sin dejar de moverse con violencia— ¿Es que acaso te enamoraste otra vez estupida araña inservible? ¡Nunca nadie va a amarte, zorra!

Angel no respondió. Solo se quedó con los ojos cerrados soportando.

Pronto pararía, así es como era. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero si era la más dolorosa; por el simple hecho de que quien le hacía daño esa vez, era la imagen de Alastor. Angel sentía que estaba por perder el conocimiento a causa del dolor, cuando las luces a su alrededor comenzaron a titilar. Una fisura se abrió en la pared y de esta comenzaron a surgir sombras amorfas, de entre ellas un demonio con los ojos ardiendo en deseo por matar a alguien hizo acto de presencia. Alastor venía determinado a acabar con Vox de una vez por todas pero al verse así mismo violando a Angel, le hizo tener un corto circuito.

—_No mires _—pidió Angel entre lágrimas desde la cama, mientras Vox volvía a su forma normal con aquella sonrisa altiva en su monitor.

—Llegas tarde, Alastor.

Lo último que vió Angel antes de que el dolor le terminará de absorber, fue el cuerpo de Alastor deformandose.


	25. Fünf und zwanzig

—Está hecho —dijo Lucifer parándose del asiento donde estaba, dejo la manzana pelada en la comoda de Charlie, donde esta le vio preocupada.

Por suerte para ella, aquella fuerte descarga no le había lastimado tanto, hizo que se le entumecieron las extremidades por algunos minutos y que un fuerte mareo hiciera acto de presencia; Vaggie sin embargo era otra historia, ella tenía una quemadura a causa de la electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo.

—¿Dubstep está muerto? —preguntó mirando a su padre caminar al ventanal, moviendo sus manos conforme la energía volvía a su cuerpo.

—No, ese rufián sigue vivo, solo porque intervino Valentino —comentó mirando hacia su hija que lucía mucho mejor—, ya sabes lo que dicen manzanita, hierba mala nunca muere. Por eso tu viejo está aquí —bromeó con una dulce sonrisa.

—¡Padre! ¿Y mis amigos? —dijo intentando ponerse de pie. Lucifer le dedicó una mirada de advertencia que bastó para dejarla en su sitio.

—Ellos están bien, Alastor no es alguien a quien puedas herir con facilidad, además, tenía mi poder —se mofo de eso, recordando como Alastor se tambaleaba con tanto poder encima—, más importante, al menos ahora Vox sabe que no debe tocar a nadie de la familia Magne otra vez. Su sucia empresa es prueba de ello; le tomará décadas volver a lo que era —comentó orgulloso del trabajo hecho por Alastor.

No era que la idea de tenerlo al lado de su hija le agradará, pero al menos ahora sabía que le podía ser de utilidad en un futuro.

—Papa... si yo no hubiera salido herida, ¿hubieras intervenido igual? —preguntó de pronto Charlie atrayendo la atención de Lucifer.

Este le vió de reojo y rió suavemente. Camino hasta Charlie y se sentó en el borde de la cama para luego acariciar su mejilla derecha.

—¡Por supuesto que no! No soy tan altruista corazón—soltó sin dejar de ver a su hija—, eso no me beneficia en nada. Esto fue solo una serie de acontecimientos desafortunados. Estoy seguro que Dubstep jamás pensó que le ofrecería un trato a Alastor, después de todo, ninguno de nosotros nos debemos nada. Solamente se trató de una coincidencia, manzanita.

Aquella respuesta desolo un poco a Charlie. Su padre ya le había explicado porque es que él personalmente no había ido a atacar a Vox y porque había enviado a Alastor en su lugar; no quería ni imaginar qué hubiera pasado de estar Alastor en el hotel cuando todo eso ocurrió. El caos que hubieran ocasionado y la posible muerte de sus amigos era algo que no quería seguir pensando pero su mente insistia en hacerla pensar en ello.

La puerta se abrió y por esta entró Baxter que al ver que Lucifer seguía ahí, agachó levemente la cabeza; de haberlo sabido, hubiera tocado la puerta, pero la urgencia le había ganado.

—A-Alastor ya regreso —anunció con la voz temblorosa. Lucifer al escucharle se puso de pie.

—Bien, es hora de marcharme —se inclinó hacia Charlie y le dio un beso en la mejilla—, adios dulzura —dicho esto desapareció dejando a ambos demonios solos. Charlie, al verlo irse, se puso inmediatamente de pie.

Baxter saltó en su sitio.

—¡Princesa! Tiene que guardar reposo —dijo inmediatamente al verla ponerse de pie.

Charlie negó con la cabeza colocandose su característico saco rojo.

—¿Como esta Angel? —pregunto caminando hacia la entrada de su habitación. Baxter al escucharle junto sus dos manos.

—Yo... -Charlie al escucharle se detuvo y volteo a verlo, encontrándose con una expresión triste en su rostro—, pedí que vinieran unos amigos para tratar a Angel... no pude serle de ayuda...

Charlie entonces sintió como si su pulso se disparara. Algo muy malo le había pasado.

—Baxter —repitió acercándose a su amigo—, ¿como esta Angel?

El chico negó con la cabeza, sin poder verla a los ojos.

—Él... fue... su cuerpo...

Entonces Charlie se hizo del peor escenario en su cabeza y salió disparada de la habitación, ignorando el grito de Baxter detrás de ella. Corrió por el pasillo del hotel ignorando a los otros pacientes que le preguntaban si estaba bien y solamente se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a la habitación de Angel, pero no pudo entrar, pues la figura de Alastor sentado en el pasillo la detuvo.

—¿Alastor? —este levando la vista. Charlie al verle sintió como si su _alma _se fuera al suelo, él no tenía ninguna sonrisa en su rostro.

—_Charlie..._

* * *

**Yo había escuchado hace un tiempo, que la sonrisa de Alastor probablemente iba a desaparecer por culpa de Vox, esto más que nada porque lo hiciera enojar; bueno, vaya que si que lo ha hecho emputar :c.**

**¡Mi corazón duele! ¡Mi pobre bebé! ¡Mis pobres bebes más bien!**

**Se que he alargado un poco el mostrarle la épica pelea pero en serio quería que quedará bien escrita, así que me tomé mi tiempo, pero ya en el siguiente capítulo tendremos un flashback de lo ocurrido aquel día. Al menos por Apple Daddy podemos darnos una idea de lo que ocurrió.**

**PD: odio que wattpad me cambie los guiones, agh :v tuve que corregir todo el capitulo jaja**


	26. Sechs und zwanzig

Vox al ver cómo el cuerpo de Alastor se estaba alargando y el rostro de este deformandose se apartó de Angel que ya ni siquiera se movía. Miró durante una fracción de segundo a Angel, preguntando si lo había matado. De ser el caso, Valentino se molestaría mucho con él. Se acomodo su ropa mirando como del cuerpo de Alastor comenzaban a salir púas.

—Así que si te importa la zorra —rió al decirlo mirando la figura amorfa de Alastor crecer y crecer más. Vox entonces miró como el cuerpo de Alastor formaba una especie de carga que parecía que estaba por abrirse. En una fracción de segundo del cuerpo de Alastor salieron unos tentáculos que a duras penas pudo esquivar, dos de ellos se dirigieron hacia Angel, protegiéndolo.

Vox estiró ambas manos y el cableado eléctrico salió de las paredes atrapando varios de los tentáculos, pronto el lugar se llenó de polvo y escombros.

—¿Ya lo olvidaste, _demon radio_? ¡Soy mas fuerte que tu! —grito liberando energia electrica atraves de los cables; aquel poder recorrió el cuerpo de Alastor, pero este ni siquiera se movió, la sonrisa torcida de Alastor no hizo más que inquietar un poco a Vox. Del cuerpo de Alastor, comenzó a salir una luz dorada y roja, en donde sombras bailaban en su interior.

Las sombras que en el cuerpo de Alastor habitaban se dirigieron hacia Vox a toda velocidad, este comenzó a destruirlas con descargas eléctricas, pero ellas no paraban de venir y Alastor había comenzado a avanzar, rompiendo el cableado y separándolo de las paredes, haciendo vibrar el piso en el que se encontraban.

Vox lanzó una onda de energía, que desintegro las sombras. Alastor estiró ambas manos a sus costados y de su cuerpo salieron disparadas varias puesta, que Vox bloqueo al chasquear los dedos y ondas eléctricas salieran de su cuerpo. El cuerpo de Alastor tembló un poco y del interior de este salieron disparadas más sombras.

—_Atacas mi lugar de juegos _—a su alrededor, la estática iba en aumento distorsionando todo a su paso—, _lastimas a mis compañeros_ —gruñó atacando con varios tentáculos, Vox esquivo dos de ellos, pero el tercero le dio de lleno lanzándolo contra una pared que atravesó, al intentar ponerse de pie, las sombras le derribaron de nuevo—, _¡te llevas a mi pareja! _—Alastor no detenía su avance aún cuando los cables le trataban de cerrar el paso o le habían atravesado el cuerpo—. _¡Y encima de todo eso! _—vocifero furioso levantando su baculo ilumandolo.

Las sombras de Alastor comenzaron a volar alrededor de Vox, que en cuestión de segundo se vio rodeado, incapaz de salir de aquel remolino oscuro y de risas demenciales.

—_¡TE ATREVES A TOCAR LO QUE ES MIO! _

Vox entonces miro, como la característica sonrisa de ALastor había desaparecido y en su lugar había una total expresión de furia; en cuyos ojos sin cuenta solo se reflejaba la imagen de él. Vox liberó una fuerte onda eléctrica que destruyó los tentáculos y sombras de Alastor e hizo que este retrocediera unos pasos. Cuando Vox se disponía a atacar de nuevo, una de las sombras le sostuvo los tobillos y antes de poder hacer algo, un tentaculo le sujeto un brazo arrancandoselo en el acto.

Dubstep soltó un fuerte grito mirando como su brazo era alejado de su cuerpo, dio un paso hacia atrás e hizo un ademán de intentar escapar, pero a su alrededor, la realidad estaba tan distorsionada que no podía desaparecer.

—_¿Piensas que te puedes ir así como así? _—cuestiono Alastor sosteniendo el brazo de Vox a la altura de sus ojos—, _¿quién te dio permiso?_ —pregunto pulverizando aquella extremidad.

Vox se sujetaba el muñón donde antes había estado su brazo y miraba con rabia hacia Alastor; él no poseía tanto poder, eso era bien sabido; eso debía ser obra de Lucifer, no podía haber otra explicación; aquel demonio había encontrado la manera de evadir el contrato sin romperlo.

—¡Hey Al! —gritó esquivando otro ataque de púas que seguro le hubiera atravesado más de una parte del cuerpo—, ¿tanto escándalo por una puta? ¡Te puedo conseguir una mil veces mejor y menos usada!

Alastor al escucharle, curvo sus labios en una mueca, mostrando todos los dientes.

—_¡Cierra esa sucia boca, chatarra inservible!_ —Alastor avanzó hacia él disminuyendo su tamaño, entonces al tenerlo enfrente y sin dejar que este se moviera le soltó un puñetazo que le rompio la pantalla—, ¿crees que es un juego? —preguntó al tiempo que varias de sus sombras arremetieron contra Dubstep encajandole sus garras en el pecho y abdomen; Vox retrocedió pero tropezó y cayó de espaldas.

Vox intentó incorporarse pero el pie de Alastor se lo impidió. Alrededor de este, la estática seguía aumentando y las sombras volaban sobre ellos, formando un torbellino de oscuridad.

—No soy de ir tras mis presas... pero siempre puedo hacer una excepción —los tentáculos de Alastor se enredaron alrededor del cuello de Vox y de ambas piernas de este; la respiración de este se había cortado de pronto y sentía que en cualquier momento le arrancarían la cabeza, cuando un aroma dulzón comenzó a sentirse por todo aquel lugar. Alastor sintió como si su cuerpo comenzará a adormecer, al sentir aquella sensación gruño molesto.

Alastor puso el dorso de su mano en su boca y al ver hacia atrás, se encontró con Valentino que soltaba su veneno al aire. Se le notaba aterrado pero tenía que ayudar a Dubstep; uno no podía existir sin el otro.

—¡No te metas en esto! —advirtió Alastor desde su lugar sin moverse, del cuerpo de este comenzaron a sobresalir las púas de nuevo.

Valentino liberó más de sus feromonas, logrando que tanto Alastor como Vox se marearan.

—¡Llévate a Angel! —grito Valentino desde su lugar, incapaz de acercarse al par—, él aún está con vida, me asegure de ello —dijo esperanzado de que ese fuera el único motivo por el cual Alastor estaba atacandolos—, ambos pueden irse, pero termina con esta estupides.

Alastor al escucharle se rió a carcajadas, sus ojos se volvieron rojos pero no aparto la vista de Valentino.

—No es tan sencillo —dijo mirando de nuevo a Vox, que ya tenía un charco de sangre alrededor—, mire tu sonrisa mientras estabas sobre Angel... —al decirlo sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo, solo recordar la escena le hacía enojar—, quiero ver esa sonrisa de nuevo mientras arranco tu miembro —comentó mirándolo con seriedad—, considero adecuado el castigo... considerando tu posición.

Tanto Valentino como Dubstep pusieron cara de horror tras escuchar a Alastor.

—¡Alastor! —intento de nuevo Valentino pero fue inútil, su poder no estaba funcionando en Alastor, solo en Vox. Tampoco era tan estúpido como para intentar acercarse y quitárselo de encima.

—Solo recuerda muy bien esto Dubstep —musito poniéndose en cuclillas frente al aludido que con su mano libre, intentaba soltarse, logrando que las diversas heridas en su cuerpo se abrieran más—, recuerda muy bien mi cara mientras te hago sentir el dolor más exquisito que experimentaras en toda tu mentecata inexistencia —le gruño apretando más sus tentáculos al tiempo que ponia su mano derecha en el miembro del aludido que al sentir la presión comenzó a patalear sin éxito.

Alastor entonces lo tomo con fuerza y de un tirón, lo arranco. Un alarido ensordecedor fue liberado de Vox pero ni así fue soltado por Alastor; quien ahora tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Verlo retorcerse de dolor e impotencia, le llenaba de gozo.

—Mas te vale que te quedes consciente —amenazó arrojando el miembro de Vox sobre este. Alastor se incorporó y miró hacia Valentino, que ya ni siquiera emitía sus feromonas—, me llevare a Angel, pero deberás de romper su contrato, se que aunque me lo lleve, ustedes pueden ir a reclamarlo —dijo con seriedad caminando hacia él—, no intentes verme la cara.

—P-pero... —Valentino entonces guardó silencio al ver el rostro inexpresivo de Alastor, sin ninguna clase de emoción, eso le asustó más que haberlo visto con su sonrisa de maniaco—, ¿qué me asegura que no me matarás una vez firmada su liberación? —preguntó mirando como las heridas de Alastor eran cada vez más notorias, pues su traje ya comenzaba a gotear.

Alastor sonrió divertido al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza.

—Haz que sea una cláusula en el nuevo contrato, la liberación de Angel a cambio de tu vida —dijo sin más.

Valentino frunció el ceño, pero no tenía otra opción. Si no firmaba le mataría y se llevaría a Angel, ya sin su dueño sería libre; en cambio, de hacer el contrato tenía una oportunidad de sobrevivir. De mala manera, Valentino formó un nuevo contrato ante los ojos de Alastor.

—Con esta firma —dijo pasando su pluma sobre el papel—, eximo a Angel de todas las actividades que le relacionaban con nuestra industria... quedando fuera de nuestro poder y control; con esta liberación Angel Dust deja de ser propiedad de Valentino y la industria para adultos y pasa a ser propiedad de Alastor, el demonio de la radio, quien a su vez, no atacará ni asesinara al anterior poseedor de derechos y se hará acreedor de las deudas que pudiera conservar Angel —enunció antes de pasarle el contrato a Alastor que al tenerlo, asintió tras darle una rápida leída, asegurándose que lo escuchado coincidía con lo pactado, entonces él también firmó, haciendo que el contrato desapareciera—, si eso era todo... ya no tienes más asuntos aquí así que-

—Aún no he terminado —interrumpió Alastor mirándolo detenidamente—, he firmado para no hacerte daño, pero este lugar y la chatarra que está allá están fuera de dicho contrato, ¿cierto?

Valentino parpadeo confundido. Puede de que hubiera cometido un error.

—Apártate —soltó Alastor caminando hacia él.

Valentino se hizo aún lado para dejarlo pasar y miró hacia Vox, que ya no se movía pero tenía una expresión de horror en el rostro, este volvió la vista hacia Alastor y respiro profundo. Corrió hacia Dubstep liberando una onda de somníferos que aflojo los tentáculos, apenas ver eso, tomó a duras penas a Vox y desapareció justo en el momento que varias sombras se dirigían hacia ellos.

Alastor al ver que se habían marchado, gruño por lo bajo. Aunque hubiera querido, no podría haberlo matado, a Dubstep si, pero Valentino...

Alastor apartó a ese par de su mente y a paso decidido se dirigió con la persona que más ansiaba ver en ese momento. Conforme iba caminando con su poder inagotable comenzó a invocar varias fisuras alrededor del edificio en el que estaban y para cuando llego hacia Angel, hizo que tentaculos y entidades oscuras salieran de estos y comenzaran a destruir el edificio, importandole poco si aún había gente en él.

Se inclinó sobre los tentáculos que cubrían a Angel y los retiró, al ver el estado del cuerpo del chico, una sensación indescriptible recorrió el cuerpo de Alastor; chasqueo los dedos y las cadenas de Angel desaparecieron, se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó sobre Angel antes de cargarlo entre sus brazos, miró su rostro y solo hacerlo hizo que la furia y la impotencia se apoderaron de él.

—Angel —dijo con la voz opaca sintiendo como el suelo vibraba bajo él—, lamento haber llegado tarde —murmuró recargando su frente en la cabeza de Angel con cuidado, apretandolo un poco contra él. Alastor levito cuando el suelo bajo ellos cedió y a su alrededor el edificio se desmoronaba a pedazos, inclusive los gritos lejanos no parecían importar en ese momento—... _perdón_ —Alastor cerró los ojos y se transporto junto a Angel hacia el hotel, apenas llegar lo colocó en la cama de este e invoco a Baxter que al verse en la habitación con Alastor, comenzó a temblar —curale —pidió con voz neutra.

Baxter se acercó con cuidado del otro lado de la cama y al ver el estado en el que venía sintió como si su respiración se cortara, se llevó una mano a la boca y soporto las ganas de maldecir al que fuera que le hubiera hecho eso a Angel. Entonces miró hacia Alastor, que no venía en mejor estado.

—N-no puedo... —dijo después de salir de la impresión, apartó la mirada de Alastor y observó con pesar a Angel—, podría lastimarle más y-

—_¡Entonces consigue a alguien que lo haga!_ —grito haciendo temblar la realidad, logrando que Baxter saliera disparado tras dar un salto. Alastor al verse solo de nuevo, sintió como la energía prestada lentamente abandonaba su cuerpo, sus propias heridas comenzaron a dolor y sangrar cada vez más, pero en ese momento, no tenía cabeza para pensar en él. Observó durante unos interminables segundos a Angel, esperando que en cualquier momento las heridas desaparecieran y le sonriera con aquella coqueta sonrisa suya—, ¿me dejaras despues de hacerme aceptar que estoy... enamorado de ti? —dijo en un susurro mirando el demacrado cuerpo de Angel. Al no obtener respuesta, apretó los labios.

Jamás se imaginó a si mismo en una situación así en donde se sintiera derrotado e inutilizado, por culpa de otra persona. Por eso consideraba tan inútiles los sentimientos, tan innecesarios e irrelevantes. Nada bueno traía amar a otra persona, solo era un lastre y una debilidad, y era esa misma debilidad la que lo hacía sentir miedo, un miedo irracional que no pensó volver a experimentar nunca más, era ese miedo que le recordaba que alguna vez estuvo vivo y que en algún punto pudo amar. Angel era ese miedo materializado a perder a alguien querido.

—Angel, no te vayas... —pidió recostando la cabeza en el borde la cama.

Alastor entonce sintió como algo bajaba por sus mejillas, se sorprendió un poco por ello y paso una de sus manos por ellas, descubriendo que era sangre.

—Angel —llamo volviendo a pasar otra mano por su cara al darse cuenta que las lagrimas rojas no se detenian, levanto un poco la cabeza de la cama y con una expresión de tristeza observó a Angel inmóvil—, no me dejes...


	27. Sieben und zwanzig

Pasaron horas antes de que los médicos que había llamado Baxter salieran de la habitación, todos y cada uno de ellos dijeron lo mismo: Angel tenía suerte de seguir con vida. Cuando estos se marcharon del hotel, el lugar permaneció en un interminable silencio, en donde el resto de los pacientes se recluyeron así mismos en sus habitaciones; en ese momento, la presencia de Alastor les aterraba más que de costumbre y no querían correr con el riesgo de hacerlo enojar.

Charlie se había quedado al lado de Alastor después de que trataran sus heridas; pese a la renuncia de éste de emitir palabra alguna y andar con su sonrisa por todos lados. Por otro lado, tanto Baxter como Niffty, entraban y salían de los cuartos de Angel, Vaggie y Molly para cambiar las vendas y ver como seguían.

Así transcurrió una semana entera en la cual Angel permaneció dormido. Al principio todos se habían preocupado por eso, pero tras Baxter aclarar que le habían puesto en ese estado dado el daño a su cuerpo, les tranquilizó.

Charlie había estado muy pendiente tanto de Vaggie como de Molly, una más herida que la otra; y le resultaba irónico el hecho de haber conseguido un nuevo paciente de un feo incidente. Molly había resultado ser muy dulce y atenta con los otros pacientes, continuamente entraba a ver cómo estaba su hermano y aunque sabía que Alastor le había rescatado, siempre mantenía una distancia prudente de él.

—¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe? —dijo Charlie de nuevo, al ver a Molly tomar una bandeja con comida. Esa mañana la chica se miraba muy decidida a superar su leve aversión hacia Alastor.

—No pasara nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer por él... además, creo que es el novio de mi hermano —dijo Molly con una sonrisa en el rostro, al escucharle tanto Vaggie como Husk escupieron su desayuno y Baxter comenzó a toser tras atragantarse. Charlie rió al ver la reacción de todos, contraria a Niffty quien frunció el ceño al ver el desastre.

—Puede de que tengas razón —comentó Charlie acariciando la espalda de Vaggie. Esta miró hacia Molly y la señaló con el dedo índice.

—No digas cosas desagradables en la mesa.

Husk, sin poder soportarlo más, soltó una fuerte carcajada, para la sorpresa de todos, comenzó a golpear la mesa sin poder detener su histérica risa.

—¡Mierda, perdí! —dijo pasando un fajo de dinero a Niffty, quien sonreía victoriosa.

—¿En serio? —inquirio Vaggie riendo mirándolos con una ceja alzada.

—¡Era muy obvio, torpe gatito! —rió Niffty acariciando la cabeza de Husk, quien solo rió menos fuerte.

Charlie, se sentía con un humor renovado al ver a sus amigos así, las cosas en el hotel parecían ir mejor y sus pacientes progresaban; tenía la leve sospecha de que muy pronto, algunos podrían hacer su check-out.

—Bueno —rió Molly, ese tipo de ambiente le encantaba y se lamentaba nunca haber tenido una reunión familiar así—, creo que es hora de-

Dos pasos irrumpieron las risas de la cocina para que todos vieran de pronto a Alastor de pie en la puerta. Era la primera vez que le veían para el desayuno en días.

—¡Bajaste! —gritó Charlie para luego reír y ponerse de pie.

La leve sonrisa de Alastor se agrando un poco al verla venir, Charlie se detuvo un paso frente a Alastor.

—Buenos días, cariño —saludo Alastor acariciando levemente la cabeza de Charlie—, tenía ganas de venir a ver como esta la demonio más hermosa de todas.

Charlie entonces se sonrojo un poco y retrocedió al toque de Alastor, todos rieron al ver la reacción de Charlie.

—A-Alastor, tu desayuno —interrumpió Molly extendiendo la bandeja con la comida. Alastor al verle, dio un paso al frente y Molly tuvo que resistir el dar un paso hacia atrás.

—Gracias dulzura —dijo tomando la bandeja, ladeo un poco la cabeza e inspecciono el rostro de la chica frente a él—, veo que tus heridas casi se han ido, me alegra, se miraban terribles en ti —comentó moviéndose hacia la mesa.

Molly tomó un mechón de su cabello y sonrió levemente.

—Creo que nunca te agradeci apropiadamente el que ayudaras a mi hermano —dijo sintiendo que era el momento adecuado para hablar del tema.

Alastor solo asintió con la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Aunque no fui de mucha ayuda —musito desde su lugar en la mesa.

Charlie al escucharle miró de reojo a Vaggie, está entendió y le dio un codazo a Husk, quien ya veía como Baxter y Niffty ya se habían puesto de pie. Lentamente todos comenzaron a abandonar la cocina, hasta que solo quedaron Alastor y Molly.

—Sin ti mi hermano probablemente... él quizá... —la chica comenzó a temblar sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse al recordar cuando vió por primera vez como quedó Angel. Sabía que mostrar debilidad delante del _radio demon_ era una condena de muerte, pero a esas alturas ya no le importaba.

—¿Te sientes culpable por lo que pasó? —dijo Alastor sirviéndose una taza de café.

Molly apretó los labios al escucharle.

—Si yo no le hubiera dicho a Vox que Angel estaba aquí, tus amigos no habrían salido herido y mi hermano no habría tenido que pasar por ese martirio, pero fui muy cobarde y elegí delatarle —las lágrimas ya bajaban por su rostro, la culpabilidad corría por su cuerpo desde aquel día y eso le había obligado a tratar de redimir lo que había hecho, pues sabía que de haber sido Angel, él jamás hubiera hecho eso.

Alastor recargo su mentón sobre el dorso de su mano mientras veía a la chica llorar; debía admitir que había estado un poco inconforme al enterarse de que ella se quedaría en el hotel y también debía admitir que en un principio evitó estar lo más cerca que pudo de ella, pues de solo hacerlo recordaba que por su culpa Angel estaba herido.

Claro que Charlie se había dado cuenta.

No era que la hubiera perdonado, pero justo en ese momento, verla llorar le hacía sentir feliz; al menos así estaba demostrando que sentía lo ocurrido.

—Es cierto, tomaste una mala decisión —comentó Alastor mirando su desayuno—, sin embargo, piensa en esto —dijo atrayendo la atención de Molly—, de haber muerto por querer protegerlo, Angel nunca se lo hubiera perdonado, tengo entendido que de toda tu familia, solo te tiene a ti para apoyarlo. No te martirices por lo ocurrido, ese tipo de cosas pasan —tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de su boca, recordó la conversación que había tenido con Angel e inevitablemente, el beso que habían compartido. Al verse pensando en eso, Alastor se rió —, se una buena chica y abandona la sala, no me gusta que me vean comer.

Molly asintió con la cabeza tras limpiarse las lágrimas de su rostro, se dirió hacia la salida y antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, miró una vez más hacia Alastor.

—Gracias por amar a mi hermano tal como es.

Dicho eso, salió dejando a Alastor con una sonrisa tensa en la cara. Detestaba que los demás se dieran cuenta de su debilidad, pero comenzaba a ser capaz de soportarlo, en ese momento, lo único que le importaba, seguía durmiendo.

—¡Oh, apurate a despertar, dormilon! —comentó para luego comenzar con su desayuno.


	28. Acht und zwanzig

Charlie y Vaggie caminaban por los pasillos del hotel, como parte de la terapia que debía seguir Vaggie, y mientras daban su recorrido, vieron a varios pacientes aglomerados frente a una habitación, que inmediatamente reconocieron como la de Angel, Charlie al ver eso se acerco rápidamente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó sobresaltando a todos los presentes, que al ver que se trataba de Charlie y no de Alastor, suspiraron aliviados.

—¡Escuchamos un grito! —dijo una chica pelirroja—, pero no quisimos entrar por... por si Alastor aparecía.

Los demás pacientes asintieron, a lo que Charlie miró hacia la puerta.

—Pueden marcharse, yo me encargo —dijo haciendo que se comenzaran a dispersar tras ver que ella se quería—, ¡Vaggie! —llamó parándose delante de la puerta.

—Todavía no hay que decirle —sugirió ya sabiendo lo que diría—, ya sabes lo que dijo Baxter, puede que Angel reaccione un poco violento al ver gente en su cuarto...

Charlie asintió y tocó dos veces a la puerta, al no recibir respuesta giro de la perilla.

—¿Angel? —preguntó asomándose al interior, apenas hacerlo, Fat Nuggets salió disparado del cuarto, Vaggie tuvo que apartarse para evitar que el animal chocara contra su pierna.

Al abrir por completo la puerta, miraron a Angel tirado en el suelo, cruzado de brazos y con una expresión de enojo en el rostro.

—¡Al fin! —gruño desde el piso. Tanto Charlie como Vaggie se apresuraron a levantarlo con cuidado, notando que los vendajes de su abdomen, estaban manchados de sangre.

—¡Te abriste la herida! —regaño Charlie colocándolo sobre la cama con ayuda de Vaggie.

Angel al bajar la vista, torció los labios en una mueca y desvió la mirada.

—Que asco de cuerpo —dijo molesto desde su lugar—, ¿como se supone que iré a trabajar ahora?

Vaggie le dedicó una mirada rápida a Charlie a la que esta negó con la cabeza.

—Angel, no debes de pensar en eso ahora —comenzó Vaggie atrayendo la atención de Angel—, debes descansar y guardar reposo.

Angel frunció el ceño y les miro molesto.

—¿No aprendieron la lección? —soltó sorprendiendo a ambas—, ¿por qué me trajeron de regreso? ¿es que quieren salir lastimadas de nuevo?

—Angel, eso no va a pasar —Dijo Charlie al verlo.

—Alastor-

—¡No me lo menciones! —grito llevándose dos manos a sus orejas en cuanto Vaggie hizo el intento de hablar—, no lo invoques.

Vaggie le miró con la boca abierta, definitivamente no esperaba esa reacción.

—¡Pero él fue que te trajo! —le grito Vaggie haciendo que Angel saltara.

Angel comenzó a negar con la cabeza, en su mente, lo recordaba encima de él, riendose en su cara del dolor que sufría, de alguna manera sentía que algo andaba mal con sus recuerdos, pero no podía esclarecerlos, una bruma negra se lo impedía.

—¡Él me lastimó! —gritó de regreso quitando las manos de sus orejas, con una de sus manos, sostenía la gasa que ya comenzaba a gotear.

Charlie se llevó una mano al pecho, Baxter no se había equivocado, pero esa reacción era peor de la que esperaban. Aunque si debía de ser sincera, Alastor se había negado a hablar sobre el tema, al ver a Angel, uno podía hacerse a la idea de lo ocurrido, pero con la reacción que había tenido, algo más había pasado y de haberselo contado Alastor, tal vez pudieron haber ayudado.

—Angel, no, Vox te lastimó, él te hizo todo ese daño... Alastor te trajo, peleo por ti, salió herido, el estaba tan preocupado por ti —intento Charlie que entrara en razón, se acercó a la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama y sacó unos vendajes.

—Mentiras, yo se lo que vi... yo se lo que-

No pudo continuar porque una figura roja se materializó en la habitación, tanto Vaggie como Charlie volvieron la vista, encontrándose a Alastor, quien tenía los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda. Y para ellas, la sonrisa que tenía en ese momento, era la más sincera que le habían visto últimamente.

—Despertaste —dijo alegre caminando hacia la cama.

Angel se quedo callado de verlo en ese momento, Angel dejo que Charlie le cambiara las vendas pero no apartó la mirada de Alastor, una punzada en su cabeza y otra en su pecho, estaban logrando que unas inmensas ganas por salir corriendo se apoderaran de él.

—¿Es que no tuviste suficiente de mi, hijo de perra? —le gruñó molesto, logrando que Charlie detuviera su vendaje a medio terminar.

Alastor parpadeo confundido deteniéndose, miró hacia Charlie en busca de explicación y ella suspiró.

—Creo que sus recuerdos están revueltos —dijo después de un momento reanudando su trabajo.

—Estan muy bien, creeme, es más... —dijo con tono molesto—, no quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes, largo.

Vaggie, quien se había quedado al margen, frunció el ceño. Esa no era manera de hablarles, no después de haberlos tenido tan preocupados por días y mucho menos a Alastor, quien literalmente había arriesgado el culo al ir por él.

—Pero Angel...

—¡Dije largo! —grito interrumpiendo a Charlie

Alastor se acerco a el, mientras lo hacía su sonrisa se agrandaba cada vez mas grande. Aquella situación comenzaba a molestarle y podría no ser el único dadas las caras de las dos chicas en aquel cuarto.

—¿Puedes repetir lo que acabas de decir? —dijo ladeando la cabeza, escuchandose un leve chasquido.

—Piérdete —dijo Angel encarandolo.

Alastor rió levemente.

—Creo que tenemos un problema, uno muy molesto —dijo Alastor frunciendo levemente el ceño—, estuve _esperando _durante una semana por ti, papanatas, aunque me siento aliviado de verte vivo, comienzo a creer que hubiera sido mejor dejarte en ese lugar —soltó sin dejar de verle.

Charlie jadeo sorprendida apenas escucharle.

—¡Alastor! —grito Vaggie para sorpresa de la chica rubia.

Angel al escucharle y sin saber porque, comenzó a llorar; aquellas palabras le habían dolido mucho. Odiaba llorar frente a otras personas, en especial frente a quienes consideraba importantes, pero le fue imposible no hacerlo.

—Lárgate —dijo mirándolo detenidamente, luego miró hacia Charlie que ya había terminado con el vendaje—, laguense todos —pidió suavemente.

—No —dijo Alastor totalmente decidido a que el chico despertara de su ensoñación—, no voy a permitir que creas que fui yo quien te hizo esto.

—No vas a convencerme de lo contrario, en mis recuerdos... solo te veo a ti, maldito.

Alastor sonrió divertido, pero en el mal sentido; esa situación era estúpidamente ridícula, tanto así que le hacía enojar.

—Maldito mocoso obstinado —soltó apretando el puente de su nariz.

Charlie se tapó la boca, de pronto era como si estuviera viendo pelear a una pareja; sabía que probablemente lo eran, pero no dejaba de parecerle extraño el hecho de verlos así.

—A ver —gruño Alastor después de un momento—, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas? —pregunto con la poca paciencia que le quedaba encarando al chico.

—A ti violandome, puto.

Vaggie y Charlie abrieron la boca sorprendidas, lanzando inmediatamente una mirada interrogativa a Alastor, quien tosió incómodo. Pensó que Angel diría otra cosa, definitivamente había olvidado con quién hablaba.

—¿Seguro que era yo? —volvió a preguntar sintiendo las miradas de las dos chicas.

—¿Quién más si no? —gruño molesto por la situación, su cabeza dolía y la bruma permanecía, pero estaba seguro que había sido Alastor.

_¿Seguro?_

—Esta bien, esto no está funcionando —suspiro después de un momento cada vez más molesto—, algún recuerdo antes de que yo supuestamente te... te...

A Alastor le costaba decir la palabra, debido que eso invocaba recuerdos de cómo encontró a Angel y sus ganas por ir a buscar a Dubstep y terminar con el trabajo, volvían con fuerza.

—Me violaras, cabron, ¡dilo como es! —grito—, todo estaba más que bien, estábamos todos aquí... hablando de-

Se calló al recordar haber hablado de su familia con los del hotel, de pronto, recordó a su hermana lastimada y a alguien más, pero su memoria no lograba ver a la figura que sostenía a su hermana.

_¿Estás realmente seguro... de que fue Alastor?_

—... de mi —en su mente se materializó la imagen de Vox y sin que pudiera controlarlo, recordó de pronto a Dubstep sobre él y a Alastor apunto de atacarlo—, oh no... —dijo de pronto cuando la bruma esclareció de golpe, viendo la furia en el rostro de Alastor—, me castigo otra vez —se quejo cubriendo sus rostro con dos de sus manos.

—¿Castigo? —dijo Alastor viendo como cierto brillo volvió a los ojos de Angel.

Angel descubrió su rostro y miró hacia Alastor, de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, asustando a los presentes. Alastor por un momento pensó que le pediría que se fuera de nuevo y de ser así lo haría, el chico se miraba muy alterado, claro que nunca espero lo que dijo.

—Fuiste por mi —sollozo estirando sus brazos hacia Alastor, que al ver esa reacción se sorprendió, trono todos los dedos de sus manos antes de acercarse lo suficiente para dejarle abrazarlo—... en serio fuiste por mi —dijo abrazandolo con fuerza, asegurándose de que eso no fuera un sueño.

Alastor le palmeo la espalda, al menos el chico parecía haber despertado de su letargo, el toque no eran tan molesto, pero aún así, eso no quitaba cierta duda de su cabeza.

—¿Qué te hizo Vox? —preguntó comenzando a sobar la espalda de Angel, buscando que parara de llorar.

—E-El usa la imagen de la persona que yo... que yo ame para torturarme, después de... bueno, ya saben... usarme —Alastor apretó los dientes—, el modificaba mis memorias para hacerme pensar que esa persona realmente me hizo daño... no pensé que esta vez fuera más notorio que otras... esta vez falseo mis recuerdos a su gusto e inclusive logró que no diferenciara que era real y que no...

—Que bastardo —dijo Vaggie. Charlie a su lado, ya tenía los ojos cristalizados, ver a Alastor abrazando a Angel, le daba mil esperanzas. Esa era prueba de que el cambio era posible, con perseverancia y la persona correcta.

—Bueno, solo así se aseguraba de que no quisiera salir de nuevo —comentó separándose de Alastor, este al verle, miró como las cicatrices en sus labios ya habían mejorado considerablemente, se miraba mucho mejor que hace días y eso le regresaba un poco de tranquilidad—, ¿que tanto vez, Al? ¿hay algo que te guste? —preguntó coqueto Angel ganando risas por parte los presentes y es que el ver a Alastor viéndolo de esa manera, le hacía sentir avergonzado, en especial por la escena que acaba de hacer.

Alastor sonrió divertido viendo que el chico frente a él, aún era seguía siendo el mismo.

—Tú —soltó sin más logrando que el rostro de Angel se le subieran los colores y que tanto Charlie como Vaggie rieran sorprendidas.


	29. Neun und zwanzig

Tras ver a Alastor tan relajado mirando a Angel, Charlie tomó a Vaggie de la mano y con la cabeza indicó que debía de irse, Vaggie sonrió levemente antes de seguirla. Angel las vio salir pero su atención estaba en alguien frente a él.

—Bueno sonrisas, veo que inclusive tu saber bromear —río al decirlo recostandose con cuidado en la cama, la herida comenzaba a dolerle.

Alastor río por lo bajo sentándose al borde la cama.

—No podría bromear tratándose de ti, Angel, creo haberte dicho una vez que serías muy estúpido de quedarte a mi lado —dijo recordando su charla del elevador y la de su habitación.

Angel se llevó una mano al mentón.

—Mmm... creo que comentaste algo por el estilo —musito divertido mirándolo.

—¡Vaya que fuiste torpe! —rió Alastor acomodando su lente—, Angel, tengo una sorpresa para ti —dijo después de un momento, cambiando de tema. Angel le vio ladeando levemente la cabeza.

—Antes de que me la cuentes, ¿tiene algo que ver con Valentino y Vox? —pregunto mirando inmediatamente como Alastor frunció de manera casi imperceptible el ceño. De no haber pasado tanto tiempo con Alastor, ni siquiera lo hubiera notado.

—Tiene que ver, pero no primordialmente —contestó de mala manera—, por ellos no tendrás que preocuparte de nuevo.

Ante esa respuesta, Angel se incorporó un poco en la cama, oficialmente tenía curiosidad; por una parte quería escuchar del mismo Alastor lo que ocurrió cuando él quedó inconsciente, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería saber.

—¿Y cuál es la sorpresa? —preguntó por fin—, porque si es tu pene con un moño estaría más que feliz de recibirlo —bromeó tratando de restarle importancia.

Alastor soltó una carcajada antes de negar enérgicamente con la cabeza. Le encantaba ese chico, simplemente ya no podía negarlo.

—Algo mucho mejor que eso —apuntó mirándolo.

Angel se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de sonreír.

—Imposible —rió al decir—, ¿que es mucho mejor que tu pene?

Alastor carraspeo un poco tratando de que el chico se callara.

—Tu libertad —dijo invocando el contrato que había hecho -obligado- que Valentino le firmara . Al verlo Angel, se lo arrebató a Alastor para leerlo el mismo.

Alastor rió un poco por esa reacción y su sonrisa se agrandó al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Angel.

—P-pero... ¿cómo? —soltó después de salir de su impresión.

—Dije que no tenía que ver con ellos, pero realmente si que tiene—dijo acariciando la cabeza de Angel—, Vox pago el precio más alto, que a mi parecer era el más justo y a Valentino no le quedó más que firmar para que me largara... ¡supongo que mi presencia no era bienvenida! —rió con cinismo al decirlo.

Angel le vió de reojo sintiendo cómo sus ojos comenzaban a arderle, jamás pensó, ni en un millón de años, que podría ver ese papel. Sin embargo, algo le molestaba.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—Mi madre me crió para ser un caballero y no aceptar estupideces de otras personas —comentó sin verle—, eso implicaba aplicar los castigos acorde. Mi madre era muy dura en ese aspecto.

Angel frunció levemente el ceño.

—Le castre —rió como si acabara de contar el chiste del año—, ¡hubieras visto su cara! ¡Magnífica! Digna de una fotografía, es una lastima que Valentino interviniera antes de que terminara con esa chatarra.

Angel rió un poco, antes de soltar una carcajada. Vaya que el castigo había sido acorde. Definitivamente hubiera dado lo que fuera, con tal de ver la cara de dolor de esa caja.

—¡Oh, Al! —dijo cuando se calmó un poco—, ¿por qué ir tan lejos solo por mi? —bromeó pensando que Alastor captaría el sarcasmo, era obvio que lo había subestimado.

—Angel, de haber estado en mi posición y haber visto a alguien como él, con tu forma, encima de la persona que más... atesoras, ¿como hubieras reaccionado?

Angel casi se rió al ver la manera tan seria que tomó Alastor.

—Le hubiera matado —resolvió sin pensarlo mucho—, pero Al, estamos hablando de mi, ¿hola? —siguió bromeando pero ahora con un poco de verdad—. Soy una puta, he pasado por las manos de la mitad de la población aquí abajo, no hay parte de mi que no haya sido vista o tocada, no valgo tanto la pena —dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

—¿Crees que eso es lo que veo cuando estoy frente a ti? ¿Una persona de la vida galante y de las películas para caballeros desesperados por algo lindo que ver? —preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad—, nunca he pensado... en ti como una persona así.

—¡Mentiroso! —se rió al decirlo—, todo el mundo lo ha hecho, se lo que todos-

—Para tu carroza —interrumpió levantando su dedo índice—, _yo_ no soy todo el mundo, Angel. Que Valentino o el estúpido de Dubstep te hayan metido tanta porquería en la cabeza, no es mi culpa, pero me molesta mucho que no te valores más.

Sin darse cuenta, la plática se había vuelto muy seria.

—Alastor... ¿hablas en serio?

—Soy una persona con muchas facetas, pero ninguna de ellas es mentir —dijo sin más—, por ello también debo decirte, que es posible que nunca pueda estar contigo de la manera que deseas, pero puedo compensarlo de otras maneras.

Angel abrió la boca y la cerró, esa platica ya no era divertida. Alastor estaba siendo muy sincero, era obvio que quería aprovechar ese momento para aclarar ciertos temas; de pronto él sintió miedo, no quería decepcionarlo y que cambiará la manera en que lo veía, pero se conocía, sabía las mierda que podía hacer, estaba esclavizado por el sexo y las drogas, no se sentía capaz de cambiar... ni siquiera por Alastor...


	30. Dreißig

Alastor miro la duda en el rostro de Angel, de pronto había dejado de hacer sus comentarios sarcásticos y bromas con doble sentido.

—¿Algo te molesta? —preguntó haciendo que Angel saltara en su lugar.

Este agacho un poco la vista. Alastor había visto a través de él. No quería decirle que era una mala elección, porque su propio corazón le empujaba a ser egoísta y quererlo solo para él; del mismo modo su conciencia le gritaba que fuera sincero. En ese momento, la batalla interna en su cuerpo, se inclinó hacia un lado.

—Mis parejas siempre fueron unos hijos de puta que me ocultaban de su familia o que tenían a más de una persona... jamás había estado con alguien que solo me viera a mi —dijo jugando con sus manos—, y bueno, no era como que me importara realmente.

Alastor al verle ladeo el rostro, le estaba mintiendo pero entendía un poco que no quisiera mostrar el dolor que le provocaba no ser el único para nadie.

—A ellos no les importaba si me acostaba con alguien más o si terminaba tan drogado como para no saber ni quien era... —Angel miró su herida y se sintió mal—, porque siempre todos ellos veían lo que yo realmente era... una persona que vive de su cuerpo.

Al escucharle Alastor entonces entendio el porque Angel se había llamado así mismo como algo bajo y sin valor, se había rodeado de tanta mierda que ya no sabía cómo salir de ella.

—Angel, no sabes elegir parejas —dijo con seguridad, logrando que una suave sonrisa se colora en el rostro de Angel.

—¿Y eso a ti en que te convierte? —preguntó divertido.

—En una mala elección definitivamente, pero mucho mejor que las demás —comentó con suficiencia.

Angel rió ante esa analogía, no era que no tuviera razón pero era gracioso la manera en la que lo decía.

—¿Mejor en qué aspecto? —volvió a preguntar esta vez con curiosidad.

—Puedo ofrecerte lo que ninguno de ellos te dio —dijo tras ver su expresión.

—¿Un sexo inolvidable? —inquirio arqueando una ceja.

Alastor volvió a reír.

—Una relación sincera —aquella resolución hizo que el corazón de Angel diera un vuelco. Sus bromas de doble sentido era meramente para tratar de hacer enojar Alastor, pero estas habían dejado de funcionar hace un rato.

—Para estar en una relación, tendrías que pedirme salir primero —bromeó tratando de detener su acelerado corazón, no quería que esas palabras hicieran tantos estragos en él.

—¡Cielo santo, sabía que olvidaba algo! —bromeo de regreso Alastor con una sonrisa sarcástica—, ¿saldrías conmigo? —preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa.

—¡Oh! —fue lo único que su cerebro pudo articular en ese momento, no pensó que realmente se lo pidiera, llevaban tantos días jugando con ese tema que no considero que Alastor lo estuviera pensando.

—¡Lo tomare como un si! —dijo tras ver como Angel no sabía como reaccionar.

—Espera, espera —dijo Angel saliendo de su ensoñación, tenía una sonrisa estúpida en la cara pero de pronto una leve ansiedad comenzó a ascender lentamente por su interior—, deja de jugar un momento fresita —soltó sin dejar de verle.

—No estoy jugando, quiero salir contigo —aclaro al ver la duda en el rostro de Angel.

—P-pero... a ti no te gusta tener relaciones sexuales, ¿como pretendes que estemos juntos? —cuestiono.

Alastor guardó silencio un momento.

—Angel, no soy un experto en las relaciones... porque bueno, eres mi primera pareja, pero estoy bastante seguro que no implica exclusividad a las relaciones de ese tipo, yo pretendo estar contigo más allá de algo carnal —explico con toda la calma del mundo para que Angel pudiera entender, aunque de momento no lo creía capaz.

Angel al escucharle no supo como tomar eso.

—¿Saldremos a citas? —preguntó de pronto, Alastor no entendió el motivo, pero asintió con la cabeza—, ¿me tomaras de la mano y no me soltaras si alguien nos ve?

—Puede que sea incomodo para mi al principio, pero si es lo que quieres, está bien —Angel comenzo a reir, era exactamente el tipo de respuesta que esperaba de parte suya.

—¿No me negaras si alguien te pregunta si estamos juntos? —de pronto su voz había comenzado a temblar.

Alastor entonces arqueó una ceja.

—No tendría porque si hoy estoy frente a ti pidiendote que salgas conmigo —dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

—¿Con el tiempo me diras apodos lindos aún si la gente nos ve? —volvió a preguntar mirándolo a los ojos.

Alastor iba a decir algo sarcástico pero al ver la cara de Angel, se quedo callado, de pronto, entendió porque el chico comenzó a decir todo eso. Quiso creer que era broma cuando le dijo que todas sus anteriores relaciones fueron desastrosas, que todos ellos lo negaran y solo le pidieran sexo, le hicieron creer que todas las relaciones a las que podía aspirar eran de ese modo; y el pensar en todo eso, lo hizo enojar bastante. Durante décadas se encargaron de adoctrinar a Angel para pensar de una manera y no esperar nada más allá de algo carnal.

—Haremos todo lo que tu quieras —dijo sin más sonriendole, Angel en respuesta se le acercó y se acostó en su pecho, en un principio Alastor se tensó, pero en segundos ya estaba mejor, eran ese tipo de cosas, a las que debía acostumbrarse, en especial si quería hacer entender a Angel, que las relaciones eran más que solo sexo.

—Todo lo que no implique sexo —obvio divertido Angel a lo que Alastor rodó los ojos.

_Tengo mucho trabajo por delante_


	31. Ein und dreißig

Conforme las semanas pasaban, Alastor descubrió muchas facetas de Angel que aunque a primera vista parecían muy naturales en él, eran parte de su actuación por aparentar que la vida era un estornudo para él. Él chico tenía muchos problemas y Alastor lidiaba con ellos tanto como podía.

Resultó que Angel era muy demandante. Y justo en ese momento, Alastor por fin había conseguido escapar del chico. No era alguien de demostrar mucho lo que sentía y hacía un esfuerzo sobrenatural por estar tanto como le era humanamente posible alrededor de Angel, pero hasta él tenía un límite y lo acaba de pasar hace exactamente cinco minutos cuando la oferta del _blowjob_ volvió a surgir.

Y ahora estaba ahí, recargado contra una pared suspirando pesadamente porque de haberse quedado un instante más con Angel, le hubiera dicho que si, para su sorpresa o descuido, se había vuelto débil al chico, demasiado débil; tanto así que lo hubiera dejado con tal de complacerlo.

—Debo estarme volviendo verdaderamente loco —comento para si mismo recargando la cabeza totalmente en la pared.

—¿Alastor? —la voz de Vaggie le hizo separarse de golpe de la pared. La miro y parpadeo un par de veces.

—¡Hola, preciosa Vaggie! —dijo fingiendo demencia.

Vaggie sonrió sarcásticamente al verlo antes de cruzarse de brazos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? No es como que me importe, pero puedes asustar a más de uno si te ven hablando con la pared —comentó divertida mirando la sonrisa cansada de Alastor.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —preguntó pasando por alto el comentario de la chica. Le había surgido una duda y quería una segunda opinión.

—¿Sobre? —inquirio aun cruzada de brazos.

—Sexo.

Vaggie entonces puso la cara más seria que pudo poner en ese momento, porque eso hubiera sido lo último en pensar qué le preguntaría y se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír.

—No se de que manera pueda ayudarte —se sincero al ver la mirada expectante de Alastor—, ¿estás seguro que quieres hablar de eso y no de Angel? He notado que últimamente es más asfixiante que de costumbre.

—De ambos, porque uno no viene sin el otro —obvio volviendo a recargarse contra la pared—, y eso que has visto bombón, se llama abstinencia.

Vaggie se tapó la boca con una mano. Eso era increíblemente divertido, no lo negaría, _radio demon_ derrotado por un actor porno.

—¿Han hablado sobre el sexo? —preguntó después de un momento.

—¿Cuenta como platicar las insinuaciones y rechazos de por medio? —al decirlo ladeo un poco la cabeza.

Vaggie enarco una ceja antes de reírse abiertamente en su cara.

—Más bien me refería a consentimiento y apreciación —aclaró tras ver a Alastor sonreír más abiertamente por escucharle reír—, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero verdad?

—¿Imponer límites?

Vaggie de pronto sintió como si estuviera hablando con un niño.

—Exacto —suspiro suavemente antes de acercarse un poco a Alastor. Con los días había descubierto que no era tan mala compañía, si Charlie no estaba cerca, era casi como si él viviera para molestarla cuando su novia estaba presente—, para que una relación funcione es necesaria la comunicación, ya sabes, saber que está dispuesta o no a hacer la otra persona por ti.

—¡Yo le he dicho eso a Angel! —dijo enderezandose—, le he dicho que estoy abierto a opciones, pero necesito tiempo... yo... yo no hago el sexo... si lo llego a intentar, me gustaría que él piense que hacemos el amor y no solo coger por coger.

De pronto Vaggie se sintió como una terapeuta de parejas, Alastor se estaba quejando, realmente se estaba quejado. Y eso le hacía sentir tan fuera de lugar, nunca se imagino en una situación así.

—Él sigue pensando que yo lo necesito, que me hace un mísero favor por pensar que... —de pronto se callo, se llevó una mano al mentón y luego se rió—, ¿por qué retruenos sigue pensando que necesito acostarme con él? —gruñó de pronto sin comprender.

—¿Eres un abuelo acaso? —rió al decirlo ganando que Alastor ensanchara más la sonrisa—, lo que tu necesitas, bueno, lo que necesitan es una muy buena charla de pareja.

Alastor comenzó a reír.

—Eso sería una mala idea en este momento.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó alargando la e en busca de que entendiera su punto.

—Quiero demostrarle a Angel que no necesitamos de lo carnal para estar en una relación, él insiste en que sí y de alguna manera, ahora pienso yo también que si —dijo de forma atropellada confundiéndose él y de paso a Vaggie.

—¡Espera, espera! —levantó ambas manos al decirlo—, ¿quieres acostarte con Angel?

—No. Quiero decir, algo más sutil Vaggie —aclaró suspirando pesadamente.

Vaggie asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Ustedes dos, en serio necesitan hablar —se rió al decirlo—, llevan cerca de un mes saliendo, me sorprende no haberte visto charlando con la pared antes.

Alastor le dedicó una mirada de advertencia.

—Gracias por el consejo linda.

—¿Qué tal si hablan de lo que él está dispuesto a ceder? —dijo inmediatamente, no quería que un Alastor enojado se desahogará con ella, conocia sus mañas—. Digo, por lo que me dijiste, no siento que Angel está poniendo de su parte.

Alastor abrió la boca para defenderle pero la cerró inmediatamente, no podía negar que Angel se la había pasado buscando su cariño todo el tiempo, sin embargo seguía tomando y fumando, salía de vez en cuando y volvía drogado; ni hablar del aspecto sexual, en el cual se sentía asediado por la insistencia de éste en el tema.

—Tal vez —sin más se dió la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Vaggie quiso decirle algo más pero la mirada en el rostro de Alastor no la dejo. Se miraba como si acabara de descubrir algo que no quería saber.

Se compadecía un poco de ambos. Alastor podía ser muy obstinado, no le podías pedir a una persona que nunca había sentido que de pronto fuera todo amor y al mismo tiempo, no podías hacer de la noche a la mañana que una persona activa en más de un sentido, comenzará a ser estable. Todo llevaba un proceso.

Solo esperaba que ese par lo lograra, no quería admitirlo pero de alguna manera, le hacían bien al otro.


	32. Zwei und dreißig

Angel se tiro en la cama y miró al techo. Lo había hecho otra vez. En cuanto miró a Alastor huir, quiso decir que era una broma, pero ya era muy tarde.

—Perfecto —gruñó por su propia impertinencia.

No podía creer que tuviera a una persona tan _dulce_ a su lado y la estuviera molestando tanto, no lo hacia a proposito, en serio estaba tratando de no hacerlo, pero le era bastante complicado. El solo hecho de estar alrededor de Alastor, le hacía perder el sentido común.

Dust rodó por su cama totalmente molesto consigo mismo, la noche anterior, estuvo a punto de hacer algo imperdonable y fue esa culpa lo que lo llevó a sugerir algo que ya sabía que Alastor negaría.

Un ruido en la ventana atrajo su atención y al ver hacia esta, miró a su amiga Cherri en ella. Una sonrisa se dibujó inmediatamente en su rostro antes de pararse y correr a la ventana para abrirla.

—¡Hola Angie! —saludo la chica con una sonrisa al ingresar en la habitación.

—¡Oh dulzura! —dijo dramáticamente Angel—, necesito ayuda.

—¿A quien golpeó? —contestó inmediatamente la chica con una gran sonrisa.

—A mi, por estúpido —Cherri parpadeo confundida—, anoche estuve apunto de enredarme con un tipo por drogas, ¡drogas Cherri!

Cherri le miró frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—¿No se supone que estas aquí para redimirte? —comentó cruzándose de brazos—, es más ¿no se supone que tienes a daddy de Alastor como tu pareja?

Angel hizo un puchero al escuchar su nombre.

—No me lo recuerdes, que la culpa me come, le tengo que decir.

—Más vale que lo hagas, —concordo la chica—, porque si se entera por otro lado te dejará sin dudarlo, en el mejor de los casos claro.

Angel entonces se preocupó, ¿Alastor dejarle?

—Debo decirle —repitió tratando de mantenerse firme.

Cherri al ver la preocupación de Angel en su rostro, suspiró suavemente.

—Te voy a dar un consejo porque te quiero mucho y no quiero verte llorando como muchas otra veces —comento caminando con él hacia la cama—, a su manera, Alastor es un buen hombre, si quieres ser sincero con él, adelante, pero recuerda que todos los actos tienen consecuencias, por eso estamos todos aquí.

Angel se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, se sentía muy frustrado por su poca fuerza de voluntad y su estúpido cuerpo que le seguía pidiendo acostarse con alguien.

—Cherri, le amo —ante esa declaración la aludida soltó un suspiro casi soñador.

—¡Ow, dijiste amor! Eso es algo tan lindo —rió al decirlo—, por satán, hombre, no vuelvas a hacer estupideces, no encontraras algo mejor que ese sujeto, lo sabes, lo sabemos, ¡es una suerte que él te dejará permanecer a su lado!

—Ugh, lo se pero... aún no siento que lo merezca.

—¿Acaso intentas auto sabotearte? Angel, creí que ya habías superado esa fase —le regaño su amiga mirando como Angel solo se hundía más en su miseria.

—No es tan fácil —musitó suavemente sin verle.

Cherri conocía de hace unas cuantas décadas a Angel, a su manera, era un chico muy inocente y débil en demasiados aspectos, pese a su edad y su experiencia, le resultaba difícil tratar con ciertos temas sin terminar hiriendo a alguien o cometiendo error tras error.

—Sabes, él realmente te ama si aún está contigo —dijo tras un momento.

Angel le vió de reojo.

—Por favor, el no me ama, solo le gusta mi forma de ser y de actuar —rió al decirlo—, podrá decirme lindas palabras pero solo quiere a su circo ambulante cerca.

—¿Como sabes eso? —cuestiono Cherri.

—Nunca me ha dicho te amo, una vez se lo dije, solo una vez me atreví a humillarme, ¿y sabes que me dijo? _¡Oh, eres muy dulce corazón!_ —dijo tratando de hacer la voz de Alastor logrando una mala imitación—, ¿eso que mierda significa?

—¿Eres estupido o te haces? Es el hombre más asexual de la historia del infierno y pretendes que le salga un te amo del culo como un jodido acto de magia—le dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

—B-bueno, ¿y si espero eso que? Puede decirme te amo aunque no lo sienta —dijo avergonzado por el regaño de su amiga.

Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, tenía razón, lo cual no hacía más que hacerlo sentir cada vez más estúpido.

—¿Y te parece que es el tipo de persona que dice cosas a la ligera?

—No.

—¡Ay Angel! —rió Cherri recostandose en la cama también—, necesitan hablar.

—Si eso pasa, me sacara todos mis trapitos, y debo decir que ya tengo una bolsa tan grande que ni el mismo papa noel podría levantar.

Cherri dejó de reír y miró detenidamente a su amigo.

—¿Angel realmente lo amas o estas siendo solo caprichoso? —ahora se había puesto en modo serio, Angel necesitaba una charla correctiva urgentemente de lo contrario lograría que el _radio demon_ le matará.

—Nunca había sentido esto por nadie más... es difícil de explicar, me hace sentir agusto, no me manda callar, no me lastima, es muy sarcástico pero siempre me deja hacer lo que quiero... —guardó silencio un momento—, creo que es esa libertad la que no debió darme, soy una mieda Cherr.

—No lo eres, solo nunca habías tenido a la persona correcta a tu lado y ahora que está ahí, no sabes como reaccionar —comentó tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor—, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

—Siempre me enamoraba del dolor que otros me hacían sentir y terminaba por ir a la cama con el arrepentimiento de lo que pude haber hecho —comentó sintiendo como su pecho dolía—, no quiero que él me deje... no quiero que siga viendo la gran mierda que soy...

—Entonces cambia, —dijo Cherri mirándolo detenidamente con su ojo—, hazlo al menos por él si no lo harás por ti.

Angel al escucharle sintió como si su corazón se oprimiera. Alastor si había hecho eso por él, ¿y que hizo para compensarlo? Nada.

Y no era que no lo apreciara o que no supiera el sacrificio que hacía Alastor por dejarlo tocarle o estar junto a él, era solo que era ese mismo sentimiento de que lo estaba forzando el que lo estaba alejando.

Antes de poder decir algo, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Alastor con Fat Nuggets entre sus manos, el cual chillaba por verse cargado por el hombre que intentó comerlo en más de una ocasión. Tanto Cherri como Angel se pararon de golpe de la cama.

—Lamento entrar tan abruptamente, pero necesito hablar con Angel —dijo bajando al cerdito que corrió inmediatamente a brazos de Cherri que se había agachado para recibirlo.

Esta se incorporó junto con el cerdito y camino hacia la puerta, donde Alastor se había hecho aún lado para dejarle pasar.

—¿Estabas escuchando verdad? —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Alastor no dijo nada y esa fue respuesta suficiente para la chica que en cuanto salió del cuarto, se azoto la puerta tras ella. Cherri permaneció un instante más delante de la puerta antes de alejarse de ahí con Fat Nuggets en brazos. No podía ayudar a Angel, si metia mas o no la pata, ya dependía de él.


	33. Drei und dreißig

Angel se quedó un momento más en su sitio antes de atreverse a levantar la vista y encarar a Alastor, encontrándose con una cara de decepción.

—Angel tenemos que hablar.

El pulso del aludido se disparó al escucharle decir aquellas palabras. Ya sabía que le diría, lo dejaría, después de escuchar su conversación, no tenía dudas de ello, sin embargo, también estaba molesto porque él había vuelto a escuchar a escondidas.

—Primero que nada, debes parar de escuchar conversaciones ajenas —soltó apenas ver como Alastor se disponía a hablar—, yo te lo iba a decir.

—Lo haré cuando dejes de meterte con otras personas —contraataco Alastor molesto porque Angel se pusiera a la defensiva.

—¡No lo hice! ¿Te estas quedando senil o no escuchaste bien? Me negué, no lo hice —dijo un poco afligido y medio desesperado; ya había tenido suficiente con que Cherri lo regañara para que ahora Alastor, también lo hiciera.

El hombre vestido de rojo comenzó a negar con la cabeza, se separó de la puerta y empezó a caminar hacia él.

—Lo intentaste, es igual de malo, ¿no he sido lo suficientemente flexible para ti? —cuestiono con los brazos tras la espalda.

Angel se quedo callado.

—Nunca te he pedido nada Angel, absolutamente nada más allá de tiempo, pero creo que eso va a tener que cambiar —advirtió deteniéndose delante de la araña.

—¿Cambiar en qué aspecto? —preguntó con voz queda, de pronto un miedo irracional comenzó a crecer en la base de su estómago.

—No voy a dejarte si eso es lo que crees —dijo de inmediato tras ver la expresión preocupada de Angel—, pero ya no sere tan abierto contigo y por cada regla rota recibirás un castigo proporcional.

—¿Castigo? ¿Crees que soy un niño acaso? —pregunto Angel ahora confundido, por un lado se sentía aliviado de que no lo votaron pero por el otro, se sentía humillado por el trato al que le querían someter.

—Si te vas a comportar como uno, tendré que tratarte como uno —dijo firme Alastor sin despegar su mirada de él.

Angel frunció el ceño al escucharle.

—¡Bien! —gritó levantando los brazos—. Lo admito, me he estado portando muy mal —gruñó comenzando a caminar por el cuarto—, si, me he escapado de vez en cuando y si, no he hecho las mejores cosas, pero no creo que debamos llegar a esos extremos —se detuvo por fin, a un par de metros de Alastor el cual permanecía con su inmutable sonrisa— Al, nunca amare a nadie como lo hago contigo.

Alastor apretó sus dientes, haciendo presión a su mandíbula, odiaba ser el motivo por el cual Angel estaba herido, pero si cedía en ese momento, el chico seguiría haciendo lo que le placiera y eso ya no lo podía permitir. No si eso lo ponía en un potencial peligro.

—Si que debemos —soltó tras un momento.

Alastor dio unos pasos al frente.

—Perdiste el privilegio de tocarme —comentó firme logrando que Angel abriera la boca sorprendido—, si quieres ganarte eso, deberás probarme que de verdad te importo.

Angel jadeo en respuesta.

—¿Crees que de verdad no me importas? —preguntó ofendido.

—Eso es lo que me estas demostrando al escapar con cualquier caballero con tal de satisfacerte.

Angel de pronto sintió como se le oprimía el pecho y sin poder controlarlo, su boca se movió más rápido de lo que su cerebro pensó la oración.

—¡Noticia de último minuto, tú jamás me darás lo que yo quiero! —le siseo furioso, en ese momento, no sabía que se había apoderado de él—, ¡no me veras como yo quiero ni me tocaras como lo deseo, ni mucho menos me dejarás tocarte como quiero! ¿qué importa si alguien mas me lo dará?

Alastor sostuvo un poco la respiración antes de mirar seriamente a Angel. Dio paso al frente haciendo que Angel lo diera hacia atrás.

—¿Es eso todo en lo que piensas? ¿sentirte lleno para estar agusto? ¿es lo que buscas únicamente de mí? —dijo molesto ya sin detenerse, haciendo retroceder a Angel—, ¿quieres que te trate igual que todos ellos? ¿que no te respete? ¿que te use y te deseche? ¿es eso lo que realmente quieres? —de pronto, Angel no podía seguir retrocediendo, la pared se lo impedía y los ojos rojos de Alastor lo tenían paralizado—, ¡contestame! —medio gritó golpeando con las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Angel, sobresaltandolo.

Angel se mantuvo firme, se prohibió llorar frente a Alastor, porque entonces solo demostraría cuanto le habían dolido todas esas palabras.

—Si —soltó con la voz más cínica que pudo usar.

Alastor entonces retrocedió un paso, si Angel se había puesto en esa posición era que realmente estaba dolido, lo entendía pero el también debía de ponerse en su lugar.

—Eres un zoquete —dijo casi riendo.

Angel no dijo nada y solo se quedo recargado contra la pared, Alastor se separó de él y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro sin alejarse mucho.

—Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, juguemos así —concluyo deteniéndose frente a Angel—, no dejare que me toques, porque no necesito el placer que quieras darme, pero yo puedo dartelo a ti, ¿es lo que buscabas no?

—Alastor-

—Tiempo, aún no termino —dijo interrumpiendolo—, no habrá más citas, ni seguiré durmiendo contigo ni mucho menos apelativos, todo eso se acabó, no hablaremos a menos que sea para que te _satisfaga_, ¿estas bien con eso no? Después de todo, es lo único que importa.

Angel apretó los labios; de pronto su mente se transportó a mil y un relaciones anteriores, en donde sus parejas le habían dicho exactamente lo mismo, _solo el sexo es lo único que importa_.

—¡Me alegra haber hablado contigo y haber aclarado todo este circo! ¡Gracias Angel! —soltó con sarcasmo dándose la vuelta, dando por terminada esa conversación—, llamame cuando te sientas solo.

Al verlo marcharse, el pulso de Angel se disparó. No podía estar pasando realmente todo eso, justo cuando se había prometido cambiar, no podía estarse yendo todo a la mierda por una tontería. Sabía que Alastor tenía razón pero odiaba admitirlo.

—¡Alastor espera! —grito corriendo hacia él.

—¿Qué? —apenas decirlo sintió como Angel le abrazaba por la espalda, impidiendo que siguiera vanzando—, no deberías tocarme Angel —le siseó a modo de advertencia; de haber sido otra persona ya estuviera partido en varios pedazos, pero por ser Angel, lo dejaba, incluso en ese momento aunque hubiera dicho que no lo haría más.

—Matame si quieres pero escucha primero —pidió recargando la cabeza en su hombro—, perdón, en serio lo siento.

Alastor comenzó a sonreír, realmente había hecho que se disculpara y no solo por complacerlo, lo hacía porque _realmente lo sentía_.

—No te entiendo Angel, ¿no era esto lo que buscabas? —preguntó haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no quitar a Angel y darse la vuelta.

—Si, pero no contigo... ¡no quiero que tu me trates como ellos! —sin poder soportarlo más, ya estaba llorando—, perdoname por lo que dije, no sé en qué estaba pensando... odio que veas todo lo malo en mi y que me lo eches en cara, pero en serio no quiero que tu seas como ellos, tú eres especial, ¡no me dejes!

Alastor estaba soportando unas increíbles ganas de reír pero de hacerlo, se delataría y quería que Angel sufriera solo un poco más.

—Angel, suéltame.


	34. Vier und dreißig

Aquella voz firme, obligo a Angel a soltarlo, apretó sus brazos alrededor suyo mientras retrocedía, justo en ese momento se sentía humillado; lo había vuelto a arruinar por su gran boca y no sabía como arreglarlo y el hecho de saber que entre ambos no habría nada más que una relación arruinada, lo destruía por dentro.

En ese momento se odiaba más que nunca.

—Angel —llamo Alastor acercándose a él, viendo como el chico se perdía cada vez más en sus pensamientos—, creo que una vez te dije que eras muy tonto por no haberte ido cuando tuviste la oportunidad de hacerlo —comentó acercándose hasta tomarlo por los hombros superiores.

Angel al escucharle, miró la sonrisa divertida de Alastor, logrando que un vuelco se instaurara en su corazón.

—Si vuelves a hacer una estupidez como _casi meterte con alguien_, matare a ese alguien delante de ti —amenazó sin borrar su sonrisa—, no habrá segunda oportunidades —advirtió divertido.

Angel entonces sintió como su boca se curvó en una sonrisa inevitable.

—¡Eres un estúpido! —le gritó empujándolo, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la cama totalmente apenado. Había caído completamente en la trampa de Alastor y es que al nunca haberlo visto bromear ni mentirle de ninguna manera, no pudo pensar que la forma en la que le hablaba era mentira.

Alastor solo se rió, pero rió con ganas, casi torciendose de la risa por ver a Angel totalmente avergonzado.

—¡Ese es tu castigo! —bromeo Alastor sosteniendo su estómago, era tan hilarante que Angel hubiera caído completamente en su jugarreta—, tal vez a la próxima pienses las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas, corazón. O mejor aún, recuerdes quien es tu novio —puntualizó guiñandole un ojo.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —vociferó molesto y avergonzado tirándose en la cama—, ¿como pudiste decirme toda esa mieda? —gruño desde la cama sintiendo su cara cada vez más caliente por recordar todo lo que le dijo desesperado por que no lo dejara.

Alastor estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no seguir riendo.

—No era cierto Angel —dijo tratando de calmarlo—, nunca podría tocarte de esa forma, yo si te valoro lo suficiente como para no intentarlo —comentó sentándose en la cama más cerca de lo que Angel hubiera querido—, pero era en serio cuando te dije que necesitamos hablar, en esa parte no mentí.

Angel, quien tenía la cara hundida en las sábanas, levantó un poco el rostro y vió de reojo a Alastor, encontrándose con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Entonces no estás molesto porque lo que pasó? —preguntó cauteloso.

—Mi sombra ya se encargó del tipo, no tengo porqué —Angel abrió la boca sorprendido, incorporándose un poco en la cama—, tienes razón, debo dejar de vigilarte, pero me preocupa que hagas cosas... como esas por ejemplo —quiso justificarse pero ni él mismo pudo dar la razón real del porque seguía enviando a su sombra tras el chico.

—¡Alastor! —chillo Angel ante tan vaga contestación.

Alastor solo le sonrió.

—Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, pero primero lo primero —aclaro mirando a Angel—, Angel, dada tu naturaleza y la mía, considero pertinente hablar sobre un tema que estoy seguro te ha estado atormentando los últimos días; sexo.

Angel entonces se cruzó de piernas sobre la cama.

—¿¡Tendremos la charla?! —rió con sarcasmo aún resentido por la cruel broma de su novio—, ¿de que quieres hablar exactamente? —preguntó curioso ladeando levemente la cabeza.

—Angel, ¿aún quieres hacer el amor conmigo? —cuando lo pregunto, evitó hacer contacto visual y encontró mucho más interesante ver la mesita de noche aún costado de la cama, ese tipo de cuestiones aún le eran muy incómodas de tratar.

Angel casi sintió como si se atragantara con su saliva, no se había referido a estar juntos como sexo, dijo hacer el amor y el que usara esas palabras casi había logrado que tuviera un orgasmo seco.

—¡Mierda sí! —grito totalmente feliz, saltando un poco en su sitio.

Alastor negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes que aún es muy pronto no? —volvió a preguntar Alastor mirándolo de reojo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro tras ver como la expresión jovial de Angel cambiaba a una menos animada—, solo llevamos un mes juntos y estamos hablando de mí.

—Mierda sí... —repitió poco entusiasmado—, no olvido que eres un virgen total Alastor —rió tras decirlo logrando una peculiar expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Alastor.

—Yo no-

—Al, no engañas a nadie, sé que eres virgen, al menos aquí abajo lo eres —puntualizó enarcando una ceja.

—Bien, tu ganas, no puedo negarlo, pero eso no tiene que ver con que no me guste el sexo —aclaro mirándolo—, necesito más tiempo.

—¿Qué tanto?

—Mucho tiempo.

Ante aquella respuesta, se inquietó, ¿qué tanto era mucho tiempo?

—Pero puedo hacer otro tipo de cosas para compensarlo —dijo mirando la cara de espanto de Angel, ya sabía que reaccionaría así, era completamente normal, después de todo era una persona hipersexual, despedía un aura de lujuria con cada paso que daba y las miradas siempre se posaban en él a donde quiera que fuera; eso era algo que Alastor sabía muy bien y era por eso mismo, que se armó de valor para tocar un tema que se juró, nunca hablaría con nadie.

—¿Como que? ¿Darme besitos de buenas noches? Al no te ofendas, pero ya ni los niños dan besos así —jugueteo un poco con su cabello, acomodandolo.

—Di que no te he arrancado la cara al besarte —bromeo al decirlo palmeando la cama a su costado.

Ante aquella respuesta Angel comenzó a reír.

—Touche —dijo con sarcasmo—, ¿entonces? —insistió acercándose un poco más a Alastor.

—Bueno, no los he usado para eso... —Alastor llegado ese punto se estaba arrepintiendo un poco de lo que estaba por decir, pero de alguna manera tenía que compensar su falta de atracción sexual—, pero tengo tentáculos que-

—¡No se diga mas! —soltó emocionado— ¡eso es super excitante Al! ¡Siempre he querido intentarlo!

Alastor rió incómodo, esperaba una reacción menos vigorizante, sin embargo no podía negar que le resultaba inquietantemente adorable el brillo en los ojos de Angel.

—También, podría mas-masturbarte —dijo cada vez más incómodo—, aunque tu tendrías que guiarme y-

—¿Harías eso por mi? —dijo de pronto Angel con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

—Si quieres yo-

—¡Pero le quitas lo divertido si solo yo disfruto! —rió acercándose más hacia Alastor—, ¿cuando podré tocarte _yo a ti?_ —preguntó sentándose a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Alastor, este ya esperaba ese movimiento por lo que ni se molestó en quitarselo de encima.

—Ya lo estas haciendo —musitó sujetándolo de las caderas, si lo conocía bien, sabía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a mover las caderas y dado lo que pasó la última vez, no quería repetir tan pronto ese experimento fallido.

—Sabes a qué me refiero —insistió rodeando con un par de brazos el cuello de Alastor.

—Hagamoslo por pasos —pidió mirando la sonrisa divertida de Angel, sin querer había comenzado a acariciar las caderas de Angel, no lo hacía con malicia y para su suerte, Angel ya lo sabía.

—¿Pasos? —musitó pensativo mirando con curiosas como Alastor se tomaba lentamente, la libertad para tocarlo—, ¡paso número uno! Los besos.

—Ya te he besado.

—BESARME BIEN —aclaró ya sabiendo que diría eso—, si pasamos ese paso, vienen las manitas calientes, luego el juego previo y por último un gran jonrón —dijo emocionado con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Alastor colocó una de sus manos sobre su rostro. No debió darle cuerda pero era débil a él.

—Angel.

—No empezaremos hoy, no estoy de humor luego de tu estúpida broma —dijo cruzando sus brazos libres.

Alastor rodó los ojos divertido antes de retirar su mano de su rostro.

—Que infantil eres —soltó tras un momento recargando la frente en el mullido pecho de Angel.

Angel iba a agregar una de sus bromas sarcásticas pero el ver a Alastor tan derrotado lo hizo callarse, últimamente se veía cansado y sabía que era su culpa.

—¿Estamos bien Ali? —pregunto mirando a Alastor demasiado cómodo pese a la posición.

—Si, pero necesito que pongas de tu parte, recuerda que-

—Una relación es cosa de dos no de uno, ya se, ya se —le cortó pasando una mano por el cabello de Alastor, acomodando uno que otro mechón suelto. Alastor no se sentía muy convencido, pero al menos ahora había cumplido con hablar con Angel, eso ya lo dejaba un poco tranquilo.

—Angel —llamó levantando su rostro de el suave pecho de Angel.

—¿Dime? —dijo con una sonrisita por ver el rostro de Alastor tan cerca del suyo y a esa distancia, pudo apreciar mucho mejor las ojeras de este, definitivamente Alastor necesitaba descansar.

—Me gustas mucho —musitó haciendo que una gran sonrisa se colara en el rostro de Angel al mismo tiempo que un suave rojo se posaba en sus mejillas.

Angel ahora veía más claramente el sacrificio que Alastor hacía por él, en más de un sentido y por ello mismo, se juró en ese preciso momento, que le daría su espacio pese a la disposición de este, ya no quería seguir empujandolo, quería que él lo hiciera por iniciativa propia y no porque se lo pidiera.

—Debo darte crédito, ¿qué tanto te dolio la lengua? —rió al decirlo soportado las inmensas ganas que tenía de besarlo.

—Mucho —bromeó en respuesta volviendo a ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Angel, rodeo la cintura de este y lo pego a él.

Alastor suspiro sintiendo la caricia de Angel.

_Solo un poco más Angel, solo un poco más y todo estará bien_


	35. Fünf und dreißig

Después de concluir su _plática y pactar sus acuerdos_, ambos fueron a dormir tal como prometió Angel y aunque para Alastor fue algo divertido todo lo que pasó, Angel si que se fue aún algo disgustado a la cama.

En medio de la madrugada, Alastor observó a Angel dormir antes de ponerse de pie. No era una rutina que disfrutara pero se había convertido en algo necesario. Al salir del cuarto, la sombra de Alastor se separó de él e ingresó a la habitación.

Al ver eso, chasqueo los dedos y se transportó hasta la parte delantera del edificio en construcción. Al ver hacia arriba, observo que ya iban por el piso diez, pronto volverían a levantarlo, pero los actores y todo lo que había grabado se había perdido para siempre. Siguió con su camino un poco más, adentrándose en las oscuras calles, plagadas de gente ebria y libertina que iban y venían.

Pronto una sombra se manifestó detrás de él, al volver vio a Valentino, quien mantenida una distancia prudente.

—Veo que has regresado —y ahí estaba el motivo por cual Alastor no podía dejar de cuidar a Angel todo el tiempo.

—Solo me cercioraba de que su podredumbre siguiera por los suelos —comentó con una gran sonrisa refiriéndose al estudio porno y es que pese al tiempo construido les estaba llevando mas tiempo del esperado volver a levantarlo.

Valentino no lo encontró gracioso y simplemente se limitó a ladear la cabeza indicando que debía seguirlo y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo Alastor. El firmar un contrato, con el poder por las nubes y con una persona amada herida, no te daba el tiempo para leer hasta las más pequeñas letras, o en su caso, poner atención. Y ahí estaban las consecuencias.

Siguió en silencio a Valentino, deseando completar la parte del trato que había quedado pendiente. Supuso que al asumir los pagarés de Angel significaba algo como dinero, no recordó que él una vez contó que se necesitarían miles de almas para comprar su libertad. Vaya que era cierto.

Ambos se detuvieron delante de una bodega, a la cual ambos entraron. Al ingresar cientos de ojos rojos voltearon a verlos, Alastor solo frunció el ceño. Eran muchos más que la última vez.

—¿Cuantas darás hoy? —inquiero Valentino sin detenerse, en su rostro se veía una satisfacción inigualable por tener a Alastor donde quería.

Las risas macabras resonaban por el lugar, poniendo en alerta a Alastor.

Detestaba tener que rendirle cuentas a alguien y más por algo que no había pactado inicialmente, pero había asumido la responsabilidad con Angel y de romper el contrato que lo convertía en su amo, el chico quedaría en posibilidad de ser llevado de nuevo al estudio y eso no era algo que podía permitir

—Mil almas —dijo sin más siguiéndolo con ambas manos cruzadas tras su espalda, apretando levemente el baculo entre ellas.

Ya fuera para bien o para mal, estaba por terminar con la deuda, pero eso implicaba quedarse sin sus contratos, ceder poder era lo peor que le podía pasar.

Siempre podía hacer nuevos tratos, pero teniendo que cuidar de Ángel y saldar la deuda al mismo tiempo, no le dejaba con mucho tiempo para sus propias preocupaciones; cada vez se sentía más exhausto y vulnerable, sin embargo, mientras pudiera mantener las apariencias, no le importaba realmente.

—Bien, con esto ya solo faltan cinco mil más —rió Valentino estirando la mano, Alastor al verla, forzó más su sonrisa. Hace un par de noches cedió cerca de las mil almas y la disminución de poder casi lo hizo desfallecer, no quería imaginar que pasaría de cerrar el pacto, pero en ese momento, quería que toda esa tontería terminara cuanto antes—, aunque sería todo más sencillo si simplemente lo regresas —acotó Val mirando la expresión neutra de Alastor, este frunció un poco los labios antes de apretar la mano.

Las almas comenzaron a volar alrededor de ellos en un remolino de oscuridad y lamentos, pronto, hasta la última de ellas pasó a posesión de Valentino.

—Te regresaría todas las almas que has cedido si solo liberas a Angie Boy—insistió al ver como Alastor le veía detenidamente, sin mover un musculo—, ¿todo bien _radio demon_? —pregunto burlesco enarcando una ceja.

Alastor hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad en ese momento, se moría de hambre y su cuerpo amenazaba con empezar a temblar en cualquier momento, se había excedido y su cuerpo lo resentia.

—Tan bien como podría estar, Val —rió acomodando su monoculo—, ¿como sigue Vox? ¿Su amigo ya volvió a su sitio?

La sonrisa de Valentino entonces se borró.

—En tu posición recomendaría que guardarás silencio —sugirió, de pronto todos los pares de ojos comenzaron a ver hacia Alastor, el cual al verse observado comenzó a reír.

—Tomaré eso como un no y supongo que seguirá manco también, ¿cierto?—siguió burlándose. Sabía que en ciertos demonios la regeneración era mucha más rápida y supuso que por tratarse de Vox, su cuerpo ya estaría como nuevo, si no era el caso, entonces eso era obra del poder de Lucifer—, nos vemos en un par de noches Val —dijo cortésmente antes de inclinarse levemente. Se dió la vuelta y comenzó a caminar como si el temblor en su cuerpo no fuera la gran cosa.

—Ten cuidado Radio Demon, no solo nosotros queremos matarte —le advirtió viéndolo llegar a la entrada.

Alastor giró un poco su rostro, lo suficiente para dejar ver su macabra sonrisa.

—Que vengan, necesito más almas y no olvides Vali, que sigues vivo por ese contrato —dicho esto salió y dio por terminada su visita. Siguió caminando de frente un par de cuadras más antes de que varias de sus sombras comenzaron a girar alrededor de él, sosteniéndolo cuando su piernas le fallaron.

Alastor chasqueo los dedos y apareció en el lobby del hotel, en donde reinaba el silencio, sus sombras le bajaron con cuidado antes de desaparecer. Sentía el cuerpo increíblemente pesado, incapaz de mover un solo musculo, el transportarse hasta ahí había agotó la poca energía que le quedaba. Permaneció un instante más en su sitió con los ojos cerrado meditando que debía de hacer con su hambre voraz.

—Quizá Fat Nuggets volvió a salir del cuarto —comentó suspirando pesadamente. De pronto comenzó a escuchar pisadas en su dirección. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con Angel cruzado de brazos y con su sombra mirándolo con pesar. Al verse descubierto le dedicó una mirada fugaz a su sombra.

—Traidora —alcanzó a decir antes de ver a Angel arrodillarse y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—No necesito decirme, Al —musitó dejando que se recargara en él, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina—, ya lo sabía, en el contrato lo decía claramente... no supuse que si estuvieras pagando por mí —comentó con pesar.

Alastor no dijo palabra alguna y se dejo llevar, ahora podía pensar que Angel se había dado cuenta de sus escapadas nocturnas. Genial.

—Angel, haría todo con tal de verte... tranquilo—comentó tras ser dejado en una de las sillas de la cocina—, ¿qué haces? —cuestionó sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba.

—Le devuelvo el favor a mi novio —dijo comenzando a sacar algunos ingredientes del refrigerador y la alacena—, debes estar hambriento y se que tal vez no es la mejor comida que comerás, pero algo es algo —comentó mirándolo de reojo encontrándose con una sonrisa cansada—, en especial sí ayuda a que mi mascota no esté en el menú, otra vez.

Alastor rió un poco y recargo su mentón en su mano sin despegar la mirada de los movimientos de Angel.

_... sería todo más sencillo si simplemente lo regresas..._

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Alastor mirando a su sombra ayudar a Angel, el cual se miraba muy concentrado en lo que hacía, sonrió suavemente antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Ni en un millón de años.


	36. Sechs und dreißig

—Así que es eso —comentó Angel mirando como Alastor, literalmente devoraba la comida en su plato—, ¿no es eso perjudicial para ti? —pregunto después de que Alastor entre plato y plato, le contará lo que había estado haciendo las últimas noches. Ceder diez mil almas, o al menos, estar a la mitad del camino no era cualquier cosa y además no eran almas normales; sólo aquellas más fuertes y contaminadas que por sí solas valian cien eran las que debía ceder.

Alastor solo asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta.

—¿Y no existe otra forma? —quiso saber mirando como terminaba su cuarto plato de comida—, ¿quieres más? —le dijo viéndolo limpiar su rostro, Alastor asintió una vez más con la cabeza ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Angel, este se puso de pie y caminó hasta la olla donde estaban los espaguetis con carne que había hecho -aunque sí debía ser sincero, era más carne que fideos-.

—La hay —dijo sin despegar su vista de él—, puedo romper nuestro contrato y dejarte libre.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces? —preguntó dejando el plato en la mesa—, ¿quieres que sea parte de tu propiedad para toda la eternidad? —bromeo guiñandole un ojo.

Alastor negó con la cabeza pinchando un pedazo de carne con el tenedor.

—De hacerlo, ellos podrían reclamarte de nuevo —dijo sin despegar la vista de la comida—, te verás arrastrado de lo que una vez te saque y todo esto sería para nada.

—No firmaría para él de nuevo —acoto tratando de entender que quería decir Alastor.

—Existe más de una manera para pactar entre demonios, podrían obligarte de la forma más cruel posible a hacerlo y yo no podría hacer nada para ayudarte... porque ya no tendría el poder para eso —comentó dando un bocado, Angel al escucharle se llevó una mano al pecho—, se que dijo que me regresarían mis almas, pero no soy tan descuidado como para creer en palabras vacías. Más si tu seguridad está de por medio.

Angel soporto las inmensas ganas que tenía de lanzarse a sus brazos y llenarlo de besos, ese hombre era de otro planeta.

—Ali —musito Angel—, no quiero que algo te pase a ti por que me cuides a mi. Val lo dijo, existen muchos más demonios que buscan vengarse de ti, si no puedes defenderte entonces ellos podrían-

—Tranquilo —rió dándole vuelta al tenedor sobre los fideos—, no pueden matarme tan facilmente, confia un poco en mí —bromeo guiñandole un ojo antes de seguir comiendo.

Angel no dijo nada más y lo dejo comer, toda esa situación le ponía los pelos de punta, no pensó que tendría que preocuparse tan pronto de Valentino y Vox, pero es obvio que se había equivocado; entendía la preocupación de Alastor pero él también tenía que entender la suya.

Las cosas se estaban complicando otra vez.

* * *

—Eso es grave —dijo Molly sirviendo un poco de té en la taza de Charlie. A petición de Angel, Alastor había terminado contando lo que estaba pasando, muy a regañadientes y porque personalmente eso lo dejaba en una situación de humillación al tener que pedir por ayuda.

Pero Angel tenía razón, su cuerpo no estaba en las mejores condiciones y por estrategia, convendría tener aunque sea un plan B.

—Quizá mi padre pueda-

—No te molestes con eso dulzura, no le debo ni me debe y así es como las cosas se deben mantener —interrumpió Alastor levantando una mano y negando con la cabeza—, esto se solucionara en un par de semanas, cuando seda el última de mis almas.

—Pero, ¿y después? ¿después de eso que esperas que pase Alastor? —le gruño Vaggie a un costado de Charlie—, te aseguro que se correrá la voz como fuego cuando escuchen que el demonio de la radio no tiene sus poderes abrumadores y cuando eso pase-

—Todos los demonios que una vez derrotaste vendrán a buscarte —concluyó Husk cruzado de brazos.

Angel miró preocupado hacia Alastor que permanecía con su inmutable sonrisa.

—Tonterias —rió Alastor levantando se taza, todos vieron cómo su pulso tembló al sostenerla—, nunca permitiría que volvieran a atacar al hotel, me iría junto con mis problemas a un sitio donde no les moleste —resolvió con simpleza dándole un trago a su café.

—No puedes cargar con todo solo Alastor, te recuerdo que también estoy involucrado y esto es culpa mía —le soltó Angel al escuchar el plan tan estúpido de Alastor—, si te vas y los enfrentas tú solo-

—No saldrá herido ninguno de ustedes, es el mejor de los planes Angel, admitamoslo —rió mirando a los presentes, odiaba estar en una situación en la cual sintieran lástima por él, pero tenía un plan bajo la manga, no era tan tonto como para ceder sus contratos más fuertes y si se los contaba, probablemente terminarían por arruinarlo—, si me voy, ustedes estarán bien. Eso es todo lo que importa.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Charlie preocupada—, nos has ayudado tanto, a todos que no es justo que no nos dejes ayudarte.

Alastor rodó los ojos cansado de esa conversación. No quería tanta gentileza de su parte, de Angel ya estaba acostumbrado, pero tanta atención innecesaria por parte del resto lo dejaba en una situación bastante desagradable.

—Entregaré las almas y esta tontería acabará —dijo bajando la taza luego de beber su contenido—, no se tocara este tema de nuevo.

Se convirtió en una sombra y dejó a los presentes con las palabras en la boca. Angel se cruzó de brazos molesto, el cerdito en sus piernas chilló al ver la expresión de su dueño.

—Maldito orgulloso de mierda —se quejo Angel acariciando a Fat Nuggets. Vaggie miró de reojo a Charlie, quien se puso de pie y caminó hacia Angel.

—Si esto quiere él, tenemos que respetar su decisión Angel —dijo al ver como Angel estaba luchando por no decir algo más.

A la mala había aprendido a no soltar lo primero que se le viniera a la boca después de todo.

—Él siempre quiere ayudarme pero no me deja a mi hacerlo, se que no sería de mucha ayuda pero al menos quiero... sentir que sí —musito cabizbajo, Molly quien se había acercado, le comenzó a acariciar la cabeza tras recostarlo en su pecho.

—Solo se su apoyo silencioso, él apreciaría eso —dijo Husk para luego salir de la habitación dando por concluida aquella charla que sabía que no llevaría a ningún lado.

—¿Y si algo malo le pasa por culpa mía? —dijo severamente preocupado luego de que Husk se fuera.

—Estamos hablando del cabrón de Alastor —musitó Vaggie tratando de consolarlo—, no creo que puedan matarlo tan fácilmente pelusa.

Este solo asintió mirando a Fat Nuggets, de verdad quería creer eso, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, como cuando una tormenta se acercaba y le daban ganas de correr. Algo malo estaba por pasar.


	37. Sieben und dreißig

Alastor había regresado más débil que las últimas veces y en esta ocasión, fue Husk quien le encontró al escuchar un fuerte ruido en las escaleras. Al ver a Alastor medio tirado, medio intentando sostenerse del barandal, supuso que su portal no alcanzó a abrirse en la habitación dando como resultado un fuerte golpe.

Husk se apresuró a ayudarlo e intento llevarlo en la dirección contrario pero un gruñido por parte de Alastor le detuvo.

—Cuarto, ahora —pidió Alastor sin verle, sosteniéndose de sus brazos.

Al principio dudo si ayudarlo a subir las escaleras o si era mejor llevarlo a la cocina para que comiera algo, pero al ver como este solo insistia en que quería ir a su habitación y ver a Angel, no tuvo más remedio que acatar sus órdenes y ayudarlo a subir, donde tropezón tras tropezón, lograron subir hasta donde debían hacerlo.

Inclusive Husk considero volar desde fuera del edificio y dejarlo tras entrar por la ventana con tal de no subir los pisos, maldecía que el elevador se hubiera descompuesto esa semana, pero su pereza de transformarse le gano y termino subiendo con Alastor a cuestas. Claro que eso no impidió que a medio camino se arrepintiera de tener que tratar con un Alastor que pareciera intoxicado.

Apenas llegar a la habitación de este, la abrió de golpe, sobresaltando a Angel, quien se quitó su cubre ojos para ver como Alastor se apoyaba en Husk, ambos se veían agitados y uno más divertido que él otro. Husk avanzó a paso decidido hacia donde Angel ya salía de la cama.

—Ten tu mierda —vociferó Husk con el ceño fruncido.

—Gracias gatito —rió Alastor luego de que este lo arrojara sobre la cama con nada de delicadeza. Angel le dió las gracias a Husk y esto solo frunció el ceño en respuesta.

Aún le parecía increíble que Alastor hubiera cambiado tanto por alguien como Angel, pero no lo juzgaría, el amor a veces tomaba formas muy raras y se expresaba de maneras aún más extrañas.

—Espero que tengas un buen plan para salirte de esta mierda, Alastor —comentó antes de azotar la puerta, dejando a ambos demonios solos en el cuarto.

Angel le ayudó a acomodarse bien en la cama, lo cual Alastor agradeció, no se sentía con ánimos de nada, ni siquiera de comer; ya solo debía ceder quinientas almas más y todo acabaría pero su cuerpo ya estaba tan débil que no se creía capaz de soportar una transacción más.

—Puedes parar, ¿sabes? —le dijo Angel quitando un mechón de cabello de la frente de Alastor tras acomodarlo sobre sus muslos, por lo que la imagen de un chico blanquecino preocupado por él era lo único que el demonio de la radio podía ver en ese momento.

—Es muy tarde para eso, corazón —comentó estirando su mano derecha hasta acariciar el rostro de Angel con delicadeza.

Este suspiro un poco antes de colocar una de sus manos sobre la de Alastor. Se había dado cuenta con el paso de las noches que Alastor se volvía extrañamente dócil y amable cuando estaba debil, debil al grado que ni siquiera quería comer y al día siguiente se le tenía que llevar un buffet entero a la cama y prácticamente obligarlo a ingerir alimentos.

Tal como en ese momento, eran esa clase de caricias que Angel amaba en silencio y no se sentía con el derecho de pedir. Después de todo, ese problema había nacido por culpa suya y Alastor estaba pagando por él.

—¿Te has visto en un espejo últimamente? Te ves más viejo —bromeó riendo un poco al decirlo apretando suavemente la mano de Alastor—, todo por tu maldita terquedad.

Alastor frunció levemente el entrecejo.

—Auch, hieres mi orgullo —dijo con sarcasmo apretando suavemente la mejilla de Angel, este sonrió ante la caricia—, lindura, ¿puedo acostarme en tu pecho?

Esa era otra cosa que había notado Angel, la fijación de Alastor por su mullido pecho; no lo culpaba, todos sus clientes morían por tocarlo y deleitarse con la suavidad y comodidad de este, pero le era tan dulce el como cada noche Alastor se lo pedía siempre con caballerosidad.

—Claro —murmuró con una suave sonrisa en el rostro. Con cuidado retiró la mano de Alastor de su rostro, lo ayudó a incorporarse y se acostó boca arriba en la cama. Con ayuda de sus manos acostó a Alastor sobre él, de modo que ambos estuvieran cómodos.

Este hundió la cara en el pecho inmediatamente al verse en aquel sitio. Un fuerte suspiro se liberó de Alastor, mientras esté rodeaba el torso de Angel con sus brazos, apretando suavemente a su pareja.

—Gracias —apenas murmurar esa palabra, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Y ahí estaba Angel, acariciando su espalda, dejándolo dormir. Disfrutaba de esos pequeños momentos en los cuales Alastor no parecía tan dispuesto a querer acabar con la vida de todos si se metían con su espacio personal; y lo haría más si las peticiones de Alasor no tuvieran detrás un cansancio abismal.

Angel se encontró pensando inevitablemente en la docilidad de su pareja. No quería pensar que hubiera otra razón por la cual Alastor había cambiado tan abruptamente, pero en su interior cierta inquietud prevalecía y lo estaba consumiendo lentamente.

Y era esa preocupación la que lo estaba consumiendo lentamente.

—Perdón Alastor —musito tapando con un par de manos su rostro. De pronto su ansiedad comenzó a hacer estragos en él mientras sentía como sus silenciosas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, apretó el cuerpo de Alastor contra el suyo, solo sabiendo que así podría protegerle aunque fuera un poco.


	38. Acht und dreißig

—Fue muy pesado —comentó Alastor mirando como Angel terminaba de arreglarse, el suéter rosa que llevaba, le hacía lucir más sus suaves tonos claros, dándole una buena vista de lo adorable que podía ser Angel.

Este rió acomodando su pelusa.

—La mirada de todos fue muy graciosa y más cuando gruñiste —rió al recordar como Alastor se sobresaltó cuando no paraban de verlo mientras comía por más que este pidió que no lo hicieran—, ni siquiera sabía que podías poner una cara así —acotó mirándolo a través del espejo, notando a Alastor sonreirle divertido tras rodar los ojos, debía admitir que tal vez si se paso un poco de la raya, pero él se los había advertido.

—¿Ya terminaste? —dijo desde la cama con los brazos cruzados—. He de decir, que sería mucho más rápido si solo fuera yo —le comento pues la idea de que lo acompañara había sido de Angel, que tras insistirle un poco, recibió la afirmación por parte de su novio, quien de haber sabido que tendría que esperarlo para que se arreglara le hubiera dicho que no. No era como fuera a ir muy lejos después de todo.

—Cambiando el tema como siempre —bromeo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia Alastor—, vamonos —anunció poniendo sus manos en su cintura y caderas.

Alastor rió y abandonó su lugar en la cama de la habitación para de una vez dejar el hotel.

Tras abandonar el edificio, ambos comenzaron a tener una charla muy amena durante el trayecto dejando de la lado los evidentes problemas que habían estado teniendo; sin darse cuenta uno se sentía demasiado agusto al lado del otro, logrando que inclusive las más pequeñas cosas que hicieran parecieran toda una obra.

Mientras iban caminando y Angel reía por lo los comentarios sarcástico de Alastor, este comenzó a notar ciertas actitudes de la gente a su alrededor, que le habían comenzado a _inquietar _un poco.

Lo admitía, no tenía suficiente energía como para transportarse de un lado a otro, también admitía que el caminar era un poco tortuoso considerando que lo que había estado comiendo no reemplazaba todas la energía que perdía, pero lo que no admitiría, era que le _molestaba _las miradas que les dedicaban todos conforme ellos iban caminando, en especial las miras lascivas dirigidas al chico a su derecha. Eso le hacia mucho ruido en la cabeza junto con el pensamiento de que Angel estaba a más distancia de la que solía poner.

_Ni siquiera cuando eras un desconocido te atreviste a mantener esta distancia_

—¿No dijiste que de salir debía tomar tu mano? —comentó tras un prolongado silencio, sus ojos bailaban entre Angel y los demonios que se atrevían a mantener su vista más tiempo del necesario sobre la joven araña.

Angel le vió de regreso y le sonrió un poco apenado; aquella bella expresión no solo fue notada por Alastor, quien a esas alturas comenzaba sentirse muy inquieto.

—Pero no es una cita —le dijo como si con esa simple condición tuviera permitido tocarlo.

—¿Y quién dijo que necesitamos de una? —bromeo logrando que las mejillas de Angel se colorearan un poco. Él se acercó un poco más pero no le tomo de la mano.

—¿No te da pena que te vean junto a mi? —le preguntó jugueteando con un par de manos.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera contestar, unos tipos se metieron en su camino y rodearon rápidamente a Angel, mirándolo con perversión. Dust los reconoció como parte de su grupo de admiradores; al darse cuenta de ello, sintió como si su pasado volviera a él como un recordatorio que no podía escapar de lo que había sido.

—¡_Angie_! ¿Cuando haras un nuevo trabajo? ¿Cuando volveras?

Alastor se vio relegado de su lugar al lado de su pareja y lentamente comenzó a aparecer más gente que seguía preguntando por qué Angel ya no trabajaba para la industria porno. Alastor entonces se dio cuenta de dos cosas, la primera era que el orgullo de Vox y Valentino les pudo más que admitir que hubo una pelea que perdieron y por eso liberaron a Angel y lo segunda fue que ver a demasiada gente alrededor de Angel, lo cabreaba.

—Angie —uno de los fans tomó el antebrazo de Angel y tiró de él haciendo que el cuerpo de ambos se rozara, Angel intentó apartarse pero el agarre se afianzó más, estaba por golpearlo por invadir su espacio personal, cuando una ola de interferencia alteró la realidad, todos los presentes vieron como el rostro sonriente de Alastor les vía al tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de una manera inquietante. El mismo Angel contuvo la respiración al verlo en aquel estado.

—_Caballeros, —_musito con la estática aumentando—, _retírense, ¡por favor! _—vociferó amablemente tras torcer el cuello, logrando que todos huyeran despavoridos al ver a _radio demon_ molesto.

Angel al ver esa demostración de celos comenzó a reír abiertamente.

A su alrededor no había nadie e inclusive la gente que venía prefería cruzar la calle al ver a ese par de demonios en la acera. Alastor retomó su compostura tras ver a Angel reír, se acomodo su saco y actuó como si lo que acababa de pasar hace un momento no fuera la gran cosa.

—¿Celoso? —bromeo Angel limpiando una pequeña lágrima que se le había escapado tras reír.

—Ni una palabra de esto —pidió aclarando su voz, tomó de la mano a Angel y lo hizo caminar. En parte porque se sentía mareado debido al despliegue de poder y también por si alguien más tenía la brillante idea de acercarse otra vez. No creía que sí pasará por segunda vez, fuera tan suave.

Angel simplemente sonrió divertido y se dedicó a disfrutar de la mano de Alastor sobre la suya. Esa era una sensación inigualable.

—Por cierto, ¿a donde vamos Al? —inquirio luego de un momento.

Alastor entrelazo sus dedos con los de Angel, logrando que el pulso de este se disparara.

—Con Rosie, quiero cobrarle un favor que le pedí hace un tiempo para esta noche —le dijo mirándole de reojo.

Angel sostuvo un poco la respiración tras escucharle.

—¿Será hoy? —preguntó preocupado apretando levemente la mano de Alastor.

Este solo asintió con la cabeza volviendo la vista al frente. Angel se preocupó entonces, el día por fin había llegado y no se sentía preparado para lo que fuera a pasar. Un jadeo atrajo su atención y al volver la vista, miró a varias sombras alejarse corriendo; sin darse cuenta habían ingresado a la zona de los caníbales, que a penas ver venir a Alastor, huían en sentido contrario.

—Veo que eres bastante popular —bromeó Angel mirando como les veían de lejos.

Alastor miro hacia el edifico de Rosie riendo suavemente por el comentario de Angel.

—No tienes idea.

Ambos se detuvieron frente al emporium pero antes de poder ingresar, una suave voz les detuvo.

—Tu novio supongo —tanto Angel como Alastor voltearon al escuchar la melodiosa voz de Rosie, quien veía con curiosidad las manos entrelazadas de ambos. Alastor apretó ligeramente más la mano de Angel al ver la mirada curiosa de Rosie.

—Un gusto —dijo Angel con algo de timidez, aquella mujer era uno de los overlord después de todo y además, una de sus diseñadoras de moda favoritas.

Rosie sonrió con elegancia inclinando la cabeza.

—Lo mismo dijo joven Angel, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte —ella dio un par de pasos y las puertas de su edificio se abrieron, miró de reojo a ambos y les indico que podían pasar, una vez en el interior Angel pudo maravillarse con la elegancia y diseños que había por todos lados, Alastor solo le vió divertido.

Rosio en ningún momento dejó de observar al par.

—Rosie —llamó Alastor tras soltar a Angel y decirle que podía ver todo lo que quisiera pero no tocar, ganado un _si papa_ de parte de Angel—, vengo por ese favor que te pedí hace algunos años —comentó mirando levemente hacia Angel quien veía un vestido de novia.

—¡Oh!, ya te estabas tardando —rió al decirlo mirando también hacia Angel; chasqueo los dedos y trato apareció frente a ellos—, ¿entonces hasta aquí llega tu _ahorro_? —preguntó curiosa, observó cómo el cansancio era más evidente que la última visita que tuvo de él.

Angel enarco una ceja confundido al escucharles, no volvió la vista pero si se mantuvo al tanto.

—Así es —comentó tomando el contrato, lo guardo entre los pliegues de su abrigo y le dedicó una suave sonrisa a Rosie.

—¿Pelearas? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez con un poco de preocupación.

—No exactamente, saldare una deuda y requiero de este poder para cuando lo haga, ese papanatas de Valentino me ha estado robando almas y me temo que agote un poco mi existencia —aclaró encogiendo sus hombros—, así como mi paciencia.

Rosie sonrió divertida. Alastor no hubiera recurrido a sus tratos pendientes de no estar totalmente abajo de su nivel permitido, eso quería decir que las cosas se habían ido a las ligas mayores; lo único que la dejaba tan impresiona, era el hecho de que lo hacía por Angel y no por él mismo. Eso que estaba presenciando sabía que era un acto único e irrepetible

—Iras de cacería después de eso —más que una pregunta, era una afirmación y la sonrisa de Alastor se lo confirmaba.

—¿Cacería? —preguntó Angel haciendo que ambos volvieran la vista hacia él, ninguno se había dado cuenta de que se acercó.

—Así le dice —bromeo logrando que Alastor soltara un resoplido—, a la recolección de almas pendientes —dijo Rosie tras ver la cara confundida de Angel.

El chico le resultaba increíblemente adorable, no lo negaría pero no podía creer que una persona como la que tenía enfrente pudiera haber capturado la total atención de Alastor y es que eran tan diferentes que nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

—Te dije que no tenías que preocuparte, no te traje solo por tu insistencia amiguito —río al decirlo—, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, contigo mas tranquilo sabiendo que no moriré, me deja espacio libre para decirte porque no volvere el proximo mes.

Angel abrió la boca sorprendido.

Esa era mucha información que procesar. Por un lado le aliviaba el saber que Alastor estaría perfectamente bien y con eso le podría decir al resto, pero ¿se iría? Eso sí que lo había tomado desprevenido y si era sincero, no le gustaba nada esa noticia.

—Alto ahí vaquero, ¿te iras? ¿un mes? —sin querer su voz salió más fuerte de lo que quiso, pero es que la sorpresa podía con él.

Alastor disminuyó un poco su sonrisa y se acercó a él.

—Será solo un tiempo, necesito recuperar parte de las almas que perdí y realmente tengo muchos tratos regados sin reclamar, es tiempo que vaya por ellos —comentó estirando su mano derecha y apretando la mejilla de Angel, este no le miró muy convencido.

Alastor se dió la vuelta y volvió hacia Rosie, quien le veía con dulzura y Alastor supo el porque, no siempre mostraba afecta a otras personas

—Gracias dulzura, nos vemos pronto —comentó tras estirar su mano y que está fuera estrechada por su sonriente amiga.

Rosie solo asintió, antes de dejarlos irse llamó la atención de ambos, quienes ya se encontraban en la puerta a punto de salir.

—Si alguna vez piensan en matrimonio, con gusto confeccionare sus trajes —comentó logrando que Angel se sonrojara al darse cuenta que lo vieron mirando los vestidos de novias -casos muy escasos ahí abajo-

Alastor trono su cuello a la broma de su amiga.

—Lo pensaremos —dicho esto, Alastor puso su mano izquierda en la espalda baja de Angel, empujándolo al exterior de aquel lugar. Tras unos breves minutos en silencio, Alastor suspiro suavemente—, dilo, anda, se que quieres decirlo.

Angel comenzó a reír tras verse descubierto.

—¿Soy tan transparente?

—No realmente, pero puedo mofarme de que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que piensas —comentó divertido.

—¿Un mes, Al? —sin querer, sonó más a reclamo que a pregunta.

—Es probable que termine antes —le dijo volviendo a tomar su mano—, si te preocupa que esté lejos de ti, puedo dejarte mi sombra.

—Bueno, eso sería muy reconfortante... pero quiero al _real_ —rió al decirlo.

—Tendrás que esperar un poco por el real.

—¿Y no puedo ir contigo? —preguntó curioso.

—No, y no es un tema que se pueda discutir —dijo inmediatamente—, no quiero que veas ese lado mío.

Eso logró sorprender un poco a Angel, pero entendía porque lo decía.

Alastor era un ser muy cruel y violento, eso era algo que no debía de olvidar. Y si había algo que sabía muy bien, era que nunca debes de interponerte entre un cazador y su presa y por ello, decidió no insistir más en el tema.

—Al, ¿al menos podré despedirme de ti?

Alastor le vió de reojo y sonrió.

—¡Pero claro!, no me iría sin decir adios —se rió al decirlo.

Aquella respuesta saco una sonrisa en Angel.

—¿Y me darás un regalo antes de irte? —preguntó coqueto. Alastor soltó un fuerte _ja_ antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Ya veremos.

El camino de regreso al hotel fue mucho más tranquilo y para Angel, fue casi como un regalo.

* * *

**¿Muy aburrido?**

**Bueno, bebe Alastor se tomará unas vacaciones para reclamar sus almas y pues, a Angel le tocará esperar, wooooo, veremos que pasa con esos dos uwu.**


	39. Neun und dreißig

La hora había llegado y una vez más estaba frente a aquella bodega desde donde salía una luz rojiza pardusca. Alastor a paso decidido y sin ser invitado abrió las puertas sobresaltando a Valentino, quien se paró abruptamente de su silla al ver a_ Radio Demon_ caminar hacia él, con su brillante sonrisa altanera.

La vista de todos los seres oscuros en aquella habitación giraron hacia Alastor, quien lucía la mejor de sus sonrisas; esta vez decidido a que no solo fuera su última visita sino que supieran que no debían joder con él.

—_¡Hi, sweetheart! _—saludo manteniendo su bastón en alto, este emitió unos aplausos.

Las sombras alrededor de Alastor rieron al tiempo que Valentino frunció el ceño.

—Veo que vienes de buen humor —comentó con cautela, mirando como aquel bastón le veía detenidamente.

—Siempre me pone de buen humor, terminar un mal trato —rió al decirlo, deteniéndose por fin frente al escritorio de Valentino, este se quedo quieto en su sitió evaluando sus opciones.

Realmente a lo largo del mes pensó que Alastor se echaría para atrás y decidiría conservar su poder antes que permitir debilitarse por Angel, pero vaya que lo había subestimado y ahora Alastor estaba listo para terminar con aquel contrato; lo cual no le favorecía para nada.

Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con tantas almas y ahora estaba por cerrar un trato que posiblemente le pondría en una situación muy precaria.

—Bien, terminemos con esto —Val estiró su mano izquierda dispuesto a terminar con todo ello, sin embargo, al ver como Alastor estiraba cada vez más la sonrisa, por reflejo quiso retirar su mano tan rápido como pudo, pero fue tarde, el de traje rojo ya lo sostenía con fuerza, tirando un poco de él sin borrar su tétrica sonrisa.

Las almas comenzaron a salir del cuerpo de Alastor mientras este reía a carcajadas; a la par de su risa escandalosa los gritos dolorosos de las almas que pasaban a la propiedad de Valentino, lograron un eco inquietante entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Una vez terminada la transacción Val intentó retirar la mano, pero el agarre de Alastor no se lo permitió, la presión en sus manos aumento, logrando que la inquietud de Valentino creciera más si era posible.

—_¡Oh, Val querido!_ —rió Alastor cuyos ojos rojos habían comenzado a brillar, lentamente comenzó a doblar su cuello hacia la derecha—, ya ningún contrato de protege —anunció su radiofónica voz.

Valentino expulsó una potente explosión de feromonas, ocasionando que el cuerpo de Alastor se adormeciera un poco; Valentino aprovechó para retirar su mano y sin perder tiempo pateó el escritorio frente a él, este golpeo a Alastor derribandolo en el acto, haciéndolo rodar un par de metros.

Una fuerte risa por parte del _Radio Demon_, le indico a Valentino que estaba en problemas.

Alastor se incorporó sin perder tiempo y sacudió levemente su atuendo, sin quitar su vista de Valentino. Había sido una táctica muy torpe de parte del demonio poner distancia entre ambos, la mayoría de sus ataques eran de larga distancia.

—Eres muy descortés. Mira que tratar a si a tus invitados, Val —dijo Alastor cuando la realidad a su alrededor comenzó a temblar, levantó su bastón y una potente luz roja salió de este, iluminando a Valentino.

—¿De verdad quieres hacer esto, Alastor? —pregunto Valentino haciendo crecer sus garras y mostrando sus dientes—, no tienes el poder para derrotarme.

—En eso te equivocas —rió Alastor moviendo el escritorio de su camino con un movimiento de muñeca—, puedo y lo haré.

Los ojos rojos alrededor de la sala se desprendieron de las paredes y se dirigieron hacia Alastor, que al ver el ataque, desprendio sus propias entidades que frenaron el avance de aquellos seres.

Alastor colocó una mano tras su espalda mientras con la otra, elevaba felizmente su bastón hacia un Valentino en guardia. La interferencia entre ambos comenzó a crecer haciendo casi nula la visibilidad con los símbolos de Alastor volando por todos lados.

—Creo que una vez te dije Val, que no soy un hombre paciente —comentó empezando a levitar—, y tu mi estimado amigo, colmaste mi paciencia.

Una gran rafaga de puas se libero de Alastor, obligando a Valentino a moverse, esquivando el ataque; rodeo rápidamente a Alastor y saltó hacia él pero antes de tocarlo, Alastor se disolvió en una sombra para tomar forma un momento después detrás de Valentino y atravesarle el abdomen con las garras de su mano derecha.

—_Te tengo _—se burló a su oído antes de levantarlo y arrojarlo lejos, de estar más tiempo cerca de él, las feromonas harían más estragos en su cuerpo, ya comenzaba a ver borroso.

Valentino se incorporó rápidamente y esquivo otro ataque, esta vez por parte de un par de sombras que volaron hacia él. Cargo contra Alastor que al verlo venir soltó una fuerte carcajada antes de hacer que un par de púas salieron de su cuerpo y se clavaran en Valentino, alcanzó a cubrir zonas perjudiciales pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Este miro como la sangre salía como una cascada de su cuerpo, quitó una de las espinas en su muslo para ver como Alastor no detenía su avance hacia él con los ojos brillando con deseos de muerte, volcó su atención en las sombras y solo entonces miro como las de Alastor, secuestraban a las suyas, absorbiendolas.

—Fin del juego —aquellas palabras trajeron a la realidad a Valentino que al volver la vista al frente se encontró con Alastor sonriendole.

Valentino desapareció en un instante, dejando atrás un charco de sangre y su orgullo herido.

Alastor al verse solo se rió aliviado, sus sombras volvieron con la carnada obtenida y en cuanto su cuerpo las absorbio, se sintió un poco mejor; de haber continuado con aquel espectaculo hubiera estado en serios problemas.

Agradecía que Valentino siempre elegía huir antes que pelear. Al menos con eso le había dejado más que en claro que podía defenderse perfectamente. Sin embargo, las feromonas de aquel demonio aún no perdían efecto y continuaban haciendo estragos en su cuerpo, se sentía mareado y con la vista semi borrosa; pero había un problema, algo más allá de lo físico, su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en Angel y en volver a su lado, se sentía increíblemente ansioso y no entendía esa repentina necesidad.

Chasqueo sus dedos y cayó sobre la cama del cuarto de Angel, sobresaltando al chico al sentir como algo le caía encima, aplastandolo.

—¡Oh mi señor! —casi grito Angel al ver a Alastor cubierto de sangre encima de él—, ¡dijiste que no pelearías, demente! —le reclamo con el ceño fruncido, sintiendo como si su corazón se fuera a salir de su pecho, no esperaba que realmente regresara en cuanto terminara su trabajo.

Angel se incorporó y miró la sonrisa divertida de Alastor mientras se le quitaba de encima.

—Necesitaba un escarmiento —dijo como si nada bajando de la cama—, ahora ya no nos molestara de nuevo, por lo menos no en un tiempo.

El chico semi adormilado comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Alastor debía de estar demente si hizo la estupidez que se adjudicó.

—¿Contigo débil? —soltó con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos, claro que estaba preocupado pero trataba de disfrazar su cólera con su carismático sarcasmo.

—Conmigo débil —concordo asintiendo con la cabeza. Chasqueo los dedos y la sangre se fue, dejándolo como nuevo.

Al ver hacia Angel, supo que estaba molesto, para él el chico se había vuelto muy transparente y aún así lo único que quería era acercarse y abrazarlo, aún si eso lo hacía enojar más. Alastor de pronto se sorprendió por el rumbo de sus propios pensamientos, era obvio que las feromonas de Valentino le habían adormecido algo más que los sentidos.

Su cordura había tomado unas vacaciones y no parecía que volvería pronto.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Angel después de que el susto inicial se le hubiera pasado. A decir verdad, Alastor se miraba mucho mejor de lo que pensó que se vería al volver, lo cual le daba cierta tranquilidad, pero había algo en la forma de hablar de él, algo raro había pasado.

—¡Tan bien como no lo he estado en semanas! —dijo guiñandole un ojo mientras reía suavemente—. Me robe algunas almas.

Alastor vió entonces detenidamente hacia Angel, quien al ver aquella mirada comenzó a sentirse algo ansioso. Solo en ese momento pudo confirmar que algo no estaba del todo bien con su pareja.

—Eres un perfecto demente —se rió al decirlo, se dió la vuelta y caminó hacia la cama, no quería lidiar con un Alastor _anormal_, no sabía como reaccionaria de bromear con él en ese estado y tampoco estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo—, pero cumpliste con tu palabra, ¿vienes a despedirte? —dijo con voz queda, el momento por fin había llegado, aunque deseaba que al menos se quedará por esa noche.

Alastor se mantuvo en su sitio mirando a Angel sentarse en el borde la cama, sentía como si estuviera ebrio, sentía su cabeza ligera y sus extremidades sueltas; si se volvía a topar con Valentino se aseguraría de matarlo a la próxima.

Odiaba esa sensación, se abstenía de tomar como Husk por lo mismo como para que porque culpa de alguien más terminará con la cabeza entre las nubes. Definitivamente lo mataría.

—¡Un caballero siempre cumple con su palabra! —anunció caminando hacia Angel. Este enarco una ceja al verlo acercarse, pues no sabía si Alastor se daba cuenta que se estaba tambaleando levemente.

—Bueno... —musito Angel algo indeciso cuando Alastor se detuvo delante de él, no era muy bueno para las despedidas en especial si vería a la persona en un lapso de tiempo relativamente corto, pero por ser Alastor, la situación era inclusive más complicada, realmente no quería que se fuera pero no podía pedirse que se quedará—, espero que regreses con buena disposición y todos tus _miembros_ intactos —dijo con picardía palmeando la cama a su costado. Eso era lo más lejos que bromearía esa noche, no quería hacerlo sentirse incómodo, después de todo no lo vería en un largo tiempo. Además de que no se sentía de humor para seguir jugando, su novio se marcharía.

Pero contrario a lo que Angel esperaba y a lo que pidió, Alastor se inclinó sobre él obligándolo a semi recostarse en la cama, apoyándose en sus antebrazos. Alastor colo una de sus piernas entre las de Angel y con una de sus manos tomo el mentón de este, que ya tenía la boca abierta por las acciones de Alastor.

—¿Al? —alcanzó a musitar mirándolo acercarse a él.

—Angel, voy a besarte.

* * *

**Al chile, no se que poderes tiene Val, se supone que él está basado en una abeja y siento que como las abejas tienen una fuerte orientación por las feromonas y escencias del resto de sus compañeras, un poder como el que le di a Val quedaría bien xd aunque idk.**

**Y bueno, en cuanto a cómo funcionan sus feromonas, yo siento que aparte de inhibir ciertas capacidades físicas, libera otras que subconscientemente reprimimos. Impulsos vaya. **

**Así que bueno, un Alastor un poco más suelto es lo que veremos en el siguiente capitulo -yo lo tomo como si estuviera ebrio JAJAJA-, veamos cómo lo maneja Angel.**

**Nos leemos luego uwu**


	40. Vierzig

—¿¡QUÉ?! —grito Angel incorporándose de golpe, haciendo que su cabeza chocara contra la de Alastor, este se hizo hacia atrás, cayendo de sentón en el suelo.

—Ouch, ¿no quieres? —rió llevándose una mano a la frente, sobando su zona dañada. Debía de admitir que esa no era la reacción que esperaba.

Angel aún sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho por haber escuchado esas insignificantes palabras. Nunca jamás en todas las décadas que llevaba ahí abajo alguien le había pedido permiso o le había _avisado_ que le darían un beso. Definitivamente lo había tomado desprevenido.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —le dijo mirándolo ponerse de pie—, pero si lo vas a hacer no lo anuncies... —reprendió Angel abochornado por haber arruinado el momento. Le dolía la cara y su orgullo; de haber visto Cherri seguramente se reiría de él por el resto de la eternidad.

Alastor rió subiendo a la cama a un costado de Angel, se cruzó de piernas palmeando frente a él, para que Angel se acercara un poco más.

—¿Puedo besarte? —preguntó con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

—Oh, santas chuletas —rió acercándose, se acuclilló frente a Alastor, quedando lo suficientemente cerca como para que bastará con inclinarse un poco hacia el otro para tocarse.

Alastor elevó ambas manos y tomo las mejillas de Angel, acariciando suavemente su rostro.

—Eres hermoso Angel —le dijo detallando cada parte de su rostro.

—¿Estas drogado acaso? —rió sintiendo como su cara se calentaba cada vez más, lo tenía tan cerca que casi sentía la suave respiración de Alastor en su cara.

—Posiblemente —reconoció suavizando su sonrisa—, Valentino tiene cierta magia para hacer enojar a las personas.

Angel en un primer momento no entendió porque lo mencionaba hasta que la actitud de Alastor le hizo darse cuenta.

—Oh, las feromonas de Val —dijo Angel un poco decepcionado de que lo que le estuviera diciendo no fuera porque precisamente fuera su voluntad -al menos no la consciente-

—Angel —llamo acercando su rostro haciendo que sus labios se rozaran—, te amo.

Antes de que siquiera Angel pudiera procesar lo que acababa de escuchar los labios de Alastor le silenciaron. Fue una presión suave y constante donde ninguno de los dos se movió. Angel sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar. En ese preciso momento, Angel supo que sin importar el daño que Alastor le hiciera y cuantos siglos pasaran, nunca olvidaría la sensación que en ese momento sentía.

Alastor sintió temblar los labios de Angel y se separó lo suficiente como para ver al chico llorar.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuro limpiando con sus pulgares las lágrimas de Angel teniendo cuidado con sus garras, este soltó un leve sollozo y sorbió un poco por la nariz.

Odiaba llorar delante de otras personas, pero Alastor había dicho las palabras que nunca pensó escuchar y no hallaba forma de expresar lo que sentía.

—¿Tenías que decirme esto cuando te irás, insensible hijo de perra? —alcanzó a decir con su voz temblorosa.

—¿Estuve mal? —preguntó confundido sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de Angel.

Este levantó un par de manos y apretó las de Alastor, deteniendo las caricias.

—No —musito levemente. Alastor había cavado su tumba, nunca podría olvidarlo—, también te amo —dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Lo sé —murmuró Alastor bajando las manos sin soltar las de Angel—, Angel, lamento no haberlo dicho antes, pero sentía que las cosas cambiarían si... te decía cómo me siento... —confesó sujetando las manos de Angel—, además de que quería asegurarme primero que nadie más se iba a interponer entre nosotros.

Angel sintió que su corazón no podría soportar tanta dulzura e internamente se lamentó que Alastor no fuera así más seguido; aunque sí debía ser justo, de haber sido un terrón de azúcar desde el principio probablemente lo hubiera terminado ignorando.

—¡Drogate más seguido! —se rió inclinándose hacia Alastor y besándolo antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

Este se quedo quieto y dejo que Angel llevará el control, al principio, fue un beso como los otros tantos que habían tenido, pero entonces Angel comenzó a mover los labios; Alastor se sobresaltó un poco ante el movimiento

—Yo te guio —murmuró Angel contra los labios de Alastor antes de volver a unirse en otro beso.

Alastor apretó suavemente las manos de Angel, siguiendo el suave ritmo que Angel había marcado, ni rápido ni profundo, simplemente un beso entre dos personas que se amaban abiertamente.

Tras separarse, Alastor comenzó a reír.

—No fue tan incómodo como creí que sería —comentó riendo, ganando que Angel resoplara en respuesta.

—Intentemoslo de nuevo cuando no estés bajo las drogas de Valentino —dijo obviando el motivo del beso.

Alastor se separó un poco más y lo vió a los ojos.

—Realmente quería besarte —dijo tan serio como pudo.

—Claro y yo soy virgen —rió con sarcasmo.

—Puedo besarte toda la noche hasta que el efecto pase si solo así te convenzo —amenazó con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro.

Angel rio ante eso.

—No es necesario guapo, en serio —rió guiñandole un ojo—, creo que justo ahora, lo que necesitas es descansar y dejar los juegos para después.

Alastor enarco una ceja.

—¿No querías esto? —preguntó moviendo una de las manos de Angel por su pecho.

Angel apreto los labios. El tenía cierta moral con respecto a aprovecharse de un ebrio y Alastor entraba en ese rango en ese preciso momento.

—No siento que sea correcto, —dijo negando con la cabeza—, mejor vamos a dormir Alastor —pidió soltándose del agarre de Alastor.

Alastor no lo entendía, después de mucho tiempo sentía que era hora de compensar a Angel por hacerlo esperar y pensó que sería un buen momento considerando que se iría un largo tiempo, sin embargo, la negativa de Angel lo hizo pensar.

¿Le había incomodado?

—A dormir entonces —anunció con una sonrisa después de un momento.

No tocaría más el tema.


	41. Ein und vierzig

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, sentía su cuerpo entumecido, nada que ver con la sensación de ebriedad de la noche anterior por supuesto, pero seguía siendo molesto.

Al abrir lo ojos lo primero que vio fue el cuello de Angel, al separarse un poco de él lo vio profundamente dormido. Eso dibujo una suave sonrisa en su rostro, entonces volvió a su sitio y aspiró el aroma de Angel, que para él, era increíblemente embriagante.

Angel se movió un poco y sintió como si su humor renovado se fuera al traste. Alastor casi juro que su alma quiso correr lejos de su cuerpo, cuando se dio cuenta que había algo entre sus pantalones que no debía de haber. Al bajar la vista miró su erección rozando el cuerpo de Angel.

_Esto... supongo que es karma..._

Con cuidado intentó separarse de Angel pero fue tarde, el chico ya se tallaba sus ojos. Alastor se sentó sobre la cama, procurando que las sábanas hicieran su trabajo al taparlo.

—¿Como estas Al? ¿Mejor? —preguntó semi dormido mirando la cara seria de Alastor.

Este sabía a qué se refería pero no tenía cabeza para eso en ese momento, estaba más concentrado en idear una manera de salir de la cama o moverse sin que se notara, por que de verlo, Angel no se callaría y muy posiblemente la burla sería grande.

La ventaja con todo eso era que no lo vería en un largo tiempo, sin embargo Angel parecía el tipo de persona que no deja pasar una buena oportunidad para burlarse.

—¡Muy bien, corazón! —anunció con una sonrisa temblorosa.

Angel enarco una ceja al ver la expresión de Alastor. Se miraba mejor que la noche anterior pero aún no parecía el Alastor de siempre, algo estaba mal.

—¿Seguro? Te ves algo... ¿tenso? —inquirio intentando buscar la palabra correcta.

Alastor rio negando con la cabeza.

—Tonterías, ¿por qué no bajamos a desayunar antes de que me vaya? —preguntó sintiendo un leve tic en su ojo derecho. Angel al verlo frunció levemente el ceño.

Definitivamente algo estaba mal.

—¿Okay? —rió al decirlo para inmediatamente salir de la cama. Se acercó al ropero que estaba a unos pasos de su cama y sin volver la vista comenzó a cambiarse. Alastor al verlo, deseo convertirse en una sombra e irse, pero en ese estado, esa no era una opción—, estuve pensando en lo que paso ayer, Al.

Alastor le escuchaba pero al mismo tiempo no, ver a Angel con ropa interior de encaje no era precisamente la mejor vista en ese momento, de volverse pensaría que la erección que tenía era su culpa y no quería que se hiciera ideas equivocadas.

_Aunque puede de que si sea su culpa_

—Oh, si, claro —comentó riendo algo incomodo jalando lentamente una almohada hasta colocarla sobre su regazo. Angel sacudió la cabeza confundido ante esa respuesta.

Era obvio que no escucho en lo más mínimo lo que dijo.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —insistió Angel una vez cambiado, miró hacia Alastor y noto que había puesto una almohada sobre su vientre bajo—, ¿Ali? —cuestiono cruzándose de brazos.

—Todo bien —dijo tan rápido que inclusive sorprendió a Angel. No era como que el masturbarse fuera algo nuevo, no lo hacia muy seguido, pero el hecho de tener una erección frente a la persona con un apetito sexual tan desarrollado, era un problema.

Angel se aclaró un poco la voz antes de sonreír burlonamente.

Alastor supo que estaba perdido.

—No recuerdo que hayas tenido una erección antes, ¿es por lo de ayer? —quiso saber divertido al ver la patética intención de Alastor por ocultarselo.

Alastor inevitablemente sintió que su cara se calentaba, oficialmente estaba avergonzado. No era un tema que le gustaba tocar particularmente.

—En parte —admitió relajándose un poco, pero sin dejar de apretar la almohada.

—¿Quieres que te ayude o manuela te hará una visita? —bromeo divertido con la intención de dejar el tema, pero Alastor de pronto se la puso difícil.

—¿Manuela? ¿Quien es ella? —dijo apretando más la almohada, deseando que Angel no siguiera insistiendo en burlarse y al mismo tiempo, no haber hecho aquella estúpida pregunta.

Angel soltó una carcajada. A veces olvidaba lo anticuado que podía ser Alastor y justamente había escogido ese momento para hacérselo recordar, icónico.

—¿Una manual? ¿Ya sabes? —inquirio comenzando a mover una mano de arriba abajo, logrando avergonzar más a Alastor si es que era posible, al entender perfectamente a lo que se refería Angel.

—Em... yo... —Alastor no sabía para donde mirar, definitivamente no debió preguntar y la expresión burlona de Angel se lo confirmaba—,yo... yo me encargo Angel.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó caminando hacia la cama—, soy muy bueno en mi trabajo —anunció con una voz cada vez más coqueta deteniéndose frente a esta.

Alastor asintió con la cabeza, sentía de pronto la boca seca y que sus manos sudaban. Estaba nervioso y se sentía patético por eso, además de que la erección comenzaba a doler.

—Muy seguro... —dijo mirando a Angel sonreírle.

Entonces el chico de largas piernas tuvo una serie de ambiciosas ideas, cada una de ellas diseñada para incomodar más a Alastor.

Quería aprovechar tanto como podía ese momento, era muy divertido y no quería dejarlo pasar.

—Si no quieres verme tocarte, puedo hacerlo desde atrá —sugirió poniendo una mano en su cadera. Si debía ser sincero, esperaba que Alastor dijera alguna de sus respuestas sarcásticas, pero la expresión de este no parecía indicar algo así.

Más bien parecía que estaba aún procesando lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Atrás? —Alastor quiso golpearse por seguir haciendo preguntas en lugar de rechazarlo de una, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba nervioso. Era la primera vez que estaba con Angel en una situación así desde el incidente del sueño húmedo.

Y en aquella ocasión no fue muy dulce con Angel.

—¡Oh por dios! —rió por fin Angel, llevándose una mano a la boca, ya dejando el tema por la paz, se dió cuenta que si él no paraba Alastor seguiría—, creo que ya moleste lo suficiente al abuelito por un día —se burló inclinándose sobre la cama y besándolo en los labios rápidamente—, cuando te hayas encargado de Alastor Junior, te espero en el comedor —le guiñó el ojo y camino hacia la puerta meneando las caderas.

Una vez solo Alastor se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y suspiro pesadamente.

—Estúpido cuerpo traicionero —gruñó retirando la almohada y mirando su erección.

En otras ocasiones solo bastaba con ignorarla un poco para que bajara pero era obvio que eso no pasaría en esa ocasión.

Con algo de pesar, bajo el borde su pantalón y ropa interior lo suficiente como para liberar su erección, que al verla le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Estando recostado en la cama de Angel, cerró los ojos y tomó su glande con algo de fuerza, moviendo su mano lentamente. El aroma de su pareja estaba por todos lados y eso le dió cierto material a su imaginación.

No era una sensación similar a otras ocasiones, en esta ocasión se sentía muy diferente y casi podía decir que realmente estaba disfrutando de esa sensación. Ladeo levemente la cara y enterró la nariz en las almohadas de Angel, sintiendo un suave escalofrío recorrerlo conforme aumentaba el ritmo en su mano.

—Angel —jadeó suavemente cuando un característico hormigueo comenzó a recorrerlo, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse conforme llegaba a su límite. Un gemido escapó de su garganta cuando su mano se vió envuelta de su semen. Alastor se quedó un momento quieto, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar tras el orgasmo que acaba de tener. Definitivamente algo había cambiado con su cuerpo—, diablos.


	42. Zwei und vierzig

—Así que te iras —dijo Vaggie tras un largo silencio, justo hasta ese momento, Alastor había optado por contarles de su pequeña excursión, dejando sorprendido a más de uno.

Alastor había comido con calma pero sin levantar la vista del plato, normalmente habría esperado a que todos se fueran pero no quería quedarse mucho tiempo a solas con Ángel, menos luego de que lo uso para masturbarse, se sentía un poco mal por eso.

Además de que lo creía bastante capaz de empezar con sus bromas de doble sentido y planeaba disfrutar de ese ultimo desayuno.

—Solo será un mes —comentó risueño por fin mirando a los presentes y su error fue ver de reojo a Angel, pues se encontró con su sonrisa burlona que lo hizo fruncir levemente el ceño. Eso era humillante y Angel parecía disfrutarlo—, en el cual tendré que pedirles que cuiden de Angel por mí.

Vaggie y Husk se rieron por eso, ganando que Angel resoplará molesto, rodando los ojos.

—¿En serio? —pregunto riendo.

Alastor ladeó levemente la cabeza para luego asentir. Con todo lo ocurrido, naturalmente confiaba un poco mas en Angel, pero él no estaría presente en mucho tiempo y no era que le preocupara Angel precisamente, si no los demonios que podían rondarlo por culpa suya.

—Nosotros lo cuidamos —dijo Molly riendo con malicia. Angel le dio un suave golpe en el hombro tras escucharla

—Gracias hermanita —le siseo a la chica, quien le guiño un ojo divertida.

Alastor se puso de pie e invoco su bastón, se acomodo su ropa y un portal se abrió en la cocina, liberando una fuerte ventisca de aire y humo. Todos entonces se pusieron de pie también.

—Me retiro —comentó haciendo una leve reverencia, sus ojos bailaron por todos los presentes hasta detenerse en Angel, que ya no tenía una sonrisa altanera en el rostro. Alastor entonces sonrió y la sombra de él se desprendió, moviéndose hasta los pies de Angel.

Este al verla, al igual que todos los presentes, vieron curiosos hacia Alastor.

—Si por algún motivo algo ocurre, por más pequeño que sea —comentó notando como su sombra se desvanecía—, ella me llamara de inmediato. No dejaré que vuelvan a pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

Aquella declaración tomó por sorpresa a más de uno.

—Estaremos bien, Alastor —comentó Charlie con una sonrisa tomada de la mano de Vaggie, definitivamente tenía que admitir que el Alastor que estaba por marcharse era muy diferente al que había llegado hace casi cuatro meses.

Angel camino hacia Alastor y este le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Podremos platicar cuando regreses? —comento con media sonrisa, Alastor estiró su mano derecha y lo tomó de la cintura.

—Comportante, corazón —entonces lo beso delante de los presentes que en conjunto soltaron un jadeo de sorpresa, pues era la primera vez que veían esa clase de demostración de afecto entre ambos.

Angel se rió y lo rodeo con sus cuatro brazos, disfrutando de aquella cercanía.

—Espero que _mini fresita _vuelva con tanto ímpetu tal como se vio hoy por la mañana—comento contra los labios de Alastor, este río incómodo ante la broma y lo soltó, suavemente, queriendo retrasar un poco su despedida.

—Solo comportate Angel —dicho esto le guiño el ojo derecho y atravesó el portal. Este inmediatamente se cerro detras de el.

Angel de pronto se sintió un poco solo, no esperaba que en algún momento Alastor tuviera que irse, pero si el había dicho que volvería, no le quedaba más que esperar.

—Ugh, odio esta mierda —Angel volteo al escuchar a Husk, notando como la sombra le sonreía y lo rodeaba con sus brazos, Baxter a su lado soltó una suave risa—, ¿por que tenia que dejartela? —gruño manoteando tratando de hacer que lo soltara.

Niffty comenzó a reír al tiempo que le quitaba un pedazo de comida al plato de Baxter, este vio a Niffty con dolor en su mirada.

—Aún le caes bien —comentó la chica divertida mirando a Husk cada vez más molesto.

—La prefiero a ella que a su dueño... pero es igual de molesta —se quejó moviéndose de lugar, la sombra se fundio y voló hacia Angel, que veía divertido la escena al igual que el resto de personas en aquella sala.

—Así que, ¿tu y la sombra? —se burló Angel, haciendo que Husk le levantara el dedo corazón.

—Jodete —gruño golpeando la mesa. Tanto Niffty como Baxter movieron sus platos para evitar que se tirara su contenido.

—Prefiero esperar a Alastor, gracias —rió al decirlo moviendo sus hombros de manera altanera.

Charlie miró curiosa hacia la sombra y ésta miró hacia ella también, sonriéndole abiertamente.

—¿Tiene conciencia propia? —comentó mirando como esta le seguía viendo mientras la rodeaba. Adoptó la forma de Alastor y la tomó por la mano, haciéndola girar en su sitio.

Vaggie a su lado se encogió de hombros. Para ella, era como si estuviera el mismo Alastor ahí.

—Mientras no cause problemas, no me preocuparia por detalles menores —dijo Vaggie.

Husk resoplo aún molesto por la sombra y abandonó la cocina siendo seguido como Molly y Niffty, quienes habían desarrollado una muy buena amistad a lo largo de los días. Baxter se fue un instante después siendo seguido por la sombra muy de cerca.

Angel al ver que solo quedaron Charlie y Vaggie, llamó la atención de ambas.

—¿Preocupado por Alastor? —apuro a decir Vaggie al ver la expresión de Angel, pero contraria a la respuesta que esperaba, la negación con la cabeza del chico la sorprendio.

—No es sobre él... —Angel miro hacia el ventanal de la cocina y suspiro—, siento un mal presentimiento desde hace días, pero no era culpa de Alastor como yo pensaba, es algo más... como si una tormenta se acercara.

Charlie camino hacia Angel con una creciente preocupación.

—¿Estas bien Angel?

El chico negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Estoy preocupado, la última vez que tuve una sensacion asi... —Angel quiso reprimir sus recuerdos pero estos volvieron como un torrente, haciéndolo sentir pequeño e inseguro—, Valentino me hizo firmar su estúpido contrato.

Ante la mención de ese demonio, ambas chicas se pusieron en alerta.

—Escucha bien Pelusa —dijo Vaggie tomándolo por los hombros, haciendo que la viera directamente a los ojos—, si ese hijo de perra piensa que dejaremos que te lleve ahora que Alastor no esta, tendrá muchos problemas ese cabron.

—Así es —acoto Charlie tomando una de sus manos—, ahora Dazzle y Razzle ya saben que hacer en caso de que un evento similar ocurra, mientras nosotros estemos aquí, no dejaremos que nada te pase —dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, totalmente segura de sus palabras—, eres nuestro querido amigo, Angie.

Angel, al escucharlas, se sintió tan afortunado, nunca pensó que lo diría, pero a esas personas, podía llamarlas familia sin temor a equivocarse. Jamás en tantas décadas, se había sentido tan amado como en ese lugar y deseo que esos instantes fueran eternos.

—Gracias —soltó por fin con la voz rota y su corazón más tranquilo.


	43. Drei und vierzig

—Se ha ido —musito Vox desde su cama, la estática en su televisor hizo que su rostro desapareciera por un instante.

Valentino miraba por el ventanal de aquella habitación antes de fruncir levemente el ceño, se apartó de esta y camino hacia Dubstep quien tenía una expresión de satisfacción en la cara. Sabía lo que eso significaba, Angie correría peligro y no era que odiara al chico, a decir verdad le agradaba y disfrutaba de pasar ratos al lado de él, pero Vox era otra historia.

Y por tratarse de Alastor quien le provocó, no dejaría pasar ese momento tan fácilmente; el odio entre esos dos era legendario después de todo.

—¿No crees que ha sido suficiente? ¿qué debes parar? —le cuestiono Valentino cruzándose de brazos, mirando la precaria situación de Vox, si bien tenía el cuerpo como si nada hubiera ocurrido, no estaba del todo bien, tenía varios cortocircuitos.

Por decir lo de menos.

—Lamentará el día que se metió con nosotros —gruñó Vox ignorando a Valentino.

Libero una ola de electricidad que reventó los bombillos del cuarto e hizo vibrar un poco el lugar en donde estaban.

Valentino rodó los ojos antes de sobarse el pecho.

Su último enfrentamiento con el _radio demon_ no había salido como espero, pero al menos pudo hacer uso de las almas para restaurar parte de la industria y a su vez, el cuerpo de Dubstep; pero ni siquiera así parecía que la obstinación de ese hombre se detendría.

El orgullo de ambos se había visto dañado pero al menos él sí sabía cuando parar.

Valentino se sobo la cien ya cansado de la situación y camino hacia la salida, una vez en la puerta miró hacia atrás notando como Vox le veía con el ceño fruncido.

Esa misma mirada que le llevada dedicando desde que había regresado la noche anterior, decepción y odio. Justamente lo que más quería ver por parte de aquel demonio.

—Fuiste un cobarde —le gruño.

Valentino sabía a qué se refería, bien pudo enfrentar a Alastor, estaban al mismo nivel, pudo haberle gano, pero si perdia, por más pequeña que fuera la posibilidad, entonces todas las almas se hubieran perdido junto con él y Vox probablemente seguiría aún en recuperación o en el peor de los casos, con el veneno de Lucifer recorriendolo aún y causando un daño irreversible.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer, no sigas jodiendo —abandonó el cuarto antes de que Dubstep siguiera insistiendo sobre su falta de determinación.

Camino por el pasillo buscando un poco de tranquilidad pero se encontró a la molesta chica de cabello atolondrado que siempre rondaba a Vox. Hubiera dejado pasar la presencia de la chica, pero esta le vió con una sonrisa burlona y eso no ayudó a que su humor mejorará.

Ella definitivamente buscaba joder.

—¿Como esta mi Voxi? —le vió mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Valentino frunció levemente el ceño al tiempo que rodaba los ojos, ni siquiera pudo evitar que su boca formara una mueca de desagrado.

—Mejor —le gruño tratando de eludirla.

—¿Y tu? —inquirio acomodando su pomposo vestido sin borrar aquella expresión burlona de su rostro—, Alastor te hirió de gravedad pero aún no has tratado del todo tus heridas —le dijo como si realmente le preocupara su situación, cuando claramente no era el caso.

—No importa —dijo sin más pasando por su lado.

La chica rio siguiendo muy de cerca al overlord del amor.

—¿Por qué tanta lealtad? —pregunto la chica cruzando sus brazos tras su espalda, Valentino le vio de reojo. Si debía ser sincero, no sabía que veía Vox en ella, era molesta y constantemente le hacia enojar, pero le dejaba rondarlo, probablemente la veía como una mascota, una muy molesta—, ¿hay algo más en medio de tanta disposición? —inquirio la chica mirándolo con soberbia—. _Valentino_.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Ante la provocativa se detuvo y tomó bruscamente a la chica por el cuello, estrellandola contra la pared contigua. Apretó su cuello mientras una sonrisa macabra se dibujaba en su rostro.

—¿Quien carajos te has creído para meterte en mis asuntos, Velvet? —le gruño clavándole las garras, la suave sonrisa de la chica no hizo más que cabrearlo más—, si no quieres salir realmente mal de esto, te aconsejo que dejes de meter la nariz donde no debes.

La chica manoteo un poco tratando de soltarse pero fue inútil, el agarre de Valentino solo aumento.

—Te gusta —dijo burlona con un hilo de voz un instante después, Val entonces le rompió el cuello al ejercer el doble de presión y arrojó el cuerpo de la chica al suelo.

Esta desde el piso soltó una carcajada gangosa, seguida de una serie de sonidos inconexos.

Valentino la ignoró y siguió caminando, al fin y al cabo eso no la mataría, Vox le había hecho cosas mucho peores, sin embargo había algo de verdad en las palabras de la chica.

Una verdad que odiaba y se guardaría por el resto de la eternidad de ser posible.

—Carajo —se quejo recostandose levemente en una pared sintiendo como la herida que había hecho Alastor se abría de nuevo, por sus bruscos movimientos—, Vox... detén esta demencia.

Se quedó un instante más ahí, deseando que Alastor regresara antes de que Dubstep recuperara la movilidad total de su cuerpo.

Porque de querer pelear, iria detras de él y le apoyaría.


	44. Vier und vierzig

Angel se rió mirando a la sombra de Alastor tratar de agarrar a Fat Nuggets, quien corria despavorido entre los pies de los residentes del hotel, que al verlo pasar se apartaban. No culpaba a su mascota, era la misma imagen del hombre que intentó comerlo más veces de las que debió intentarlo.

De estar en su lugar también reaccionaría igual.

—Black —llamo Angel a la sombra, que detuvo su intento fallido de atrapar al cerdo. Este se fue escaleras arriba victorioso—, te dije que no era tan sencillo —se rió ya cuando la sombra llegó hasta su lado, esta le sonrió un poco antes de desaparecer.

Resultó que la sombra era mucho más juguetona que Alastor y más amable en muchos sentidos, ayudaba en la cocina y constantemente se encontraba rondando el hotel para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

Ya que no le gustaba decirle _la sombra de Alastor_, Charlie le apodo Black y a todos les gusto, por lo que se le quedó.

—Mas te vale mantenerla lejos de mi o me molestare mucho contigo Angel —amenazó Husk desde la recepción donde acaba de despachar a unos cuantos demonios, Angel le sonrio y camino hacia el coquetamente.

—¡Que gato tan huraño! —se rió recargándose sobre la barra—, Black solo quiere pasar tiempo de calidad contigo y rehuyes sus caricias —le dijo haciendo un puchero ganando que el gato rodara los ojos.

—Tu y _la sombra de mierda _se pueden ir mucho a joder a otro lado —le gruño sacando una botella de vino y sirviendo un trago a Angel, ya sabiendo que eso era lo que le pediría.

Había pasado una semana y media desde que Alastor se había marchado. Parecia mucho tiempo si consideraba que los residentes habían aumentado en el hotel cuando se corrió la noticia de que se redimió el primer demonio.

Cosa que aún mantenía en Charlie una sonrisa constante y con el entusiasmo casi tocando el cielo. Ni hablar del resto de pacientes, que estaban deseosos por marcharse de ese lugar cuanto antes.

—Si bueno, no creo que a Black se le pueda poner dura como a Alastor, así que tengo que quedarme —se rió tomándose de un trago el contenido rojizo de aquel vaso recordando su último encuentro con Alastor.

Husk rió asqueado cuando cierta imagen fue a su cabeza, odiando mucho a su imaginación en el proceso.

—No se si decir que me alegra que Alastor no nos ronde o decir que quiero que vuelva para que te ponga la correa de nuevo —dijo con una suave sonrisa.

Angel le guiño un ojo en respuesta. Al menos podía decir que su relación había mejorado mucho con el tiempo.

—Apuesto que quieres la segunda —se rió cuando Husk le sirvió otro trago y antes de que este pudiera dar una de sus respuestas sarcásticas, Vaggie apareció en el lobby caminando hacia ambos demonios, quienes la vieron muy preocupada.

—Chicos, ¿han visto a Charlie? —pregunto en cuanto llego a ellos.

Husk miro hacia Angel y este hizo lo mismo.

—Pensé que estaba contigo —comentó Angel dejado la copa sobre la barra.

—Creo... —murmuro torciendo los labios—, creo que su padre la convocó —a Husk se le resbalo una copa ante la mención de ese demonio—. No la he visto en toda la mañana y ni Dazzle ni Razzle la encuentran.

—¿Crees que se deba a la rehabilitación de ese chico? —preguntó Angel ahora también preocupado. No era secreto para nadie en ese lugar, que Lucifer no apoyaba el _ridiculo _proyecto de Charlie—, no pense que el enanin fuera a tomar medidas.

Husk casi se ahogó con su saliva ante el sobrenombre que utilizo Angel.

—Probablemente —murmuró Vaggie mordiendo su labio inferior—, aunque supongo que él pensó que Charlie nunca podría lograrlo, pero ahora...

Unos pasitos atrajeron la atención de los presentes.

Eran Razzle y Dazzle, quienes venían tomados de la mano, ambos se vieron un instante antes de separarse y que una suave luz inundara la sala. Cuando esta se disipó, la presencia de la reina del infierno los sorprendió a todos.

—Buen día —saludo Lilith con una suave sonrisa y su seductora voz al ver la cara de sorpresa de los presentes. Vaggie dio un paso atrás al tiempo que tanto Angel como Husk se enderezaban. No todos los días la misma Lilith hacía acto de presencia—, verán, mi visita es rápida pero concisa, necesito que me hagan un favor.

Angel no podía creer que Lilith estuviera de pie frente a él, nunca alcanzó a comprar entradas para sus conciertos y definitivamente nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verla en persona, era como un sueño tenerla tan cerca.

—Quiero que sigan apoyando el trabajo de Charlie —les dijo con una expresión melancólica en el rostro—, se lo que Luci está haciendo y quiero que mi bebe sea feliz, necesito que lo sea —comentó entrelazando suavemente sus dedos.

Vaggie al escucharla tembló un poco.

—¿Charlie está bien? —se atrevió a preguntar. Lilith al escucharle le sonrió más abiertamente antes de dar un par de pasos hacia ella, siendo seguida muy de cerca por Dazzle y Razzle.

—Gracias por quedarte al lado de Charlie, se que puede ser muy pesado cuidar a alguien como ella —dijo Lilith acariciando suavemente las mejillas de Vaggie tras inclinarse un poco—, permanece a su lado —le pidió en un murmullo, entonces sus ojos viajaron al otro par antes de soltar a Vaggie—, todos, permanezcan a su lado.

Dicho esto una suave luz volvió a inundar la sala, dejándolos solos una vez más.

Vaggie sintió como sus piernas temblaron tras ver como la mama de Charlie se iba.

—¡Tienes la bendición de mama! —chillo Angel saliendo de su estupor con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro—, solo te falta la de Apple Daddy —se burló sujetándola por temor a que se fuera al suelo debido a la impresión.

—Mierda, eso fue intenso —se quejo Husk desde su lugar liberando un pesado suspiro.

—Oh dios, Charlie si esta con su padre —jadeo Vaggie llevándose una mano a su boca.

Angel torció los labios al escucharla.

—Si bueno, creo que seria bueno ir comprando algunos dulces para la princesa, no creo que lo que le diga su padre sea precisamente bueno si mama tuvo que venir a hablar con nosotros —comentó Angel acariciando la espalda de la chica que asintió con la cabeza.

Angel miro hacia Dazzle y Razzle, teniendo una idea en el momento.

—¡Husk ven conmigo!, iremos de compras para animar a Charlie —pidió para luego ver hacia Vaggie, está al escucharle, se sorprendió igual que el mismo Husk—, y que vengan Dazzle y Razzle —anunció totalmente animado.

—¿Qué? ¿Piensas salir en serio? —dijo de pronto más molesta que preocupada—, y si Valentino o Dubstep tratan de-

—No pasara nada, estoy seguro que Black tambien vendra aunque no se lo pida —comentó risueño—, no iré solo.

Si debía ser sincero, consideraba esa una oportunidad perfecta para salir, no lo había hecho desde su incidente con Vox y ya comenzaba a sentirse encerrado, aunque se daba crédito así mismo por haber soportado tanto tiempo en un ambiente tan familiar.

—Tranquila Vaggie —intervino Husk quien había dejado su puesto detrás de la barra—, si aún no han venido es obvio que tienen sus motivos, no creo que pase nada si salimos un momento.

Vaggie entonces guardó silencio. No quería decir que si, porque si algo le pasaba a Angel, independientemente de si iba o no acompañado, la culpa sería suya por permitirlo y no quería cargar con ese peso; sin embargo, Charlie le preocupaba más en ese momento.

Las charlas con su padre la terminaban destruyendo en más de un aspecto debido a la inflexibilidad de este para con sus ideales.

—¡Diablos bien! —gruño después de un momento—, pero solo porque Husk también va.

—¡Bien!—rió al decirlo, se agachó y acarició a ambas cabras que al sentir el tacto le sonrieron—, vayan a la entrada, en un momento iremos —les dijo y ambos asintieron para luego retirarse.

Husk entonces se cruzó de cruzó de brazos al verlo.

—Qué blando te has vuelto, _Pelusa_ —Angel frunció el ceño pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Solo la perra amargada puede llamarme asi bombón —le dijo levantando su dedo medio burlonamente.

Husk le regreso el gesto.

—Si Charlie vuelve, entretenla —le dijo a Vaggie cortando su pequeña pelea con Husk—, me adelantare corazón —se despidió lanzando un beso para empezar a caminar hacia la salida.

—¿Seguro que es una buena idea? —pregunto Vaggie mirando a Angel abandonar el lobby.

—Por supuesto que no, pero es tal como él dijo, no irá solo y aunque Black no es Alastor, sigue teniendo algo de poder —comentó encogiéndose de hombros—, además, también voy yo,

Vaggie entonces sonrió viéndolo de reojo.

—Con que Black —se burló Vaggie al ver que ya no le decía sombra de mierda

Husk al notar su error negó la cabeza derrotado.

—Como sea —murmuró caminando hacia la salida.


	45. Fünf und vierzig

—¡Yo no me referia a eso! —gruño por quinta vez Husk pasando una de sus manos por su rostro derrotado.

Si tenía que ser sincero, todo eso había sido culpa suya por haberle seguido la corriente a Angel.

—Bueno, bueno —rió Angel al ver la exasperación de su acompañante, Dazzle y Razzle, que venían unos pasos atrás, jugaban con Black—, ¿entonces qué clase de trabajos le hacías a Alastor? —preguntó con jocosidad en la voz.

—No los de tu clase —dijo ya molesto y un tanto exasperado—, ¿algunas vez podrás hablar sin tener que meter tus putos chistes de doble sentido? —comentó negando con la cabeza.

—El día que empieces a sonreír más gatito, probablemente lo haga —bromeo guiñandole el ojo derecho.

Husk solo suspiro derrotado.

LLevaban cerca de dos horas dando vueltas por el centro de la ciudad, buscando los dulces favoritos de Charlie, cuando a Angel se le había ocurrido el preguntar la relación entre él y Alastor, en un principio había sido una plática semi normal que rápidamente se transformó en algo muy incomodo para uno de los dos.

Y llegado a ese punto, Husk no podía entender cómo había hecho para no arrancarle la boca.

—Rayos, en serio te mereces a Alastor —dijo después de un momento—, comienzas a decir las mismas mierdas que él.

Angel al caer en cuenta de lo que dijo Husk rió con ganas.

—¡Ni siquiera yo me di cuenta!

Husk iba a decir algo más cuando miro como la felicidad de Angel se esfumó de su rostro, dando paso a una expresión de miedo. Siguió su vista, encontrándose con dos sujetos, que tenían ciertas similitudes a una araña. No le tomo mucho a Husk deducir que eran conocidos de Angel.

—¿Quieres que vayamos por otro lado? —sugirió al ver como Angel de pronto se veía cohibido, no recordaba haberlo visto así antes y no era que le importara, pero si algo le pasaba a ese chico, Alastor le arrancaría cada pluma y pelo de su cuerpo.

—S-si...

Dazzle y Razzle al ver la actitud de ambos demonios se pusieron alertas y apresuraron el paso cuando vieron que ellos lo hicieron.

—¿Puedo preguntar quienes son? —pregunto Husk mirando de reojo que no hubieran sido detectados por aquellas hombres.

Algo le decía que de ser el caso, las cosas no saldrían bien.

—Bueno... —murmuró Angel mirando al suelo, esperando que con eso ese par de hombres se fueran—, son... el resto de mi familia...

Inmediatamente Husk recordó la mala relación que tenía con ellos y entendió el cambio de actitud de Angel. Inclusive a él le molestaba saber cómo lo trataban luego de todo lo que había hecho por ellos y solo por eso, encontraba innecesarios al resto de la familia del chico a su izquierda.

Si algo no servía, lo mejor era sacarlo de tu vida.

Doblaron en una esquina, en donde se encontraron con tres demonios que les cortaron el paso, Husk frunció el ceño al ver eso. Tomo a Angel de uno de sus brazos y lo hizo volver junto con él sobre sus pasos.

—Hola pequeña escoria —Husk miró hacia los tipos que habían tratado de evadir cerrandoles el paso, el más bajo les dedico una sonrisa burlona que ocasionó una ola de ira en el gato.

Angel dio un paso hacia atrás.

Los habían rodeado.

—Hey Martin, ¿esa es forma de saludar a tu padre y hermano? —gruñó Henroin a su hijo cuando este les frunció el ceño.

—No tenemos tiempo para sus estupideces—bufo Husk al ver que aquellos hombres empezaban a verlos de manera hostil.

Husk en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que era, no venía solo y no era Dubstep quien estaba ahí molestando; si ellos insistían en joderles, les daría una paliza de ser necesario, solo esperaba que Angel no interviniera, porque de ser el caso las cosas se complicarían más.

—¿Que dijiste roñoso? —dio un paso al frente empujandolo, antes de que el aludido pudiera reaccionar, Black se elevó entre ambos hombres mostrando una gigantesca sonrisa, que hizo retroceder del susto al hermano de Angel.

—No queremos problemas, padre —dijo Angel al ver como Black hacía crecer sus garras a modo de advertencia.

Ambos hombres al ver la hostilidad del Husk y la sombra, miraron con asco hacia Angel.

—Así que es cierto que te convertiste en la puta de _radio demon_ —escupió con desprecio Henroin, logrando que Angel comenzara a temblar del enojo cuando escuchó las burlas de los hombres a su espalda.

Sabía que tarde o temprano su padre iría a buscarle para humillarle, lo único que le reconfortaba un poco era el hecho de que Molly no estuviera ahí para verlo.

—¡Ese no es tu jodido asunto! —le gritó Angel ya molesto, aferrándose al brazo de Husk para que este no le saltara encima a su familia.

Se le miraba muy molesto, más que de costumbre. Black por su parte, seguía en guardia al igual que Dazzle y Razzle.

—No eres más que una jodida vergüenza —gruño Arackniss cruzándose de brazos.

Husk entonces harto, soltó un fuerte bufido que sorprendió a todos los presentes, no solo por lo fuerte de este sino porque tomo su pelaje se crispo.

Dazzle y Razzle al escuchar eso, tomaron su forma demoniaca y atacaron a los hombres que se encontraban atrás, logrando solo uno eludir los ataques de aquellos demonios que lanzaron a sus compañeros por el aire.

Henroin, al ver la situación, supo que era momento de retirarse, no era el mejor momento de abordar a Angel, aún tenían que esperar un poco más.

—Vamonos, Arackniss—musito Henreoin mirando con decepción a Angel, quien solo desvió la mirada.

Arackniss miró una última vez hacía Angel antes de escupir al suelo.

—Nunca podrás redimir tus pecados, ni siquiera en ese lugar —advirtió dándose la vuelta para irse, siendo alcanzado por el demonio relegado.

Husk hizo un ademán de seguirlo cuando los pequeños demonios volvieron a la normalidad pero Angel le detuvo al sujetarle la mano.

Black por su parte, miró con detenimiento a ambos.

—No vale la pena, volvamos —pidió sintiéndose humillado de que Husk viera esa ridicules. Aunque muy en el fondo, agradeció su presencia, de haber estado solo, lo hubieran molido a golpes como en muchas otras ocasiones.

—¿Estas jodiendo? Esos hijos de puta no pueden tratarte así —gruño Husk soltándose del agarre de Angel, al ver que se habían marchado frunció el ceño—, como me los vuelva a encontrar les voy a partir-

—¿Preocupado por mí? —rió Angel al ver la cólera de su amigo.

Husk se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta de ello.

—Mira rarito —le dijo rascándose la nuca después de aclarar un poco su voz—, si no dices estupideces eres... semi decente, pero eso no les da el derecho de tratarse así luego que gracias a ti sigan aquí.

—Pero por culpa mía se vieron involucrados en primer lugar.

—¡Estás en el puto infierno, Angel! —le grito un poco exasperado—. ¿A quien carajos le va a importar si su familia es asesinada? A nadie, ¿por qué mierda a ti sí? —cuestiono Husk tratando de entender la actitud de Angel—, ellos te dieron la jodida espalda, te tratan como mierda, ¿por qué carajos insistes en protegerlos?

—Por que son mi familia...

Husk entonces guardó silencio, la tristeza recorría cada expresión de Angel.

En ese momento miro un lado de Angel que deseo no ver.

—Hey —dijo acercándose y dándole un abrazo, que sorprendió a Angel, pero que correspondio—, si la familia no te apoya y te da la espalda, no la necesitas entonces, ellos deberían de apoyarte, no agredirte —le dijo acariciando su espalda.

No quería ser tan blando con él, pero era obvio que necesitaba un abrazo y si debía ser honesto, no le gustaba mucho verlo sin su habitual sonrisa, prefería su actitud burlona a su cara larga.

—Gracias, gatito — dijo tratando de no llorar por las palabras de Husk.

—Lo digo en serio —se separó un poco de él y miró una leve sonrisa—, no necesitas esa mierda en tu vida, Angel; creo que estará de acuerdo conmigo cuando te digo que ya tienes mucha.

El chico sonrió ante esas palabras antes de soltar por completo a Husk, quien miro hacia las pequeñas cabras que observaban curiosos la escena.

Si Husk quería, podía ser un buen amigo.

—Black —llamó Husk, la sombra ladeó levemente la cabeza mirándolos—, ¿podrías no contarle a Alastor esto último? —Black sonrió de forma macabra antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Angel se extraño ante esa petición.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó inmediatamente al ver como Black se incorporaba a la sombra de Husk.

Husk enarco una ceja.

—¿Quieres acaso que me mate? Te toque y como se entere de eso, seguro no la cuento —gruño comenzando a caminar, Angel le siguió igual que el par de demonios.

—¿Alastor es celoso a ese grado? —pensó en voz alta.

—¿Con quién carajos has estado saliendo Angel? —dijo negando suavemente con la cabeza sobresaltando un poco a Angel ante el tono empleado—, ese cabrón es un posesivo de mierda que le gusta tener el control sobre todo lo que le pertenece, a decir verdad, me sorprende que te deje salir y te de tantas libertades.

Angel al escucharle recordó el incidente con sus fans y la reacción de Alastor, así como la amenaza de este sobre otros pretendientes.

—Oh—dijo sin más siguiéndole de regreso al hotel.

Si Charlie volvia mal al menos tendría una razón más para comer chucherías y llorar un rato.

Ese día no había salido como pensó.


	46. Sechs und vierzig

Para el momento en que llegaron al hotel, el toque de queda ya estaba activo y ni bien dijeron nada, Niffty les abordó diciendo que Charlie ya había vuelto y no en el mejor de los estados precisamente.

—Rayos —musito Angel mirando hacia el elevador.

La soledad del lobby solo le indicaba que Vaggie había mandado a todo el mundo a sus cuartos.

—Vaggie la llevó a su cuarto —comentó Niffty algo preocupada mirando a ambos hombres—, nunca la había visto así de triste.

—Imaginamos que algo así pasaría —comento Husk, Angel a su lado suspiró suavemente.

—Iré llamando el ascensor —dijo este con algunas bolsas en mano.

—Llevaré algo fuerte —apuntó Husk caminando hacia la barra.

Angel se rió desde la puerta del elevador acompañado por Niffty, quien ya revisaba el contenido de algunas bolsas.

—¿Quieres hacerla tomar? —cuestionó divertido pasandole una bolsa a Niffty.

—Con alcohol las penas son menos —rió guiñandole un ojo mientras tomaba una botella de brandy.

—No creo que a Vaggie le guste —canturreo entrando en el elevador junto a Niffty, sostuvo la puerta hasta que Husk le alcanzó.

—Y una mierda, tu también necesitas tomar un poco —comentó presionando el piso del cuarto de Charlie. Angel a su lado rió suavemente—, creo que todos lo necesitamos.

—¿Paso algo? —preguntó Niffty.

Angel se rió un poco más fuerte al tiempo que Husk se rascaba la nuca.

—Tuve una pequeña reunión no planeada con mi padre y mi hermano —dijo Angel esperando que el elevador se detuviera.

Husk por su parte, evitó la mirada penetrante de Niffty.

—Oh, ¿qué ocurrió?

—Una pequeña discusión familiar —soltó Husk en cuanto la puerta del elevador se abrió—, y creo que será mejor no decirle nada de esto a Charlie, no queremos que se preocupe.

Los tres caminaron por el pasillo hasta el final de este, donde una puerta de madera oscura indicaba el fin del camino, Niffty tocó suavemente escuchando como Molly unos instantes después les decía que pasaran, al entrar mirando a Black haciendo imitaciones de otras personas, haciendo reír un poco a Charlie.

—Así que aquí estabas —Black al verlos entrar les sonrío—, al menos sabes hacer reír a las personas —se rió Angel, mirando a Charlie, quien claramente se le veía que había estado llorando.

Las tres chicas estaban en la cama, en donde para sorpresa de Angel, Fat Nuggets también se encontraba ahí.

Husk se encaminó a una pequeña mesa de la habitación y dejó la botella junto a los vasos que había traído, al igual que Niffty, quien ya le había quitado las bolsas a Angel.

—¿Te encuentras bien Angel? —quiso saber Charlie al ver que Angel no venía del todo animado.

Angel se sorprendió un poco y trato de disimular con una sonrisa; caminó hasta la cama y se tiró al pie de esta.

—Me da un poco de pesar verte así Charlie —dijo desde su lugar, siendo acompañado por Niftty quien ahora tenía a Fat Nuggets entre brazos—, definitivamente no te queda esa expresión.

—Si bueno, no pudo poner otra en este tipo de situaciones —comentó tallandose el rostro.

—¿Qué ocurrió, niña? —pregunto Husk a un costado de la cama, cruzándose de brazos.

Charlie suspiró suavemente antes de ponerse un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

—Mi padre quiere que clausure el hotel.

Angel lanzó un silbido al escucharle.

—Que extremo —musito Molly a su derecha, Vaggie solo frunció el ceño.

—Me dijo que de no hacerlo, si se presenta otra contingencia, esta vez no intervendrá —dijo apretando las sábanas entre sus manos.

—Es un claro_ ya no tienen mi protección_ —soltó Husk.

Charlie solo asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de recostarse sobre el hombro de Vaggie.

—No es que hubiera pensado que él cuidaba el lugar, pero después de lo que paso con Vox... tengo algo de miedo de que a ustedes pueda pasarles algo —comentó sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a arder—, no se como haré todo esto yo sola.

Angel al ver que iba a llorar gateo sobre la cama hasta dejarse caer en sus piernas, sobresaltando un poco a la chica.

—Escucha bien, lindura —soltó mirándola detenidamente—, jodiste conmigo durante semanas para que viniera a este lugar —gruño apuntándole con el dedo índice—, me metí en problemas por ti y aún así, puedo decir sin miedo a equivocarme, que lo que haces es algo grande y único.

—Tu les diste un lugar a muchos que no lo tenían —comentó Niffty acariciando al cerdito.

—Charlie, todos nosotros pensamos igual —dijo Vaggie dándole un beso en la cabeza—, a venido tanta gente con el mismo objetivo que tu con tantas ansias querías cumplir hace meses, rehabilitarse —comentó con una suave sonrisa—, si él no te apoya, nosotros si lo hacemos y aún si no tenemos su protección-

—Nosotros vamos a cuidar este lugar —interrumpió Husk muy seguro de sus palabras—, no dejaremos que nada ocurra.

—No se rinda ahora, princesa —comentó Molly sonriendole dulcemente.

Charlie sin poder soportarlo más, comenzó a llorar.

Lloro porque se sintió amada y querida, lloro porque a pesar de que parte de su familia no la apoyaba, los que estaban en esa habitación, le daban todo lo que podía necesitar y sobretodo, lloró porque sabía que el día que todos ellos se fueran, el día que todos se rehabilitarán, la soledad que dejarían atrás nunca podría ser llenada con nada.

Y cuando ese día llegará, Charlie sabía que algo se apagaría en ella.


	47. Sieben und vierzig

Angel abrió con cuidado la puerta, miro hacia atrás donde Charlie y Vaggie dormían abrazadas; Molly al centro de la cama junto a Niffty y a Husk en el suelo con Fat Nuggets sobre su vientre.

Se rió un poco en voz baja antes de abandonar el cuarto. Puede que se hubieran excedido un poco con los tragos -en especial Husk- y agradecia un poco que él no hubiera tomado tanto, pues de haberlo hecho hubiera contado el incidente de la noche anterior y no quería que Charlie pensara en cosas innecesarias.

Tras llegar a su habitación, se tambaleo hasta su cama donde se dejó caer con una sonrisa en su cara. Miró unos instantes hacia el techo y pensó inevitablemente en las palabras de Husk.

En eso y su relación familiar y eso bastó para que su buen humor se marchara.

No era que Husk no tuviera razón, pero por más daño que le hicieran, simplemente no quería ni podía odiarlos, solo deseaba al menos, tener una pequeña aprobación por su parte, no era mucho lo que pedía.

_Si tan solo fueran como Molly_

—Cielos, el gato huraño puede ser muy sabio a veces —murmuró enderezandose para alcanzar su mesita de noche, jalo el pequeño cajón del mueble y sacó unos cascos que le colocó a su celular. Se los coloco y recorrió toda su lista de reproducción, pero realmente nada llamó su atención por lo que decidió poner la radio—, me pregunto y algún día ellos puedan... quererme de nuevo—musito buscando una estación con música decente.

Una leve interferencia detuvo el cambio de estación.

—_Hi sweety_ —en cuanto escuchó esas palabras se quitó los cascos de golpe y miró en todas direcciones en la habitación, pero no vió nada, extrañandose por haber escuchado claramente la voz de Alastor.

Confundido se rió por su propia paranoia.

—Mierda, debo de haber tomado más de lo que creí —se rió para colocarse de nuevo los audífonos.

—_Claro que no, Angie_ —fue la contestación de Alastor al otro lado de los auriculares—, _están más sobrio que el dia que te conoci._

Angel entonces apreto un poco estos sobre su cabeza, totalmente sorprendido.

—¡Que rayos! ¿Al? —casi gritó ante aquella sorpresa.

—_¡En vivo y en directo! Gracias por sintonizarme, primor_ —Angel casi pudo ver la sonrisa de Alastor con solo escuchar su voz. Unos aplausos de fondo siguieron a la radiofónica voz de este—, _y lo hiciste en buen momento._

—¿A sí? —inquirio cruzándose de brazos—, a mi parecer, secuestraste mi señal —debía admitir que había extrañado escuchar la voz de Alastor, si bien Black podía tomar su forma, no hablaba, por lo que su necesidad de escucharle, se había vuelto más grande de lo que le gustaría pensar.

—_Algo por el estilo _—confesó risueño—. _¡Justo termine de recolectar un par de almas que vaya que me causaron problemas!_ —rió al decirlo, escuchandose de fondo un grito lejano—, _¿como sigue Charlie tras la charla con Lucifer?_

Angel ni siquiera se sorprendió de que Alastor supiera, lo que sí lo hizo, fue que no mencionara el incidente de la tarde.

—¡Ugh! Apple Daddy le gusta joder con la pobre Charlie —se quejo Angel—, pero esta mucho mejor, le hizo bien distraerse un rato.

—_Tendremos que tomar medidas _—comento y una leve interferencia hizo vibrar su voz.

—Así es, no dejaremos que cierre este lugar —soltó seguro de sus palabras, escuchando la suave risa de su pareja de fondo, otra onda de estática le hizo fruncir el ceño, por eso no le gustaban las radios—, ¿por qué simplemente no consigues un celular Alastor? —dijo tras pensarlo un poco—. Pudimos haber hablado mucho antes y sería mucho menos complicado que esto.

—_I do not think so _—se rió, ocasionando que Angel inevitablemente dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Eres un abuelito —murmuró recostandose sobre las almohadas rosas de su cama.

—_¡Oh, Angel!_ —expresó con una voz profunda, causando un escalofrío en el nombrado—, _diferencia de opiniones._

—Ya lo creo —dijo de pronto un poco cohibido, aquella tono de voz seguía retumbando en su cabeza y sospechaba que era precisamente porque no lo había escuchado en un largo rato—, ¿cuando regresas?

—_Pronto, necesito poner orden y arreglar uno o dos asuntos antes de volver_ —Angel pensó en Husk de nuevo, empezaba a preocuparse que Black si le hubiera dicho—, _pero más importante, ¿recuerdas nuestra platica pendiente?_

Aquello tomó desprevenido a Angel, no esperaba que tocara ese tema.

—¿Cual? —dijo risueño, haciéndose el desentendido—, tal vez quieras refrescarme la memoria.

—_Eres todo un personaje, ¿cierto?_ —comentó Alastor divertido—, _sin embargo, siempre puedo complacerte._

Y ahí estaba ese tono de voz otra vez que amenazaba por volver loco a Angel.

—Alastor, cuida lo que dices o me harás mal interpretarlo —se rió un poco acalorado por la situación, si no lo conociera, hace rato hubiera pensando que estaba flirteando con él.

—_Oh, darling _—Angel casi sintió que se atragantó con su saliva—,_ ¿quieres jugar un rato?_

Angel se llevó una mano a la boca y otra al pecho; no quería seguir escuchando aquel tono de voz casi orgásmico, pero su lado travieso lo empujaba a seguirle la corriente..

—¿A qué exactamente? —uso la voz más coqueta que pudo emplear—, adoro los juegos.

Una risa calmada fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

_—Cierra los ojos dulzura_ —pidió Alastor al otro lado de los cascos, Angel obedeció sin preguntar—,_ primero que nada debo confesar que aquel día cuando te fuiste, en realidad deseaba que te quedaras —_dijo utilizando sutilmente un tono de voz seductor.

—¿Es así? —musito pasando una de sus manos por su pecho, esa situación comenzaba a ponerlo de humor, no todos los días Alastor le hablaba así—, ¿qué hubiera pasado de quedarme? —inquirio deseoso de seguir escuchando aquella voz.

—_Te hubiera tocado _—resolvió Alastor, casi deseando ver al chico en ese momento—, _al cerrar mis ojos solo podía pensar en tocarte._

—¿Tocarme como? —pregunto disfrutando de la voz de su novio, nunca la había encontrado tan erótica como en ese momento.

—_Te imagine sobre mí, mirándome con aquellos hermosos ojos _—Ángel sonrió inconscientemente—, _hambrientos por algo más._

—Oh Alastor —dijo riendo Angel, dandole creditos por intentarlo.

—_Me veías mientras bajabas lentamente mi ropa interior_ —Angel sonrió ante la mejoria—, _y me deleite de verte besar mi glande tras liberar mi miembro._

_Los modales hacen al hombre_

—_La sensación de mi falo empujando en tu boca fue maravillosa_ —exclamó con una voz profunda.

Angel inevitablemente se imaginó entre las piernas de Alastor, engullendo su pene, duro como una roca y a Alastor tomándolo de su cabello, haciéndolo tragar cada centímetro de su hombría.

—Mmm —gimió Angel, pasando una mano sobre su propio pene, disfrutando de aquel momento—, ¿y después? —jadeo hundiéndose en sus almohadas.

—_Tu lengua me recorrió, haciéndome venir; tragaste hasta el último milímetro de mi esperma_ —jadeo Alastor—, _y fue glorioso._

Angel casi pudo saborear aquella esencia, sus manos pronto encontraron su pene, ya sin ninguna ropa de por medio.

—¿Qué más hice? —gimió volteandose sobre la cama, quedando a cuatro. Una de sus manos apretaba suavemente su pecho mientras otra masajeaba su pene.

—_Subiste en mi _—la ronca voz de Alastor hizo que otro escalofrío recorriera a Angel—, _mi miembro deseoso por mas de ti, fue colocado en tu entrada y te penetre con fuerza._

Aquella imagen mental, deleito a Angel.

—¿Y luego? —gimoteo llevando una de sus manos a su entrada.

—_Gemiste_ —jadeo Alastor y Angel casi pudo jurar, verlo masturbarse—, _gemiste mientras me montabas y gustoso te tome por las caderas, sintiendo tu caliente interior engullendome._

—Al —gimió más fuerte y una risa profunda casi lo hizo venir.

No podía creer que realmente estuvieran teniendo una llamada sexual.

—_Angel_ —aquel gemido hizo que una fuerte descarga le recorriera completo, apreto su pene al tiempo que se venía, con tres dedos en su interior.

—_¡Ahhhh! _—ladeo mordiéndose el labio inferior, escuchando la pesada respiración de Alastor de fondo—, rayos, amor—rió agitado, con un brazo contra la cabecera de la cama y su frente sobre él.

Escucho como Alastor se aclaraba la voz, pero ni siquiera así su cuerpo dejaba de temblar, ese orgasmo se había sentido único en muchos aspectos.

—_Descansa, sweetheart _—dijo con la voz ronca antes de que la estática fuera la única compañía de Angel, indicando que Alastor se había desconectado.

—Carajo Alastor, apurate a regresar.

* * *

**¡OMG! Mientras lo escribia, uff, yo me avergonzaba ahhhhh sldkafñlsaaljsa, uff x2, perdi practica en esto jaja.**


	48. Acht und vierzig

Después de ese día, las charlas nocturnas se habían vuelto algo recurrente, pero nunca hasta el grado de esa primera vez. A Angel no le molestaba, por que le hacía más a la expectativa de cuando lo viera por fin, sin embargo, había una pequeña molestia que no era capaz de disipar aún con la intervención de su novio.

Su familia y su anterior trabajo.

Se sentía asediado, en muchas aspectos; por un lado, estaba Molly, quien prácticamente ya tenía un pie fuera de hotel, le hacía feliz pero al mismo tiempo, lo hacía sentir conflictuado; después tenía a su padre y hermano, que aunque no se los había topado de nuevo, sabía que algo estaban tramando, casi podía sentirlo.

Y por último estaba Valentino.

—¿Ya vas a dejar ese celular? —gruño Vaggie desde el otro lado de la mesa del comer. Angel levantó la vista y se encontró con las miradas inquisidoras del resto en aquella cocina—, deja ese celular y ponte a comer —le advirtió por última vez.

Angel rio por la actitud de Vaggie, de pronto era como una segunda madre.

—Claro —musitó dejando el celular, no sin antes volver a leer el mensaje que Valentino le había enviado.

Esas eran malas noticias.

* * *

—Sin rencores dulzura —comentó Valentino con una sonrisa mirando a Angel, quien mantenía una distancia bastante pronunciada entre ambos—, ya sabes para qué estamos aquí.

Angel en ese momento debía admitir dos cosas, la primera era que se arrepiente un poco de no haberle dicho nada a nadie y la segunda, que quiza debio pensar en un mejor plan.

—¿Qué es tan urgente para que me insistieron durante cuatro días a que habláramos? —preguntó cruzando un par de brazos ante la mirada atenta de Valentino.

Valentino miró de izquierda a derecha, como cerciorándose de que nadie más venía por aquel callejón abandonado y lleno de basura. Se le notaba ansioso y hasta cierto punto, preocupado.

—Dubs quiere atacarlos antes de que regrese Alastor —soltó cruzándose de brazos. Angel al escucharle, sintió como si su corazón le diera un vuelco—, y le creo muy capaz de hacerlo aún si el ciervo está en el hotel.

—¿Estas jodiendo? —su voz tembló sin querer.

—No, él quiere joder con ustedes —aclaro acomodando sus lentes—, no tengo porque mentirte Angie Boy —comentó guiñandole un ojo.

Angel torció los labios ante esa verdad, él no ganaba nada con mentirle, pero tampoco lo hacía por advertirle.

—¿Y tu que ganas en venir hasta acá y decir toda esta mierda? —cuestiono Angel algo inseguro, nada de esa situación le daba buena espina. Sentía como si todo lo malo que había estado presintiendo desde hace semanas estuviera por explotar.

—Evitó que posiblemente exterminen a Vox de esta patética existencia —dijo sin más encogiéndose de hombros—, no es que no lo crea capaz de ganar, pero en su estado actual, difícilmente pelearía como normalmente lo hace.

—¿Aun te gusta, Val? —inquirio Angel enarcando una ceja.

El aludido entonces frunció el ceño y esa fue respuesta suficiente para el arácnido.

—No tienes tu suerte, corazón, que aún estoy un poco resentido con tu _novio_ —escupió molesto llevando inconscientemente una mano al pecho.

Angel sonrió victorioso, le encantaba que lo reconocieran como el novio de Alastor y más aún el saber que él hacía temblar hasta a los más poderosos.

—Bien, bien, lo siento —dijo levantando las manos en son de paz—, pero aún así, ¿que no Vox estaba moribundo y castrado? —sin querer, un tono de diversión se coló en sus palabras.

Val tosió incómodo ante esas palabras.

—Ya no lo está, le cedí las almas que le quite a Alastor —musito desviando levemente la mirada.

Angel suspiro ante eso, esas almas ya se habían perdido entonces.

—Ustedes si que les gusta joder, ¿cierto? —alcanzó a decir notano de reojo una sombra moverse por la paredes.

—No esperabas que las cosas se quedaran así como así, ¿verdad? —cuestiono Valentino mirándole con curiosidad—, sabes que yo sé rendirme cuando las cosas no me favorecen y cuando no gano nada a cambio; pero Vox...

—Hubiera sido muy bueno que entendiera también —dijo por fin entendiendo la situación de Valentino; él mismo había estado en una posición similar cuando Alastor quería hacer todo por su cuenta.

Casi podía sentir la desesperación del hombre frente a él.

—Tu lo dijiste —se aclaró la voz antes de dar un paso al frente—, como sea, no me importan ustedes un carajo, pero se que Alastor siempre está escuchando —comentó ladeando levemente la cabeza al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Angel—, así como se que su sombra siempre te sigue.

Black se elevó a un lado de Angel cruzándose de brazos tras la espalda, mirando detenidamente hacia Valentino.

—Siempre fuiste muy atento —apuntó Angel con media sonrisa.

—Me jacto de eso, Angel —rió al decirlo tras guiñar un ojo—. Vox creo unos contratos con seres peligroso, bastante influyentes.

Black ladeo la cabeza al tiempo que sus sonrisa se hacía más grande.

—¿Es así? —pregunto ahora más preocupado.

—¿Recuerdas a Stolas? —dijo Valentino con algo de molestia.

Angel se rió ante ciertas memorias.

—Ugh, de las mejores cogidas de mi vida —comentó restándole importancia—, ¿creo un contrato con él?

—Algo así —dijo comenzando a caminar hacia él, haciendo que Black se pusiera a la defensiva—, él le debía un favor a Dubstep y ya lo cobro.

Angel al verlo detenerse delante de él, con su sonrisa torcida y su mal humor latente, se abrazó un poco así mismo. Se sentía tan familiar esa escena, con la diferencia de ahora Black estaba para defenderle.

—¿Estás preocupado por el? —musito después de un momento, no muy seguro del por qué lo hacía.

—Una mierda —suspiró derrotado Valentino—, no se con quien más hizo un trato, eso le toca investigarlo a Alastor —comentó mirando de reojo a la sombra, que ahora solo tenía la figura de Alastor y le veía con curiosidad.

—Gracias Val —murmuro Angel a su antiguo jefe quien ahora sabía ya no podía tocarlo.

—Será mejor que le digas a Alastor que vuelva cuanto antes, difícilmente ustedes podran hacer algo —comentó dándose vuelta, dando por terminada esa visita.

Angel al escucharle, se sintió todavía más ansioso. Si Valentino se había tomado la molestia de ir y avisar, significaba que las cosas eran más complicadas de lo que le estaban contando.

—¿Por qué no lo disuades?

—¿Crees que no lo he intentado? —cuestiono Valentino antes de detenerse—. Es un orgulloso de mierda, no va a escucharme —dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

—Ugh, me identifique con eso —se quejo Angel rodando los ojos, ocasionando que una sonrisa burlona se colara en el rostro de Valentino y de Black.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —se burló un poco logrando una suave sonrisa en Angel.

—Ya quisieras —respondió poniendo un par de manos en sus caderas.

Val lanzó un suspiro antes de ver detenidamente a Angel.

—Apoyare a Vox si pelea contra ustedes —anunció de pronto.

—Es justo lo que esperaba —comentó Angel, mirando con algo de pesar hacia Valentino, pese a todos los problemas pasados, él al final no era tan malo; aunque muy en el fondo sabía que eso lo hacia meramente por intereses personales.

—Cuidate Angie —dijo para inmediatamente desaparecer.

—Adiós, Val —murmuró a la nada.

Al verse solo en el lugar, Black se paró frente a él, mirándolo detenidamente y Angel entendió perfectamente esa mirada.

—Black, creo que es hora de que papi regrese.

* * *

**¡Se vienen tiempos oscuros!**

**Aclaro que no tengo nada en contra de Stolas, pero recordemos que independiente de la causa, un contrato debe cumplirse si o si aldhaldajldsa, ¿con quien más se imaginan que Vox fue a pedir poder?**

**Val por otra parte me conflictua mucho, siento que es un hombre muy calculador que evita el combate directo, pero por la persona correcta *gwin, gwin* si que pelea xd ahhhhhh.**

**¡Y si! Alastor por fin vuelve fisicamente en el siguiente capitulo sakdlhalkdshalkda, que se armen los pinches chingadazos -inserte meme-**

**Nos leemos luego uwu.**


	49. Neun und vierzig

Alastor se materializó a la mitad de la noche cuando todos en el hotel dormían, el cielo lucía extrañamente violeta y el clima parecía tempestuoso.

Era una noche perfecta para un genocidio y su espíritu se lo decía.

Como una sombra se deslizó por los pasillos y pisos del hotel hasta la habitación de Angel, donde le encontró profundamente dormido. Apenas dar un paso en el interior, su sombra le dio alcance, parándose frente a él.

—Marchate y haz lo que te ordene —sin embargo a lo que esperaba, esta le sostuvo la mirada un instante, como si lo estuviera retando y recordandole aquello que no quería recordar, entonces Black se fundió en una mancha negra y se deslizó bajo la puerta dejándolo solo—, insolente —murmuró Alastor tras verla irse. Nunca antes había hecho eso y no entendía porque de pronto esa actitud tan poco usual.

Camino hacia la cama y se sentó al pie de esta, contemplando el cabello enmarañado de Angel y la posición incómoda en la que dormía. Alastor en ese momento pensó en lo que su pequeño viaje le había hecho darse cuenta.

Llegado a ese punto le era imposible el decir que no amaba al chico frente a él y que daría su vida de ser posible con tal de asegurar que nada le pasará. Ni siquiera él entendía cómo en tan como tiempo un sentimiento tan poderoso y tan aterrador se había desarrollado en su interior, amenazando con destruir lo que con tantas décadas le costó levantar. Sin embargo, aún con todo lo que eso implicaba, no se arrepentía de lo que por su muerto corazón cruzaba, era una sensación inigualable, no lo negaría.

Angel hasta cierto punto, le hacía recordar todo lo que una vez se prohibió sentir y ya no le molestaba, ya no lo veía como una debilidad, solo se concentraba en disfrutar de ese momento.

O al menos eso era lo que deseaba.

Se deslizó por la cama hasta recostarse frente a él, acariciando su mejilla derecha, disfrutando de su suave piel. Frunció levemente el ceño, no quería que nada de eso acabará, pero eso ya escapaba de sus manos.

Por que fuera lo que pasará las siguientes horas, Angel no se vería involucrado.

—Hola, dulzura —saludo en voz alta mirando como Angel poco a poco dejaba su somnolencia para comenzar a verle semi despierto.

—¿Black? —murmuró con la voz opaca al tiempo que se tallaba los ojos.

Alastor río en respuesta.

—Me temo que no —el sueño en el rostro de Angel se esfumó apenas caer en cuenta que no era un sueño y que tenía al real Alastor frente a él, sonriendole a vivo y todo color.

—¡Volviste! —le abrazo y al hacerlo, noto su frío cuerpo, pero eso poco le importo en ese momento, al fin después de tanto tiempo, podía volver a tenerlo en sus brazos.

Alastor lo dejo ocultar su rostro en su pecho.

—Me dijeron que cierta persona estaba molestando en los alrededores —comentó presionando el cuerpo de su pareja contra el propio, disfrutando de su calor y su suavidad.

Angel sonrió totalmente feliz de ese momento, que ni siquiera aquellas palabras pudieron alterarlo.

—Ugh, sí, pero ya estás aquí —comentó con una sonrisa, separándose un poco y viéndolo.

Alastor entonces se separó un poco mas haciendo que sus miradas chocaran; en medio de aquella pesada oscuridad, Angel pudo ver preocupación en el rostro de su pareja, lo que ocasionó que su sonrisa desapareciera.

—¿Alastor?

—Angel, Stolas no es alguien con el que fácilmente puedas hacer tratos —le dijo más serio de lo que quiso sonar, agrandando levemente su sonrisa.

No quería arruinar el momento, pero tenían poco tiempo.

—Val dijo que era un favor que se debían —comentó Angel con precaución al ver la reacción de Alastor.

—Es la misma situación —comentó parándose de la cama, las luces inmediatamente se encendieron, haciendo que Angel parpadeara un par de veces para acostumbrarse—, Stolas odia que lo metan en peleas infantiles, sin embargo, debe de haber sido algo grande lo que hizo ese pedazo de chatarra por él como para que deba prestarle poder como compensación—dijo cruzándose de brazos, su sonrisa menguó un poco al tiempo que su bastón aparecía en su mano derecha—, además sé que también se involucró la familia Predator.

Ante aquella mención, Angel jadeo en sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —Angel se sentó de golpe en la cama.

Alastor al ver su reacción rió, no esperaba eso.

—Veo que de ellos si has escuchado —inquirio enarcando una ceja, recordando cuando meses atrás Angel jamás había escuchado de él.

—La ex pareja de Charlie, es de la familia predator, solo por eso los conozco —musito molesto.

—Eso es un problema, ¿por qué? —preguntó sin entender la molestia de su novio ante la mención de esa familia.

—Su jodido ex de mierda, ese es el puto problema.

Alastor se sorprendió ante esa reacción.

—¿Me perdi de algo? —pregunto curioso mirando de reojo hacia el ventanal.

—¡Hombre! Ese cabron maltrataba a nuestra niña, por eso Apple Daddy le castigó a él y toda su jodida familia —gruñó poniéndose de pie, tomo su bata de noche y se envolvió en ella.

—Así que por eso desterró a sus padres —dijo pensativo disfrutando un poco la vista de un Angel en una pijama rosa y un cabello revuelto—, se lo ganó con justa razón, pero es por ese mismo motivo que los hermanos predator se aliaron con Vox.

—¿Ellos no hicieron un trato? —Alastor negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

—Supongo que ese par tiene cuentas pendientes con Lucifer y con Charlie —comentó tratando de que Angel entendiera—, para ellos es mejor venir y resolver las cosas por mano propia —dijo sin más mirando hacia la ventana, afilando la mirada sin desaparecer su sonrisa.

Angel siguió la vista de Alastor, topándose con la ventana de su cuarto, el exterior ahora era una tormenta, el aire bailaba entre los edificios lanzando un feroz ruido en respuesta.

La inquietud de Angel comenzó a crecer de pronto, algo se avecinaba.

—Alastor, de todos los presentes, quizá solo tu y Charlie puedan hacerles frente —dijo para llamar su atención, Alastor le vió de reojo—, Apple Daddy ya no nos cuida y no podemos pedir por ayuda con la reina.

Radio Demon, cuya sonrisa era tenue, comenzó a crecer hasta volverse una expresión macabra.

—Solo necesitan de mi —dijo totalmente seguro de sus palabras, se acercó hasta Angel hasta tomarlo por las mejillas y acariciar su rostro—, deja de preocuparte por cosas innecesarias.

El rechinar del edificio hizo a ambos demonios ver hacia el ventanal, afuera era imposible ver absolutamente nada, una verdadera tormenta se había desatado y su furia golpeaba el hotel.

—Alastor —Angel se aferró a los brazos de su novio y este le vio—, se están acercando —musitó sintiendo un hormigueo en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

El asentimiento por parte de su pareja, no hizo más que preocuparle.

* * *

**Me encontré mirando una vez más Hazbin Hotel, en la historia de Vaggie a Angel sobre Alastor, podemos ver a todos los overlords y para mi sorpresa, atrás de Vox y un poco más arriba de él, se puede apreciar a la familia predator, quienes aparecen junto a la Familia Magne en un retrato en el hotel.**

**Eso me sorprendió mucho, porque si tomamos como referencia esa pirámide como el nivel de poder, es obvio que ellos vienen un poco por debajo de los Magne, le sigue Vox y luego la familia de Stolas, dejando como resultado, una verdadera lucha de titanes.**

**Solo puedo decir, que no quiero seguir escribiendo pero aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, debo hacerlo jajajaja :'D y por lo de la familia Predator, en algunas partes leí que el motivo por el cual Charlie tiene una enemistad con la hija de esa familia es precisamente por un incidente que los relaciona con Apple Daddy y además, leí también que el ex de Charlie era muy manipulador y abusivo con ella y es como ahhhhhhhhhh. Ignoro si sea cierto pero pues en esta historia si lo será.**

**Nos leemos luego owo**


	50. Fünfzig

—Mi sombra ya debe de haber despertado a todo el mundo —dijo separándose de él. Camino hacia el ventanal y al pararse frente a este, pudo ver el reflejo de su pareja y su palpable preocupación—, tú te irás junto con todos ellos —anunció enfocando su vista al exterior, donde la tormenta no parecía cesar—, no los quiero en el hotel cuando todo esto inicie.

Angel al entender lo que estaba pasando, sintió como si un hueco se instaurara en su interior.

—Estás tomándome el pelo, ¿cierto? ¿en serio vas a pelear? —grito molesto caminando hacia él—, eso es una reverenda tontería —le dijo deteniéndose a su derecha, cruzado de brazos.

Alastor lo sabía, era una tontería quedarse, sin embargo, así como sabía eso también sabía que de irse, se correría la noticia que el demonio de la radio_ se había vuelto tan blanco_ que escapaba de las peleas y si eso ocurría, aquellos que aún no se había atrevido a buscarle, lo harían sin dudarlo.

No solo era cuestión de orgullo por lo que se quedaba, debía de proteger lo que le importaba en ese momento, si quería conservarlo en el futuro. Después de todo nunca fue bueno para darse por vencido, era un mal perdedor por naturaleza.

—No puedo irme —le dijo viéndolo de reojo, forzando una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su pareja—, dejar desprotegido el hotel-

Angel al escucharle, deseo tener las agallas para golpearlo pero solo pudo patear con fuerza al suelo.

—¡No seas ridiculo! ¡El hotel siempre puede ser levantado una vez más si es destruido! —interrumpió ya desesperado porque entendiera su temor y preocupación—, no digas estupideces —pidió manoteando sintiendo un nudo en la garganta—, ¡es una pelea que no vas a ganar!

Alastor rió suavemente ante su reacción, debía admitir que adoraba esa preocupación.

—No es solo por el hotel, Angel —aclaró centrando su atención en algún punto incierto en el exterior del edificio—, de irme los problemas nos seguirán y no puedo permitir eso —comentó entendiendo el temor de Angel.

—Alastor, por favor, esto es una locura —dijo Angel tomándolo por el antebrazo.

Las ventanas temblaron ante las rafagas de aire que sumían a ciudad pentagrama en una desastrosa tormenta.

—Charlie también se quedará —anunció y ante ello, Angel le soltó—, tengo que cuidar de ella.

Angel al escuchar eso, sintió como su pecho se oprimía. No solo se estaba quedando su pareja, si no también una de sus más querida amigas y que casi consideraba como su segunda hermana.

—¿Ella también? —dijo con la voz rota haciendo que Alastor le viera de nuevo.

Sus miedos comenzaron a crecer, haciendo estragos en su corazón.

—Angel —llamo Alastor dejando atrás la ventana y tomándolo por los brazos superiores, detestaba verlo preocupado pero entendía sus miedos, él mismo estaba hasta cierto punto inconforme con la situación—, todo acto tiene sus consecuencias y tristemente Charlie se vio involucrada en medio de un castigo que ella no aplicó —dijo mirando como Angel fruncía el ceño levemente—, y aquí está el resultado de eso. Es una situación que escapa de nuestras manos.

Un relámpago atravesó el cielo, iluminando levemente la habitación.

—Todo esto es mi culpa —soltó de pronto Angel ocasionando que Alastor le viera sorprendido—, si no te le hubieras enfrentado por mi culpa, si tan solo me hubieras dejado allá, nada de esto-

—Silencio —ordenó sujetando con algo de fuerza, obligándolo a verlo—, nada de esto es culpa tuya y no te atrevas a repetirlo —amenazó frunciendo de manera casi imperceptible el ceño.

—Pero yo-

—Nadie me obligo a hacer nada Angel —rió al decirlo cediendo la presión—, lo hice porque te amo y porque nadie tiene el derecho de tocarte si no soy yo.

Aquella resolución, no supo Angel si le gusto o le preocupo.

Alastor entonces le soltó al tiempo que le sonreía sutilmente.

—Aún así, no quiero que salgas herido —musito Angel mirando como se alejaba de él. Toda esa situación le estresaba mucho y más la actitud tan relajada de Alastor.

—Esa es una imposibilidad —comentó al tiempo que Black se materializaba a un costado suyo y susurraba algo a su oído—, es tiempo de que te marches.

—Alastor —dijo Angel caminando hacia él, pero Black le cortó el paso irguiéndose frente a él.

—Llévatelo —ordenó cruzando las manos tras la espalda ante la mirada atenta de su pareja—, cuida de él hasta que esta tontería termine —Black simplemente asintió sin despegar la mirada de Angel. En solo cuestión de segundos se vió rodeado por una bruma oscura.

—¡Hey! —Black le había envuelto de tal manera que no podía moverse, ocasionando que el estrés de Angel aumentará.

La impotencia no hizo más que hacerlo sentir derrotado.

Alastor permanecía inmutable viéndolo y en ese momento, a Angel le pareció ver al mismo hombre que había conocido hace tiempo atrás. No podía creer que una vez más Alastor estuviera haciendo todo por su cuenta, sin considerar lo que sus acciones ocasionaban en él.

—Alas-

Sin siquiera poder hablar, en un parpadeo estaba en el lobby del hotel, junto a todos los demás huéspedes, quienes estaban sumidos en medio de una confusión y desesperación; Vaggie y Charlie iban y venían entre todo el mundo tratando de hacer que conservaran la calma, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, el lugar era un caos total.

Y Angel sabía que el mismo no estaba muy lejos de eso.

Nada de lo que estaba pasando parecía real y sin embargo lo era, el miedo y el temor casi sentía que podía tocarlos. De pronto se sintió como si le fuera a dar un ataque de ansiedad, su respiración comenzó a alterarse, haciendo que Black le viera preocupado, cediendo un poco su agarre.

—¿Qué mierda es esto? —la voz de Husk le sacó de aquella espiral de desesperación en la que se había envuelto. Aquel hombre les dio alcance sin desaparecer su expresión de molestia. Miró detenidamente a Black, quien ya no sonreía y solo permanecía quieto pendiente de las reacciones de Angel—, yo me lo llevo enfado oscuro —le dijo Husk a Black quien le miró durante un momento que al gato le pareció interminable.

Por fin se retiró pero no se alejó. Se mantuvo recto mirando detenidamente hacia las escaleras, desde donde venian bajando los últimos huéspedes del lugar.

Las luces comenzaron a titilar al tiempo que el suelo comenzaba a temblar, logrando una ola de gritos en respuesta.

Alastor se manifestó al pie de las escaleras e hizo sonar su bastón contra el suelo, liberando una onda de interferencia que atrajo la atención de todos. Este les sonrío abiertamente al ver el terror en sus rostros.

Adoraba el caos y confusión que en ese momento había en aquel lugar; sin embargo, disfrutaría más de ese momento si las personas que estaban envueltas en aquella locura no fueran de importancia para él.

Eso le restaba puntos a su diversión.

—Atención —llamó llevando su micrófono hasta su boca, haciendo sonar su voz como si estuviera hablando por un altavoz—, serán transportados a un lugar lejos de la batalla —dijo a los presentes, quienes parecían más preocupados por el temblar de las luces y el ruido constante que en el exterior había. Angel camino entre ellos dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, siendo seguido de cerca por Husk y Black—, son libres de no regresar cuando todo esto termine —anunció chasqueando los dedos—, así que les recomiendo irse, a menos que deseen perder la vida.

Varias fisuras comenzaron a abrirse a lo largo del lobby, sumando un total de seis portales. Los murmullos en la sala no se hicieron esperar, toda esa situación los hacia desconfiar y sentirse temerosos.

No habían ido ahí buscando una guerra, solo la redención.

—Todo estará bien —anuncio Charlie subiendo a un lado de Alastor al ver la duda en los presentes—, no les pasara nada, por favor, entren a los portales, es por su seguridad —pidió la chica con las manos en alto y el corazón en la boca.

Los huéspedes lentamente comenzaron a evacuar al interior de dichos portales, aún dudosos pero bastante seguros que no querían quedar envueltos en medio de aquella pelea; sin embargo, apenas creer que la tormenta aún no les alcanzaría, el repiqueteo y explosión de los ventanales, sofocó los últimos intentos de Charlie por hacer que conservaran la calma.

—Es inútil —dijo Alastor. El pánico se apoderó de todos cuando vidrios y basura comenzaron a volar por todas partes cuando ya nada mantenía el aire afuera del edificio—, dejalos que evacuen a su manera —comentó con una mano en el hombro de la chica cuando esta se disponía a bajar para tratar de calmar a sus huéspedes.

Vaggie, quien permanecía a un par de metros de ellos, miró hacia ambos demonios preocupada, aún cuando trataba de mantenerse optimista con la situación, el miedo hacía estragos en ella y sabía que no era la única.

—¡Alastor! —grito Angel caminando a tropezones entre la gente que corría en sentido contrario. El aludido le vio y terminó de bajar las escaleras, siendo seguido por Charlie, quien se acercó a su novia para tratar de reconfortarla.

—¡Tenemos que irnos Angel! —grito Husk siendo empujado por los demonios que trataban de salir.

En medio de aquel caos, Alastor le dio alcance a Angel y lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Es hora —le dijo al oído aferrándose a él. Husk al ver la escena se detuvo, a su lado se unieron Molly y Niffty—, todo estará bien —murmuró tratando de tranquilizarlo, acariciando suavemente su espalda.

Angel tembló entre sus brazos.

—No te creo —gimoteo Angel apretándose contra él, sintiendo sus propios ojos arder y su pecho oprimirse—, no te creo en lo absoluto.

Alastor se separó un poco para luego sonreírle y juntar su frente con la de su pareja, en la mirada de él noto el caos reflejado que aquella situación provocaba y muy dentro de él, deseo que Angel nunca más tuviera que pasar por algo así.

—Te amo, Angel —dijo tan seguro de sus palabras que le arrancó las propias a Angel. Ambos se observaron durante un instante antes de unirse, en lo que posiblemente, sería su último beso.

Angel sin poder soportarlo ni un instante más, comenzó a llorar. Se aferró a él deseando que el tiempo se detuviera y que todo eso fuera una simple pesadilla más. Los gritos se volvieron lejanos y el temblor en el lugar inexistente.

Por unos segundos, solo estaban ellos.

Antes de siquiera entender qué pasaba, Angel sintió que lo tomaron por sus costados y era alejado de Alastor quien se quedó en su sitio, acompañado por Charlie, que lloraba en silencio. Angel volvió la vista y noto como Black lo arrastraba hasta donde estaban Vaggie y los demás, a la espera de su llegada.

El tiempo se había acabado y lo sabía, por lo que le dedicó una última mirada a su novio cuya sonrisa no hizo más que preocuparle.

—¡Alastor! —grito con la voz rota—, ¡también te amo, bastardo! ¡Así que más te vale ganar! —alcanzó a gritar antes de ser introducido por uno de los portales, perdiéndose en la negrura por un instante.

El ruido cesó y todo parecía tranquilo, al abrir los ojos, estaban en una casa que nunca había visto, aunque por la decoración del lugar podía deducir que se trataba de la casa de Alastor.

Black le soltó, haciendo que el chico trastabillará un poco, ante la mirada atenta de sus amigos.

—Esto es una jodida pesadilla —gruño comenzando a dar vueltas totalmente frustrado—, ¡mierda!

Molly le miró preocupada y Husk al notarlo, suspiro suavemente.

No era al unico que toda esa situación le dejaba con un sabor amargo en la boca, a todos les dolía haber tenido que abandonar el lugar que ahora consideraban su hogar -aunque solo fuera temporal-, sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que la desesperación del chico frente a él iba más allá de lo que ellos pudieran sentir.

Acababa de ver posiblemente por última vez a su pareja.

—¿Qué carajos piensas lograr con tu rabieta, Angel? —interrumpió el murmullo sin sentido de Angel, logrando que el chico le viera molesto—, ninguno de nosotros podemos hacer nada, entiendelo —Angel le vió por un momento antes de derramar un último par de lágrimas de pura frustración—, solo nos queda esperar.

Angel sintió su cuerpo temblar ante esa realidad, sabía que Husk tenía razón pero no quería verlo, todo en él le gritaba que las cosas no terminarían bien, sin embargo, aún trataba de creer en las palabras de Alastor.

Quería aferrarse a esa posibilidad, por más pequeña que fuera.

—Lo sé... pero duele tanto—dijo sin más dejándose caer al suelo donde se abrazó a sí mismo, Vaggie al verlo, caminó hasta él y se acuclillo frente suyo.

Angel al levantar la mirada, miró el dolor reflejado en el rostro de aquella chica con la cual alguna vez se llevó mal; y lo entendió, que no era el único que estaba perdiendo algo.

_Estamos en este barco juntos, dulzura_

—Confiemos en ellos, pelusa —murmuró Vaggie con la voz rota tomando un par de manos de Angel para apretarlas con las propias, solo en ese momento Angel se dió cuenta del temblor de la chica. Tiro de ella hasta hacer que recargara el rostro en su pecho y solo entonces, Vaggie se permitió llorar entre los brazos de Angel.

Hizo acopio de su escasa fuerza de voluntad y decidido que creería en las palabras de Alastor aún si eran una triste mentira para tranquilizarlo.

Confiaría en que Alastor volvería a él.

* * *

**Hello darkness my old friend...**

**Oh man, tengo sentimientos encontrados.**

**Ya ni ganas me dan de seguir escribiendo shsaldhalja pero pues alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo jaja :'D**

**A decir verdad, me tomó cerca de 7 horas escribir este capítulo porque pues bueno, ¡no sabía por dónde empezar! Y sin darme cuenta ya había pasado de las dos mil palabras xd**

** Nos leemos luego **


	51. Ein und fünfzig

Alastor miró de reojo a Charlie quien se secaba las lágrimas. Rodo levemente los ojos antes de sonreírle suavemente, dando un paso hacia ella.

—No es necesario que te quedes —dijo para sacar un pañuelo de su traje y extenderlo. Charlie al ver esa muestra de caballerosidad, le sonrió un poco.

—Es mi hotel Alastor, no aceptaré que los protejas solo tu —comento secando sus lágrimas antes de ver determinada hacia aquel hombre de rojo—, además, por lo que me dijiste hay dos invitados que viene a por mi y mi padre específicamente —musitó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Alastor asintió sutilmente, antes de ver hacia la entrada principal, donde las ventanas ya no formaban parte de la decoración.

—Llegó la hora —comentó caminando hacia la salida siendo seguido por Charlie, quien poco a poco comenzó a tomar su forma demoniaca. Tras ellos venían Razzle y Dazzle, listos para pelear por su ama.

Cuando Alastor abrió las puertas, las rafagas de aire se las arrebato y los hizo tambalear levemente mientras avanzaban, el cielo oscurecido y la casi nula visibilidad formaban el escenario perfecto para una gran guerra.

Para Alastor, toda esa situación le hacía recordar a cuando hizo sus primeras masacres, cuando ninguno de los overlords tenían idea de a quién se enfrentaban y terminaban mordiendo el polvo desastrosamente. Y de una manera retorcida, esperaba una épica respuesta por parte de su adversario; de lo contrario no sabría qué hacer con su decepción.

—Me recuerda a cuando te materializaste por primera vez en el infierno, Alastor —comentó la chica mirando al frente, sus ojos rojos taladraban la oscuridad en busca de aquellos que venían en busca de su destrucción. Alastor al escucharla, sonrió más abiertamente al ver que no era el único que pensaba en ello—, también era una noche tempestuosa y no dudaste en atacar a aquellos que eran más fuertes que tú. Inclusive mi padre creyó que cargarías contra él.

Alastor rió en respuesta. No esperaba que el rey de reyes hubiera estado pendiente de su actuar en aquella época.

—Hubiera sido una sentencia de muerte hacer algo como eso —comentó tronando su cuello—, inclusive hoy, tu padre está fuera de mis ligas —dijo deteniendo su marcha. Si conocía Vox lo suficiente, no solo se iría a por ellos, atacaría todo lo que el considerara importante para él o Charlie—, supongo que solo queda una cosa por hacer —dió media vuelta y miró hacia el hotel.

Soltó un suspiro antes de elevar ambas manos y extender sus brazos. Una línea roja comenzó a dibujarse alrededor del borde del hotel, de la cual comenzó a subir un campo de fuerza rojo parduzco, envolviendo al hotel en la seguridad a la cual ellos no podían aspirar.

—Gracias por sacarlos de aquí, Alastor —comentó Charlie mirando el campo cubierto de símbolos que ahora protegia el hotel y sus alrededores—, ¿estás seguro de esto? —pregunto la chica algo inquieta acompañada de Dazzle y Razzle que observaban cuidadosamente los alrededores.

Alastor al ver como la totalidad del hotel quedó bajo aquel encantamiento bajo los brazos y sacudió levemente la cabeza. Realizar aquella acción le había quitado más energía de la que pensó.

En ese momento Alastor se encontró pensando mucho en las palabras de Angel, sobre volver a levantar el hotel de este verse dañado. Sabía que esa era la opción más viable y que por ende no había necesidad de proteger algo que igual se vería destruido; sin embargo, si Vox lograba ingresar en los terrenos de la familia Magne podría detectar fácilmente los portales que había abierto hacia diferentes partes del infierno y de ser el caso, buscaría y asesinaría a cada huésped del hotel que hubiera escapado.

Y eso era algo que por más extraño que pareciera, no estaba dispuesto a que pasará. Solo debía evitar que cruzará hasta que su esencia se perdiera y entonces lo dejaría hacer lo que quisiera.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —rió en respuesta colocandose de nuevo a un costado suyo—, cuanto antes termine esta tontería, antes podrás volver.

Charlie frunció levemente el ceño. Aquella respuesta no le había parecido graciosa en lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué hay de ti Alastor? —inquirio viéndolo de reojo.

El aludido solo le sonrió levemente ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Ambos sabemos como terminara esto Charlie —le dijo mirando como las suaves facciones de ella cambiaban a unas más duras—, me encargare de que regreses para que este lugar siga en pie, así es como debe de ser —comentó haciendo que Charlie jadeara sorprendida al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Alastor.

Antes de poder responder, la vibración en el suelo los hizo ponerse en alerta, a su alrededor la tierra y basura volaban dificultando la visibilidad, pero eso no pudo impedir que vieran al menos una docena de sonrisas holográficas brillando en medio de aquella bruma que parecía abrirles camino.

Alastor rió complacido al ver que sus expectativas podían ser cumplidas esa noche, contraria a Charlie que tenía una expresión de horror.

—Ángeles exterminadores —jadeo Charlie dando un paso hacia atrás.

Alastor alargo más su sonrisa torcida, sosteniendo con algo de fuerza su bastón el cual comenzaba a brillar con fuerza al igual que sus ojos.

—No esperaba menos de Harold Van Eldritch —comentó divertido mirando a los ángeles dirigirse hacia ellos.

Charlie de pronto se paralizó. A su memoria vinieron todos aquellos recuerdos que con tantas ansias se había hecho olvidar.

Harold y su familia, eso era algo que sabía que la perseguiría por el resto de la eternidad así como la culpabilidad por algo que ella no pidió.

_Te atreviste a tocar a mi niña y mentirme en la cara_

—Charlie —llamó Alastor con el baculo en alto al ver como la chica se había quedado quieta mirando a los ángeles.

_Eres peor que la escoria y tu castigo es mínimo comparado con lo que hiciste, tal vez la próxima vez pienses en las consecuencias de tus actos_

—¡Charlie! —Alastor la atrajo hacia él cuando un ángel aterrizó con su lanza donde la chica había estado, destruyendo el suelo—, no es momento para esto niña —regaño alejándose del lugar de un salto.

El ángel en segundos quedó reducido a chatarra cuando Dazzle le atacó. Alastor debía reconocer que esas criaturas, pese a no ser demonios como tal, poseían mucho poder.

Alastor sostuvo a Charlie entre sus brazos al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos y varios portales se abrían sacando tentáculos, a estos se unieron sus otras sombras, que rápidamente se dirigieron hacia los ángeles, quienes se vieron superados en número.

—Esos los mantendrá entretenidos un momento —musitó bajando a la chica, al ver como esta tenía la mirada perdida le dio un suave golpe en la mejilla que la hizo espabilar—, ¿mejor?

Pero la expresión de la chica no hizo más que sacarlo de onda.

—Alastor... —dijo Charlie con lágrimas en los ojos sorprendiendo al aludido—, siento tanto lo que le pasó a su familia...

En ese momento Alastor se lamentó por no poder golpear más fuerte a la chica, no tenía tiempo para tonterías y Charlie se estaba entreteniendo demasiado en el pasado. Era obvio que algo así pasaría pero esperaba que ocurriera al ver a su ex y no a sus creaciones.

—No fue culpa tuya —le dijo tratando de calmarla pues había escogido un muy mal momento para ponerse a pensar en ello—, tal vez no fue... la mejor decisión por parte de tu padre, pero no creo que él quisiera ver a su única hija soportando algo así.

Charlie se quedó un instante mirando sus manos antes de ponerse de pie ante la mirada inquisidora de Alastor, este le siguió un instante después solo para ver como dos ángeles atravesaban a Razzle, pero ni siquiera así pudieron derribarlo. Alastor entonces se preguntó de qué estaban hechos esos seres para inclusive poder soportar el corte de una lanza angelical.

—Papa se tomo muy en serio cuando dijo que no me dejaría sin protección si decidía seguir con mi ridiculo proyecto —comento Charlie mirando hacia sus mascotas luchar con algo de tristeza.

Alastor le escucho pero tenía su total atención dirigida hacia la bruma, donde la presencia de Vox le llamaba. Si aún no estaba atacando quería decir que estaba esperando algo.

Una brecha probablemente.

O eso pensó cuando un relámpago golpeó el suelo iluminando la oscuridad por un instante revelando más ángeles y al mismo Vox liderandolos.

—Esto apenas está comenzando —sonrió liberando una gran onda de estática, haciendo que a su alrededor de pronto la tormenta amainara, al crear una burbuja segura con su estática.

Charlio siguió la dirección de la mirada de Alastor hasta toparse con Dubstep. Con seguridad podía decir que el hombre que estaba viendo ya no era el que una vez tuvo la oportunidad de conocer; aquel ser estaba fuera de sus casillas y con un rostro deformado por la ira.

En ese momento Charlie entendió mejor las palabras de Alastor, él se encargaría de detenerlo aún si eso le costaba la vida y ante esa resolución Charlie no hizo más que sentir temor. No por ella ni por Alastor, si no por todos aquellos que por culpa de esa batalla se vieran involucrados.

Pensó en aquellos que amaba y a todos los que había conocido y cada pieza cayó en su lugar, miró de reojo a Alastor comenzar a tomar forma de ataque sin perder su sonrisa, antes de ella misma invocar su tridente y sujetarlo con fuerza. No le gustaba pelear, pero lo haría con tal de proteger aquello que amaba.

Charlie inhaló profundamente antes de darse cuenta de la presencia de Valentino, en sí verlo no le sorprendió ya que ellos dos en batallas o durante los exterminios siempre estaban juntos, lo que llamó su atención fue la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Val.

Y era esa preocupación la que hizo que Charlie esperara lo peor.


	52. Zwei und fünfzig

—Entonces no eres la primera pareja de Charlie —comentó Angel dejando su taza de café sobre la mesa. Vaggie rodó los ojos ya molesta.

Entendía que el chico se quisiera vengar por tantas preguntas que le habían hecho pero eso era el colmo.

—No —gruño al decirlo.

—¿Con quienes más saliste lindura? —pregunto Angel con una suave sonrisa mirando a la chica rubia.

Charlie, ante esa pregunta, desvió levemente la mirada con una sonrisa incómoda adornando su rostro.

—Yo... solo he salido con una persona a parte de Vaggie, él... es parte de la familia predator —comentó torciendo un mechón de cabello—. Harold Van Eldrith.

—¿Quien? —inquirio enarcando una ceja.

—¿En serio no lo conoces? —cuestionó Vaggie cruzándose de brazos, aunque sí debía ser sincera, no le sorprendió esa respuesta.

—Nop, no es de mi interes si no me conviene —comentó divertido—, ¿y bien? ¿porque terminaron?

—Hey —gruñó Vaggie golpeando la mesa, sobresaltando tanto a Charlie como a Angel.

—No, no, tranquila, esta bien Vag —rió al decirlo, entonces miró a su primer paciente y suspiró suavemente—, fue... una mala relación.

Angel ante esa respuesta, enarco una ceja.

—¿Como así? No me imagino cómo es posible que tu estes en una mala relación —rió pero al ver que la chica no lo hacía de pronto se puso serio—, y una mierda ¿que ocurrió?

—Bueno, a Harold lo conozco desde hace algunos siglos, su familia y la mía siempre fueron muy unidos y prácticamente crecimos juntos —comentó jugueteando con la taza entre sus manos—, naturalmente-

—Terminaron saliendo —dijo Angel, de cierta manera le parecía sumamente interesante el que antes de no hubiera escuchado de todo eso.

—Al principio las cosas fueron como siempre, él era muy caballeroso y reservado, mis padres lo adoraban porque no era como los otros demonios —dijo con una suave sonrisa que rápidamente se esfumó—, pero con el paso de las décadas, algo cambió en él; de pronto se había vuelto muy posesivo y manipulador, no quería que saliera a ningún lado y siempre me hacia sentir mal.

—Ugh, te toco una de esas —comentó Angel dándole un sorbo a su café, Vaggie a su lado frunció el ceño.

—A decir verdad, amaba a Harold pero era más el miedo que le tenía, por lo que nunca le conté a nadie lo que pasaba entre nosotros —musitó sintiendo un suave nudo en la garganta al revivir viejas memorias al lado de alguien que creyó nunca la lastimaria—, y aún cuando creía que las cosas podían volver a como eran antes, las cosas siguieron empeorando.

—¿Empeoraron? ¿como?

—_Ese bastardo hijo de puta se atrevió a ponerle las manos encima_ —rumio furiosa Vaggie con su español muy marcado al recordar esa parte de la historia.

Angel al escuchar eso, frunció el ceño.

—No —dijo incrédulo—, ¿ese cretino se atrevió a eso? —preguntó ahora indignado.

No podía creer que hubiera un solo ser en ese podrido mundo que teniendo a una chica como Charlie a su lado, hubiera tenido los huevos para dañarla, la chica ya era muy recesiva, pero ¿someterla?

—Lo hizo —respondió Charlie con pesar—, y estúpidamente creía que él aún podía cambiar... y volver a como eramos antes.

—¡Oh, linda! —salto Angel acongojado de pronto. Se acercó hasta la chica y la rodeo con un par de brazos.

—Pero no fue así, cada día se volvió más violento... hasta ese fatídico día donde mi padre se enteró de todo lo que me hacía.

—¡Rayos! —aun cuando lo dijo sorprendido, sintió cierta satisfacción al imaginar la cólera que Apple Daddy descargó sobre él al enterarse que un demonio bajo sus narices había estado maltratando a su manzanita.

—Siempre he pensado que aunque mi padre no apoya mis proyectos, el realmente me ama, ¿sabes? —comento ya sin ver a los presentes, centrando su atención en la taza vacía—, ese día me lo dejó muy en claro.

—Atacó a Harold y desterró a los padres de este a los confines del infierno, donde ni siquiera el alma más malvada y fuerte es capaz de regresar con vida —dijo Vaggie tomando una de las manos de Charlie y apretandola entre las suyas.

—¿En serio? —musito incrédulo.

—Tras ese incidente, Harold desapareció durante un siglo entero —murmuró Charlie sorbiendo por la nariz—, cuando volvió, algo había cambiado en él, ya no era ese chico dulce ni tampoco era aquel hombre violento; era alguien calculador cuya alma se había perdido en las tinieblas —dijo recordando aquel día donde había vuelto muy altivo, haciéndole frente a su padre, delante de todos los overlord y su propia familia.

—¿Por qué siento que no es toda la historia? —inquirio Angel ahora preocupado.

—Porque no es toda —dijo Vaggie con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Cuando él volvió, la sobrepoblación en el infierno era algo evidente y más en Ciudad Pentagrama, entonces él hizo una propuesta —dijo Charlie mirando hacia Angel—, una que implicaba la erradicación de la sobrepoblación.

—Los ángeles exterminadores —dijo incrédulo—, ¿como Apple Daddy acepto algo así? Digo, estamos hablando que a él, le conviene que haya tantas almas sueltas, ¿por qué lo acepto?

—No lo hizo —interrumpió Vaggie—, ese cabrón le presentó la idea y Lucifer le pareció algo inconcebible, se negó y le dijo que se marchara.

—Y lo hizo, pero a espaldas de los otros overlord. Creó a los Ángeles Exterminadores y los comenzó a utilizar en las limpiezas anuales.

—Entonces así empezó todo esto —dijo Angel recargándose en el respaldo de la silla—, ¿porque tu padre no lo detiene? Estoy seguro que tiene el poder para ello.

—Porque a nadie más le importa y él no luchará por algo que no le conviene —murmuro recordando cuando su padre se lo había dejado muy en claro tras el enfrentamiento de Vox y Alastor.

Angel lo entendía, a decir verdad esa era mucha información para procesar.

—Toda acción tiene una reacción, apuesto que mi padre jamás pensó que algo así pasaría —Charlie respiro profundo tratando de apartar todos esos malos sentimientos.

—Y con justa razón, si al menos ese cabeza dura hubiera aceptado su castigo en silencio esta estupidez no se estaría realizando —gruño y entonces un pensamiento se vino a su mente, pero tomó fuerza y sentido conforme más lo pensaba—, ¿por eso creaste el hotel? ¿para tratar de _redimirte _por algo que no hiciste? —preguntó mirándola con curiosidad.

Charlie solo bajo la mirada, Vaggie a su lado, le abrazó con fuerza.

—En serio no te merecemos —soltó sin más Angel cruzándose de brazos.

Había imaginado que Charlie creo que el hotel porque amaba demasiado a la gente ahí abajo, pero había una razón detrás y ni siquiera él se hubiera imaginado cual.

—Si no hubiera sido por mi, muchas almas no hubieran sido erradicadas y nada de esto estaría pasando —murmuró recargándose en Vaggie.

—Oh no lindura, te aseguro que lo que está pasando de alguna manera sería igual aún si los ángeles no vinieran con su purga anual; entre nosotros mismos hubiéramos hecho ese trabajo —musito terminando el contenido de su taza—, para eso somos buenos.

Charlie entonces miró a Angel y sonrió sutilmente.

—Pero ya no has participado en más guerras territoriales —comento haciendo que Angel riera en voz baja—, y has estado limpio por semanas.

—Ya lo creo, ya no tengo una jodida reputación que proteger, al carajo todo —comentó bajando la tasa—, las opiniones de los únicos que me importan están aquí después de todo.

Vaggie entonces le dirigió una mirada a Charlie, quien entendió de inmediato.

—Angel, Baxter se redimió hace poco, posiblemente tu hermana también lo haga en un tiempo más —comentó poniendo una mano sobre la de Angel—, ¿no crees que es tiempo de que tu también vayas a Haven?

Angel al escucharla se rió con ganas al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Estas corriendome dulzura? —preguntó con una coqueta voz.

—No quiero que te vayas Angel, los quiero a todos como no tienes una idea —dijo apretando la mano de su amigo, logrando que Angel sintiera un vuelco en el corazón—, pero no quiero verlos sufrir por todo lo que pasa aquí abajo y si logro mandarlos a todos allá arriba, sí logró reducir su número acá abajo, las limpiezas se detendrán.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Angel.

Entendía la necesidad de mandarlo a un mejor lugar, pero él no se sentía listo para aceptar todos sus pecados y dejarlos ir, habían formado tanto tiempo parte de él que ahora que había una posibilidad de avanzar, no podía hacerlo. Además, había más de un motivo del porque no quería irse aún, uno de ellos era la misma Charlie y el otro, Alastor. Solo pensar en su pareja y por todo lo que habían pasado y lo que pasarían, fue suficiente para convencerlo.

Aún no era tiempo.

Se puso de pie y abrazó a ambas chicas, para sorpresa de estas.

—Estarán atascadas conmigo un tiempo más, bombon, más vale que lo vayan aceptando —comentó guiñando un ojo tras separarse.

Adoraba a ese par y quería cuidar de ellas un poco más. Sabía que en algún punto sería ridiculo el quedarse, pero justo en ese momento, ese era un plan que no estaba en un futuro próximo.


	53. Drei und fünfzig

Charlie lanzó un feroz ataque que se movió como si fuera una serpiente de fuego, derritiendo a cada ángel que alcanzaba a tocar.

Alastor sonrió divertido ante el poder destructivo de la hija de Lucifer.

Su vista volvió al frente donde la cantidad de ángeles que resguardaba a Vox había sido reducida a un puñado.

—¿Qué esperas? —gruño Alastor desde la distancia a su adversario que insistió en no acercarse y seguir mandando a más ángeles.

Alastor entonces detuvo el avance de sus tentáculos y los hizo retroceder. Si aquella chatarra quería hacerlo usar toda su energía en ataques de larga distancia, lo estaba logrando y en el peor de los casos, tendría un plan bajo la manga que los dejaría en jaque mate.

Aún estaba pensando que podría ser, cuando el alcance de su sombra lo hizo distraerse; tanto así que no percibió el ataque eléctrico de Vox hasta que le dio de frente lanzándolo varios metros por el suelo hasta su portal, que tembló al sentir como su creador era acribillado.

Alastor sacudió la cabeza, tratando de ordenar sus ideas pero ver a su sombra al lado de Charlie, hacía que todos sus pensamientos gritaran un solo nombre.

Angel.

Se puso de pie y limpio la sangre que descendía por la comisura de sus labios, su mirada inmediatamente viajó por el campo de batalla pero no vio a su pareja, si bien eso lo tranquilizo un poco, no lo hizo el ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en la pantalla de Dubstep.

—Me tiene donde quiere —gruño molesto caminando hacia Charlie quien no paraba de hacerle preguntas a Black—, ¿que haces aquí?

Black le vió y agacho un poco la mirada, eso era mala señal para Alastor.

—_Velvet _—aquel nombre hizo que Alastor frunciera el ceño, tuvo que acudir a su biblioteca de rostros hasta dar con el dueño de aquel seudónimo—, _se llevó a Angel._

Esa noticia no le gusto en lo más mínimo.

—Debías cuidar de él —sin querer su voz comenzó a sonar como una estación con demasiada estática, pero es que la molestia que sentía en ese momento, no la podía disimular aunque quisiera.

Black retrocedió un paso al ver como los ojos rojos de su dueño le taladraban con molestia.

—¡Alastor! —la voz de Charlie lo obligó a levantar el bastón e invocar un campo, que tembló ante un nuevo ataque de Vox, ante eso Alastor frunció el ceño al tiempo que su sonrisa se hacía más grande.

Vox se estaba moviendo y para sorpresa de ellos, los ángeles retrocedieron, reagrupandose tras Valentino.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

—Charlie —llamó Alastor quitándose su abrigo, se lo paso a la chica y esta lo apreto entre sus brazos—, retrocede al portal —dijo mirando el mismo cerciorándose que el daño que sufrió aún no lo destruyera.

—¿Por qué? —dijo con un hilo de voz al ver como Alastor tronaba su cuello.

No quería asustar a la chica pero tenía que prepararla para la peor de las situaciones.

—Mis portales de escape aun duraran un poco más y quieren entrar al hotel por la fuerza—informó sujetando con su mano derecha su baculo, este parpadeo un poco haciendo que el ojo del mismo le viera—, es obvio que Vox sabe que su amiga tiene a Angel, pero a juzgar por sus movimientos hará tal como lo sospeche, quiere descubrir la ubicación del resto de residentes del hotel.

Charlie al entender a lo que se refería, apreto la ropa de Alastor con más fuerza.

—Pero, ¿y tu? —preguntó la chica retrocediendo con dirección al hotel, Alastor le vió de reojo y le guiño el ojo derecho.

—No lo dejes pasar Charlie, eres la ultima defensa —afirmo alejandose de la chica sin esperar respuesta. Lo único que tenía que hacer en ese momento, era ganar tiempo. Su cuerpo ya estaba dañado y no confiaba durar mucho más, pero si lograba brindar una pequeña brecha, con eso sería más que suficiente.

Mientras caminaba hacia la pequeña guerrilla frente a él, su mente seguía saltando entre Angel y el lugar; nunca antes le había pasado que su mente estuviera dispersa en batalla y se lamento mucho en ese momento, no poder olvidarse de Angel por más que lo deseara.

Con su mano libre, chasqueo sus dedos, abriendo una docena de portales de los cuales salieron varios demonios de menor rango, en su mayoría sombras sin forma, que se le unieron.

Vox seguía sin desaparecer su sonrisa burlona y no hacía más que enfurecer a Alastor por haber caído en su juego. Una nueva descarga eléctrica cargó contra él pero Alastor solo elevo su micrófono y este absorbió el ataque ante la sorpresa de sus adversarios.

—No pasará dos veces —musito con una sonrisa altanera al ver el desconcierto de Vox.

Alastor entonces respiro profundo, estaba usando mucha energía y pronto su cuerpo se cansaría, tenía que darse prisa y lo sabía. Su cuerpo comenzó a levitar al tiempo que los ángeles eran liberados otra vez, ante esa avanzada Alastor liberó sus sombras que se dirigieron hacia los seres alados. Hubo un choque de cuerpos en el aire, pero ni siquiera así se inmuto Alastor.

Vox le guiño un ojo a Alastor y para su sorpresa, este de pronto desapareció.

Alastor entonces se detuvo en pleno vuelo, le busco rápidamente con la mirada antes de ver cómo es que este estaba frente al hotel liberando una fuerte descarga eléctrica que estaba haciendo temblar su campo de protección.

—Ese cabrón —una fuerte ola de estática fue liberada de su cuerpo al ver como lo habían pasado por alto.

Apenas cambiar de dirección sintió como era atravesado en su costado derecho, rápidamente se fundió en una bruma negra pero el daño ya estaba hecho, una lanza lo había herido.

_Diablos, eso reduce mi tiempo drásticamente_

Alastor se materializó en el suelo sujetando su costado sangrante, pero antes de avanzar hacia Charlie, Valentino le dio alcance liberando una fuerte ola de feromonas que hicieron temblar su mundo. Parpadeo varias veces tratando de enfocar pero no lo logró a tiempo y el golpe de Valentino lo mandó al suelo.

Inútilmente intentó ponerse de pie pero estaba tan mareado que volvía al suelo con la distorsionada risa de Val de fondo.

Charlie al ver como Alastor era atacado sintió una gran desesperación por permanecer en su lugar seguro. Miro hacia Vox con el ceño fruncido, este le devolvió una sonrisa mientras aumentaba los voltios de su ataque, el campo tembló, emitiendo un lamento conforme era destruido ante la mirada asustada de Charlie.

—Voy a violarte pequeña perra —dijo con una sonrisa morbosa que hizo temblar a la chica.

Ella retrocedió un paso al ver como el campo comenzaba a caerse a pedazos. Con un sonido similar al vidrio rompiéndose, este se vino abajo.

Sujeto su tridente con fuerza cuando escuchó la fuerte carcajada de Vox. Ni bien dio un paso fue embestido por Razzle y Dazzle que le frenaron.

Charlie entonces solo tuvo una fracción de segundo para pensar su siguiente moviendo cuando Razzle fue partido por la mitad y Dazzle mandado a volar tras Dubstep liberar su poder.

Totalmente atónita, Charlie vio el relleno de Razzle esparcirse por el suelo mientras las ondas eléctricas bailaban alrededor de Vox. Sus ojos pronto se llenaron de lágrimas al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar violentamente.

—Sigues tu pequeña zorra —rió sujetando una de las partes de Razzle en alto.

Charlie entonces dejo de escuchar todo a su alrededor.

De pronto para ella solo existía Vox.


	54. Vier und fünfzig

Alastor vio el campo venirse a bajo y el asesinato de una de las mascotas de Charlie mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Se sintió inutilizado cuando Black tuvo que acudir a él y quitarle a Valentino de encima para luego ponerse de pie con dificultad y capturar a la abeja con sus tentáculos suspendiendolo unos metros en el suelo.

Todo eso en cuestión de segundos que le parecieron eternos.

Tan rápido como pudo quiso dirigirse hacia donde Vox se enfrentaba con Charlie pero para su sorpresa, observó como una fuerte rafaga de fuego obligó a Vox a retroceder, era tan caliente que inclusive el que estaba a varios metros de distancia, pudo percibirlo.

—¡Maldito hijo de perra! —gritó Charlie con el tridente en alto liberando su fuego, de sus ojos seguían bajando cada vez más lágrimas—, ¡son mi familia! —chillo soltando otra rafaga de fuego.

Vox, al no poder hacerle frente al ataque que recibía, se vio obligado a retroceder debido al inmenso calor que sentía, inclusive sus circuitos habían comenzado a reventar debido a la magnitud del ataque.

Había subestimado a la chica y se había quedado sin tiempo, los portales de Alastor ya no estaban activos en el hotel.

Charlie al verlo retroceder, liberó un último ataque que lo mando por lo aires, pero ni siquiera así su dolor se detuvo, se dejó caer de rodillas y soltó su tridente, tomó la parte superior de Razzle y la apreto con fuerza, soltando un fuerte grito de dolor al haber perdido a uno de sus amigos.

Alastor hizo ademán de acercarse a la chica, pero sabía que era ese momento en que debía dejarla llorar a su mascota ya que no quedaba ningún ángel. Entonces centró su atención en Vox, quien apenas se ponía de pie con visible dificultad. De su cuerpo salía humo y su pantalla estaba más que rota.

El demonio de la radio camino a paso seguro hacia su contrincante solo para detenerse a una distancia semi prudente.

—¿Dónde están tus aliados? —preguntó con una sonrisa tensa. Aunque verlo en aquella situación le divertía, no quitaba el hecho de que el estaba en un estado similar y que cuanto más rápido se marchara, más rápido podría tratar sus heridas.

Dubstep ladeó levemente la pantalla, mostrando altanería pero nunca miedo.

—¿Pretendes que te responda? —cuestiono sintiendo partes de su cuerpo arder debido al ataque de la chica.

—Voy a asesinarte —dijo con soltura sujetando su costado, notando inmediatamente como su mano se humedecia—, creo que es conveniente que me digas.

Vox entonces frunció el ceño y dejó de lado su bravuconería.

—Por una puta Alastor —soltó de pronto sorprendiendo al aludido—, por una maldita zorra te enemistaste con medio infierno —le gruño liberando una bomba de voltios que Alastor recibió de lleno, el ataque le hizo retroceder pero ni siquiera así se retiró—, todos quieren un pedazo de esa porqueria usada, ¿de que te sirve a ti? —pregunto lo suficientemente serio como para llamar la atención de Alastor— ¿quieres follartelo también? Ni siquiera vale la pena para eso.

Alastor se sostuvo y evitó que sus piernas le fallaran simplemente por la ira que en ese momento le recorría. No podía creer que después de ver su estado y la situación en la que estaba aún tuviera el orgullo tan inflado que no le permitía callar.

—No es tu maldito asunto —tras el un tentaculo se dirigio a Vox y lo sujeto de uno de sus brazos, a este pronto se le unieron otros tres que lo elevaron y sostuvieron ante la mirada furiosa de Alastor—, ¿no te trae recuerdos esto? —dijo divertido ladeando levemente la cabeza—, porque a mi si.

Vox intentó liberarse pero el agarre solo aumento, rompiéndole la muñeca derecha.

—Sigue intentando —rió Alastor aumentando la presión en las extremidades de Vox—, quiero ver que tanto duras antes de que te despedace.

Ante la amenaza Vox solo se limitó a reír.

—Lo que pase esta noche todo el infierno lo sabrá —gruño mirando detenidamente a Alastor—, tu maldita debilidad —rió con cinismo Vox ante un Alastor molesto—, él nunca estará a salvo por culpa tuya —un quinto tentaculo se cerro entorno al cuello de Vox bajo la colérica mirada de Alastor—, nunca lo harás feliz.

Alastor entonces apreto su baculo con furia.

—¿Dónde está Angel? —por fin se permitió hacer la pregunta que quemaba en su boca desde hace minutos.

—Velvet ya debe haberlo asesinado —soltó una carcajada ya sabiendo que Alastor debía estar al tanto de eso—, ¡nunca estarán juntos!

Alastor comenzó a cerrar su puño aumentando la presión en Vox, este simplemente seguía riendo cada vez con más dificultad ante Alastor, aceptando su final.

—_Radio Demon_ —aquella voz atrajo la atención de Alastor y lo que vio lo detuvo de asesinar a Vox de una buena vez por todas.

Harold le sonreía con altanería mientras su hermana Helsa sujetaba por el cabello a Charlie, quien sangraba de la nariz pero ni siquiera así soltó a Razzle, a quien cubría entre sus brazos.

_Oh linda, me olvide de ti_

—Los hermanos predator me imagino —comentó mirando de reojo a Vox, cuya sonrisa desquiciada lo hacía desear aplastarle la cabeza con fuerza—, ¿que desean? Justo ahora estoy un poco ocupado.

Helsa ensanchó su sonrisa mirando de reojo a su hermano, quien levantó el mentón con suficiencia. Alastor al fondo noto como cierto brillo en el cielo comenzaba a acercarse, logrando que frunciera levemente el ceño.

—Que sueltes a nuestro aliado —dijo la chica apretando mas el cabello de Charlie.

Alastor entonces frunció el ceño.

Estaba claramente en desventaja, de atacar a Vox, le harían daño a Charlie pero de soltarlo, tendría que liberar a Valentino también y entonces las cosas se complicarian aún más, si no contaba a la criaturas que se estaban acercando.

—¿Y si me niego? —cuestiono mirándolos con molestia, de pronto, en su campo visual y del lado contrario de donde se acercaban aquellos seres, noto un ovoide dorado dirigiéndose al campo de batalla, trato de apartar sus pensamientos de ello pero le fue imposible.

Helsa sonrió macabramente ajena a la situación mientras los tentáculos de su cabello se elevaban amenazadoramente.

—Destruiré a la princesa —concluyó muy segura comenzando a segregar un potente ácido de su cabello, cayendo algunas gotas al suelo que comenzó a desintegrarse.

—¿Vas a permitir eso? —inquirio Alastor soltando a Vox que cayó al suelo, sin quitar la vista de Harold.

La sonrisa que obtuvo en respuesta fue más que suficiente para Alastor.

—Ella te volvio debil radio demon —aseguro el chico viendolo con asco—, en otros tiempos ni siquiera hubieras dudado en tus acciones.

Alastor no pudo replicar ante la verdad de aquellas palabras. Era cierto, se había vuelto debil, pero Harold se equivocaba, no lo había hecho Charlie, el culpable de todo eso estaba en algún punto desconocido para él y eso ocasionaba un gran malestar en su cuerpo. Sin siquiera poder defenderse y ya sintiendo estragos en su cuerpo debido a la batalla, Black se irguió a un costado suyo para sorpresa de los presentes.

Antes de saber que pasaba una bola rosa boto entre todos, que al bajar la vista notaron que tenía una calavera pintada y que más bien era una bomba. Alastor al reconocerla, sonrió divertido retrocediendo.

Helsa arrojó a Charlie sobre la bomba al tiempo que retrocedía junto con su hermano. Alastor miro como Black se arrojaba sobre la chica cuando la bomba explotó levantando una enorme nube roja de polvo y humo.

Una suave risa se le escapó a Alastor ante la intervención inesperada.

Unos faros iluminaron el campo de batalla y cuando Alastor volteo hacia el cielo, el dirigible de Sir Pentious le saludo.

Definitivamente había subestimado a sus compañeros.

* * *

**¡Llegó la caballería!**

**Akhasdklahsflksa ahora sí, que se armen los pinches chingadazos 2.0**

**¡No se preocupen bebos! Esto no se acaba hasta que se termina.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	55. Fünf und fünfzig

Harold al ver la intervención frunció el ceño mientras retrocedía al tiempo que sus ángeles terminaban de llegar al campo de batalla. Esa era la última oleada que había fabricado y estaba determinado a dar fin a ese evento.

Si ni el mismo Lucifer le había parado, no permitiría que un demonio de rango inferior lo hiciera, pero aún tratándose de él, sabía que tenía que tener cuidado con los ataques que venían de la nave sobre su cabeza.

Varios láser comenzaron a destruir a los ángeles cuando estos le pasaban muy cerca al dirigible; pronto varias bombas acompañaron a los laser levantando grandes nubes de humo, lanzando escombros por todas partes.

Alastor vio a Harold perderse entre el polvo y al verse en fuego cruzado, decidió moverse para no delatar su posición. Camino entre la nube de tierra y humo hasta llegar a Charlie quien era protegida por Dazzle y Black. La chica permanecía con la mirada en algún punto incierto, sin el más mínimo atisbo de la chica vigorizante que él alguna vez conocido.

Al ver la escena, Alastor casi sintió pena.

Charlie no estaba hecha para batallas y muy difícilmente podía imaginar a una chica como ella pasando por guerras territoriales, más considerando la familia de la cual venía; era por eso mismo que para Alastor, verla en aquel estado de perdida le causaba cierta incomodidad.

Volvió a dirigir un rápido vistazo al dirigible notando como la puerta principal era abierta, pero antes de siquiera pensar que era una invitación para marcharse, Husk se dejó caer de este extendiendo sus gigantescas alas tras tomar su forma demoniaca completa.

—Oficialmente estoy sorprendido —rió para agacharse y tomar a Charlie entre sus brazos, manteniendo cuidado de no moverla mucho, aunque con su herida eso se dificulto un poco. Sintió como era seguido de cerca por Dazzle quien se miraba muy preocupado por el estado de su dueña, la cual parecía estar en un estado catatónico—, es hora de irse linda —anunció pero no obtuvo respuesta, la mirada perdida de Charlie hizo que otra oleada de culpabilidad le golpeará.

Para él, eso era nuevo.

Alastor miro a Husk sobrevolarlos. Le dedico una mirada de burla, logrando que el gato rodara los ojos al tiempo que esquivaba un ángel exterminador. Este fue volado por una de las bombas de Cherri unos segundos después escuchandose de fondo un grito eufórico anunciando _diez puntos _más.

Husk al aterrizar se fue de lado cayendo con algo de brusquedad en el suelo sembrado de escombros y piezas metálicas.

—Cuidado gatito —dijo con un atisbo de burla al decirlo haciendo que Husk le levantará el dedo corazón—, me da gusto verte en esa forma después de décadas —musitó acercándose al gato que le veía con molestia.

Y aunque esa era la expresión habitual de Husk, inclusive Alastor sabía que había alivio en sus hurañas facciones; no terminaba de identificar si dicho alivio era por aún verlo vivo o porque Charlie venía con él.

—Es bueno estirar las alas de vez en cuando —dijo sin más moviendo las orejas ante cualquier objeto que pasaba demasiado cerca a su ubicación, su mirada voló hasta la chica y al ver el estado en el que venía frunció más el ceño, para sorpresa de Alastor—. Súbela —ordenó bajando una de las alas para que fuera más fácil el llevarsela.

—¿Porque vinieron? —preguntó tras acercarse a su amigo y subir a Charlie. Un agudo dolor se instauró en su lado derecho luego de también trepar a Dazzle; al ver hacia su cuerpo, noto su camiseta blanca teñida totalmente de rojo, para su disgusto, su pantalón también estaba humedecido por su sangre perdida.

Alastor suspiro derrotado para luego observar a las personas frente a él durante un instante, Husk intercepto su mirada y casi pudo jurar, que vió culpabilidad en el rostro del demonio de la radio.

—Me importas un carajo —anunció con media sonrisa, Alastor rió por lo bajo ante la respuesta—, pero a alguien no.

Un combo de risas estruendosas atrajeron la atención de ambos que al volver la vista al cielo, notaron a Cherri saltando del dirigible siendo seguida por Angel, cuya sonrisa de satisfacción no tenía precio para Alastor, verlo disparar a todo lo que se movía en el aire fue una escena espectacular.

_Tan hermoso como siempre_

—_Oh, my dear _—rió aliviado de ver como el chico estaba bien.

Lo vio caer varios metros a la distancia, perdiéndolo momentáneamente entre el polvo. Husk de pronto noto cierta urgencia en Alastor y supo inmediatamente a quien se debía.

Inclusive en ese momento no podía entender como ese par había terminado enredado pero no se quejaría, hacían una buena pareja, muy a su manera.

—Velvet traicionó a Vox —dijo Husk batiendo sus alas teniendo cuidado de no derribar a sus pasajeros. Estando en el aire, dirigió una rápida mirada hacia el hotel, notando como este estaba por venirse abajo debido al daño obtenido—, parece ser que es más amiga de Angel que de esa televisión descompuesta —comentó mirando de reojo hacia Alastor, encontrándose con aquella particular expresión de tranquilidad.

—¿No me llevas? —pregunto al verlo dirigirse a la fortaleza andante de Sir Pentious, el aludido al escucharle soltó una fuerte risa para luego negar con la cabeza.

—Jodete —y al decir esto, emprendió la retirada.

Al verse solo y con una de sus distracciones fuera de peligro, era hora de encargarse de un último asunto. Las explosiones a su alrededor le ayudaron a ubicar donde estaban los ángeles pero no donde estaba Vox y eso era lo único que le importaba. Apenas pudo dar unos cuantos pasos cuando el dolor en su torso se volvió insoportable.

Se fundió en una sombra y avanzó entre el campo de batalla hasta dar con Vox, quien trataba de soltar a Valentino sin mucho éxito.

—¿Tan rápido se van? —comentó tomando su forma otra vez.

Vox apenas verlo soltó una onda eléctrica que Alastor bloqueo con su estática.

Valentino al ver como Alastor se dirigía hacia Vox, intento activar sus feromonas pero la mirada de advertencia de Al lo detuvo. Dirigió una vistazo rápido a Dubstep y entonces lo supo, era hora de parar.

—Si no hubieras sido tan obstinado, ahora estarías feliz con tu asquerosa industria —le dijo molesto apuntándole con su bastón—, ¿valió la pena?

—Lo hubiera valido si hubieras muerto antes que yo —dijo mirando hacia la herida de Alastor que al notar la mirada, se tapó con su mano izquierda.

—Tal vez en otra vida —murmuró sin despegar su mirada de Vox—, desaparecerás de este lugar y nadie recordará que una vez exististe —una fuerte estática comenzó a aparecer a su alrededor, haciendo temblar la realidad—, haré qué Angel te borre de hasta el último de sus recuerdos. No serás más que una asquerosa mancha en su memoria.

Vox solo le sonrió.

—Angel nunca podrá olvidarme.

Alastor apreto su baculo y libero un ultimo tentaculo que atraveso la pantalla de Dubstep por el centro al tiempo que Valentino cerraba los ojos y desviaba la mirada. Aquella extremidad se expandió haciendo que la cabeza de Vox emitiera un sonido de queja mientras era destruida.

Un chasquido se escucho antes de que el tentaculo desapareciera y el cuerpo inerte de Vox cayera al suelo.

Alastor miro como Valentino hacia un sobre esfuerzo por no llorar, en ese momento se dio cuenta de la triste realidad del ex proxeneta de su novio. Antes de poder acercarse a él una chica con coletas salto enfrente.

Alastor le sonrió abiertamente, la chica en respuesta, mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Te traje a tu pareja —dijo sin dejar su pose de defensa—, te encargaste del obstinado, ¿puedes perdonar a un hombre enamorado? —pidió la chica a riesgo de ser atacada por un hombre herido y molesto, porque a pesar de que le mostraba una sonrisa, ella sabía muy bien que eso significaba peligro en el demonio de la radio.

Alastor la reconoció como una overlord, una que siempre andaba con ese par; en su cabeza no tenía sentido la ayuda recibida, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. Gracias a que desobedeció a Vox, Angel estaba a salvo. Eso era algo que no olvidaría fácilmente.

Una gran sonrisa cordial se extendió por su rostro.

—Un favor se paga con otro favor —musito inclinándose levemente ante la chica de cabello bicolor.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, los tentáculos que tenían a Valentino desaparecieron dejándolo caer, la chica sonrió más abiertamente antes de agacharse junto a Val y desaparecer un instante después de haberlo tomado en brazos, dando por terminada su travesura.

Alastor entonces se le quedó mirando durante un largo rato a Vox. Si bien tenían cierta diferencia de opiniones, nunca fue algo tan marcado como para llegar a una pelea como esa. Se preguntó entonces si las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes entre ambos si los eventos hubieran sido de otra manera, si cierta persona no hubiera entrado en su vida y puesto todo de cabeza.

El rumbo de sus pensamientos se cortó cuando Black le pasó por un lado y se perdió momentáneamente entre la nube de humo.

La suave risa de Angel lo hizo caminar en la dirección que había tomado su sombra solo para encontrarse a su pareja siendo abrazada por Black, quien tenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Ver a ambos tan felices le hizo sentir cierto grado de disgusto, pero ya que no era el momento y tampoco estaba en la mejor de las situaciones, decidió que lo dejaría pasar.

Angel al verse descubierto, fue soltado por Black para dejar a ambos en su reencuentro tan ansiado. La enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Angel para Alastor no tenía precio.

La araña entonces bajo las armas, soltando un par en el proceso, ya sintiendo el regaño de Alastor por haberlo desobedecido.

—Antes de que digas nada, sé que querías que estuviera fuera de peligro pero no podías esperar que-

Las palabras de Angel quedaron interrumpidas cuando los brazos de Alastor le rodearon. Una sonrisa aún más grande se coló en su rostro ante ese abrazo que él había evitado dar para no dañar más el cuerpo de su novio, pero en ese momento, verlo vivo -y magullado-, fue el mejor de los regalos.

—Creí que no te volvería a ver —musito acariciando el cabello de Angel, este rio divertido recargando el cuerpo de Alastor en el suyo, preocupado de que en cualquier momento fuera a desplomarse.

Para Angel, aquellas palabras, fue lo más hermoso que pudo escuchar.

—No te libraras de mi tan facilmente —murmuró aferrándose al cuerpo de su pareja.

Cherri de un saltó apareció a unos metros de su amigo y su pareja, dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver que ambos había podido reunirse.

—¡Ya tienes a la fresa! —apuntó Cherri corriendo a su encuentro—, es tiempo de irnos, este lugar me causa escalofríos —comentó mirando el desastre que se había formado alrededor de los terrenos de la familia Magne.

Angel asintió y con una de sus manos tomo la muñeca de Cherri, al tiempo que abrazaba con fuerza a Alastor. Tomo impulso y de un salto alcanzó la nave, agradeciendo por primera vez tener aquellas fuertes piernas.

Desde ahí arriba pudieron ver como los últimos ángeles eran destruidos por las armas de Sir Pentious que no paraba de gritar órdenes a sus egg boys que iban de un lado a otro.

De entre el polvo, se alzó Black con Vaggie en brazos. Angel al darse cuenta de eso,casi se ahogó con su saliva. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que la chica abandonó la seguridad de la nave.

—¿Y tu que carajos hacias abajo? —le regaño en cuanto Black la soltó.

Vaggie al escucharle frunció el ceño.

—Tenía que arreglar un asunto —dijo sin más pasando por un lado. Angel la vió llena de tierra y con algunas heridas pero no quiso preguntar, más tarde tendrían tiempo para eso.

Bajo a Alastor y entonces miro el daño a su cuerpo, sintiendo su pecho oprimirse al ver el estado en el que venía.

—Podría ser peor —bromeo Alastor tras ver la cara preocupada de Angel.

—¡Es una suerte para ustedes que haya querido cooperar! —musito altanero Sir Pentious haciendo que Cherri lo arremedara. Al darse cuenta le mostró los colmillos haciendo a la chica alejarse entre risas—, maldita perra sin clase.

Angel miro la escena totalmente divertido, recordando como por años, estuvo en constantes enfrentamientos con esa serpiente y ahora les brindaba una mano.

—Amor —llamó Alastor haciendo que el aludido le viera sorprendido por el apelativo—, tenías razón —comentó sintiendo los párpados pesados de pronto.

—¿Sobre que? —preguntó con una suave sonrisa notando el cansancio de su pareja.

—No pude ganar la pelea solo —murmuro sintiendo como la oscuridad quería reclamarlo—, gracias.

Ante esas palabras, Angel abrió la boca sorprendido pero antes de poder replicar, Alastor quedó inconsciente entre sus brazos.

—Oh, Al —río recargando la cabeza de su novio en su pecho. Algunos egg boys al verlo quedar fuera de combate, se acercaron para atenderlo—, de nada corazón.


	56. Sechs und fünfzig

—¿En serio Vaggie? —aunque la voz sonó lejana pudo perfectamente sentir la preocupación en esas palabras.

—Ese bastardo intento treparse en la nave por Charlie —gruñó la chica y Alastor percibió que había pateado algo—, apenas verlo le ataque, pero me derribó y terminamos peleando.

—¿Pero contra uno de los grandes? —rió Husk al decirlo—, en serio tienes huevos mujer.

Alastor frunció levemente el ceño pero el toque en su cabello le tranquilizó un poco, por lo dedos largos y ligeros supo que era Angel.

—Podrá tener poder y lo que sea pero ni siquiera él puede escapar de sus propias creaciones —se mofo la chica—, la marca que le deje es prueba de ello.

La risa de Angel le ayudo a ubicarlo a su derecha. Se sentía muy desorientado y escucharlos hablar de un tema que desconocía no le estaba ayudando.

—Que irónico —se burló Angel al decirlo—, herido por tus propias creaciones. Es una pena que no hayas acabado con él.

—Si no hubiera intervenido su hermana —gruñó la chica.

Alastor entonces supo porque la chica había terminado por ser rescatada por su sombra. Se había enfrentado a Harold y vuelto victoriosa. Se lo debía aplaudir pero en ese momento, no estaba de humor para tantas voces, sentía que su cabeza quería explotar.

Eso era el resultado de abusar de sus poderes.

—Son muy ruidosos —se quejo Alastor parpadeando, tardo un poco en enfocar pero al hacerlo, varios pares de ojos le vieron curioso.

Al moverse un poco un horrible dolor en su costado le hizo soltar un quejido.

—No lo haría de ser tu —dijo Husk a su izquierda, Alastor le dedicó una rápida mirada—, a menos que quieras que te den más puntadas.

Alastor entonces recordó que su herida había sido hecha por un ángel, logrando que una sensación similar a la frustración se apoderara de él. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan distraído como permitir ese ataque.

—Es una suerte que no te hayan tocado nada importante —comentó Angel sin detener su caricia, Alastor le vió y al ver su enorme sonrisa, le contagió una sin querer.

—Que suertudo que soy.

Vaggie se rió ante el sarcasmo de Alastor, pero ver esa escena le hizo entristecer.

—Eres un idiota, eso es lo que eres —comentó la chica logrando que Alastor rodará los ojos, con ayuda de Angel se incorporó hasta terminar recargado en una montaña de almohadas, sintiéndose algo sofocado por el hormigueo en su cuerpo.

—Por lo que escuche, creo que tu te mereces más ese título lindura —rió al decirlo, para emitir un quejido un segundo después. Vaggie a los ojos de Alastor, se veía cansada en más de un sentido y eso de alguna manera llamó su atención.

Angel sonrió divertido ante la situación, sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo al ver como su novio había despertado más rápido de lo que creyó.

—Supongo que las bromas tendrán que esperar —se burló después de un momento tras notar la pesada mirada de Alastor sobre ella. Vaggie entonces abandonó su lugar al pie de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta.

Angel inmediatamente al verla se puso de pie como un resorte y se dirigió hacia ella.

—¿Te lo encargo? —pregunto a Husk cuando le pasó por un lado, el gato solo asintió con la cabeza al ver a ambos demonios salir por la puerta.

Para Alastor, aquella actitud fue extraña, más considerando que el chico ni siquiera se había despedido.

—¿Me perdi de algo? —preguntó Alastor a Husk, quien lo miró entre preocupado y molesto.

—La princesa no esta bien, Alastor —comentó caminando hacia la cama y dejándose caer al pie de esta—, algo cambió en ella.

Alastor al escucharle se preocupo un poco.

—¿Cuanto tiempo llevo dormido? —quiso saber bastante desorientado.

Husk rió al verle en ese estado. Él sabía que muy probablemente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaban en su mansión.

—Solo un día campeón —dijo para verlo suspirar—, si preguntas por Charlie, ella no a querido hablar con nadie desde ayer.

—¿Por Razzle? —preguntó después de un momento.

—En parte —un suspiro se escapó del gato antes de que este rascara su nuca—, creo que es la primera vez que he estado del todo sobrio en años y realmente necesito un trago.

—¿Y porque no vas por el al hotel? —dijo con burla a su antiguo amigo.

Las orejas de Husk se agacharon un poco al escucharle.

—No hay hotel al cual volver, Alastor —anunció mirando de reojo como la sonrisa de Alastor se paralizaba—, fue destruido en su totalidad.

Ante esa noticia una leve interferencia se liberó de Alastor.

Sabía que el hotel recibirá un daño considerable en el momento que su campo se vino abajo, pero no esperaba un desenlace como ese.

—No me explico cómo sucedió —comentó mirando con desconcierto a Husk.

—Los predator lo atacaron —dijo con un gruñido—, no conformes con el daño a los alrededores, usaron a los últimos ángeles para hacerlo venir abajo. Hubieras visto la cara de Charlie al ver la escena desde la nave de la serpiente. Creo que fue la misma sensación para todos.

—Impotencia —Husk solo asintió.

—Ninguno pudo hacer nada excepto ese tipejo, destruyó a los ángeles para evitar que siguieran haciendo más destrozos pero ya no importaba, el hotel ya no estaba —Alastor pudo percibir su molestia.

Sabía que el gato nunca lo admitiría pero a ese lugar, lo considero como su segundo hogar.

—¿Y Charlotte? —preguntó recordando la expresión desorientada de la chica tras perder a Razzle.

Husk chasqueo la lengua ante la mención de la chica.

—Tal como me la lleve continua —dijo para cruzarse de brazos—, no dice palabra alguna y permanece con la mirada perdida. Solo abraza a Dazzle —comentó recordando la escena de Charlie tirada en la cama, totalmente derrotada y con la cabra entre brazos mirándole con preocupación—, a Vaggie le duele verla así, en especial porque no puede consolarla.

Alastor al escucharle, bajó levemente la mirada mirando su cuerpo herido. Una ola de furia le recorrió al recordar los eventos del día anterior.

—Si hubiera derrotado antes a Vox-

—Deja eso, imbécil —corto mirándolo de reojo—, esto era inevitable Alastor, sonara cruel pero es una suerte que haya sido esa pequeña cabra a uno de ustedes dos.

—Trata de hacer entender a Charlie eso —comentó recostando la cabeza sobre las almohadas, mirando hacia el techo de su habitación—, que desastre.

—Tu lo has dicho —dijo Husk poniéndose de pie—, pero podemos hacer lo que propusiste.

Alastor al entender comenzó a reír.

—Dudo mucho que nuestros huéspedes quieran regresar a ese lugar luego del fiasco que hicimos al protegerlo —comentó con sarcasmo.

—Estás subestimando la estupidez de los que están aquí abajo, obviamente van a regresar solo si eso les permite redimirse —se burló caminando hacia la puerta—, más te vale que descanses cabrón.

Una sonrisa más grande se dibujó en el rostro de Alastor tras escucharle.

—Tal vez —respondió para uno segundos después quedarse solo.

Alastor permaneció unos instantes más mirando al techo hasta que Black irrumpió en su campo de visión, entonces se enderezó y miró la preocupación en su sombra.

—¿Y Angel?

—_Con las chicas _—respondió con tranquilidad—, _no te ves bien._

—No necesito sermones tuyos —rió al decirlo acomodando su cabello—, quiero que vigiles a Charlie durante un tiempo.

Black al escucharle, ladeo la cabeza confundido.

—_¿A Charlie?_

—Me preocupa su actitud reciente, no quiero que le pase nada a mi creadora de diversión favorita —comentó con media sonrisa. Black enarco una ceja pero asintió con la cabeza.

—_Charlie será entonces _—sin agregar nada más, se fundió y desapareció del cuarto, dejándolo solo una vez más.

Un suave suspiro se le escapó mientras se acomodaba entre las almohadas para tomar una siesta. Sabía que tenía que recolectar algunas almas para sentirse mejor, pero no era el momento más idóneo para eso.

Ni lo sería un futuro cercano.

_Maldita debilidad_


	57. Sieben und fünfzig

Vaggie caminaba con los brazos cruzados y la mirada seria; Angel ni siquiera necesitaba preguntarle el porque, él mismo lo sabía. Le dolía tanto como a ella ver a Charlie perdida en una inconsciencia total.

—Quiero que deje de llorar —murmuró Vaggie caminando por los oscuros pasillos de la mansión de Alastor.

Angel suspiro suavemente acercándose un poco a ella pero sin atreverse a tocarla

—Ella estará bien —comentó Angel mirando hacia el final del pasillo donde un enorme ventanal le permitía ver el oscuro cielo.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a una habitación a la derecha del pasillo. Al entrar los suaves sollozos de Charlie llamaron su atención; en la cama la chica se aferraba a Dazzle, quien al verlos entrar emitió un sonido lastimero indicando su preocupación por su ama.

Vaggie suspiro al verla así de nuevo, Angel a su lado solo cerro la puerta, no sin antes ver a Black colarse al cuarto y pararse a un costado de la cama de la chica.

—¿Black? —preguntó Angel en voz baja acercándose hacia la cama donde Vaggie ya se había subido y acariciaba el cabello de su novia.

—_Alastor _—murmuró mirando hacia la chica.

Para Angel eso fue extraño, pero si Alastor consideraba prudente mantenerla bajo vigilancia entonces el estado de la chica era más preocupante de lo que creía. Se sentó al pie de la cama y solo se quedo en silencio escuchando las dulces palabras que le decía Vaggie a Charlie.

Sonrió ante esa escena.

Ellas dos eran amor puro, se necesitaba estar ciego para no darse cuenta; Vaggie siempre apoyaba a Charlie en sus locuras pero al mismo tiempo le ayudaba a poner los pies sobre la tierra y Charlie a su vez, era la única que podía hacer que Vaggie sonriera genuinamente y mostrara un poco de vulnerabilidad. Ambas se complementaban.

—Vag no pude protegerlo —gimió Charlie, Vaggie miró de reojo a Angel y le indico que se acercara, cosa que Angel hizo de inmediato.

—Hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos, cariño —repitió Vaggie sin detener las caricias.

—¡El hotel Vaggie! —sollozo apretando a Dazzle después de un momento.

—Eso no importa —interrumpió Angel preocupado por verla en aquel estado—, siempre podemos levantarlo de nuevo.

—Pero-

—Tiene razón, corazón —le dijo Vaggie haciendo que la viera—, temí tanto perderte, que importa un mugroso hotel.

Charlie al ver la cara preocupada de Vaggie derramando otro puñado de lágrimas.

—Se que no quieres escuchar esto, Charlie —comentó Angel—, pero es una suerte que no les haya pasado nada grave —dijo ya sabiendo que sus palabras podrían herir a Charlie—, Razzle lo hizo para protegerte.

—El te amaba tanto que dio su vida por ti —musitó Vaggie recostandose para abrazarla—, soportalo por él.

—Duele mucho —sollozo soltando a Dazzle quien gateo hasta Angel.

Este lo tomó y con cuidado bajo de la cama para dejar a ambas chicas solas, camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir le dedicó un última mirada a la pareja.

Sabía que estarían bien, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Mientras caminaba por aquel gigantesco lugar miró hacia Dazzle, notando su cara larga.

—Hey amiguito —rió Angel apretandolo un poco—, gracias por proteger a nuestra niña —dijo para darle un beso en la frente, recibiendo una lamida en la cara en respuesta—, fueron muy valientes.

Y mientras caminaba agradeció que toda esa pesadilla por fin hubiera terminado. Era la primera vez en décadas que realmente se sentía libre.

Sin embargo una idea que había estado bloqueando resurgió con fuerza en su cabeza, ¿ya era hora de redimirse? Miro hacia la pequeña cabra que estaba entre sus brazos y de pronto sintió temor por recordar todo lo malo que había hecho en vida más lo sumado en muerte.

¿De verdad podía redimirse?


	58. Acht und fünfzig

Las semanas transcurrieron con relativa normalidad en la casa de Alastor, que para su disgusto se terminó convirtiendo en el hotel temporal en lo que la construcción del original continuaba.

Luego de la batalla campal que se desató frente al Hazbin Hotel, naturalmente Lucifer había terminado por enterarse y junto a Lilith se presentaron en la mansión de Alastor que apenas verlos entrar se crispó por su presencia.

No había visto a ambos juntos desde hacía décadas y que se hubieran autoinvitado a su morada no lo ponía del mejor humor; más si consideraba que tras el enfrentamiento sus poderes no había sido repuestos del todo.

Alastor se mantuvo al margen mientras veía como Charlie les explicaba a sus padres el plan para reabrir el hotel en un par de semanas más; para ellos era una terrible idea luego de lo ocurrido pero Alastor debía reconocer que tras el incidente con Vox, Charlie había adoptado una personalidad bastante más seria respecto a las opiniones que recibía.

Y si debía ser sincero, se sentía orgulloso de la evolución de la chica.

—¿Fuiste tu? —cuestiono de pronto Lucifer atrayendo la atención de Alastor, que al verse observado por la familia Magne se aclaró la garganta.

—Mis disculpas su majestad, no les preste atención —dijo con media sonrisa tras hacer una leve reverencia—, ¿cuál fue la pregunta?

Lucifer frunció el ceño cuando Lilith rió suavemente ante el sarcasmo disfrazado de cordialidad de Alastor.

—Tu le sugeriste a mi hija que se levantara el hotel de nuevo, ¿no? —repitió de mala manera al hombre de traje rojo.

Alastor al escuchar la afirmación parpadeo un par de veces, dirigiendo una rápida mirada a la princesa cuya expresión era de súplica; supo que debió haber puesto más atención a la plática de los Magne en ese momento.

—Me temo que no es así —aclaro con ambas manos tras la espalda—, fueron los mismo residentes del infierno los que solicitaron que el hotel fuera abierto una vez más. Charlotte solo escucho lo que sus pobladores le pidieron y yo solo apoyo la decisión de su hija —comentó con una gran sonrisa mirando a Charlie levantar los dos pulgares en símbolo de aprobación—. Debo decir que su hija a logrado mucho en tan poco tiempo.

Lilith pasó suavemente una mano por lo hombros de su hija, atrayéndola hacia ella.

—Es muy amable de tu parte, prestar tus terrenos para esto —dijo Lilith haciendo que la atención de su esposo se volcara hacia ella; él mantenía un semblante semi serio sin quitar su sonrisa de disgusto.

La sonrisa de Alastor se hizo un poco más grande al notar el doble sentido de esas palabras. Entonces se dió cuenta que su amabilidad estaba siendo percibida de otra manera por uno de los padres -o quizá ambos- y eso no le agrado en lo más mínimo.

—Estará de acuerdo conmigo, que su hija puede ser muy... persistente —apuntó caminando hacia ellos hasta ponerse frente a Charlie y su madre—, si me disculpan, tengo que revisar unos planos de la construcción, son libres de pasearse por mis dominios, a sido un placer verles de nuevo —tras hacer una reverencia y recibir un gruñido por parte de Lucifer, se alejó de aquella familia.

Escuchó las quejas de Lucifer hacia su persona pero poco le importo.

Solo quería alejarse de lo que muy probablemente hubiera terminado en una discusión para tratar de esclarecer la relación inexistente entre él y Charlie. No estaba de humor para eso.

A decir verdad, no estaba de humor para nada.

Con sus poderes a menos de la mitad de su capacidad, estar al pendiente de el levantamiento del hotel y encima tener que estar cuidando su casa para que los demonios que caminaban por ella no la destruyeran, lo dejaban tanto mental como físicamente agotado.

Unos suaves golpecitos en el suelo, lo hicieron volver la vista solo para ver correr a Fat Nuggets a toda velocidad hacia él. Alastor al verlo venir estuvo a punto de apartarse pero la presencia de Angel lo hizo detenerse. Este venía con una toalla y una expresión de molestia.

—¡Alastor agarralo! —grito cuando el cerdito ya estaba pasándole por un lado.

Ni lento ni perezoso Alastor lo hizo levitar, haciendo que el pobre animal soltara chillidos de frustración por no poder seguir con su huida.

Angel le alcanzó y envolvió al pequeño cerdito en la toalla, riendo tontamente por la situación.

—¿Qué te dije de dejarlo salir? —preguntó Alastor a Angel, este hizo un puchero y le sonrió con picardía.

—Qué me castigarias de hacerlo otra vez —dijo risueño ocasionando que Alastor negara con la cabeza—, le toca baño y apenas escuchar la palabra, escapó —le dio un suave beso a Fat Nuggets.

Alastor frunció levemente el ceño.

—Necesito una siesta —comentó mirando a su novio.

Angel al escucharle, embozo la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—¡Me apuro! —se acercó un le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla—, en un momento te alcanzó —grito perdiéndose en los pasillos.

Al verse solo de nuevo se dirigió a su cuarto, al menos no le había mentido al chico. En serio necesitaba una siesta.

El hotel podía esperar.


	59. Neun und fünfzig

Apenas llegar a su habitación se dejó caer sobre la cama. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de quitarse su saco. Transcurrieron algunos minutos antes de que Angel por fin llegará y lo viera con las piernas colgando al borde la cama.

Verlo así le causó mucha gracia.

—¿En serio estás tan cansado? —rió al decirlo para acercarse y sentarse a su derecha.

Alastor ladeo la cabeza hasta verle, le sonrió e hizo una seña con su mano izquierda para que se acercara.

—¿Qué te parece si te acuestas y me subo en ti? —bromeo cuando el chico estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ya sabiendo el efecto que eso causaba en Angel—, tal vez eso responda tu pregunta.

El aludido sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco ante la picardía en aquellas palabras. Tranquilamente se subió a la cama y se quitó su camisa para dejarla caer en algún lugar, al tiempo que abría sus brazos, invitando a Alastor a dejarse caer entre ellos.

—¡Soy todo tuyo bebe! —exagero el tono ocasionando una gran sonrisa en Alastor—. Haz de mi un desastre —rió guiñandole el ojo.

Este se rió mientras con pereza se deslizó por la cama hasta quedar encima de Angel y dejarse caer sobre él, rodeando el torso de su amante, escondiendo su rostro en aquella mullida zona.

Angel entonces le abrazo y suavemente comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Alastor, sintiendo la suave respiración de este sobre él.

—¿Qué tal la visita con los padres de Charlie? —preguntó después de un momento sin borrar su sonrisa.

Alastor resopló al escucharle.

—Agotadora —respondió disfrutando de la caricia. Luego de semanas recibiendola, llegó un punto donde ya ni siquiera le importaba ese suave contacto—, creo... que malinterpretaron mis acciones para con su hija.

Una fuerte risa se le escapó a Angel ocasionando que una gran sonrisa se colara en el rostro de Alastor.

—¿Debo ponerme celoso? —cuestionó divertido al saber en qué sentido lo había dicho—, debió haber sido muy cómico de ver.

—Incómodo más bien —levantó la cabeza hasta recargar la barbilla en el pecho de Angel, para poder verle—, ninguno está de acuerdo con que se reabra el hotel.

—Bueno, es entendible luego de lo que pasó —apuntó Angel—, su niña tuvo un evento depresivo bastante largo, inclusive ahora no sonríe tanto como antes, ¡y ni hablar de sus bellas canciones!

Alastor simplemente rió al escucharle.

—Haré que cante en la reapertura del hotel, ya lo veras —comentó recorriendo con la mirada cada detalle del rostro de Angel—, habría querido esperar un poco más pero creo que ya es hora.

Angel le vio confundido al no entender a lo que se refería.

—¿Hora de qué corazón?

—Romperé el contrato que te hace de mi propiedad —le dijo mirando la sorpresa en el rostro de Angel.

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que no recordaba ese contrato? —preguntó risueño deteniendo sus caricias después de procesar las palabras de Alastor.

Alastor recargo los antebrazos a ambos costados de Angel, levantando un poco su cuerpo.

—Totalmente —rió al decirlo—, contaba con eso.

Angel suspiro al escucharle.

—Bueno, no afecta nada que sea de tu propiedad, no es como que me fueras a poner cláusulas —comentó rodeando con un par de brazos los hombros de su pareja.

—No, no lo haría pero sentir que soy tu dueño... no me gusta esa sensación —aclaró acercandose un poco más a Angel.

—Oh, olvido que eres todo un caballero —bromeó recordando las escenas de celos de Alastor—, pero no voy a mentir que adoro esos pequeños momentos tuyos.

Angel acercó más a Alastor hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

—Eres tan hermoso Angel —Angel al escucharle se sintió abochornado, aún no se acostumbraba a esos cumplidos espontáneos sin sarcasmo de por medio—, se siente extraño el pensar que antes no formabas parte de mi vida.

Angel rió para darle un rápido beso en los labios. Entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería; habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que parecía mentira que antes ni siquiera conocían la existencia del otro.

—De no haberlo hecho te hubieras ahorrado muchos golpes y magullones —comentó risueño—, estoy seguro que disfrutabas más de tu soltería que esta monotonía.

Alastor al escucharlo nego con la cabeza.

—¿Bromeas? No me había divertido tanto en años —apuntó volviendo a recargarse en el pecho de Angel—, espero que ya hayas dejado de culparte por todo lo ocurrido.

—En parte —musito.

—Es hora de que dejes ir esa etapa de tu vida Angel —apuntó Alastor—, no te hace bien pensar en ello, sé que lo haces aunque no me lo digas. Puedo verlo en tu rostro.

Angel al escucharle, apreto suavemente los labios. No sabía si terminaba de gustarle ser tan transparente para su novio.

—No es tan fácil —dijo con un suspiro tras un breve silencio. Alastor lo vio con detenimiento tras escucharlo—, a veces me despierto a la mitad de la noche y se que por más años que pasen, nunca podré borrar lo que fui, en vida y en muerte; ni lo que me hicieron.

Ante aquellas palabras, Alastor se incorporó lo suficiente como para quedar sentado entre las piernas de Angel.

No le gustaba el rumbo de aquellas palabras.

—Posiblemente sea así, te tomara tiempo porque recuerdos como esos, toma tiempo olvidarlos; pero no debes preocuparte por lo que ya fue, puedes cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, tal como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora —comentó mirando como una bruma se cernía sobre el chico.

—¿De verdad lo crees posible? —pregunto con duda en sus palabras—, no creo ser merecedor de ese perdón, no después de todo lo que he hecho.

Alastor se extraño ante aquellas palabras. Sabía de las inseguridades del chico, pero no pensó que estas fueran a orillarlo a decir algo como eso.

—Angel, no eres la misma persona... coqueta y loca que conocí hace un tiempo —dijo tras encontrar las palabras correctas—, debo decir que eras bastante descuidado con lo que decias y hacías; lastimabas aproposito a las personas que buscaban lo mejor para ti. Las alejabas sin motivo.

Angel se cruzó de brazos al escucharle. Una ola de recuerdos acudieron a él y no le hicieron sentír orgulloso en lo más mínimo.

—No me lo recuerdes —pidió mirando hacia algún punto de aquella oscura habitación—. Era una perra.

Alastor rió al ver que al menos lo admitía.

—Sabes, inclusive si era así, está bien, era tu forma de protegerte —dijo sonriendole tratando de que no pensará en ello—, ahora eres más sincero al hablar, eres una mejor persona ahora. Y yo estaré para protegerte del que quiera hacerte daño.

Angel al escucharle, sintió un vuelco en su corazón.

—¿Lo harás en serio? —inquirio dudoso.

—Sin lugar a dudas —dijo muy seguro de sus palabras—, estoy muy orgulloso de lo que eres ahora Angel.

Ante aquellas palabras Angel sonrió sutilmente. No sé creía merecedor de ello pero siendo Alastor quien lo decía, se estaba esforzando por creerlo.

—Alastor, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —ante la formulación de la duda en su cabeza, sus palabras temblaron. Cierto temor comenzó a formarse en su interior.

Alastor, entonces adoptó una expresión más seria al ver miedo en la cara de su novio.

—¿Crees que es posible... redimirme?

Aquella pregunta que deseo jamás escuchar, le alcanzó sin piedad.

Alastor respiro profundo y por un momento deseó decirle un rotundo no, destruir hasta la mínima esperanza de que alguna vez pudiera marcharse, pero no pudo hacerlo. Verlo tan vulnerable solo para él, herido y usado por todos, le hizo pensar en lo mejor para chico.

Y lo mejor era alejarlo del infierno.

—Sin lugar a dudas —dijo tras un prolongado silencio.

Angel ante aquella respuesta comenzó a temblar. No supo realmente el porque pero su cuerpo ya no le obedecía.

—Oh Alastor, tengo miedo... de dejarlos... de dejarte —murmuró abrazándose a sí mismo.

Alastor al verlo, se acercó tanto como pudo hasta tomar un par de manos entre las suyas.

—Angel, escucha, si en un futuro, es posible que te largues de este basurero, tú más que ningún otro merece una segunda oportunidad en Heaven —al decir esas terribles palabras, sin querer apreto a Angel.

Quería ser egoísta y desear que ese día no llegará nunca, porque realmente no quería verlo irse, pero no podía dejar que se quedará si eso implicaba que estaría siempre en medio de un peligro inminente a causa suya.

No quería admitirlo pero Vox tenía razón, Angel nunca sería del todo feliz si se quedaba a su lado y esa era una realidad que debía aceptar. Por Angel.

—Pensé que no creías en esta _ridícula _causa —bromeo sintiendo como una sensación extraña hacía estragos en su interior.

—Después de ver a varios demonios marcharse, no puedo seguir pensando así —obvio sonriendole sutilmente.

Para Angel aquellas palabras no solo representaban el apoyo de su pareja, si no un posible dolor que no podría olvidar así pasarán los siglos.

Alastor podía ser muchas cosas e inclusive nada, pero había elegido quedarse a su lado y luchar por él; eso era algo que no podía olvidar. Y era por eso mismo que no quería alejarse de él.

—Alastor... no quiero dejarte —dijo tan seguro de sus palabras que inclusive se sorprendió. Nunca antes había creído posible irse de ese lugar, solo pensaba conseguir un cuarto gratis por fingir ser una buena persona, pero ahora que en parte lo era, no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

Alastor, cuya sonrisa apenas era perceptible, acaricio con cuidado las manos de Angel.

—Eventualmente tendrás que hacerlo —musitó con tranquilidad.

Al ver hacia Angel y su duda, su propia voluntad amenazó con flaquear. Ese chico era su debilidad encarnada y la interferencia a todos sus planes por alguna vez querer aspirar a más poder. Sin darse cuenta, Angel le había cambiado y ahora tenía poder sobre él.

—No quiero olvidarme de ustedes —suspiro tras decirlo tirando de Alastor hasta apretarlo entre sus cuatro brazos.

Ante aquel acercamiento, escondió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

—Es algo inevitable —apuntó disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo de Angel.

—¿Qué pasará contigo? —pregunto ahora preocupado por su pareja.

Alastor sonrió más abiertamente antes de separarse un poco de él y tomar sus mejillas entre sus manos, haciendo un inevitable contacto visual.

—Es imposible rehabilitarme Angel —solto mirándolo con detenimiento—, tengo muchos, muchos más demonios que tu encerrados en mi interior —al decirlo su sonrisa se hizo más grande—, y jamas me arrepentire por lo que hice y seguiré haciendo; esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo —Angel se sorprendió por aquellas palabras—. Eres un dulce chico que simplemente no tuvo la oportunidad de ser una mejor persona y yo, un hombre que pudo ser una buena persona, pero eligió destruir la vida de otros seres.

—Aún si me dices todo esto-

—Lo aceptaras a la larga — dijo con seguridad acercándose a él hasta besarle la frente—, mereces ser feliz, en un lugar acorde a ti. Y me temo que el infierno dejará de serlo dentro de poco.

Ante aquella seguridad, Angel solo bajo la mirada con tristeza. Eso era algo que no quería escuchar viniendo de él. Estúpidamente esperaba que el egoísmo de Alastor le pidiera quedarse y no irse; pero ya sabía que era imposible esperar algo así de él. Alastor era una persona extraña, con una moral extraña y por eso mismo, lo mandaría lejos de él aún si eso lo lastimaba.

—Te amo —soltó tras un momento mirándolo con tristeza.

Alastor le sonrió para acercarse a él de nuevo.

—También te amo —al decirlo unió sus labios en un beso agridulce para ambos.

En ese momento lo supieron. Debían de aprovechar hasta el ultimo de los momentos juntos.

El tiempo ahora corría en su contra.


	60. Sechzig

Angel miro hacia el techo del nuevo hotel, maravillado por la decoración que Alastor había elegido, no se parecía en nada al anterior y debí admitir que le gustaba más este, aunque los colores fueran un poco más oscuros.

Una mano se posó en su cintura atrayendo su atención, al ver hacia un costado se topó con la amplia sonrisa de Alastor que observaba orgulloso el lugar.

—¿Y que tal? —preguntó mirándole de reojo.

Angel rió un poco antes de recargarse en Alastor.

—Mi novio tiene buen gusto —dijo risueño recibiendo un rápido beso en la mejilla por el aludido.

—Por Satan, ustedes me dan asco —gruño Husk pasando justo en medio de ambos, separándolos.

Angel se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos ante tal acción. Por su parte, Alastor solo rió acomodando su monoculo.

—Tal vez arrancarte una o las dos alas te recuerde que aún no puedes hablarme así, _mi estimado amigo_ —amenazó Alastor ladeando levemente la cabeza—, y mucho menos interrumpir mis momentos de convivencia.

Husk solo le levanto el dedo corazón llegando hacia el elevador.

—Si algo se descompone, te hechare la culpa a ti —le bufo desde el elevador antes de que este se cerrará.

Angel sonrió con burla al ver esa actitud.

—Alguien viene de mal humor —comentó mirando hacia Alastor quien ahora observaba las paredes del hotel.

—No le he dejado beber ni una gota de alcohol en todo el tiempo que estuvimos en mi casa, es normal que esté así, está sobrio —se burló cruzando los brazos tras la espalda.

—Que cruel —dijo Angel mirando hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió para dar paso a Vaggie y Charlie.

—Gracias —respondió dándose la vuelta.

Alastor camino hacia las chicas, quienes estaban mirando todo como si fuera un museo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó deteniéndose frente a ellas.

—¡Es maravilloso, Alastor! —sonrió Charlie mirando hacia todos lados.

—Está bien —murmuró Vaggie igual de maravillada pero sin atreverse a decirlo frente al creador.

Al ver esa leve renuencia, una sutil risa se le escapó.

—Me alegra —comentó mirando hacia la entrada, movió su mano derecha y esta se cerró tras Dazzle y Niffty que venían con unas cuantas cajas—. Ya que estamos todos presentes, es momento de que planeemos el evento de reinauguración del hotel que se llevará a cabo mañana.

Charlie salto un poco en su lugar sacando una lista de anotaciones.

—Tengo varias ideas para mañana —comentó totalmente animada—, ¡no se si te gustarán pero quiero que las leas!

—¡Y espero que te incluyan a ti y a Angel cantando! —ánimo Alastor inclinándose un poco hacia la chica que se sorprendió ante tal pedido.

—No puedo creer lo que diré, pero quiero ver eso —dijo Vaggie para sorpresa de Alastor.

—No lo se, Vag...

—¡Si cantas, yo canto! —anunció Angel desde la barra recargado—, mira que odio hacerlo —apuntó tomando haciendo en uno de los bancos del lugar.

—¡En ese caso, lo haré! —afirmo más segura al ver que Angel estaba dispuesto a participar en el evento.

Alastor sonrió complacido al ver que se haría lo que él quería.

—Está decidido —dijo Alastor tomando la hoja con las ideas anotadas—, veo que tienes mucha imaginación —apuntó leyendo cada una de ellas.

Charlie se avergonzó un poco. Esperaba una respuesta como esa.

—Bueno, solo son ideas y no creo que-

—¡Y me encantan! —rió al decirlo para apretar la mejilla derecha de Charlie—, las pondré en acción.

Chasqueo los dedos y varias sombras aparecieron de un portal que se abrió en medio del lobby, estas se acercaron a ellos y Alastor les extendió la hoja.

—Al pie de la letra —ordenó al tiempo que las sombras se llevaban la hoja para desaparecer—, no te preocupes querida, ellos son muy eficientes y esto estará listo en un santiamén.

—Perfecto —dijo Charlie tomando la mano de Vaggie—, ¿quieres recorrer el hotel?

—Eso me gustaría —sonrió sutilmente cuando Charlie tiró de ella para ir hacia el elevador.

Alastor al verlas sonrió abiertamente.

—Tal vez quieran ir a su habitación —sugirió cuando ellas ya estaban por irse—. Hice una decoración especial para ustedes —Charlie sonrió abiertamente en respuesta tras asentir con la cabeza.

Angel las vio marcharse y entonces centró su atención en Alastor.

—¿Y Niffty? —pregunto desde su lugar mirando a su novio caminar hacia él.

—Debe de estar familiarizándose con la cocina, probablemente. Ella insistió en hacer el banquete de bienvenida —comento llegando hasta Angel quien estaba con las piernas cruzadas en el banco.

—¿No le pondrá agujas a la comida igual que esa otra vez verdad? —preguntó recordando la vez del omelette puntiagudo y su sonrisa de maníaca al ver como la mayoría grito al sentir aquellos afilados artefactos en su boca.

—¡Oh, claro que no! —negó enérgicamente al escucharlo—. Molly le va a supervisar junto con mis demonios —apuntó tratando de olvidar ese momento—, no dejare que tonterías así se repitan.

Al ver hacia Angel en aquella posición y en ese lugar, un recuerdo fugaz le cruzó por la cabeza, haciendo que una enorme sonrisa creciera en su rostro. Se inclinó un poco hacia este haciendo que enarcara una ceja al verlo.

—¿Y tu que puedes hacer mi afeminado amigo? —preguntó extendiendo su mano derecha.

Angel soltó una carcajada al escucharlo, eso le había tomado desprevenido y sin lugar a dudas, le trajo buenos recuerdos. Tomó la mano de Alastor y tiró de él hasta que sus cuerpo casi se rozaron.

—Puedo hacerte tocar el cielo, fresita —musito coqueto, logrando que una sonrisa burlona se dibujará en el rostro de Alastor.

—Me gustaría ver eso —Angel sonrió antes de inclinarse y besarlo.

Alastor se acercó un poco más al chico cuando este abrió las piernas y lo tomo por la cintura, disfrutando del contacto, ya acostumbrado a momentos como ese.

—Puede que sí demos un poco de asco —se burló Angel tras morder sutilmente el labio inferior de Alastor.

Una extraña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Alastor ante tal acción.

—Puede que tengas razón.


	61. Ein und sechzig

Alastor se sentía irritado y un tanto impaciente, con sus ayudantes volando de un lado a otro trayendo los decorativos de Charlie y con los gritos lejanos de Niffty -que seguramente eran a causa del desastre en la cocina-, no le permitian relajarse mucho.

En especial porque aproximadamente cada diez minutos escuchaba como algo se rompía a lo lejos. Y con cada objeto roto sus ansias por moler a golpes a alguien crecían.

—Alastor —llamo Vaggie con un jarrón de flores en mano cuando de fondo se escuchó como un plato explotaba contra el suelo.

Ella se encogió un poco en su sitio al ver a Alastor pasar su mano derecha por su cabello, peinandolo hacia atrás, visiblemente descontento.

—Cuanta incompetencia —murmuro molesto con una gigantesca sonrisa en el rostro, liberando un poco de estática. Sus ojos entonces dejaron de ver a la nada y bailaron hasta la chica, que se notaba, prefería estar en cualquier otro lugar que frente a él—, ¿decias lindura? —pregunto ladeando sutilmente la cabeza tratando de no prestar atención a lo que ocurría alrededor.

—Yo... Charlie te miro algo irritado... —comentó mirando de reojo como Angel cargaba una escalera y era seguido de cerca por Dazzle quien iba con una pequeña caja de herramientas—, y sugirió una noche de karaoke antes de la inauguración. Ya sabes, para aliviar los nervios y eso.

Alastor siguió con la mirada a Angel antes de ver de nuevo hacia Vaggie.

—¿Hoy dices? —inquirio frunciendo levemente el ceño observando un par de sombras pasar con telas doradas y negras, haciéndole señas para que les ayudará—. ¡Imposible! —Alastor comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por Vaggie.

—Bueno, pero podría ayudarte a desestresarte —insistió apretando un poco el jarrón.

Detestaba estar mucho tiempo cerca de él por sus constantes bromas pesadas y comentarios despectivos, pero lo hacía por Charlie y debía soportarlo por ella.

_Donde me digas que no malparido_

—Aprecio su preocupación pero me temo que tendré que pasar —dijo haciendo levitar las telas hasta el techo enganchandolas, las soltó y estas cayeron como una cascada decorando las paredes que no tenían cuadros ni ventanales. Alastor miro el gran salón comenzando a sentir que el lugar se miraba más como quería—, son libres de hacerlo y yo con gusto veré, sin embargo, no esperen que participe.

Vaggie sonrió triunfante ante esa vaga respuesta.

—Supongo que eso le bastará a Charlie —murmuró dándose la vuelta dando por terminada esa platica.

Alastor al verla marchar se rasco la nuca algo exasperado al tiempo que escuchaba como algo más era roto. Ante eso último, sintió cómo algo se corrompía en su interior.

Oficialmente se había acabado su paciencia.

—Voy a matarlas —musito disgustado.

Camino saliendo del gran salón hacia el pasillo principal, dobló hacia la derecha y llegó a la cocina, tratando de disimular su molestia.

Al abrir la puerta una bola de humo junto con un olor a carne quemada le golpeó de pronto. Dio un paso hacia atrás sin desaparecer su sonrisa esperando que el humo se disipara un poco para poder apreciar el desastre que había en la cocina.

Varios demonios al verlo corrieron en todas direcciones alejándose de su centro de atención, Niffty.

La chica ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia del demonio de la radio pues sonreía con soltura caminando de un lado a otro ignorando los esfuerzo de Molly por apagar el incendio sobre la estufa.

Ante esa escena, frunció el ceño de forma más notoria. Se esperaba algo así y debio suponer que ni siquiera la hermana de Angel podría ayudar, tal vez si tendría que pedirle a Husk que viniera a apoyar en la cocina, al menos en lo que la comida terminaba de estar.

Molly se llevó una mano a la boca mirando hacia Alastor, sorprendida de que hubiera tardado tanto en llegar.

—¿Podrías ayudarnos un poco? —pidió la chica tosiendo a causa del humo.

Alastor se apreto el puente de la nariz con su mano izquierda antes de chasquear los dedos de su derecha y que todo volviera a la normalidad. Camino hacia Niffty que vio confundida a su alrededor, topándose con la pesada mirada de Alastor.

Al verlo molesto, borró su sonrisa.

—Pequeña lindura —dijo sonriendo cada vez más—, o comienzas a hacer bien las cosas o te juro que te saco a patadas de aquí —amenazó haciendo temblar un poco la realidad a su alrededor—. _No más tonterías. _—advirtió.

Niffty retrocedió un paso asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza.

Molly al fondo se hizo bolita reconociendo la valía de la pequeña por no correr ante semejante demonio. Aunque debía admitir que tendría mucho que ver que se conocieran de años.

—Me da gusto que entiendas —sonrió más calmado a los presentes.

Se dió la vuelta y salió de la cocina confiado que todo estaba arreglado y que tendría unas cuantas horas de tranquilidad antes de que la ridícula noche de karaoke empezará; sin embargo apenas dar un par de pasos fuera de la silenciosa cocina, algo se reventó a sus espaldas acabando con su quietud.

Respiro profundo frunciendo el ceño y siguió de frente, volviendo al gran salón.

—No voltees —se dijo así mismo varias veces hasta llegar a su destino, mirando hacia Angel trepado en una escalera—, ve con Angel y simplemente no vuelvas. O le arruinarás la noche a más de uno.

Angel al terminar de colgar unas luces, noto la presencia de su novio, pero cierta expresión en su rostro le decía que no venía con el mejor humor.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunto descendiendo de las escaleras.

—Quiero matar a alguien —contesto tomando una de las manos de Angel, ayudándolo a bajar.

Una vez en el suelo, Angel le sonrió al tiempo que le abrazaba y acariciaba su cabeza.

—Ya, ya, no queremos causar otro genocidio —rió al decirlo palmeando sutilmente la cabeza de Alastor.

Este por su parte rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Angel. Sintiéndose inmediatamente mejor.

—Charlie quiere una noche de karaoke, no estoy de humor para eso y siendo sincero preferiría irme a descansar —comentó separándose de Angel, acomodando su cabello ante la mirada divertida del chico—, entre la incompetencia de los presentes y mi afán por seguirle diciendo que si a todo a Charlie y Vaggie, no me queda mucho tiempo para pensar en nosotros.

Angel sonrió abiertamente al escucharle. Al menos no era el único que pensaba que últimamente no estaban pasando tanto tiempo juntos

—Eres muy dulce cuando quieres, abuelito —se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente—, pero para mañana, cuando toda esta pesadilla termine, quizá quieras realizar esa conversación que tuvimos hace un tiempo —sugirió con coquetería, Alastor entonces enarco una ceja—, y pasar así ese tiempo de calidad que tanto ansias.

Alastor al escucharle comenzó a reír.

—No pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh? —se burló mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

Ante esa mirada, Angel se cruzó de brazos, resaltando su pecho en el proceso.

—¡Oh, vamos! No soy el único que lo ha pensado, ¿verdad? —Alastor se hizo el desentendido encogiéndose en su sitio. Disfrutando de las expresiones de Angel.

—_Honey_, —llamó con voz profunda, tomando la total atención del arácnido—, tus palabras están llenas de verdad —le guiño un ojo comenzando a alejarse.

Angel abrió la boca sorprendido ante esa respuesta.

—Comienza a gustarme que seas honesto —se rió dándole alcance—, así que, ¿sobre la noche de karaoke?

Alastor rodó los ojos sin borrar su gran sonrisa.

—Quiero verte cantar —comentó mirándolo de reojo, con un humor mejorado. Bastante deseoso de escuchar la melosa voz de Angel una vez más.

—¿Y gritar? —preguntó sugerente.

Alastor solo negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

_Sip. Me encanta este chico_


	62. Zwei und sechzig

Lentamente cayó la noche en Ciudad Pentagrama y con ella llegó ese momento que Alastor hubiera preferido retrasar más de ser posible.

A paso lento y tranquilo se dirigió hacia la sala común en donde ya todos esperaban, tenían puesta una estridente música que no le gustaba para nada pero parecía que Vaggie y Charlie la disfrutaban.

—_Despacito_ —cantó con una gran sonrisa de pie siendo aplaudida por Angel y Molly—. _Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito, deja que te diga cosas al oído_ —miró de reojo a Charlie quien rió desviando la mirada—. _Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo..._

Alastor frunció levemente el ceño al escuchar la letra y casi se vio tentado a darse la vuelta para marcharse antes de ser detectado, pero su boca fue más rápido que él.

—Que horrible música —dijo interrumpiendo la parte que Charlie iba a comenzar a cantar.

La mirada de todos en la sala se volvió hacia el recién llegado.

—Tranquilo abuelo, esta música era muy popular en la época en que morí —rió Vaggie escuchandose la tonada de la canción de fondo.

Alastor simplemente enarco una ceja mientras se acercaba a los sofás que rodeaban una pequeña mesa rectangular. La chimenea estaba apagada y todos tenían un pequeño micrófono en la mano, menos Husk quien estaba más dormido que despierto.

—Te guarde un lugar primor —dijo Angel señalando a su izquierda donde Alastor terminó por sentarse tras sonreírle sutilmente.

—Me alegra que vinieras, Al —le sonrió Charlie abiertamente y Alastor casi pudo jurar que escuchó las palabras de la chica antes de que salieran de su boca—, ¿cual quieres cantar?

—Oh, dulzura —musito Alastor negando suavemente con la cabeza—, creo que solo les escucharé en lugar de participar.

Charlie abrió la boca para refutar pero apenas hacerlo Angel saltó de su lugar caminando hacia Vaggie.

—¡Yo si quiero cantar! —dijo quitándole el control a Vaggie y moviendo la lista de reproducción que la televisión mostraba—, y tengo la canción perfecta.

Alastor al escuchar su voz, se dio cuenta que había estado tomando.

—¡Por favor, nada vulgar! —pidió Vaggie casi riendo.

Angel rió sutilmente poniendo la canción. En cuanto Molly la escucho saltó de alegría.

—¡Dejame cantar contigo! —rió recibiendo una afirmación por parte de su hermano.

—_Got a figure like a pin-up, got a figure like a doll, don't care if you think I'm dumb_ —canto mirando de reojo a Vaggie—._ I don't care at all, Candy bear, sweetie pie, wanna be adored. I'm the girl you'd die for _—mientras lo decía con su melosa voz se fue acercando a Alastor hasta terminar sentado en sus piernas.

El aludido rió ante tal acto pero no lo quito, adoraba escucharlo cantar, para él, su voz era hipnotizante.

—_I'll chew you up and I'll spit you out, 'Cause that's what young love is all about_ —continuo la chica con Niffty a su riendo—._ So pull me closer and kiss me hard. I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart._

—_I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips. Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss. I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips. I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch_ —rió al decir lo último tras darle un beso en la mejilla a Alastor—. _I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch_

Alastor entonces noto que todos habían estado tomando, miro de reojo a Husk mientras Angel y Molly seguían cantando notando como él ya se había quedado dormido. En su cabeza deseo estar en el lugar del gato, dormido y en su habitación, pero inmediatamente desechó la idea porque entonce se perdería de su pareja cantando a todo pulmón y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

_—I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch_ —finalizó para luego soltar una risa maliciosa tras chocar los cinco con Molly. Entonces su vista se volvió hacia él y le señaló con el micrófono—, ¿seguro no quieres cantar?

—Prefiero verte, corazón —insistió sintiendo la mirada de las chicas en aquella sala.

—C-o-b-a-r-d-e

Alastor ensanchó más la sonrisa ante la provocativa.

Se escuchó un abucheo por parte de Vaggie y Niffty en cuanto aquellas palabras fueron soltadas. Alastor se acomodo el monoculo e invoco su bastón, notando las ganas retenidas por reír de Charlie y Molly.

—¿Quieres que cante, dulzura? —pregunto tomando a Angel y tirándolo a su costado, terminando un poco sobre él—, observame —dijo terminando por aceptar el reto.

Se enderezo y rodeo la mesa colocándose frente a ellos, dándole la espalda a la televisión.

—He... Alastor, creo que necesitas ver a la pantalla —dijo Molly viéndolo acercar su bastón a su boca.

—No lo necesito, conozco esta canción al derecho y al revés —Inmediatamente la tonada empezó haciendo a los presentes callar—. _Well they encourage your complete cooperation. Send you roses when they think you need to smile. I can't control myself because I don't know how, and they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while_ —canto con una gran sonrisa.

Angel tenía ambas manos en su boca evitando soltar una carcajada al ver la cara de sorpresa de Vaggie y Charlie al escuchar aquella letra.

—_So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff_ —la alegría en la voz de Alastor al cantar la letra hizo reír y aplaudir a Niffty al tiempo que los demás le veían entre consternadas y divertidos—. _Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough, so give them blood, blood, blood. Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood._

Alastor camino alrededor de la mesa mirando a Angel con diversión.

_—A celebrated man amongst the gurneys. They can fix me proper with a bit of luck, the doctors and the nurses they adore me so, but it's really quite alarming cause I'm such an awful fuck _—canto haciendo una leve reverencia simulando quitarse un sombrero —, _oh thank you._

Angel se rió imitandolo.

—_I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff, I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough, I gave you blood, blood, blood_ —se irguió inclinándose un poco hacia atrás mientras elevaba la nota, despertando a Husk en el proceso—. _I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love._

Tanto Niffty como Angel le aplaudieron mientras reían, Charlie por su parte aplaudió con menos entusiasmo.

—Eres un psicópata —musitó Vaggie desde su sitio mirando la gran sonrisa de Alastor, este al escucharla, le brillaron un poco los ojos.

—Oh, no tienes ni idea —rio desapareciendo su bastón y sentándose al lado de Angel.

Charlie entonces tomó el micrófono otra vez tras haberlo soltado.

—¡Me alegra que participaras! —rió buscando una canción en la lista de reproducción.

Alastor movio en un cemi circulo su mano derecha pareciendo un trago de whisky mientras veía a las chicas poner otra canción que comenzaron a cantar en conjunto con Niffty y Molly.

Angel se recargo sobre Alastor cuando este se bebió el contenido de su vaso de un trago.

—¿Es buena idea beberlo tan a prisa?

—Si, si quiero soportar esta tortura —rió pasando un brazo por el hombro de Angel

Husk se puso de pie y disimuladamente se arrastró hasta la salida, por supuesto ambos hombres sobre el sofá lo notaron, pero lo dejaron escapar, él llevaba más tiempo que ambos ahí después de todo.

Y aunque Alastor no lo admitiera, para él era bastante relajante estar ahí observado a los otros tontear y divertirse un poco. Después de todo el desastre y trabajo que habían hecho para llegar hasta ese momento.

Conforme las horas pasaban, se iban quedando sin voz. El alcohol hizo efecto y cuando Niffty termino vomitando, se acabó la fiesta.

Al llegar a su habitación Angel seguía riendo por la expresión que habían hecho todos al ver a Niffty vomitar sobre la mesa. Alastor al escucharle embozo una tenue sonrisa, mientras se cambiaba la ropa tras chasquear los dedos.

—Fue asqueroso —rió caminando hacia el ropero—, veo que ya trajiste todas nuestras cosas —comentó quitándose su ropa para ponerse una camisa holgada que usaba de pijama.

—Es solo momentánea tu estadía aquí, corazón —dijo un poco menos animado caminando hasta él y recargándose en la pared a un costado del ropero.

—¿No quieres que sea perpetua? —bromeó tras terminar de cambiarse, caminando a la cama, sintiendo a Alastor seguirle.

—Quisiera que fuera así, pero me temo que sería muy peligroso para ti —Angel al escucharle sonrió.

Adoraba esa preocupación hacia él, pero no quería aceptarla. En cierta forma, la idea de irse, aún sabiendo que podría, no le terminaba de agradar, quiso alejar todo eso de su cabeza, sin embargo cierta conversación vino a su cabeza y su corazón latió con fuerza.

—Oye, Al —llamo a su pareja cuando este se trepó a la cama listo para irse a dormir.

Alastor al verlo, noto cierta mirada que no había visto hacía un tiempo.

—¿Dime? —sonrió al borde de la cama. Sin poder evitarlo su mirada bajó por las largas piernas de Angel, encontradolo adorable solamente con aquella vieja playera.

El chico respiró profundo entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

—¿Crees que pueda tocarte? —pregunto algo avergonzado, sorprendiendo de su propia actitud en ese momento, pero la sola mirada de Alastor recorriendo su cuerpo en ese instante, le ponía nervioso.

El solo hecho que preguntara, fue casi como un golpe para Alastor. Al verlo de esa forma, pidiendo por él, le fue imposible decir que no, en el remoto caso de que lo hubiera pensado.

—Claro que puedes.


	63. Drei und sechzig

Angel al escuchar la afirmativa de su pareja se acercó hasta quedar de pie delante de él.

La suave sonrisa de Alastor le indicaba que podía acercarse más pero no lo hizo. La sola idea de tenerlo solo para él y que nadie más pudiera verlo así, le hacía sentir único.

—¿Recuerdas que hace un tiempo éramos un caos al lado del otro? —pregunto tomando el borde de su camiseta para pasarla por su cabeza y quitarsela, dejándola caer a su costado con tranquilidad ante la calmada mirada de Alastor.

Al escucharle, el aludido enarco una ceja mirando las lineas rosas que recorrian el cuerpo de Angel, deseando tocar cada una de ellas que pasaban por su pecho y caderas.

—¿Éramos? —bromeo estirando su mano derecha posandola en la cintura de Angel, tirando de él hasta que esté terminó entre sus piernas. Lo suficientemente cerca como para poder recargar la cabeza en su pecho si quisiera.

—Si, éramos —reitero divertido inclinándose para pasar un par de brazos por los hombros de Alastor—, hubieras explotado medio infierno por tocarte.

Alastor rió al recordar todo eso.

—Y tú jamás me hubieras pedido permiso para esto —concordó después de un instante acariciando la cintura de Angel—, debo decir que ahora somos bastante diferentes —dijo recordando el largo camino que habían recorrido.

—¿Te molesta que hayamos cambiado? —preguntó mirándole con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué habría de molestarme si solo nos mostramos así el uno al otro? —Angel casi soltó un suspiro por escucharle. No podía mentir que adoraba la mayoría de las palabras que salían de su boca.

—Bueno, en ese caso... —dijo para sutilmente levantar su pierna derecha, rozando levemente su rodilla con la entrepierna de Alastor, quien se removió un poco en su lugar.

Con ese simple toque, Alastor se puso nervioso.

—Iremos lento —soltó de inmediato Angel enredando sus dedos entre el cabello de su pareja al ver como este se había tensado; hasta cierto punto le parecía adorable que fuera un primerizo—, en el momento que no quieras continuar, pararemos —murmuró acercándose al rostro de Alastor rozando sus labios con él—, pero hoy no será tu primera vez.

Alastor rió ante esa afirmación. De cierta manera se le hacía un lindo gesto que Angel quisiera darle su tiempo en ese tema.

—¿Es así? —cuestiono curioso sintiendo una de las manos de Angel descender por su pecho hasta el borde de su pantalón.

—No es el momento y si debo ser sincero, estoy... bastante nervioso —se sincero desviando un poco la mirada—, y no quiero hacer las cosas mal en tu primera vez...

—No lo creo, ¿tú haciendo las cosas mal por estar nervioso? —se burló Alastor levantando su mano libre para acariciar la mejilla izquierda de Angel, atrayendo su atención—, te mueves y hablas con tanta soltura que difícilmente puedo imaginarte en esa situación.

Angel jadeo un poco ante aquella sutil sonrisa que le brindaba.

—Alastor, te amo —dijo para besarlo, ya sin poder soportar una palabra más de su pareja.

Alastor le atrajo a él, haciendo que subiera sobre su regazo. Apretó sutilmente las caderas de Angel cuando la lengua de este recorrió su labio inferior.

Tembló ante aquel tacto y aún así lo dejó entrar. Apenas rozar su lengua con la contraria, una sensación que no había experimentado antes comenzó a recorrerle, haciendo estragos en su cuerpo.

Sentía como su cuerpo vibraba ante aquel beso, se sentía torpe e inexperto y posiblemente Angel ya lo habría notado, pero eso no le molestaba. Pues solo él podría verlo de esa forma.

Las manos de Angel que permanecían entre el cabello de Alastor, tiraron un poco de él cuando esté presionó más contra él, sorprendiendolo por el ímpetu repentino. Pronto Angel sintió como el temblor en el cuerpo de su novio se iba para dejar paso a un hombre con mayor soltura recorriendo su boca y cuerpo.

Aquella sensación para él era inigualable.

Ser tocado y hasta cierto punto deseado por su persona especial, lo hacía sentir cada sensación como si fuera la primera vez que la experimentaba. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus manos temblaban, casi rió por la reacción tan infantil de su cuerpo.

Angel se separó de Alastor dejando un sutil hilo de saliva entre ambos, la respiración agitada y sus cuerpos ansiosos eran lo único que podían percibir del otro. Entonces Angel se dió cuenta de algo que le había pasado desapercibido. Meneo las caderas lentamente sobre el miembro despierto de Alastor, disfrutando de la sensación.

—Me gusta esta reacción —jadeó Angel tratando de recuperar el aire. Alastor le sonrió sujetando con fuerza sus caderas cuando este no paró de moverse sobre su creciente erección.

Una de las manos de Alastor lentamente subió por el vientre del chico detallando cada línea hasta llegar a su abultado pecho y apretarlo con algo de fuerza, deleitándose con el tacto.

—Adoro cada parte de tu cuerpo —dijo Alastor con voz ronca moviendo su mano izquierda por la espalda de Angel—, me gusta tu suavidad y tu aroma —musito para besarlo en la barbilla—, pero lo que más me gusta de ti, es tu hermosa voz —dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Angel sintió su cara arder sin lograr comprender cómo es que el hombre frente a él siempre terminaba por sorprenderlo con sus solas palabras.

Un hombre de pocas acciones pero con una excelente labia, según su percepción.

—Ali —rió avergonzado poniéndose de pie para luego arrodillarse lentamente ante la penetrante mirada de su pareja—, haré que agregues algo más a esa lista —dijo juguetón guiñandole el ojo derecho.

Alastor apreto los labios cuando Angel abrió la cremallera del pantalón para bajarlo junto con su ropa interior, liberando su miembro erecto, sintiéndose inevitablemente expuesto y cada vez más nervioso por lo que venía.

Angel le dedico una sonrisa coqueta antes darle un suave beso al glande de Alastor, quien para ese punto ya apretaba las sabanas entre sus manos.

Ver a Angel entre sus piernas haciendo esa simple acción había disparado todos sus sentidos, si bien no le molestaba la sensación del tacto que recibía, era raro el como todo se sentía.

Muy nuevo para él.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunto Angel para inmediatamente pasar la lengua por la punta del miembro de Alastor, haciéndolo temblar.

—Puedo manejarlo —contestó con voz profunda y temblorosa.

Angel se rió descendiendo por el tronco del pene con lentitud mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el glande de Alastor. Este entonces se llevó su mano derecha hasta su boca, callando un jadeo que estuvo a punto de escapársele.

Al verlo tembloroso y haciendo un esfuerzo por quedarse quieto, Angel se sintió un poco mal.

—¿Quieres que pare? —preguntó deteniendo el meneo de su mano—, si no puedes entonces-

Alastor, cuya respiración estaba agitada, negó sutilmente con la cabeza, desviando la mirada.

—Sigue... no me molesta...

—¿Seguro? —inquirio reanudando sus caricias, descendiendo su mano por su tronco apretando mientras subía y bajaba.

—Angel —jadeo Alastor ahora cubriendo parte de su cara con su mano—, no me veas —pidió sintiendo la mirada de Angel mientras le masturbaba.

El aludido rió sutilmente bajando la mirada hasta el miembro que estaba totalmente erecto y listo para recibir su total atención. Si su mirada incomodaba a Alastor, no lo vería pero entonces se esforzaría el doble para que él si lo mirara.

Apretó la base del tronco mientras acercaba su boca y volvía a besar el glande, inmediatamente su lengua se enrollo alrededor de este para seguidamente introducirlo en su boca con lentitud, escuchando de fondo un jadeo por parte de su novio. Hizo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad para no subir la vista.

Lentamente descendió por el miembro de Alastor, deleitándose con el grosor y largo de este. Sin poder evitarlo introdujo un par de manos en su ropa interior, atendiendo su miembro que desde hace un rato pedía por atención.

Inició un lento vaivén con su cabeza, succionando el miembro de Alastor con maestría, disfrutando de los sonidos que provenían de su pareja. Un jadeo se le escapó cuando Alastor acaricio su cabeza al tiempo que gemía su nombre.

Aumentó la velocidad con la que introducía el pene a su boca, yendo cada vez más profundo; cuando sintió el miembro ajeno volverse más grande y palpitante lo sacó de su boca.

Alastor le vio confundido con el rostro enrojecido. Y antes de siquiera preguntar porque se detenía, Angel se puso de pie y volvió a subir sobre su regazo, esta vez con su miembro afuera.

—Terminemos juntos, bebé —rió para tomar el miembro de Alastor y unirlo al suyo, empezando a masturbarlos.

Al tenerlo al frente, Alastor detallo cada expresión de Angel, sintiendo su cuerpo calentarse cada vez más por verlo gemir y jadear su nombre, la imagen de él retorciéndose por su persona, lo llevaba todo a otro nivel. No podía comprender cómo alguien podía ser tan erótico.

—Angel —jadeo acercándose hasta los labios de este para besarlo.

Un par de brazos de Angel se paso por los hombros de Alastor atrayéndolo. Entre el beso que les robaba el aire y la creciente excitación entre ellos, pronto se sintieron al borde de un placentero abismo.

Los gemidos de Angel eran silenciados por la boca de Alastor.

Sus miembros se rozaban húmedos por el liquido preseminal, anunciando el final del acto.

Alastor sujeto las caderas de Angel con algo de fuerza cuando una creciente descarga eléctrica comenzó a recorrer la base de su cuerpo. Era la segunda vez que esa sensación acudía a su cuerpo y le confundía, sabía que significaba que lo disfrutaba, pero después de tantos años rehuyendo a eso, ahora que lo recibía y aceptaba, era extrañamente placentero.

—Al —gimió Angel recargando la frente en el hombro derecho del aludido—, me vengo, Al.

Alastor no respondió, ni siquiera fue necesario. Recargo la cabeza sobre la de Angel al tiempo que se venía entre ambos, sintiendo como su pareja lo hacía unos segundos después con un sonoro gemido.

La suave risa de Alastor saco un poco de su ensoñación a Angel.

—Angie —llamó Alastor viendo a Angel enderezandose—, te dije que podría soportarlo.

—A mi me pareció que lo disfrutaste —rió besándolo—, más que soportarlo.

—Fue toda una experiencia, no voy a negarlo —dijo bajando la mirada encontrándose con el desastre que habían causado—, todo muy nuevo.

—¿Con posibilidad de repetirse? —inquirio curioso siguiendo la mirada de Alastor—, oh, por eso es bueno tener pañuelos cerca, iré al baño y te traigo-

—No es necesario —dijo tomando los muslos de Angel para inmediatamente ponerse de pie, sacándose el pantalón para poder caminar—, nos daremos un baño.

Angel enredo la piernas en las caderas de Alastor cuando este comenzó a caminar.

—Son las tres de la mañana, Al —apunto con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Alastor solo le sonrió divertido.

—Eso no nos detuvo —rió al decirlo—, por cierto, contestando a tu pregunta anterior —dijo viéndolo de reojo llegando al baño—, eso me encantaría.

Angel solamente sonrió dejándose llevar.

Llegado a ese punto, se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo.

Definitivamente amaba a esa psicópata fresa con patas.


	64. Vier und sechzig

Los demonios se aglomeraban en el frente del hotel mientras Charlie saltaba en su lugar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sujetando unas tijeras doradas. Por fin había llegado el momento y no cabía en su felicidad de que después de un largo proceso de reconstrucción por fin el hotel estuviera en su lugar otra vez.

Vaggie se encontraba a sus espaldas en la puerta, lista para ir al interior junto a Husk en el momento que Charlie partiera el listón; disfrutaba de ver a su novia tan feliz y entendía dicha felicidad pero ella no estaba tan emocionada. Con la cantidad de engendros que venían, el trabajo para recibirlos sería titánico y solo esperaba que las habitaciones que había diseñado Alastor fueran suficientes.

Por su parte Alastor miraba con atención a los demonios que se reunían en el lugar, sorprendido de que inclusive, fueran el doble de inquilinos que habían tenido antes. Al ver la gran recepción que estaban teniendo, se alivió un poco de que su pequeña batalla campal no disuadiera a los usuarios de volver.

Los había subestimado, eran mucho más estúpidos de lo que pensó.

—Oh, Alastor —llamo Charlie atrayendo la atención del aludido—, estoy tan emocionada —dijo con tanta alegría que Alastor casi sintió que irradio luz.

—El check in será una tortura —murmuró Vaggie mirando a los demonios con sus maletas en mano.

Alastor al oirle no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

—Eso suponiendo que se queden todos los que vinieron —acotó el hombre escuchando unas pisadas a sus espaldas.

No necesito volverse para saber qué se trataba de Angel, su sombra lo delató cuando corrió a su lado.

—Listo todo en el interior —anunció el chico para abrir en su totalidad ambas puertas del hotel, siendo rodeado por Black en un efusivo abrazo que Angel correspondió—, que empiece este desastre.

Charlie al escucharle asintió con la cabeza para ponerse de pie al centro del portón del nuevo hotel con una gran sonrisa viendo a los presentes.

—Sean todos bienvenidos a la gran reinauguración del Hotel Hazbin —anunció mirando a los presentes que le aplaudieron a penas escucharla—, esta noche se ha organizado una cena gala en honor a la reapertura y a ustedes por continuar con nosotros tras el incidente de hace algunas semanas. Por lo que tras registrarse, estan invitados a bajar al evento cuando caiga la noche —comentó la chica sin borrar su gran sonrisa—. Así que sin más preámbulos... —dijo para darse la vuelta y abrir las tijeras, cortando el listón rojo que se encontraba en los pilares del pórtico.

Al cortarlo una serie de aplausos sobrevino y los demonios comenzaron a subir las escaleras inmediatamente. Charlie al igual que Alastor se hicieron a los costados para dejarles pasar.

Vaggie y Husk ya se encontraban en su puesto tras recepción, a donde todos los demonios se dirigieron apenas entrar. Charlie al ver que les sobrepasó el número de gente que se acercó para ayudar en el registro.

Pese a ser mucha más gente de la esperada, las cosas estaban marchando bien en cuanto al orden, ya que Alastor usando su sombra, los acomodaba para evitar que hicieran un barullo en recepción.

Angel por su parte permanecía en la entrada en donde cuidaba que ningún invitado indeseado se infiltrara al hotel. No es como que fuera necesario, pero no quería que nada saliera mal ese día. No después de toda la preparación que había hecho Alastor la noche anterior.

Conforme las horas pasaban y atendían a los demonios asignando habitaciones, el lobby se fue vaciando hasta que solo quedaron los encargados del hotel, totalmente agotados tras esa estampida de gente.

—Cielo santo —dijo Vaggie recargada en la barra, sujetaba su cabello con sus manos sobre su cabeza, totalmente cansada—, pensé que nunca acabaríamos —musito ladeando un poco la cabeza mirando a Husk tirado en el suelo, dormido.

Alastor rió mirándola de reojo, paso por enfrente hacia Charlie quien estaba al fondo tirada en uno de los sofás. Él no sentía tanto el agotamiento como sus compañeros, pero se compadeció un poco de ellos, al menos la mayoría de demonios habían evitado hacer contacto visual al tenerlo cerca y se habían limitado a acatar sus órdenes. Por lo que la mayor diversión se lo habían llevado los otros.

En lo que a él respecta, su trabajo había resultado aburrido.

—Bueno, linda —anunció llamando la atención de la chica, que al ver la gigantesca de Alastor, inevitablemente se la contagio—, solo resta esperar a que caiga la noche y que termine todo esto para volver a nuestras actividades diarias.

Charlie aplaudió sutilmente desde su lugar.

—¡Si! —dijo ya no tan animada—, ya quiero que empiece.

—Quisiste decir terminar, ¿cierto? —se burló Alastor al verla agotada, la chica simplemente negó para de un salto ponerse de pie.

—¡No! La fiesta será todo un éxito —rió llevándose ambas manos a las mejillas.

—Corazón, solo tu tienes tanta energía luega de esa estampida de gente —se quejo Angel con los brazos cruzados. Tanto Alastor como Charlie volvieron la vista encontrando que no estaba solo—, Charlie, quiero presentarte a un muy querido amigo mio.

Charlie vio sutilmente a Alastor antes de centrar su atención en el par frente a ellos.

—¿Querido? —murmuró Alastor frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que Charlie le pasaba por un lado y se dirigía al peculiar hombre parada a un lado de Angel.

—¡Hola! Soy Charlie, la... gerente del hotel y dueña —dijo tras pensarlo un momento.

El alto hombre de cabellera negra y un solo ojo, sonrió abiertamente a la chica delante de él.

—Eres todo un terrón de azúcar —comentó inclinando la cabeza, haciendo que la pluma sobre su sombrero viniera hacia el frente—, soy Tyco. Un placer.

Angel a su lado miraba con suficiencia a su amigo, como si presentara lo más novedoso en el infierno. Lo cual a Alastor no le pareció ni mucho menos divertido.

—El ha venido de visita, no es huésped, espero no moleste —aclaro Angel cuando vio la duda en el rostro de Charlie.

—¡Oh! Por supuesto que no, las visitas son siempre bienvenidas —dijo riendo mirando con atención a Tyco, haciendo memoria que ese nombre era bastante popular en cierta sección del infierno—, de pura casualidad no serás tú-

—Así es querida —rió al decirlo dirigiendo su mirada al hombre de traje rojo cuya sombra también le veía con atención—, soy el diseñador de Shooting Star.

Vaggie al escucharle se enderezo tras el escritorio, poniendo especial atención en el hombre recién llegado. Muy elegante y muy propio en su opinión.

—Amo tus diseños, son tan hermosos como los del emperium de Rosie —dijo Charlie con con gran emoción.

Tyco sonrió ante el halago, aún sintiendo la penetrante mirada del demonio de la radio que ahora se estaba acercando.

—Bueno, aún me faltan varias décadas para poder alcanzar a Rosie y dudo mucho que alguna vez lo logré —comentó risueño.

—No le llegarás ni a los talones, corazón —soltó Alastor atrayendo la atención de todos.

—¡Al! —gruño Angel al ver la forma tan déspota en que le había hablado.

Este no dijo nada y solo le sostuvo la mirada a Tyco, quien permanecía con su sonrisa apacible. Charlie de pronto sintió como una enorme tensión se había formado entre Alastor y Tyco, preocupandola.

—Si me disculpan —dijo Alastor pasando de largo, o al menos eso intento cuando Tyco lo tomó del hombro derecho, deteniendolo.

Inmediatamente una gran onda de estática fue liberada al tiempo que su sombra se interponía entre ambos, sobresaltando a los presentes. Alastor trono su cuello mientras desaparecía su interferencia. Black simplemente se desvaneció en el aire.

—Odio que me toquen —comento y sin más siguió de largo.

Angel miro hacia Tyco quien tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Se encuentran bien? —pregunto Vaggie llegando hasta ellos tras ver a Alastor exaltarse tanto de la nada.

—¿Qué mosco le pico? —musitó Charlie ahora genuinamente confundida.

Tyco tomo a Angel de la cintura y lo pego a él ante la mirada curiosa de los presentes, sabiendo que muy posiblemente eran observados por cierto hombre hostil.

—Eso que vieron, se llaman celos —rió para soltar a Angel tras darle un beso en la mejilla—, quizá no sea buena idea que me quede, Dutsi.

—¿Que? ¿En serio? —inquirio Angel.

—No, quédate —insistió Vaggie con una suave sonrisa. Tanto Angel como Charlie al verla, se sorprendieron—, apuesto que a pasado un tiempo desde que no ves a Angel, ¿por qué se ponen al día?

Tyco asintió con la cabeza totalmente encantado.

Angel por su parte miraba hacia el pasillo por el cual se había perdido Alastor. No lo había visto actuar de esa manera antes y no entendía muy bien porque la reacción, pero fuera lo que le molestara, definitivamente causaría un problema si no tocaban el tema.

—¿Nos vamos dulzura? —Angel al escucharle se despidió de las chicas para alejarse junto a Tyco—, ¿tu novio se encuentra bien?

—¿Realmente son celos? —pregunto consternado cruzándose de brazos. Tyco a su lado rió divertido.

—Te lo puedo apostar, pero cambiemos de tema —pidió rodeando por los hombros a Angel—, traido una sorpresa para ti.

—¿Y eso sería? —dijo risueño ya más tranquilo.

—Un vestido que quiero que uses esta noche junto al traje que confeccione para tu novio —comento totalmente orgulloso sorprendiendo a Angel.

—Tyco, no debiste molestarte —rió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Esta noche deben lucir espectaculares! —dijo elevando un brazo al aire—, bueno, eso claro si tu novio no me mata por el atrevimiento —rió algo preocupado ante eso último.

Angel rió al escucharle.

Esa posibilidad era muy probable.


	65. Fünf und sechzig

Tras dejar a Tyco en el gran salón para eventos se dirigió hacia su habitación con vestido y traje en manos, esperando encontrar a su gruñón novio en el lugar. Cuál fue su sorpresa al entrar y percatarse de que la habitación solo era ocupada por Fat Nuggets que dormía plácidamente en su pequeña cama.

De cierta forma le alivio no encontrarlo pero al mismo tiempo y superando ese alivio, una gran ansiedad acudio a él. Mientras dejaba el traje junto al vestido en la cama y caminaba hacia Fat Nuggets inevitablemente cierta pregunta acudió a su cabeza.

Si Alastor no estaba ahí, ¿donde estaba?

* * *

Tyco caminaba alrededor del gran salón, asombrado por la decoración tan elegante que habían usado, cuando de pronto se vio obligado a parar cuando cierta presencia se materializó en el salón junto a él.

Al dar vuelta, se encontró con la mirada hostil de la pareja de su mejor amigo. Casi pudiendo jurar que en la mente del contrario, muy posiblemente ya estaba muerto.

—Alastor —saludo por cortesía, a lo que el aludido respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza—, dudo mucho que estés aquí para un simple saludo.

La sonrisa de Alastor no hizo más que crecer al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Estas en lo correcto —dijo dando un paso hacia él, procurando que la distancia entre ambos no disminuyera de los tres metros; más que nada por seguridad al invitado indeseado que por precaución.

—¿En qué puedo serte útil? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos, conocía la fama de ese demonio y pese a que no le había molestado de forma directa era obvio que el habérsele acercado a su pareja había resultado una falta para el contrario.

—¿Cual es tu relación con Angel? —soltó sin más mirando con atención a Tyco.

Ante esa pregunta, el hombre de traje negro ladeó levemente la cabeza. Totalmente divertido por la situación.

—¿Con Dutsi? Es algo obvio, es mi mejor amigo —contestó con simpleza sin borrar su sutil sonrisa. Debía admitir que la relación de ese par le había tomado desprevenido y más porque no fue Angel quien se lo contó, si no los chismes que corrían por Ciudad Pentagrama y sus alrededores.

Y en lo que a él respecta, Alastor no se merecía el amor de alguien tan hermoso como Angel -nadie en realidad- y estaba más que dispuesto a empujar hasta cierto límite a Alastor con tal de asegurarse de que al menos, valiera un poco la pena para su amigo.

Ya estaba harto de verlo salir de una relación desastrosa tras otra y con este sujeto en especial, ni siquiera deseaba que se le acercara.

—¿Solo eso? —inquirio Alastor entrecerrando los ojos.

Una sonrisa más ancha se acoplo al rostro de Tyco.

—Ah, casi lo olvido —dijo llevándose el dedo índice al mentón, fingiendo inocencia antes de sonreír con descaro a Alastor—, también soy su ex novio.

Ante esa sola mención, Alastor no pudo evitar que un chirrido radiofónico se le escapara. No esperaba una revelación como esa. Tenía cierta impresión de que su amistad podría ser algo más, pero no espero que ese algo más ya hubiera pasado.

—¿Su que? —repitió con incredulidad, haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol por no sacar a patadas a ese sujeto del hotel.

Tyco encontraba hilarantemente divertido ver a Alastor ahogándose en celos por conocer a una de las _exparejas _de su novio; solo deseaba que no conociera a los otros si no el infierno mismo se _prenderia _en llamas una vez más.

Hasta donde él quería saber, era el mejor de los ex de Angel.

—Su ex, pero no debes preocuparte —dijo levantando ambas manos, llegado ese punto sabía que debía bajar dos rayas a su ofensiva o terminaría en otro plano a ese paso—, ya no existe nada entre nosotros más allá de una muy bonita amistad.

Alastor frunció el ceño al tiempo que agrandó su sonrisa. Aquellas palabras le sonaron tan vacías viniendo de ese hombre que ni en un millón de años se tragaría una bazofia como esa. Aun si decía la verdad y ya no había nada, no impedía que él quisiera intentar algo de huevo en el futuro.

Con eso en mente apreto el baculo tras su espalda y comenzo a caminar hacia Tyco, que al verlo venir, experimentó una urgente sensación por abandonar la sala y que pese a ello, se mantuvo firme bajo la penetrante mirada del hombre trajeado de rojo.

—Escúchame bien, el motivo por el cual no estas esparcido por el suelo, es simplemente porque eres un muy _querido amigo_ para mi novio —dijo apenas detenerse frente a Tyco quien le ganaba por cabeza y media en altura—. En el preciso momento en que intentes algo con Angel, por más pequeño que sea tu movimiento, será lo último que hagas en toda tu triste existencia —amenazó con la interferencia creciendo a su alrededor y sus ojos rojos viéndole con ira—, estas advertido —sin más desapareció del lugar, dejando a Tyco con el pulso acelerado.

No mentiría que eso le había sacado un terrible susto, pues por una milésima de segundo realmente había creído que lo asesinaría ahí, en el medio de aquel elegante salón; sin embargo, pese a la amenaza latente y más que obvio que su presencia no era bienvenida, decidió solo para su tranquilidad, probar un poco más a Alastor.

No era que no valorara su vida, claro que lo hacía, pero quería que Alastor le demostrara auténticamente que realmente era merecedor del cariño y aprecio de su amigo; si bien Angel lo puso al día con todo lo que había pasado en su relación, él quería verlo con su propio ojo lo que el chico le contó con tanto entusiasmo.

Después de todo, aunque Angel ya no fuera su pareja, aun lo seguia amando y por ende, le preocupaba su bienestar.

Solo esperaba que su pequeño experimento no terminara con su vida en el proceso.

* * *

Alastor tomó forma frente a la habitación que compartia con Angel; respiro profundo para apartar todo los pensamiento que le seguían gritando que regresara al salón y terminara de una vez por todas con aquella presencia que tanto ruido hacía en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, no podía permitirse tal libertad, al menos no esa noche para la cual tanto se había esmerado con tal de dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro de Charlie. Con ello en mente, se obligó a dejar de pensar en cómo asesinar a Tyco sin que se viera muy obvio que fue él.

Arreglo su cabello antes de tocar la puerta y entrar a la habitación.

Angel estaba semi recargado en el buro cuando lo vio entrar, aliviándose de no verlo manchado de sangre, ahora más seguro de que su amigo seguiría en alguna parte del hotel y no en el segundo infierno.

Pero al ver la expresión que traía Alastor pudo deducir en donde se había encontrado los últimos minutos. Y que muy posiblemente tendría que disculparse con su amigo después.

—Nos hizo un vestuario a juego —dijo tratando de alcanzar el siper en de su entallado vestido con corte de sirena, pero pese a los tantos brazos que poseía, ninguno llegaba hasta la parte que deseaba alcanzar—, ¿me ayudas corazón?

Alastor se limitó a asentir con la cabeza antes de caminar hacia él. Miro de reojo hacia la cama donde descansaba su traje vino oscuro. A decir verdad, el color le pareció perfecto, pero ese comentario se lo guardaría solo para él.

Llegó hasta Angel, colocándose tras él, observando su lisa y pálida espalda antes de comenzar a subir el cierre con lentitud.

Al terminar esa simple tarea se inclinó hasta depositar un beso en la nuca de su pareja, haciendo que el chico temblaba ante el tacto y que un rubor se instaurara en su rostro.

Angel entonces se dio la vuelta y Alastor observó el bello encaje de aquellas vestido negro, notando una apertura en la pierna derecha. Aunque le pareció que el vestido ajustaba y resultaba cada parte de a Angel de forma espectacular, le molestaba el hecho de que quien lo hubiera hecho no era más que la anterior pareja de chico, quien pasó sus manos por él y conocía cada centímetro de su cuerpo así como cada reacción y gesto.

Inevitablemente frunció el ceño cuando sus pensamientos se salieron de control y se obligó a aclarar su garganta para no seguir pensando en cosas innecesarias.

—Te ves hermoso —le dijo en un intento por recomponerse del mal trago que él mismo se había hecho pasar.

Ante la actitud que Alastor estaba teniendo, Angel inmediatamente recordó las palabras de Tyco y no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que su amigo tenía razón. Alastor estaba celoso y mucho.

Y eso de alguna forma le parecía adorable, aún con los posibles daños colaterales que eso implicaba.

—Ponte tu traje, amor —pidió para rodearlo con la cintura con sus brazos inferiores—, apuesto que te verás increiblemente guapo.

Alastor sonrió de medio lado antes de chasquear los dedos y que su atuendo habitual fuera reemplazado por el confeccionado por el invitado indeseado. Apodo que en su cabeza, le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

—Sin peluca esta vez, ¿cierto? —quiso saber Alastor pasando su mano por el liso cabello del chico—, así te ves espectacular.

Angel sonrio de medio lado recargando la cabeza en la mano derecha de su novio antes de que la retirara.

—No tengo ganas de usarla hoy, además, pensaran que estas con mi hermana si me la pongo —rió por su propio chiste, viendo de pies a cabeza a Alastor, queriendo quitarle la ropa a mordiscos.

—No creo que lo hagan —comentó con media sonrisa apretando su mejilla. Al menos podía decir que estar cerca de Angel le tranquilizaba bastante pero no sabía si eso sería suficiente para soportar a Tyco lo que restaba de la velada—, ¿listo? —pregunto observando el sutil maquillaje que había empleado Angel, junto a su cabello lacio que caía como cascada a su costado izquierdo.

—Yo nací listo —dijo para guiñar el ojo e inmediatamente el escenario a su alrededor se disolvió para dar paso a un salón donde ya varios demonios se encontraban merodeando por el lugar—, se ve mucho mejor de noche—, comentó observando los alrededores iluminados por velas y candelabros.

Alastor tras observarle un instante más se separó de él.

—¿Realmente vas a cantar? —preguntó tomándolo de una de sus manos. Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el salón, siendo evitado por algunos y saludados por otros.

—Claro que si, tengo que, además ¿quien lo sugirió? —rió al decirlo a lo que Alastor soltó un gran JA, seguido de un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Cantas hermoso, no pude evitarlo —dijo apretando sutilmente la mano de Angel.

Este simplemente rió ante eso. Él sabía que cantaba decente y con anterioridad no había podido hacerlo a menos que Valentino lo obligará; y era por ello que le molestaba que se lo dijeran, pero viniendo de Alastor, de alguna manera cantar no le molestaba.

Por que el admiraba una parte suya que la mayoría no valoraba por centrarse en su cuerpo.

Y al pensar en eso, se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

—_You set off a dream in me, getting louder now _—canto sutilmente mirándole de reojo, Alastor al escucharlo sonrió más abiertamente—. _Can you hear it echoing?_

Angel se detuvo y se paro frente a Alastor.

—_Take my hand, —_dijo para tomar la otra mano de Alastor—._ Will you share this with me? _—canto un poco más fuerte atrayendo la atención de los demonios alrededor de ellos—, _'Cause darling without you, all the shine of a thousand spotlights, all the stars we steal from the nightsky. Will never be enough, never be enough._

Charlie al lado de Vaggie al entrar al salón notaron como los demonios se habían aglomerado en un semi circulo y el eco de la voz de Angel les indico lo que estaba pasando.

—_Towers of gold are still too little, these hands could hold the world but it'll. Never be enough, never be enough _—entono con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, ya teniendo la total atención del resto de invitados—, _for me..._

Se detuvo e inmediatamente le siguió una serie de aplausos, Angel entonces soltó las manos de Alastor y reverencio un poco ante la atención recibida.

Alastor se acercó hasta él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Eres maravilloso —le susurro al oído para separarse de él y reanudar su caminata, apartándose de los demonios curiosos que les veían sorprendidos por presenciar en directo una de las relaciones más sonadas del infierno.

Al caminar un poco más se encontraron con Vaggie y Charlie, que al cruzar miradas con ellos, les saludaron.

—¡Angel! —llamo Charlie acercándose hasta ellos, con un vestido rojo tipo princesa—, esa fue una canción hermosa.

—Hace un tiempo la escuche y creí que a Alastor le gustaría escucharla —comentó sobando uno de sus brazos, un tanto avergonzado por el cumplido—, además, me estaba mentalizando para nuestro pequeño espectaculo —dijo para entonces guiñarle un ojo.

La chica salto y abrazó a Vaggie quien sonrió por su entusiasmo.

—¡Ya quiero cantar contigo! —soltó totalmente emocionada, apretando a Vaggie.

Alastor al verla sonrió de medio lado. Al menos todo el trabajo que había hecho daba sus frutos; la chica tenía el mejor de los ánimos en semanas y esa era una buena señal. Alastor desvió su mirada a la chica al costado derecho de Charlie, observando de pies a cabeza a Vaggie cuyo cabello estaba recogido en una coleta.

—Ese color te sienta —comento viendo el turquesa en el vestido liso de la chica.

Vaggie frunció sutilmente el ceño.

—Gracias, creo —musitó sujetando la mano de Charlie—, ya casi es hora, corazón.

Charlie asintió con la cabeza y le dio un suave beso en los labios a Vaggie antes de volver su atención a la pareja frente a ellas.

—¿Listo? —Angel sonrio dejando a Alastor tras mandarle un beso al aire para caminar a Charlie y apretarle las mejillas.

—Andando.

Angel y Charlie caminaron por el salón siendo saludados por los nuevos huéspedes y algunos de los que antes ya se habían hospedado con ellos. Al estar cerca del escenario vieron como Husk subía de mala gana.

—Atención, idiotas —dijo por el micrófono escuchando una serie de risas—, la dueña de este hotel hará una participación especial para ustedes en conjunto con su estrella favorita, Angel Dust —soltó con tono de burla.

En toda la sala se escucharon silbidos ante la mención de Angel y para Alastor no fue gracioso en lo más mínimo.

Tyoc no llevaba ni cinco minutos en el lugar y casi podía sentir como alrededor de Alastor se formaba un aura oscura. Le comprendía, que chulearan a tu pareja no era divertido, menos si se trataba de docenas de demonios haciendo tal barullo.

Angel y Charlie subieron al escenario en cuanto Husk bajo de este arrastrando los pies y con copa en mano. Al estar encima, una suave musica comenzo a sonar alrededor, descendiendo un poco las luces, dos halos de luz se centraron en cada uno.

—_Every kiss, every hug, seems to act just like a drug _—canto Angel acomodando su cabello un poco—. _You're getting to be a habit with me_

—_Let me stay in your arms. I'm addicted to your charms_ —siguio Charlie mirando a Vaggie entre el público—_. You're getting to be a habit with me_

Angel rió sutilmente antes de llevar el micrófono a sus labios de nuevo.

—_I used to think your love was something that I could take or leave alone, but now I couldn't do without my supply . I need you for my own —_al ver la sonrisa de Alastor le hizo agrandar la propia pero en cuanto Tyco levantó una copa para él, una risa se le escapó.

Esa situación era extrañamente cómica.

—_Oh, I can't break away. I must have you every day _—Charlie entonces noto como Alastor giraba su cabeza hacia Tyco y tuvo un mal presentimiento—_. As regularly as coffee or tea, you've got me in your clutches._

—_And I can't get free, you're getting to be a habit with me. Can't break it_ —canto sintiéndose nervioso de ver a Alastor caminar entre el público hacia Tyco—. _You're getting to be a habit with me._

En cuanto la canción terminó, Angel se apresuró a bajar del escenario sujetando su vestido. Camino entre aplausos y elogios hasta llegar a Tyco justamente cuando Alastor lo hacía.

—¿Vienen a agradecerme por los atuendos? —dijo inocentemente mirando a ambos con detenimiento—, qué buen gusto tengo —musito con reconocimiento.

—Mucha soberbia más bien —soltó Alastor tomando de la mano a Angel, este rió incómodo ante el ambiente que se había formado entre ambos.

—Puede que un poco —admitió tomando su martini—, bueno, Alastor, fue un gusto conocerte —dijo estirando su mano derecha, Alastor al verlo, tardó un momento en estirar la propia y darle un apretón _amistoso_—, pero me temo que debo retirarme. Surgió un inconveniente en mi estudio.

Alastor lo soltó y dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro ante tal noticia.

—Es una pena que no puedas quedarte más —le dijo Angel, aunque muy en el fondo más tranquilo de saber que Alastor no le mataría.

—Una verdadera pena —concordo Alastor asintiendo con la cabeza con sutileza.

—Ya lo creo que sí —dijo Tyco entrecerrando el ojo; miro hacia Angel y entonces le sonrió dulcemente—, _Usciamo un altro giorno, senza il tuo fidanzato geloso._

Angel sin querer soltó una gran carcajada sobresaltando un poco a Alastor.

—_Certo _—respondió asintiendo con la cabeza—, adiós, Tyco.

Este reverencio un poco antes de darse vuelta y perderse entre la multitud. Alastor al no verlo mas miro directamente hacia Angel.

—¿Qué te dijo? —quiso saber Alastor, Angel entonces sonrió más abiertamente.

—Quiere que hablemos, sin ti queriendo cortarle la cabeza —entrelazo los dedos con la mano de Alastor y este sonrió levemente.

—Hace bien en querer mantener la distancia, pero tengo mis dudas respecto a dejarte salir con él —Angel al escucharle se acercó hasta rodearle los hombros con los brazos.

—¿Me vas a prohibir salir con él? —susurro cerca de su oído a lo que Alastor negó con la cabeza.

—Jamás podría, corazón —le dijo rodeando su cintura—, tengo plena confianza en ti, pero en él...

Angel iba a decir algo más cuando las luces bajaron y una suave balada inundó la sala, los demonios alrededor comenzaron a bailar; y tanto Alastor como Angel al darse cuenta de ello, empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la canción.

A lo lejos Alastor vio a Vaggie y Charlie más que juntas, disfrutando de la velada.

Para Alastor, el evento salió mejor de lo que había pensado, si obviaba la presencia de Tyco y lo que eso había significado. No hubo mayor inconveniente y los huéspedes disfrutaron de una buena noche. Sin darse cuenta la noche se había comido el tiempo.

Y hubiera ido mejor si Angel no hubiera tomado tanto.

—Angel, Angel... —pidió Alastor agarrándolo por la cintura.

Alastor agradeció que la mayoría de las personas ya se hubieran ido a dormir para que no vieran a Angel casi trepado en él.

—_Let me be on top of you, boy_ —dijo Angel empujándolo con voz coqueta.

—Okay, honey, creo que ya tuvimos suficiente diversión por una noche —chasqueo los dedos y ya estaban en la habitación.

Angel rió antes de dejarse caer de espaldas en la cama abriendo las piernas para Alastor.

—_Come, daddy _—rió acariciando sus muslos con sus brazos inferiores, levantando su pelusa con los otros dos.

Alastor tiró de su corbata, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Tal vez sería una buena idea si no estuvieras ebrio —apuntó caminando hacia la cama.

—Ni estoy tan ebrio —rió al decirlo cuando Alastor se coló entre sus piernas—, lo que dices y lo que haces no coinciden —dijo coqueto pasando unos brazos por el cuello de Alastor.

—Silencio —pidió para besarlo.

Inmediatamente Angel pasó sus manos inferiores por el vientre de Alastor bajando hasta el pantalón. Desabrocho este e introdujo sus manos en el patalon de Alastor, quien mordió el labio inferior de Angel al sentir la intromisión.

En medio del beso Alastor acarició la pierna derecha de Angel, subiendo por esta, levantando un poco el vestido.

—Estorba —dijo Angel refiriéndose a su vestido.

Alastor rió contra los labios de Angel para inmediatamente desaparecer el vestido de Angel, dejándolo únicamente en ropa interior.

—Angie —jadeo Alastor cuando este le apreto el pene—, creo que debemos parar.

—¿Quieres parar? —musito contra los labios de Alastor antes de lamer su labio inferior.

Alastor simplemente rió en respuesta.


	66. Sechs und sechzig

Alastor mordió el labio inferior de Angel y tiró un poco de él, escuchando como un jadeo escapaba de sus labios.

Angel por su parte rozó su parte inferior con el miembro libre de Alastor, deleitándose con la sensación.

—Al —jadeo Angel entre el beso cuando las manos de este se deslizaron por su vientre hasta el borde de su ropa interior, evaporandola en segundos.

Alastor entonces se incorporó entre las piernas de Angel y se permito observar la hermosa figura de su novio.

—Eres hermoso —musito Alastor con una tenue sonrisa en los labios recorriendo con tranquilidad el vientre del chico con su mano derecha.

Angel no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar la vista. No importaba cuántas veces Alastor se lo dijera, jamás terminaría de acostumbrarse a la sensación que le brindaba escuchar aquellas palabras viniendo de él.

Porque sabía que Alastor se las decía con sinceridad y no solo por la fogosidad del momento.

Se sentía como un primerizo cada que estaba con él en una situación así, sentía su corazón revolucionar con cada caricia y mirada llena de cariño.

Alastor al ver la renuncia de Angel por verle, tomó en su mano derecha el pene de Angel, haciéndolo sobresaltarse ante el toque y que lo viera de inmediato.

—Yo puedo-

—Quiero tocarte —dijo Alastor con voz ronca.

A decir verdad, después de su íntimo encuentro de la última vez se había sentido avergonzado de dejar a Angel hacer todo el trabajo y el solo _disfrutar_; aunque no sabía si esa era la palabra para definir lo que había sentido.

Justo su _pulcra _conciencia le recrimino más tarde esa noche que no había sido diferente de todos los otros con los que Angel se había estado y eso era algo que su orgullo no podía permitir.

Angel pensó en seguir peleando un poco más pero cuando la mano de Alastor se cerró en torno a su miembro, subiendo y bajando con lentitud por este, no pudo hacerlo.

Para él eso era nuevo, totalmente nuevo y estaba seguro que para Alastor era una sensación exactamente igual.

Y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

—Eres muy malo en esto —jadeo arqueando un poco la espalda cuando Alastor apreto su glande. Angel acaricio su esponjoso pecho al tiempo que con una de sus manos sobaba el miembro de su pareja.

Alastor en respuesta sonrió sutilmente aumentando un poco el ritmo de su mano.

—Aun estoy aprendiendo —musitó sintiendo sus músculos tensarse cuando Angel inició un lento vaivén con su mano sobre su miembro.

Angel se lamió el labio inferior antes de incorporarse y besar a Alastor, introduciendo su lengua en la boca ajena con tanta agilidad que por un momento Alastor se congeló.

Mientras el beso se volvía más pasional y Alastor trataba de seguirle el ritmo, este pego mas su cuerpo al de Angel sintiendo como sus muslos acariciando el suave trasero de Angel, sopreniendose de como su propio corazón comenzaba a latir con más ímpetu del deseado.

Ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, una creciente curiosidad por querer explorar el cuerpo ajeno nació en Alastor y sin querer detenerla, su mano libre paseo libremente por el muslo derecho de Angel. Al ver que este no decía nada y contrario a ello sonreía entre el beso, su mano comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia el trasero de Angel, sorprendiendose de la suavidad de este cuando lo apreto.

Que Alastor tomara la iniciativa de tocarlo, fue toda una sorpresa para Angel y si debía admitirlo, quería llegar al final con Alastor, sin embargo lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no lo permitiría, al menos no estando semi ebrio, por lo que se lamento el haber tomado un poco más de la cuenta.

Angel apartó ese pensamiento y sujetó el miembro de Alastor juntandolo al suyo, volviendo al vaivén que Alastor ya había disfrutado antes.

—Al —jadeo Angel cuando Alastor con ambas manos levantó las caderas del chico para que el trasero de este chocara con su pelvis; y a juzgar por la expresión que tenía estaba por venirse.

Alastor se inclinó sobre Angel y escondió el rostro en el pecho de este sintiendo como una fuerte corriente eléctrica le recorría, agolpandose en la base de su miembro. Angel arqueo la espalda y soltando gemido tras gemido termino por venirse entre ambos, solo para sentir como Alastor lo hacía unos momentos.

Alastor abrazaba la cintura de Angel cuando levanto la cabeza para darle un beso en el mentón a Angel, ante esa acción, el chico rió un poco.

—¿Tan malo soy? —quiso saber sonriendo tenuemente, cuando Angel soltó sus miembros.

Angel se llevó una mano a la boca ocultando la sonrisa burlona que le delataba.

—Ya aprenderás —contestó tras un instante, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar por los estragos del orgasmo que acababa de tener—, gracias Ali.

Alastor ladeó levemente la cabeza ante esas palabras.

—¿Por que, honey?

—Por ser tan dulce conmigo —dijo tomando a Alastor por las mejillas con sus manos superiores, acariciando su rostro.

—Eso es lo que te mereces —soltó para acercarse y darle un beso en los labios.

Angel entonces le abrazo por el cuello, sujetándolo con fuerza.

Al estar en ese oscuro cuarto, al lado de una persona que podría matarle con solo chasquear los dedos pero que prefería atesorarlo lo hacía sentir la persona más completa del infierno y esa sensación ya no le asustaba.

Adoraría cada momento al lado de él, por lo que le restaba de tiempo.


	67. Sieben und sechzig

A la mañana siguiente cuando Angel despertó se encontró solo en la habitación, las cortinas entreabiertas le hicieron saber que era cerca de medio día y eso no le sorprendía, después de todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior, se daba crédito por despertar temprano.

Se incorporó en la cama y sintió como su mano aplastaba algo, al volver la vista miró una nota con una caligrafía tan perfecta que supo de inmediato de quien se trataba, además de ello, la nota no estaba sola, pues una rosa le acompaña.

Angel se llevó una mano al pecho al tiempo que con otra de sus manos tomaba la nota y la rosa.

_— Charlie me llamo, lo siento por no estar ahí, descansa —_

—Ali, que detallista —se rio para oler la rosa y por fin ponerse de pie.

Eran esa clase de detalles que le encantaban de su pareja y que no dejaban de sorprenderle.

Fue al baño por una vaso que lleno de agua para poder colocar la rosa, la cual después depositó en el buro a un costado de la cama.

Suspiro estirándose para luego tomar una muda de ropa y entrar a la ducha, queriendo sentirse renovado con algo de agua caliente. Se tomó su tiempo en la ducha y una vez su tarea estuvo lista, salió de la habitación como nuevo.

Por los pasillos del hotel iban y venían los huéspedes con sus tareas y pendientes, sorprendiendo a Angel por lo determinados que se veían. Aunque en parte lo entendía, el infierno no era un lugar para todos, muchos habían parado ahí por mera mala suerte, no los justificaba pero hasta el sabía que había gente que no estaba hecha para ese lugar.

Mientras pensaba en ello a lo lejos miró a Molly platicando con Vaggie, quienes al verlo le saludaron, Angel regresó el saludo llegando hasta ellas.

—Buenas noches, bello durmiente —se burló Vaggie a lo que Angel hizo una reverencia fingiendo quitarse un sombrero ante ella.

—Un gusto también, perra —rió para incorporarse tras guiñar un ojo.

Vaggie y Molly rieron ante ello.

—Bueno, nos vemos mas tarde Mol —miró de reojo a Angel levantándole el dedo corazón para darse vuelta y perderse entre los pasillo.

Molly entonces tomo la mano de Angel atrayendo su atención.

—Angie, tengo que hablar contigo —dijo la chica con una tenue sonrisa—, ¿vamos al jardín?

Angel asintió con la cabeza, sin saber exactamente el porqué, mientras se dirigían hacia aquel lugar, una extraña sensación de vacío comenzó a crecer en su estómago. Como cuando estaba por recibir malas noticias.

Cuando llegaron al jardín, muy pocos demonios se encontraban en el lugar, por lo que ambos decidieron recorrerlo con tranquilidad.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunto tras el breve silencio que se había formado.

Molly respiro profundo antes de soltar el aire.

—Angel, Charlie me dijo que estoy lista para irme —ante esas palabras, Angel sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima.

—¿Irte? ¿A haven dices? —se sintió estúpido al preguntar lo obvio pero en ese momento, su cerebro de alguna manera se negaba a procesar lo que su hermana le decía.

—Angel, no quiero dejarte —soltó la chica deteniéndose abruptamente. Angel le sujetó con fuerza la mano—, se que no estaré sola allá arriba, pues mama nos espera, pero... tu... no quiero que te quedes solo en este horrible lugar.

Angel se llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre su cabello.

El momento que más había temido durante décadas estaba por ocurrir, su hermana le abandonaba. Por una parte estaba increíblemente feliz porque después de todo el tiempo que habían estado abajo, por fin podía ir a un lugar mejor, pero por otra, su corazón le gritaba que no la dejara ir.

Y al ver el miedo en el rostro de su hermana, su alma se vio doblegada.

—Mol, —dijo con voz temblorosa—, tienes que ir a Haven —musito mirando a su hermana con pena—, nunca perteneciste aquí de todas maneras.

—Pero Angel-

—Molly, eres la chica más dulce que tuve el placer de conocer en medio de mi vida de mierda —Angel tomo las mejillas de Molly con sus manos superiores—, mi dulce hermanita, tienes que ir con mamá —le dijo sintiendo sus ojos arder.

Molly, quien ya estaba llorando lo abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de su hermano.

—Angel, tengo miedo de dejarte —sollozó la chica sintiendo su pecho oprimirse—, no quiero dejar aquí, así que por favor, alcánzame... ven con nosotras.

Angel comenzo a acariciar la cabeza de su hermana.

Él entendía ese miedo.

El mismo lo había experimentado antes cuando Alastor le dijo la posibilidad de que él podría ir al cielo pero que él no le seguiría. Ese miedo irracional de dejar lo que te rodea e ir a un lugar desconocido donde no sabes si serás feliz o no.

Lo entendía perfectamente y era por eso mismo, que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no pedirle a su hermana que no le abandonara; la única persona que le apoyó por décadas y que le brindó su apoyo incondicional en tantas ocasiones que era imposible contarlas.

Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar con su rostro mientras se aferraba a su hermana. No quería dejarla ir pero debía hacerlo, por ella, para que fuera feliz y de una vez por todas, se alejara de ese lugar.

—Lo intentaré, Mol.

Y sin que ninguno de ambos se diera cuenta, un hombre de rojo observaba la escena, sabiendo que en algún momento el mismo estaría en ese lugar.


	68. Acht und sechzig

Angel frunció el ceño apretando las manos sobre sus muslos cuando la voz de Charlie le indico que había llegado la hora de despedirse de Molly.

Desde que su hermana le había dicho que se marcharía, habían transcurrido dos semanas, en las cuales Angel no había parado de pensar en su propio futuro y en la decisión que debía de tomar. Durante todo ese tiempo, Angel se encontró platicando con Charlie y Vaggie sobre lo que debía de hacer y la respuesta de ambas había sido bastante insatisfactoria para él.

_Haz lo que te haga más feliz_

Pero para él ese concepto aún le resultaba extraño, después de tanta mierda en su vida, ¿cómo podía saber que era la felicidad?

Angel se dirigió hacia su hermana quien se encontraba en medio del jardín de rodillas abrazando a Niffty; la dulce sonrisa de ella no hizo más que romperle un poco más el corazón.

La única persona de su familia que le había apoyado y amado, estaba por dejarlo. Y aunque sabía que no se quedaría solo cuando ella se marchará, no hacía que la despedida fuera menos dolorosa y que incrementara su propia indecisión.

—Molly —llamó acercándose a la chica que ahora despedía una leve luz clara.

Molly sonrió con tristeza dejando a Niffty para acercarse hasta él y abrazarlo con fuerza, queriendo de alguna manera, conservar ese momento.

—Voy a extrañarte tanto, Angie —murmuró con pesar, acariciando la espalda de su hermano.

Angel sintió como un nudo en la garganta comenzaba a formarse mientras un leve temblor acudía a su cuerpo. No podía creer que ese momento realmente estuviera pasando.

—Te amo, Molly —musito recargando la cabeza en el hombro derecho de Molly, tratando de soportar las inmensas ganas de llorar que en ese momento sentía.

Molly al escucharle, sonrió de medio lado dándole un beso en la cabeza a Angel.

—Te amo, Angie —Molly le apreto con fuerza, no quería dejar a su hermano, eso era algo que no podía negar, sin embargo, sabía también de la duda de su hermano y no quería que él continuará atormentando a su pobre alma por una respuesta—, Angel —llamó la chica—, debo decirte algo antes de irme —musito mirando hacia Alastor, el cual al notar la mirada ladeo la cabeza levemente.

Ante esas palabras, Angel se separó de ella y le vio detenidamente.

—Se que tienes miedo, es normal —dijo sonriendole, tratando de tranquilizarle—, sin embargo, te puedes quedar, no estas obligado a seguirme.

—¿Qué? —soltó confundido— ¿de qué hablas Mol?

Ella volvió a acercarse y lo abrazo, para poder susurrarle al oído.

—Siempre puedes alcanzarme —le dijo con calma—, pero antes que eso, quédate en donde tu corazón te lo pida.

Angel se separó de su hermana y estaba seguro que en su rostro se reflejaba su desconcierto, no entendía las palabras de su hermana, ni porque se las decía justo en ese momento; pero el vuelco que su corazón experimentó fue casi como la respuesta que tanto había buscando.

—Mol, porque-

—Es hora Molly —interrumpió Charlie a ambos, que le vieron de inmediato.

Molly se limpio sutilmente sus lágrimas antes de darle un beso en la frente a su hermano.

—_Ti voglio bene, mio dolce fratellino_ —murmuro la chica apretando las mejillas de su hermano antes de soltarle. Angel sonrió amargamente retrocediendo, se detuvo viendo a Charlie caminar junto a su hermana hasta el centro exacto del jardín, donde la princesa del infierno le dijo unas últimas palabras y se despidió de ella, alejándose.

Angel suspiro con pesar e inmediatamente sintió cómo de pronto un brazo le rodeaba la cintura, al volver la vista su novio estaba a su costado.

Alastor le consolaba a su manera y Angel lo agradeció silenciosamente, justamente en ese momento, las palabras sobraban.

Ambos observaron como una suave luz descendió del cielo e iluminó a la chica ante la mirada curiosa de los otros residentes del hotel, que deseaban cruzar por ese mismo proceso.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Charlie —dijo Molly a lo que la chica asintió tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, orgullosa de la hermana de Angel cuya determinación la llevó a ese momento.

Molly entonces miró como su cuerpo entero volvió a cómo una vez fue en vida, sorprendiendose por ello y Angel al verla, sintió tanta nostalgia de poder ver a su hermana una última vez como la belleza que fue antes de terminar en ese lugar.

La chica se observó un poco más antes de ver hacia su hermano, acompañado de Alastor. Al verlo ahí, aún lado de Angel, cierta paz le vino a su corazón; si bien nunca hubiera pensado en considerar a Alastor como algo necesario o bien visto, ahora que estaba con su hermano y que literalmente estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por él, entendía que las cosas ya no eran tan simples para su querido hermano.

Y para ella Alastor era la respuesta a lo que Angel busco sin saber por tantos años, esa pequeña chispa de luz en medio de tanta oscuridad.

Ante aquella revelación una suave resignación se hizo presente en ella al saber que no volvería a ver a su querido hermano, pero a la vez una increíble felicidad acudió a ella.

_Te adoro tanto corazón, por favor, cuídate mucho_

—Angie —llamo Molly sintiendo su cuerpo cada vez más ligero—, voy a extrañarte...

Angel le vio aún más desconcertado para que solo un par de segundos después su hermana desapareciera en medio de una luz blancuzca tras sonreírle por última vez.

En cuanto ella se fue, un horrible dolor acudió a su pecho, amenazando con destruirlo, las lagrimas bajan por su rostro sin detenerse y hacía un gran esfuerzo por no gritar en ese momento; justo cuando creía que se iba a derrumbar Alastor a su lado sobó su brazo derecho.

—¿Estas bien? —Angel asintió levemente con la cabeza, sintiéndose mejor ante el contacto de su novio.

—Mejor...—respondió.

Y al ver a Alastor a su lado, las palabras de su hermana tuvieron peso.

Él podía irse si quería, todo el mundo se lo decía, eso era una realidad pero ¿y si no quería? ¿si realmente no lo deseaba?. No podían obligarlo, la redención después de todo era para el que la solicitaba; y él realmente no la quería.

Angel se acerco a Alastor y lo abrazó, siendo correspondido de inmediato.

Con esa leve resolución, sonrió con pesar.

_Te amo Molly, en serio te extrañare_


	69. Neun und sechzig

Cuando su hermana se fue, sintió como si una parte de su alma se fuera con ella, pues a pesar de que estaba feliz de que Molly nunca volvería a sufrir, le hacía sentir débil el saber que no volvería a verla.

Era una sensación agridulce.

Mientras caminaba tomado de la mano de Alastor de regreso al hotel, pensó mucho en la idea que había comenzado a tomar fuerza en su cabeza, que de cierta manera parecía abrupta, pues si lo pensaba bien, era como si todas las situaciones que hubieran ocurrido a su alrededor hubieran sido hechas para empujarlo hasta ese momento, en el cual debía decidir marcharse a Heaven.

Y al pensar en eso, no pudo evitar creer que realmente algo lo había estado empujando para que se marchara, pero ahora que tenía claro que no sería el caso, no creía que a muchos le importara lo que hacía o dejara de hacer, no obstante ¿como reaccionaria su pareja cuando se lo dijera?

Ante esa interrogante las palabras de Molly resonaron en su cabeza de nuevo.

_No estás obligado a seguirme, quédate donde tu corazón te lo pida_

Entendía porque le había dicho esas palabras, ahora ya con su partida le quedaba más claro, sin embargo, ahí estaba esa duda de nuevo, Alastor quería lo mejor para él y él creía que lo mejor era que se marchara, así que muy probablemente no entendiera que se quisiera quedar.

Y Angel ya estaba apostando consigo mismo a que Alastor prácticamente querría empujarlo al cielo, sin importar lo que él pensará.

—¡Tengo una idea! No hay nada mejor para las despedidas que un buen distractor, y tengo el perfecto —comentó Alastor tirando un poco de él, sin embargo al no notar respuesta inmediata como era costumbre, volvió la vista a su novio, encontrandolo con una expresión pensativa.

Angel se había perdido en sus pensamiento sobre cuánto habían cambiado las cosas en su vida.

Ya no era como antes, lo sabía más que perfectamente; al principio le fue difícil dejar las drogas, el alcohol, las peleas y sobre todo, tener que dejar de saltar de una polla a otra -porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo en cierto punto también era adicto al sexo y eso terminaba por arruinar sus relaciones-

Sin darse cuenta -o al menos no consientemente-, Alastor le había cambiado de muchas maneras, siempre dándole la libertad de explorar su corazón a su tiempo y que decidiera por sí mismo el peso de sus acciones, le había dejado equivocarse y aprender -de mala manera-, le había rescatado, valorado y amado como ninguno otro tuvo el valor antes.

Y era por eso mismo que su corazón lo dudo durante un tiempo.

Jamás buscó la redención, solo un sitió donde ocultarse de su proxeneta explotador; por lo que cuando la tuvo al alcance de sus manos, no supo qué hacer con esa abrumadora decisión.

O al menos así había sido hasta que su dulce hermana le dijo las palabras que inconscientemente esperaba escuchar.

Quería ver a su madre, estar al lado de Molly, dejar esa miserable vida llena de sufrimiento atrás, que todo lo que una vez le marcó desapareciera y le dejara vivir por fin una existencia lejos de todo aquello con lo que se rodeo por décadas.

Sin embargo, también quería quedarse en el infierno, en Ciudad Pentagrama con sus amigos que pelearon por él, pero en especial por Alastor, solo por él cambiaría un boleto al cielo con tal de permanecer un minuto más a su lado en el infierno.

—Sigues pensándolo mucho, —interrumpió Alastor lo pensamientos de Angel, al darse cuenta que el chico se había metido demasiado en ellos—, ambos sabemos lo que debe pasar —Angel volvió la vista hacia Alastor, este se veía más serio de lo normal y para Angel fue un poco dificil distinguir si estaba sonriendo o no.

—¿Por qué insistes en que debe terminar así? —preguntó deteniendo su marcha, a unos pasos de su habitación.

Alastor entonces frunció el ceño.

—Este ya no es tu lugar Angel, ya no hay nada que te ate a este sitio, tu familia, la que realmente te ama, te espera en Heaven —soltó Alastor sintiendo como los dedos de Angel resbalaban de su mano—, lo sabes, ¿porque lo complicas tanto? —quiso saber poniéndose firme frente a Angel. Hubiera preferido que esa conversación no se diera, sin embargo ahí estaban, en un día pesado para su pareja, tocando un tema delicado para ambos.

Angel entonces se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia algún punto en el techo.

—Porque no quiero dejarte —dijo sin verlo frunciendo el ceño por la frustración que sintió en ese momento, pero riendo internamente de haber acertado sobre la postura de su novio—, ¿es muy dificl de entender?

Ante esa respuesta Alastor abrió la boca sin saber que decir, no era que no pensara en que Angel tomara esa posibilidad, hubo un tiempo donde creyó que el chico lo elegiría sobre su familia, pero tras eso el mismo se convenció de que no había posibilidad para ello, sin embargo, ahora que el mismo Angel hablaba sobre esa probable decisión, no sabia que pensar al respecto.

—Crei que nosotros-

—No —corto el chico de inmediato—, tú lo decidiste por ambos, ¿quieres por lo menos pensar cómo me siento yo? —rumio haciendo que Alastor se sorprendiera por el tono de voz que utilizo—. Nunca había amado a nadie como te amo a ti, nunca había tenido a nadie que me amara con tanta fuerza y devoción como para pelear por mí, para defenderme y valorarme, ¿crees que quiero renunciar a todo así como así? No puedo Alastor —dijo de forma atropellada procurando mantener la voz baja por si había algún curioso cerca—, no quiero dejarte.

Alastor parpadeo un par de veces antes de sonreír más abiertamente frunciendo levemente los labios.

—Angel, no quiero que sigas sufriendo, quiero lo mejor para ti y eso es estar lejos de aquí —intento hacer que comprendiera su punto, tenía que hacerlo en especial porque cada que pensaba en la idea de una vida al lado de Angel en ese detestable sitio, a su cabeza seguían viniendo una y otra vez las palabras de Vox, y la verdad que estas representaban.

Algo que no quería pensar pero que era inevitable.

—Eres un maldito egoísta, solo piensas en ti —bufo por fin mirándolo, sorprendiendose entonces de la expresión neutra de Alastor.

Para sorpresa de ambos, Alastor tomó por los brazos superiores a Angel y lo obligo a verlo, asustando un poco al chico por la presión que las garras de este habían comenzado a ejercer en su cuerpo.

—Si fuera un egoísta tal como dices te hubiera prohibido el que te fueras, ni siquiera te hubiera dado la opción de elegir —gruño sin despegar su mirada de la del chico—, destruiría el infierno mismo si te apartas de mi lado y decidieras dejarme atrás para seguir adelante —la estática a su alrededor comenzó a aumentar asustando más a Angel—, aún así... estoy viendo por lo mejor para ti, quiero que pares de llorar y sufrir, que todos esos demonios que te atormentan se vayan, quiero que realmente seas feliz —musitó dejando caer la cabeza entre sus hombros, aligerando un poco la presión en los hombros de Angel—... es por eso que quiero dejarte ir, aunque no quiera... —dijo disminuyendo la interferencia a su alrededor—, tu entiende por favor.

—Alastor... —susurro Angel atónito por lo que acababa de pasar.

Alastor apreto los labios liberando su agarre y dejando caer sus manos a sus costados, notando entonces que había sangre en ellas.

Torció los labios al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

_Resulta que no soy diferente a los otros que estuvieron antes que yo, Angel_

—Perdóname —dijo enderezandose, encontrando con Angel negando enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Fue un accidente —soltó de inmediato al ver la expresión que había puesto Alastor, pero apenas intentar decir algo más, una de las manos de este, lo mandaron callar.

—Angel, no vuelvas a decir que soy egoísta —pidió mirándolo con una expresión tan impropia en el, que le arrancó las palabras a Angel por unos segundos.

Angel se llevó un par de manos a la boca, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—Lo siento —murmuró acercándose hasta abrazarlo, apretandolo con fuerza—, en verdad lo siento —Alastor le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos, sin decir palabra alguna.

Alastor suspiró quedamente dejando que pasara un poco el trago semi amargo que acababa de tener. No era que no quisiera a Angel a su lado, lo deseaba y más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera podido tener antes o querer después, pero sabía el peligro que implicaba mantener al chico en ese plano.

Y era por eso mismo, que algo en su interior, le gritaba que insistiera en que lo hiciera marchar.

Aun cuando él quería que se quedará.


	70. Siebzig

Angel sabía que era el tipo de persona que podía manejar el meter la pata de una manera relativamente aceptable, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de Alastor, de alguna manera se las arreglaba para que su metida de pata fuera astronómica.

Cosa que ni él mismo se explicaba.

El día anterior, tras su patética disculpa, Alastor se había excusado diciendo que tenía que pensar algunas cosas y desde ese momento no había regresado, ni a su cuarto ni al hotel.

De cierta manera a Angel no le sorprendió, estaba molesto consigo mismo de igual manera.

Acaricio las marcas en uno de sus hombros, torciendo los labios cuando una punzada de dolor acudió a él. Sentía que el enojo debía ser recíproco por haber sido lastimado, pero no podía ni quería estar molesto con Alastor.

Debía darle crédito, si hubiera querido, realmente le pudo haber herido seriamente, pero en lugar de eso, decidió marcharse y quedarse callado.

Angel sonrió al recordar las caras de Vaggie y Charlie al verlo en el pasillo con sangre en los hombros, el mismo se hubiera sorprendido, en especial porque la herida ocurrió dentro del hotel y de parte de uno de los encargados.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

—Adelante —miró hacia la entrada de la habitación encontrándose con Alastor que venía con Fan Nuggets en brazos, quien para sorpresa de Angel, estaba dormido—, hola.

Alastor no dijo nada y simplemente caminó hasta la cama del cerdito donde lo dejó con cuidado tras acuclillarse, viéndolo acurrucarse un poco en su sitio.

El hombre de traje rojo se incorporo y camino hacia la cama donde Angel se encontraba sentado, bajo la atenta mirada de Angel.

—Lo lamento —dijo Alastor después de algunos instantes mirando hacia los hombros del chico—, siento tanto haber perdido los estribos y haberte lastimado.

Alastor permanecía de pie delante de Angel, por lo que cuando este dijo esa disculpa, Angel inmediatamente saltó de la cama. Aún le resultaba extraño estar escuchando un lo siento, tan sincero de parte de su novio, aún cuando estuviera justificado.

—Hey, está bien, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito —comentó acercándose hasta él.

Alastor al verlo más de cerca noto las marcas en los hombros desnudos de Angel; hubiera preferido que el chico tuviera su camiseta habitual, pues así tal vez la incomodidad que sentía por haberlo herido sería un menor, pero al tenerlo en camisa de tirantes, no hacía más que recalcarle en la cara su falta de la noche anterior.

—No debí lastimarte por más molesto que estuviera, debí simplemente decirte las cosas —continuó frunciendo levemente el ceño. Alastor sabía que debía disculparse, muchas veces lo hizo simplemente por formalidad, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, pues el realmente sentía lo que había ocurrido, hubiera sido o no intencional.

Angel abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, al ver hacia Alastor, noto la culpa en su sonrisa forzada. Casi podía jurar que los pensamientos de Alastor corrían hacia él en busca de ayuda y realmente no soporto verlo así. A Angel le hizo pensar severamente en que habría hecho Alastor en caso de que efectivamente hubiera decidido irse, ¿realmente hubiera destruido el infierno como dijo que haría?

Pensar en esa posibilidad y todo el desastre que ocasionaría en el submundo, era algo que no quería imaginar.

—Al —una de sus manos lo tomó por el mentón y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos—, no estoy molesto contigo, pero si insistes en que te perdone, creo que hay una cosa que puedes hacer por mi —dijo queriendo que la expresión de Alastor volviera a su forma habitual.

Alastor sonrió genuinamente antes de asentir con la cabeza con lentitud.

—Lo que quieras, _honey _—comentó acercándose un poco más, haciendo sonreír a Angel al ver que ya lo había hecho sentir mejor.

_Oh, es tan fácil de leer_

—Tengamos una cita —dijo sin más logrando que Alastor ladeara levemente la cabeza.

—¿Y a dónde quieres ir? —quiso saber enarcando una ceja.

Angel le soltó el mentón y tomó la mano derecha de Alastor, tirando un poco de él, haciendo que la distancia entre ambos se acortara más. Alastor al verlo tan cerca sintió una leve perturbación en su cuerpo, aún tenía algo de culpa por lo que la cercanía del chico le ponía nervioso.

—Sorpréndeme, galán —rió para guiñarle el ojo.

Alastor se llevó su mano libre al mentón, para luego reír sutilmente.

Miro de pies a cabeza a Angel evaluando su vestimenta y tras pensarlo un poco asintió con la cabeza, recordando la idea que había tenido el día anterior antes de su pequeña riña.

—Bien, creo que tengo el lugar perfecto para un _ángel _como tu —al chasquear los dedos, Angel sintió un suave vértigo antes de que a su alrededor, todo se viera rodeado de luces azules y blancas.

Angel parpadeo durante un instante antes de ver alrededor y al darse cuenta de donde estaban, su corazón latió con fuerza, sintiéndose un niño pequeño.

—¡El acuario! —casi gritó soltando la mano de Alastor corriendo hacia uno de los estanques.

Alastor rió en su sitió cuando Black se materializó aún costado suyo, Alastor le indico que fuera a pagar un par de entradas a lo que la sombra simplemente asintió con la cabeza antes de irse.

Entonces Alastor camino hacia Angel notando como los demonios alrededor se alejaban en cualquier otro sentido al verlo venir, cosa que no le sorprendió.

Realmente consideraba a la mayoría de demonios ahí abajo unos descerebrados que no valían la pena, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que el que le rehuyeran volviera sus días más monótonos al reducir la cantidad de personas con las que podía tener contacto.

No era culpa suya que le tuvieran miedo, si fueran lo suficientemente poderosos podrían inclusive atreverse a verlo y al no ser el caso, terminaban por escapar.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunto a penas llegar al lado de Angel, recibiendo en respuesta que este lo rodeara con sus cuatro brazos abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¡Siempre quise venir aquí! —chillo dándole varios besos en la cara a Alastor antes de soltarlo y ver a los peces que iban y venían, ajenos a la pareja que les observaba—, ¿cómo lo supiste? —quiso saber sin borrar su gran sonrisa, pegando las manos al cristal observando con atención a las pequeñas criaturas que nadaban en aquella sustancia líquida.

Ante la pregunta, Alastor se sintió nervioso de pronto, tardando un poco en responder.

—No quiero decir que soy el tipo de caballero que consume tu material para adultos —comentó tosiendo con algo de incomodidad—, pero... mmm, digamos que mire tu especial de 200 películas...

Angel sintió como se le subieron los colores a la cara al escucharle, llevandose inmediatamente un par de manos a la boca para girarse y verlo, encontrándose con un Alastor sonrojado.

—¿El de preguntas y respuestas? —pregunto abochornado que mirara un video donde le masturbaban mientras iba contestando a cada pregunta que le hacían en un directo—, ¡pudiste preguntar! —dijo totalmente avergonzado, tratando de no levantar mucho la voz.

Alastor se aclaró la voz llevándose ahora él, una mano a la boca.

—A decir verdad, tenía cierta curiosidad... por tu anterior trabajo —comentó mirando hacia los peces ángel que nadaban con tranquilidad por el lugar—, haces expresiones muy lindas...

Angel casi sintió que se desmayaría ahí mismo cuando sus piernas temblaron ante las palabras de su novio.

—¡Al! —dijo Angel negando con la cabeza—, eres increíble —rió al decir lo último ya un poco más calmado.

—Aunque me sentí bastante incómodo de saber que otros millones vieron el mismo video y que hubo cientos mas que pasaron por tus brazos antes que yo —Angel retiró sus manos para ver a un Alastor con el ceño levemente fruncido sin desaparecer su característica sonrisa.

—¿Te molesto eso? —quiso saber ladeando levemente la cabeza ante la expresión de Alastor.

—Naturalmente —le dijo de inmediato—, como diría Husk, me jodio mucho. Más de lo que hubiera pensado que lo haría.

—Wou, tu diciendo groserías —se rió tomándolo de la mano de nuevo—, Al, ¿no me consideras desagradable por eso verdad?

Alastor se aclaró la garganta y con su mano libre aflojo un poco el moño de su traje, pues sentía de pronto que le faltaba un poco el aire.

—Angel —llamo sin verle entrelazando sus dedos con los de la mano de Angel—, no quiero verte herido nunca más, ni por mi ni por nadie más. Detesto tanto lo que te hice y me te aseguro que no volverá a suceder, me esforzare de ello, por lo que no debes de preocuparte de que alguna vez yo te considere menos o te vea como algo indeseable, eres perfecto tal cual eres, con todo y tu pasado.

Angel sintió como su corazón dió un vuelco ante tales palabras. Dejó de ver a Alastor para ver hacia los peces, tratando de calmar el martilleo de su corazón.

Al estar en ese lugar, como pago por una mala acción de parte de su novio, le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que ambos habían cambiado, en el pasado probablemente hubiera mandado a volar a Alastor apenas esté ponerle una mano encima y él quizá, le hubiera matado antes de siquiera haber podido tocarlo; sin embargo ahí estaban.

Hablando.

—Sabes —dijo llamando la atención de Alastor—, hace mucho, una persona me dijo que el amor dolía, que te hacia débil, aud te destrozaba de diferentes maneras —Alastor al escucharle le vio de reojo—, pero también me dijo que el amor te fortalece, te hace más consciente de los otros y que te permite crecer como persona —Angel apreto la mano de Alastor, soltando un suave suspiro—, hemos cambiado mucho, ¿no?

Alastor al escucharlo, sonrió más abiertamente.

—Bastante —concordo bajando un poco la mirada—, realmente quiero que estés en un mejor lugar.

Angel sonrió de medio lado al ver como Alastor no se rendiría con el tema tan fácilmente, pero así como el era de obstinado, él también podía serlo.

—Lo sé, pero ¿has pensado que quizá no quiero estar en un mejor lugar? —pregunto tan serio que inclusive él se sorprendió del tono de voz que utilizó.

—Lo único que he pensado es que tu sigues creyendo que no te mereces esa redención —dijo viéndolo de reojo—, ¿es eso?

Angel se vió tentado a reír, por un segundo casi no lo resistió, pero no quería que su lado inmaduro hiciera aparición en ese momento y arruinara la atmósfera que les había tomado formar.

—Al —dijo sin más sujetando con mucha fuerza la mano de Alastor—, en parte se que la merezco, pero no es por eso que quiero quedarme.

Alastor suspiro ya sabiendo que iba en círculos, le soltó la mano antes de acercarse y rodearle la cintura con su brazo derecho, quedando uno al lado del otro observando el gigantesco acuario.

—Angel, supongo... que de alguna manera tu decisión no me gustará —musitó acariciando la cintura de Angel—, sin embargo y no lo digo como punto a considerar; debo decir que sí que preferiría saber que te encuentras en un sitio con las personas que más te amaron y que más quisiste, lejos de toda esta oscuridad que opaca tu esplendor.

Angel recargo la cabeza sobre la de Alastor tras escucharle.

Parte de las personas que más amaban estaban en el cielo pero a su vez, había otros que estaban en el infierno con él y Alastor era uno de ellos.

Sabía que en parte Alastor tenía razón, después de todo lo sufrido, merecía un poco de _felicidad _en su vida, sin embargo no quería aspirar a algo más si ya se sentía completo al lado de Alastor y rodeado de sus amigos en el hotel. Punto que le tomó un poco aclarar, pero que ahora tenía presente.

Sonrió tenuemente siguiendo con la mirada un pequeño pez, hasta la parte superior del acuario.

_Moll... ahora lo tengo claro, deseo quedarme y eso es lo que haré, gracias por siempre haber estado a mi lado y haberme apoyado tanto, hermanita_


	71. Ein und siebzig

El resto del tiempo en el acuario ambos se la pasaron hablando de cualquier tema, mirando todo con atención, pues aunque Alastor no lo mencionó, también era su primera vez en el lugar.

Para cuando la tarde cayó, Alastor creyó que era conveniente volver al hotel, sin embargo, al pensar que al regresar tendría que volver a su aburrida rutina de andar de niñero, prefirió regresar caminando a transportarse directamente allá.

Y mientras ambos salían del lugar, Black se desprendio de Alastor arrastrando sobre el suelo varios metros más adelante, hasta que Alastor ya no pudo verlo.

Ante esa actitud Alastor sujeto con algo de fuerza la mano de Angel, atrayendo su atención.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó deteniendo la historia que estaba contando, centrándose en la sonrisa forzada que Alastor estaba haciendo.

—Pronto lo averiguaremos —comento sin despegar la mirada del frente.

Angel ante esa respuesta frunció un poco el entrecejo.

Pronto ambos doblaron en la esquina y Black les alcanzó.

—_Indeseables _—soltó esta antes de desaparecer.

—¿Qué quieres decir eso? —pregunto Angel desconcertado.

Alastor a su lado sonrió un poco.

—Lo que significa, gente indeseable.

—¿Donde? —inquirio mirando en todas las direcciones, pero Alastor no se preocupo en responder porque solo unos metros más, observó cómo dos hombres se dirigían hacia ellos.

—Así que en lugar de irse, decidieron venir—musito burlesco.

Angel al ver de quien se trataba, se detuvo en seco.

—Oh, no...

—¡Oh, sí! —corrigió Alastor riendo mirando hacia el padre de Angel—, muy buenas tardes —saludo por cortesía inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Henroin al ver a su hijo sujetando la mano de Alastor, escupió hacia el suelo, visiblemente disgustado.

—Eran buenas antes de verlos, par de fenómenos —gruño sin despegar la mirada de las manos entrelazadas.

Angel abrió la boca pero al ver la expresión de su hermano Arackniss la cerró.

—Realmente me decepcionas —dijo Arackniss mirando hacia Angel—, es cierto que nunca espero nada de ti, pero dejarse joder por un genocida hijo de puta con tal de tener un poco de protección... es caer muy bajo, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Disculpa? —gruño ofendido—, el es mi novio y no busco nada de él, ¿por qué no se van a joder a otra parte?

—Cuida tu vocabulario, pedazo de mierda —gruñó Henroin haciendo a Angel cerrar la boca de inmediato.

Alastor suspiro negando lentamente con al cabeza, ensanchando su sonrisa.

Supuso que eso pasaría, pero igual quiso ver el resultado y aunque le decepcionó un poco que Angel no fuera más asertivo con su padre como lo era con todo el mundo, podía entender esa necesidad de querer ser aceptado por la familia.

Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo ni ganas de soportar ese lado de la familia de Angel, si no eran Molly, no le importaban.

—Lamento mucho el cambio de tema tan abrupto, pero hay algo que habría querido preguntarle, en mejor circunstancias por supuesto —comentó dando un paso al frente, soltando la mano de Angel, que le vio preocupado. Y aunque sabía que era un cambio de tema abrupto, lo prefirio así a mantenerse más tiempo en el lugar.

Henorin al verlo venir, instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Qué carajos quieres?

—¿Me daría permiso de salir con su hijo? —pregunto haciendo que los presentes le vieran como si le acabara de crecer una segunda cabeza—, no espero un sí por respuesta, porque bueno, sinceramente no me importa lo que piense, pero al menos, habré cumplido con preguntar por protocolo.

Angel se llevó una de sus manos a la boca, ocultando la inevitable sonrisa que acudió a su rostro.

—¿Te crees que te daría el permiso de salir con mi hijo alguna vez? No te lo mereces —dijo Henroin frunciendo el ceño, logrando que Alastor le viera un poco disgustado por la respuesta, aunque intentara disfrazarlo—, puede conseguirse algo mucho mejor que tú, radio demon.

Angel al lado de su pareja y frente a su familia, parpadeo confundido.

—¿Es un no? ¿Le dijiste que no? —inquirio sintiendo que todo eso era una broma—, ¡por favor!, ¿como te atreves?

Alastor se aclaró la garganta ante el rostro inquisidor de Henroin y de Arackniss.

—Esta bien, dulzura—dijo sonriendo sintiendo la ira de su novio—, será una relación sin la bendición del padre, no es como que la necesitemos de todas formas—comentó restándole importancia—, pero solo para que sepa, a su hijo nunca le faltara nada —le dijo ya dando por terminado ese punto.

—Ya lo creo, eres un pez gordo —musitó Arackniss con los brazos cruzados.

Alastor rió acomodando su monoculo, extendio su mano derecha que Angel tomó de inmediato.

—Si nos disculpan, es hora de irnos —comentó pasando por un costado, sin soltar a Angel en ningún momento—, ¡oh! Casi lo olvidaba.

Ambos hombres le vieron entonces, pero sin bajar la guardia.

—Cómo vuelvan a molestarlo o siquiera pensar en tocarlo, yo mismo les arrancaré extremidad por extremidad hasta que sean un montón de jirones de carne irreconocible —la estática a su alrededor era tan densa que tanto Arackniss como Henroin se vieron obligados a retroceder—, ¿entendido? —finalizó con una sonrisa desapareciendo esa nube para seguir con su camino, con un Angel igual de asustado que sus familiares.

Arackniss miró con la boca abierta como se alejaban.

—¿Padre? —inquirio cuando este seguía inerte mirando hacia ambos hombres alejarse.

—No lo apruebo, pero al menos está en mejores manos ahora —sin agregar algo más, siguió con su camino, bajo la curiosa mirada de Arackniss.

Alastor apenas sentir que se alejaban, se relajo un poco.

De haber sido necesario, si los había lastimado, claro que no al grado de su amenaza, pues le gustara o no, eran familia de su novio.

—Me ofende un poco que haya dicho que no —comento tras un momento mirándole de reojo.

—¡Lo sé! —soltó Angel riendo—, imagine que le valdría un bledo con quien estuviera saliendo, pero sorpresivamente no me quiere ver con nadie.

—Bueno, puede que tu padre sea un poco más complicado que eso —comentó divertido.

—Complicado una mierda, es un mamón, eso es lo que es —ante esa respuesta Alastor no pudo evitar reír.

—Hubiera usado otro término para referirme a él, pero eres bastante acertado —comento sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Jamás pensé que alguien pediría permiso para salir conmigo —apuntó con una sutil sonrisa.

—Bueno, ya que estamos saliendo, pensé que era una buena idea, para formalizarlo un poco más... aunque siendo sincero, no espere que me dijera un no tan rotundo, ¿que te puedes conseguir algo mejor dijo? ¡Pamplinas! No habrá nada en el infierno que alguna vez se me pueda comparar —Angel inevitablemente soltó una fuerte carcajada al ver el ego de su novio tan inflado por la negativa de su padre.

Definitivamente le había dolido en el orgullo.

—Ya lo creo sonrisas, ya lo creo.


	72. Zwei und siebzig

Después del _incidente_ con su padre y hermano, Angel considero conveniente no salir un tiempo, después de todo aunque no ocurrió algo que lamentar, no quería tentar la suerte de sus familiares y toparse con Alastor en otro momento menos adecuado.

Al pasar de los días, Angel sintió como si todos a su alrededor estuvieran actuando extraño; al principio creyó que era su propia paranoia por la aparente calma perpetua que se había asentado sobre el hotel y en Ciudad Pentagrama en general, pero cuando esa sensación no desaparecía y contrario a ello iba incrementando, no le quedo más que indagar entre los pacientes si algo estaba ocurriendo, porque aun que lo aceptara o no, el también era uno de ellos.

—¿Nada dices? —la chica de tres ojos negó con la cabeza una vez más.

—En serio, todo está bien, de hecho, la señorita magne me dijo que si sigo como voy, podre irme en un par de meses —dijo con una sonrisa.

Angel sonrió de regreso y la dejó marchar.

No entendía que pasaba y si entre los pacientes no estaba el problema, obviamente lo era entre los que administraban el hotel; y ahí estaba el problema.

Ultimamente ninguno tenía tiempo para nada, exceptuando a Vaggie, que parecía ser la única que directamente atendía las dudas de todos, por lo que ni lento ni perezoso se dirigió hacia ella cuando estaba en su descanso en el jardín.

—¡Hey, Vag! —saludo sentándose al lado de ella.

La chica le vió de reojo bajando el libro de leia.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —pregunto curiosa por la expresión que traía el chico.

Angel suspiro mirando hacia el cielo.

—Me siento raro desde hace algunos días y bueno, mi cuerpo solo se pone así cuando algo malo pasara, ¿algo fuera de lo normal? —preguntó por fin mirando a Vaggie, que contrario a lo que esperaba le miro preocupada.

—¿Raro como? —quiso saber incorporándose un poco observando de pies a cabeza.

—Siento... mi cuerpo más ligero y constantemente observado, como si algo estuviera fuera de lugar, como si-

—Ya no perteneces aquí —jadeo Vaggie poniéndose de pie—, Angel, ya puedes redimirte.

Ante esas palabras se quedó abruptamente callado, sintiendo el golpeteo incesante de su corazón contra su pecho.

—¿Eh?

Vaggie al no ver reacción por parte de él, rodó su ojo bueno.

—¡Puedes irte Angel! —repitió la chica esta vez con una sonrisa—, esa sensación es normal, indica que ya puedes ir a Heaven, todos los que han pasado por la recuperación se han sentido así antes de irse, te están llamando de Heaven, ¡tenemos que decirle a Charlie!

Angel al verla alejarse, comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—¡Espera, Vaghata! —grito poniéndose de pie yendo tras la chica que ya había avanzando hasta el pórtico del hotel.

La chica se detuvo algo exasperada viéndolo alcanzarla.

—¡Lo hubieras dicho antes!

—¿Como carajos iba yo a saber que el cielo me estaba llamando? —se quejó cruzándose de brazos—, ¿a que te refieres con decirle a Charlie? ¿Qué pasará si le dices?

—Debes irte a Heaven Angel, si nos hubieras dicho antes, te hubieras podido despedir adecuadamente de todos, pero no dijiste nada, ahora el cielo te llama, no puedes quedarte aquí más tiempo —informó entrando al hotel ante un aturdido Angel que aún procesaba lo que le acababa de decir.

—¡No jodas! —grito siguiéndola por el pasillo—, ¡deja de jugar! ¡Es muy pronto! —gruño subiendo las escaleras junto a Vaggie

—Angel, no es pronto, esto ya lo sabias hace semanas —recrimino Vaggie—, deja de llorar, podrás ir con tu hermana.

—Pero-

Sin poder decir una palabra más la puerta ambos fueron transportados hasta la puerta de la oficina de Charlie, que se abrió unos segundos después; de esta salió Alastor que al verlos ahí, les sonrió más abiertamente.

—Hola, dulzuras, ¿se les ofrece algo? —pregunto mirándolos con curiosidad pues hacía un rato Black le había dicho que algo ocurría pero no le comento el que—, ¿ocurrió algo? —dijo esta vez más serio al ver que ambos seguían en su sitio.

—Angel está siendo llamado por el cielo.

—¿Qué? —soltó mirando desconcertado a la chica que entró en la oficina, para inmediatamente ver hacia Angel—, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?

Angel parpadeo un par de veces antes de fruncir el ceño.

—¿Como carajos iba a saber que lo que sentía era eso? —dijo ahora sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta.

—¡Angel! —llamo Charlie llegando hasta el y abrazandolo—, ya puedes irte, estoy tan orgullosa de ti —dijo con una enorme sonrisa, pero contrario a ello, lo único que vieron todos fue como Angel se ponia a llorar—, ¿Angel?

—¡No quiero irme! —berreo empujando a Charlie, tropezando con sus pies e inevitablemente cayendo de sentón en el pasillo.

Desde ahí se limpiaba inútilmente las lágrimas.

—No puedes quedarte, Angel, ya no estas tan contaminado para estar aquí abajo, no jodas —gruño Vaggie mirándole mal por haber empujado a Charlie, quien tenía una expresión triste en su rostro.

—Angel —llamo Charlie extendiendo una mano, pero este solo veía como Alastor fruncía más y más el ceño—, es hora de irse, tenemos que ir al jardín para una ceremonia improvisada.

Angel comenzó a negar con la cabeza llorando más, no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando, ¿es que no podía negarse? De haber sabido que ya había alcanzado su límite, habría ido a volar algún poblado junto a Cherri o una tontería de mayor magnitud, eso era tan abrupto que no le dejaba tiempo de nada.

—¡Alastor! —lloro mirándolo pero solo le vio desviar la mirada y darle la espalda.

—Los espero en el jardín, Angel, es hora de irse —dicho eso desapareció dejándolo con la boca abierta en el suelo.

—Al... ¡hijo de perra! —sollozo siendo ayudado por Charlie y Vaggie a ponerse de pie.

Ambas caminaron por el pasillo intentando consolar a Angel, quien no paraba de llorar y decir que no quería irse.

—No seas estúpido, di que Alastor te está dejando marchar —comentó Husk cuando se les unió tras ver como no lograban hacer a Angel cruzar el espacio que les separaba de la puerta al jardín—, vete ahora que puedes.

Angel forcejeo pero fue inútil, entre los tres terminó siendo arrastrado hasta el jardín.

—Es lo mejor para ti, pronto estarás con tu familia —dijo Vaggie tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Tanto ella como Angel quedaron en el centro cuando una tenue luz bajó del cielo, iluminandolos a ambos. Angel al verse bajo ella, sintió una increíble calidad que le envolvió de momento, mostrando cómo era su verdadera forma antes de morir.

Charlie salió de la cascada de luz, observando el pánico en el rostro de Angel.

—¡No me jodas! —soltó mirando a los presentes verle y entre ellos, un Alastor distante y sin sonrisa alguna observando la escena—, no quiero irme, por favor, Charlie... —cuando intento salir, fue como si tocara vidrio, fue imposible cruzar tal cual lo había hecho ella.

La chica se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

Sabía que era posible que se quedara, pero si la voluntad de Angel dudaba, sería arrastrado al cielo. Ella no podía simplemente ignorar el hecho de que ya no pertenecía al infierno, era una verdad irrefutable, por lo que ir en contra de Heaven podría ser contradictorio para el hotel y su objetivo.

—Angel, esta es tu redención, vamos a extrañarte —musitó Charlie con pesar, sabiendo que si Angel se quedaba, sería por su propio pie.

Angel guardó silencio dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran de su rostro. Miró hacia Alastor y este desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

Lo sabía, Alastor tenía el poder para sacarlo de ahí, para hacerlo quedarse pero prefería verlo marchar. Ante eso una increíble ira acudió a él, así como una gran decepción.

_No seré feliz en ese basurero... no quiero irme, carajo_

Angel puso ambas manos sobre el borde de luz, sintiéndolo temblar bajo sus manos, ante ello, un suave hueco se instauró en la base de su estómago.

—¡Rechazó la redención! —grito golpeando el _vidrio _que se partió dejándolo irse de golpe contra el suelo, perdiendo su forma humana en el proceso.

La luz inmediatamente desapareció ante el espanto de los presentes.

—¡Angel! —grito Vaggie al verlo ponerse de pie y correr dentro del hotel a toda velocidad, Alastor al verlo pasar intentó detenerlo pero Black se metió entre ambos, parandolo.

—¿Qué haces? —gruño apartandolo entrando por Angel.

Afuera, la conmoción se hizo presente.


	73. Drei und siebzig

—¡Angel! —llamo Alastor corriendo tras Angel, que al ver la ventaja que le llevaba se fundió en una sombra y apareció frente a él, haciendo que el chico se estrellara con su cuerpo, cayendo ambos al suelo—, ¿por qué? —jadeo sujetándolo por los hombros—, ¿porque hiciste eso? —pregunto sintiendo su propio corazón latir con fuerza.

Charlie le había dicho que si Angel quería quedarse, podía negarse, pero que directamente ellos no podían dejarlo quedar sin antes tener la oportunidad de decidir, por más que hubieran querido que se quedara, sabían que Angel lo tenía que decidir por voluntad propio. Lo que no lograba entender era ese gran motivo que lo hizo quedarse.

Muy en el fondo deseaba ser ese porque, pero al mismo tiempo no, porque de ser así, acababa de condenar a Angel a una eternidad en el infierno.

Angel comenzó a negar ferozmente con la cabeza mientras de sus ojos bajaban lágrimas, sintiéndose desfallecer por lo que acababa de hacer.

—No puedo, Alastor, no quiero irme... —lloro escondiendo el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Alastor—, deseo quedarme en el infierno.

Alastor gruño apretando sus brazos antes de rodearlo por completo, pegandolo a él en un efusivo abrazo.

No sabía que hacer, después de la locura que acababa de cometer, muy difícilmente le dejarían intentar entrar de nuevo y eso era una idea, que aunque le agradaba, no terminaba de aceptarla.

—¿Tienes una idea de lo que hiciste? —dijo sin soltarlo, tratando de que lo entiendiera lo que acababa de pasar—. Pudiste ir a un lugar mejor, pudiste olvidarte de todo lo malo que te paso aquí —le crimino totalmente confundido—, pero huiste de la redención, ¡no debiste hacer eso!

Angel soltó un fuerte jadeo aferrándose más a Alastor.

—¡No quiero dejarte! —grito con impotencia, sintiendo como todos estaban en su contra, ¿es que acaso no podían apoyar su decisión?

Alastor al escucharle, torció un poco los labios, sintiendo pesar por no poder evitar que Angel arruinara algo mejor. Sin embargo, ya estaba hecho, no había marcha atrás. Si Angel no quiso marcharse no había mucho que podía hacer

—Angel, —llamó tras un momento en silencio—, ¿tienes idea de la fuerza de voluntad que tuve que hacer para no detenerte? —le dijo tras soltar un suspiro, ahora acariciando sutilmente su espalda—, ¿de toda la racionalidad que tuve que hacer acopio para no volverme loco y tomarte por la fuerza?, ¿impidiendo que te marcharas?, Angel, ¿por qué?—pidió tratando de hacer que levantara el rostro.

—¡ENTONCES DI QUÉ QUIERES QUE ME QUEDE! —grito cuando Alastor le levantó el rostro para verlo derramar lagrima tras lagrima—, ¡dimelo! Sabías cual era mi decisión desde un principio pero me presionaste para esto, ¿es que no me quieres a tu lado?

Alastor parpadeo un par de veces, disminuyendo tenuemente la sonrisa en su rostro.

El no deseaba eso, solo quería que Angel fuera feliz en un sitio que lo mereciera, lo ultimo que le hubiera pasado por la cabeza era empujarlo hasta ese estrés emocional y justo en ese momento, se sintió el peor novio de la creación.

—No puedo pedirte que pases toda una eternidad conmigo si siempre voy a poner tu vida en peligro —comentó tras un momento limpiando las lágrimas de Angel con sus pulgares, observando la viva imagen de la tristeza en la cara de su persona especial, sintiendo un abrumador malestar apuntalarse en su pecho. Inevitablemente la voz de Vox diciendo un te lo dije voto en su cabeza—, preferiría mil veces saber que estás lejos de mi pero a salvo, que cargar en mi consciencia que te quedaste y que por culpa mía, perdiste la vida...

Angel se soltó de su agarre, separándose de Alastor, mirándolo con frustración.

—No me importa, no me importa si el dia de mañana dejo de respirar, si simplemente dejas de amarme y me dejas por alguien más o si tu mismo decides asesinarme —dijo tan seguro de sus palabras que por un segundo Alastor no supo que decir—, quiero quedarme a tu lado y la sola idea de una eternidad lejos de ti, es horrible, no tienes una minima idea de cuánto detesto eso. Entiendo, por favor, quiero quedarme...

Angel miro a Alastor, con tanta determinación, que doblegó la voluntad de Alastor.

Lo hizo temblar por la devoción que el chico quería darle y por un instante, se sintió débil y tuvo miedo de lo que pudiera pasar de ahora en adelante.

De a lo que Angel pudiera provocar.

—¿Puedo pedirte que te quedes? —cuestionó tras dudarlo por última vez, ya no pudiendo mantener más tiempo esas palabras que le quemaban el paladar—, ¿puedo ser tan egoísta como para pedirte eso?

—Puedes —respondió Angel sonriendo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Alastor se inclinó hacia él, ahora visiblemente más expresivo a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—¿Estas de acuerdo con eso? No podrás retractarte, la redención no la podrás tocar de nuevo, ¿realmente quieres encadenar tu dulce alma a la mía? —pregunto sosteniendo un par de manos de Angel entre la suya, obviando el hecho de que quizá, algunos cuantos curiosos les estaban viendo—, deberás quedarte conmigo de ahora en adelante...

—Alastor, no me importa —respondió sin dudarlo con una tenue sonrisa, aún sintiendo la presión en su pecho y sus ojos arder—, te amo tanto que no creo que alguna vez pudiera haber sido feliz del todo en el cielo, aún con mi familia ahí —dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

Alastor sintió sus ojos arder, sorprendiendose por esa sensación tan humana que estaba acudiendo a él.

_¿Realmente esta bien condenarlo a que se quede conmigo?_

—Angel —llamo tomándolo por las mejillas, dejando atrás las manos de este—, no me dejes, quedate a mi lado por favor —pidió esta vez ya sin ninguna duda de por medio.

Angel comenzó a derramar más lágrimas, feliz de poder escuchar esas palabras por parte de Alastor

—Si —sollozo asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente—, no necesitas decírmelo dos veces.

Alastor entonces le abrazó con fuerza sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer.

Sabía que había cavado la tumba de su amado, que lo había condenado a una posible eternidad de sufrimiento más que de felicidad, pero si el chico estaba dispuesto a caminar por el fuego del infierno con tal de estar a su lado, él pondría su máximo esfuerzo para que Angel nunca volviera a sufrir. Ni por él ni por nadie más.

—Angel, gracias por quedarte conmigo —dijo aún sin soltarlo, no queriendo que viera su cara de sufrimiento— tuve tanto miedo de perderte.

Angel al escuchar esa palabra que no creyó posible en el vocabulario de su novio, no pudo evitar besarlo con esmero y es que por fin estaba donde siempre debió quedarse.

Ambos escucharon pasos venir y al volver la vista, notaron a Charlie y Vaggie con la respiración agitada viéndolos a ambos en el suelo. Angel inevitablemente sonrió un poco al ver sus caras de preocupación.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunto Vaggie al ver como Alastor se ponía de pie para luego extenderle la mano a Angel y ayudarlo a levantarse.

Charlie a su lado mantenía las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho observando a la pareja.

—¿Angie? —dijo Charlie al ver como ambos se tomaban de la mano y al ver la expresión del chico, lo supo de inmediato, él no se marcharía—, ¿estas seguro? —pregunto mirándolo e inmediatamente a Alastor—, ¿están seguros de esto?

—Perdón lindura, pero creo después de todo no estoy listo para marcharme —comentó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, tratando de verse fuerte delante de ellas—, ni hoy ni nunca.

Vaggie suspiro por lo bajo al ver lo que pasaba.

—Te lo dije —apunto Husk pasando por un lado a Charlie caminando hacia la pareja deteniéndose frente a ambos mirándolos con cierto orgullo, pues aunque no le admitiera, prefería que el chico se quedara a que se fuera, no quería ni pensar que sería de ellos sin Angel en el infierno para controlar a Alastor—, bueno, ya que tu arruinaste la redención —Alastor se encogió de hombros—, y tu no te marchas, espero que ahora dejen de andar tristeando y hagan su trabajo en el hotel.

Charlie y Angel rieron ante el comentario.

—Perdón gatito, no pasara de nuevo —comentó Alastor con media sonrisa sujentando con más fuerza la mano de su novio.

Angel a su lado no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado de poder quedarse en el lugar que sabía que pertenecía. Aunque le hacía feliz el saber que todos ellos le amaban al grado de querer que estuviera en un lugar mejor, era ese mismo cariño de regreso el que le impedía irse.

Y por primera vez en semanas, tanto Alastor como Angel, se sentían tranquilos.


	74. Vier und siebzig

Después de la conmoción que hubo entre los residentes por ver como alguien había rechazado la redención, ese día el toque de queda se aplico un poco antes de la hora acordada, por lo que al caer la noche, los residentes del hotel ya estaban en sus habitaciones, incluidos los administradores del mismo.

Alastor caminaba por la habitación de un lado al otro aún algo alterado por lo que había pasado horas antes, más si consideraba que prácticamente él había sido el culpable principal por el cual Angel había decidido rechazar ir al cielo.

Al pensar en eso de nuevo, soltó un fuerte gruñido de frustración.

—Deja de pensar en eso, Al, te dolerá la cabeza —comentó Angel saliendo del baño para caminar hacia la cama con su camiseta holgada puesta.

Alastor al escucharle frunció levemente el ceño siguiéndolo con la mirada.

—Es que... no es tan sencillo, estoy un poco conflictuado justo en este momento —le dijo caminando detrás de Angel—, me siento tan intranquilo que me confunde, realmente todo esto fue mi culpa.

Angel rió antes de detenerse y darse la vuelta encarando a su novio, cuya sonrisa era apenas visible, le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos superiores y con los inferiores lo tomo por la cintura.

—¿El por qué me quedé? —pregunto curioso a lo que Alastor simplemente asintió con la cabeza—, Al, si fue tu culpa.

Este al escucharle abrió la boca pero antes de decir algo Angel le dio un rápido beso en la punta de la nariz haciéndolo callar.

—Aún no termino venadito —rió mirando su cara de desconcierto—, es cierto, me quede por culpa tuya, pero también tuve la oportunidad de irme a causa tuya —aclaró notando de inmediato un cambio en la expresión de Alastor—, de no haber entrado en mi vida, jamás hubiera podido redimirme y probablemente seguiría bajo el mando de Valentino.

Alastor al escucharle se sorprendió de la verdad detrás de esas palabras. Desde que interactuaron con el otro no habían hecho más que cambiar sus costumbres y acciones, en menor o mayor medida, desembocando todos los acontecimientos en ese instante.

—Eso no impide que me siente... extraño —concluyó tras un momento.

Angel entonces se rió en su cara, pero rió con tantas ganas que hizo a Alastor sentirse avergonzado por motivos que él desconocía.

—Se llama culpa, corazón, acostumbrate a ella y felicidades —bromeó soltandolo para volver a la cama y tirarse sobre ella soltando una risita—, te estará acompañando de ahora en adelante.

Alastor suspiro tras fruncir el ceño.

Él se consideraba esa clase de persona cuyas emociones podía mantener bajo control en casi todos los escenarios posibles o de dejarlas salir, que estas no tomaran control de él; pero también era consciente que tratándose de Angel, sus emociones jamás respondian como él quería.

—No me gusta —dijo por fin subiendo a la cama sobre Angel, quien al ver la iniciativa rió coquetamente, pasando un par de manos por la espalda de Alastor—, Angel, te amo.

Ante esas palabras un gran sonrojo se apodero de rostro de la joven araña que no supo porque de pronto se sentía tan nervioso.

—También te amo —musitó tras soltar una risita nerviosa—, ¿me amas tanto que me hubieras dejado ir? —aunque no lo dijo con la intención de sonar serio, la expresión de Alastor le indicó que aún debía enseñarle sobre sarcasmo a su pareja.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, si amas algo dejalo ir, si vuelve es que era para ti pero si no-

—... es que nunca lo fue —concluyó con una sonrisa tomando el moño de Alastor y tirando de este hasta que sus labios se unieron.

Alastor se recargo sobre sus antebrazos sintiendo la suave lengua de Angel recorrer su labio inferior, aún sintiéndose extraño por siquiera haber considerado en dejar que Angel se fuera.

En ese momento, sintiendo su calor, disfrutando de su aroma y su presencia, no entendía cómo pudo pasarle por la mente la idea de renunciar a él.

_¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?_

Alastor se separó de los suaves labios de Angel, observando al hermoso chico bajo él, apretando sutilmente las sábanas entre sus manos.

—¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? —soltó de golpe sorprendiendo a Angel por el comentario y más al dueño de él por que no solo lo había pensando si no que también lo dijo en voz alta.

—¿Sonrisas? —pregunto removiendose bajo su pareja que apreto sutilmente los labios sin desaparecer su sonrisa.

Alastor entonces soltó una pesada risa de resignación.

—Nunca te dejaría ir ni en un millón de años, debo haberme loco vuelto por siquiera haberlo pensado —rió inclinándose para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla haciendo reír a Angel—, perdoname por ser tan posesivo, pero no quiero pensar en separarme de ti de nuevo.

Angel enarco una ceja sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza.

—¿Aún cuando algún día deje de gustarte? —pregunto curioso acariciando la espalda de Alastor.

—No creo que eso pase —musito rozando sus labios con los de Angel

—¿Y si pasa? —insistió un poco exasperado porque Alastor no profundizará el toque.

—Veria la forma en que vuelva a amarte, así me tome toda una vida —soltó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, ocasionando toda una revolución en el cuerpo de Angel, que tembló ante dichas palabras.

—Al —musito Angel sin borrar su sonrisa, delineando los labios de Alastor con su mirada—, no se si alguna vez te lo pregunte directamente, pero quiero escucharlo de nuevo, ¿que es lo que te gusta de mi?

Alastor rió ante la pregunta quitándose de encima y recostandose a un lado, sin dejar de verlo en ningún momento.

—Definitivamente tu sarcástico sentido del humor —dijo sin pensarlo mucho a lo que Angel rió con soltura—, tu hermosa sonrisa y ese bello par de ojos —Angel entonces sintió como sus mejillas ardían de nuevo—, así como tu hermoso y esponjoso pecho, es perfecto, eres perfecto —se corrigió de inmediato con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Carajo, Alastor! —soltó para llevarse un par de manos a la cara escuchando claramente la risa burlona de su pareja—, ¿cómo puedes decir eso sin avergonzarte?

—Por que no hay mentira alguna en mis palabras, eres simplemente perfecto —rió al ver como Angel se abochornaba, por lo que una última cualidad cruzó rápidamente por su cabeza— ¿mencione también tu hermosa voz al cantar?

Angel sonrió tontamente y agradeció tener cubierto el rostro para que Alastor no pudiera ver la expresión que tenía en ese momento.

—Si, amor, muchas veces —dijo por fin quitando las manos y acostándose de lado quedando frente a Alastor quien le sonreía—, estaré bien —musitó tras ver que las sorisa de Alastor estaba flaqueando.

Alastor acercó una mano hasta acariciar la mejilla derecha de Angel.

—Ahora soy muy transparente a ti, eso es una novedad —comentó con media sonrisa, acariciándolo con sutileza—, no puedes evitar que mi preocupación se quede, al menos un tiempo más.

—Eso lo se, pero más te vale acostumbrarte, porque no me iré a ningún lado —dijo para acercarse y que su frente rozará la de Alastor, sintiendo como la mano de este acariciaba su cabello—, me gusta tu sonrisa.

—¿En serio? A la mayoría le da miedo —se burló de sí mismo recordando todas las veces que al mostrar esa misma sonrisa a alguien más, corrían despavoridos en sentido contrario, aunque si debía ser sincero, la que le mostraba a Angel en ese momento, si era diferente a la que el resto podría llegar a ver alguna vez.

—Pues a mi me gusta, en especial cuando es la auténtica y no una forzada—dijo sonriendo—, también me gusta tu forma de hablar, eres tan... formal que me arrancas el corazón con cada palabra que sueltas.

—No se porque pense que eso te molestaba —dijo genuinamente sorprendido.

—Me divierte que a veces no entiendas los chistes de doble sentido, como Sir Pentious —rió inevitablemente al recordar cómo una vez le dijo tantos que ni los entendía y en lugar de callarse, seguía hablando—, pero eso es parte de tu encanto.

—Ser un abuelito —concluyó sin dejar de sonreír, disfrutando de la sensación del suave cabello de Angel entre sus dedos.

—¡Exactamente! —Alastor rió sin poder evitarlo—, pero no solo me gusta que seas un abuelo, también me gusta tu voz, tu forma tan macabra de actuar y por supuesto tu pene —Alastor detuvo su mano y sonrió avergonzado sintiendo como un leve calor se colara en su rostro.

—Me alegra que te quedaras a mi lado —dijo tras un momento a un Angel sonriente.

—A mi me hace feliz saber que me lo permitiste.

Alastor sonrio acercandose hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Para él ese tipo de momento a solas valian oro, en especial ahora después de haber pensado que lo perdía para siempre.

Y mientras miraba a Angel parlotear sobre otro tema a su mente vino una nueva duda, ¿debería dar el siguiente paso en la relación o Angel estaba agusto con lo que ya tenían?


	75. Fünf und siebzig

Alastor caminaba por los pasillos del hotel con las manos tras la espalda, saludando con sutileza a los que se cruzaban con su camino. Mientras daba el rondín sopeso la idea de ir tras Angel, había cierta necesidad en su cuerpo por estar cerca del chico que no quería complacer.

Consideraba que en parte era culpable que esa misma mañana al despertar, tuviera una muy remarcada erección, alegrandose mucho por no haber despertado a Angel en medio de su huida al baño.

De pronto se encontró pensando que hace mucho tiempo, había pasado por una situación similar, con cierto resultado diferente. Aparto esos pensamientos en cuanto escucho la risa de Angel, como si sintiera que el chico pudiera escuchar las palabras que botaban en su cabeza.

Al volver la vista se lo encontró recargado sobre la barra mirando a Husk hacer un truco de magia que fue interrumpido por Black quien jalo varias cartas lejos de sus manos, haciéndolo enojar y arrojarle otro puño.

Alastor sonrió sutilmente viendo como Angel trataba de calmar al gato que le gritaba a su sombra por arrebatarle las cartas.

—¡Hey, tu! —Alastor ladeo un poco la cabeza al ver que Angel miraba en su dirección, sonriendole a penas verlo—, llévate a tu mierda negra.

—Pero él solo quiere jugar contigo Husk —comentó con cierto pesar caminando hacia ellos—, ¿por qué no quieres llevarte bien con ella? Le caes muy bien —Husk miro hacia la sombra sonreírle y le levanto el dedo corazón, ocasionando una risita en Angel.

—No creo que sea su tipo, Al —dijo Angel al decirlo recibiendo que le arrojara las cartas en la cara—,¡oye! —gruño tomando un puñado en el aire y tirandoselas de regreso.

Alastor rió quedamente antes de chasquear los dedos y que las cartas desaparecieran.

—Comportense niños —pidio acomodando su monoculo. Tanto Husk como Angel le vieron mal.

—¿A quien putas le llamas niño? ¡Soy más grande que tu! —grito Husk poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa.

—¿Lo eres? —inquierio Angel con media sonrisa.

Alastor rodó los ojos, notando a Niffty pasar con un puñado de mantas.

—Aquí abajo, llevo más tiempo que tu, ¿a quien le importa la edad a la que moriste? —dijo sonriendo restándole importancia a la discusión que ambos estaban teniendo.

Husk no dijo nada y simplemente volvió a levantarle el dedo corazón antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a acomodar con enojo los vasos y las copas.

Angel rió al ver a Husk molesto para ver hacia Alastor con un par de manos en la cintura. Se acerco un poco a este hasta darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Charlie te estaba buscando hace rato —murmuró al oído de Alastor, haciendo que este temblara inconscientemente. Se apartó lo más sutilmente que pudo, sonriendole a su novio.

Tenía que admitir que definitivamente su cuerpo estaba más susceptible de lo que regularmente estaba.

—Gracias, _honey _—entonces se dio la vuelta hacia la oficina de Charlie sintiendo su oreja quemar.

No solamente ese sitio, podía sentir como si todo su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo. Mientras caminaba intentaba entender qué rayos había pasado, pero a su cabeza no llegaba ninguna otra explicación más que estaba algo _resentido_. Y eso podría tener un poco de sentido, porque después de su sutil encuentro con Angel, no había podido parar de pensar en ello.

Suspiro pesadamente transportándose hasta la oficina de Charlie, donde apenas tocar la puerta la chica la abrió de golpe, sobresaltado un poco.

—¿Me buscabas, dulzura? —pregunto pasando al interior de la oficina, notando cierta intranquilidad en la chica.

Era bastante fácil de notar, porque ella se mordía las uñas de su mano derecha mientras caminaba rápidamente de un lado a otro.

—Al, mi padre vendrá al hotel... en unos días —anunció por fin después de un momento.

Alastor al escucharle ladeo un poco la cabeza. No era que le molestara la presencia de Apple Daddy -siempre y cuando estuviera fuera de su propiedad-, pero las raras ocasiones que había tenido el placer de verlo cerca de su hija, el resultado de sus conversaciones nunca eran favorables para su anfitriona.

—¿Estás preocupada por eso? —quiso saber acercándose a una muy inquieta Charlie.

—Mucho, no se que es lo que me dirá esta vez —admitió mirandolo con preocupación.

Alastor asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Para él era de esperarse que tuviera esa actitud, después de todo lo ocurrido; pero aún con eso, no entendía porque le daba tanto peso a las palabras de su padre, era más sencillo si simplemente escuchara a su madre. Al menos eso pensaba él.

—Bueno, en mi humilde opinion, si tu padre no tiene nada productivo que aportar, tal vez no debas escuchar lo que te dirá —comentó caminando alrededor de la chica que permanecía quieta por primera vez desde que había entrado en aquella oficina. Al ver que no decía nada, suspiro por lo bajo—, _smile my dear! _

Charlie se sobresaltó cuando Alastor la tomo por la mano dándole varias vueltas, hasta que por fin una suave risa se le escapó.

—Recuerda que nunca estás completamente vestida sin una sonrisa —canturreo para inclinarse y darle un sutil beso en el dorso de la mano.

Charlie sonrió de medio lado, retirando con sutileza su mano.

—Gracias, Al, necesitaba distraerme un poco —rió al decirlo sin borrar su sonrisa.

Alastor al verla más despejada, sonrió más tenuemente.

—Lo que he dicho antes, era en serio—retomo tras unos instantes—, si tu padre no te hace bien, tal vez debas poner algo de tierra, mira a Angel, ¿no quieres que tu relación familiar sea así, cierto? —dijo con curiosidad.

Charle al escucharle, negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Dudo mucho que algunas vez nuestra relación se parezca a la familia de Angel —musito por lo bajo—. Sabes, si al menos no fuera hija única, mi padre no esperaría tanto de mi.

—Si bueno, también fui hijo único, entiendo un poco ese sentimiento, pero no por ello debes dejar que te consuma. Eres más fuerte que eso, me lo demostraste en la batalla con Vox, no debes dejar que pisen tus sueños, por más ridículos que sean —rió al decirlo, pellizcando la mejilla derecha de Charlie.

—¿Sigues pensado que la redención es ridícula? —pregunto mirándolo caminar hacia su escritorio.

Alastor escuchó la pregunta y aún cuando sabía que la hizo bromeando, no podía evitar pensar en ella como algo real.

—Creo que es imposible pensar eso ahora, inclusive he cambiado mi perspectiva a que es algo perjudicial, en cierta medida —comentó recargándose en el escritorio. Charlie ladeo un poco la cabeza al no entender a lo que se refería—, ¿tu padre te dijo a que venía?

—Quiere hablar sobre el hotel.

—¿Específicamente? Hay muchas cosas aquí, lindura.

—Los... pecadores —dijo ahora con duda.

—¡Eureka! Ahí esta tu respuesta —rió al decirlo para cruzarse de brazos—, quizá tu padre intente hacerte desistir de nuevo con el hotel, porque no quiere que a la larga vayan tantos pecadores al cielo, que el infierno se quede con un número más reducido.

—No creo que eso alguna vez sea posible Alastor —dijo incrédula ante la idea.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Sueña en grande Charlie! —rió levantando los brazos en alto—. Eso nunca te ha detenido antes.

—Lo se pero aún así, imaginar que un número abrumador deje el infierno solo por redimirse, es imposible, Al.

Alastor rió abandonando su lugar en el escritorio.

—El cielo, es el limite, ¿quieres romperlo un poco? —una sonrisa macabra se hizo presente en su rostro haciendo a Charlie retroceder un paso.

—Mmm... entonces —musitó tras un momento, tratando de entender lo que Alastor trataba de decirle—, ¿papá está preocupado de que en algún punto el infierno se vacíe?

—No precisamente _vaciar_, pero si llegar a un punto donde no haya tantos pecadores para los tratos, recuerda cómo son las cosas aquí abajo —apuntó deteniéndose frente a ella—, solo imagínate el escenario donde los más grandes, como yo o inclusive tu padre, perdamos poder por el hecho de que no haya suficientes almas aquí abajo para crear o mantener los tratos —le dijo manoteando un poco para dar énfasis—, no es un escenario muy alentador, ¿cierto? Ahora imagina esto —comentó liberando una leve estática, rodeando con su brazo izquierdo los hombros de Charlie

Ella simplemente miro como sobre su cabeza se manifestaba una imagen borrosa donde se mostraba Ciudad Pentagrama.

—Si por algún motivo, la capacidad del infierno, anda por el 50%, lo cual siendo sinceros, es ridiculo —Charlie rio a su lado—, los_ overlords_, que necesitan almas para sus contratos y para poder mantener su poder, se encontraran peleando entre ellos cada vez con más frecuencia —la imagen Ciudad Pentagrama pronto se convirtió en un campo de batalla—, hasta que en algún punto, la poca civilización que quede en este basurero, se vaya al traste.

Charlie entonces miró como todo era consumido por el fuego y la imagen se desvaneció en el aire.

—Alastor, ¿por qué me muestras esto?

—¡Espera, preciosa! Aún no termino —rió interrumpiendola—. Y dirás, bueno, siempre llegan nuevas almas al infierno, pero y ¿si estas nuevas almas no desean quedarse aquí? Es más probable que las nuevas almas quieran irse a que las viejas lo hagan —dijo tan seguro de sus palabras, que por un momento abrumó a Charlie—, entonces, las viejas que ya están encadenadas a alguien, ya no nos sirven a los que queremos nuevas, ¿entiendes mi punto? Se haría un desastre, por la alta demanda y la poca oferta.

Charlie negó con la cabeza, apartándose de Alastor.

—Si Al, pero es imposible que alguna vez pase eso —tartamudeo un poco al decirlo pues la mirada penetrante de Alastor comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

—Tu padre es un hombre de negocios, bombón, él siempre ve a futuro —dijo sonriendo cada vez más abiertamente—, inclusive si el escenario parece imposible.

Charlie torció los labios sabiendo que Alastor en algún punto tenía razón, sin embargo, seguía sin creer que ese fuera el motivo por el cual su padre iría a verla. De alguna manera sentía que había un motivo mucho más banal detrás de aquella visita.

—¿Era todo? ¿Una consulta rápida? —soltó Alastor cortando el hilo de pensamientos de la chica.

Charlie parpadeo un par de veces antes de entender que quería irse.

—Si... gracias por escuchar —dijo más consternada que aliviada.

Alastor sonrió y sin más salió de la oficina, dejando a una Charlie pensativa. Y mientras el caminaba por aquel solitario pasillo, se pregunto como fue que a su cabeza acudió aquella estupidez, que para empezar, ni siquiera él creía.

Entonces él pensó que quizá solo quería verla pelear una vez más con su padre pese a sus palabras de aliento, no podía negar su propia naturaleza.

Él adoraba ver el caos a su alrededor.

Lo causara él o no.


	76. Sechs und siebzig

Tal como dijo Charlie, no transcurrió ni una semana cuando Lucifer tocó a la puerta del hotel, sobresaltando a más de uno por su inesperada visita.

Inclusive Alastor llego a pensar que no se presentaría luego de que ese _par de días_ transcurrió sin nada importante. Y aún así, estaban todos en el gran salón por petición del mismo Lucifer, quien no paraba de sonreír y alardear de un tema que hace rato había dejado de prestar atención.

—Entonces, Angel —apenas escuchar el nombre de su novio salir de sus labios, Alastor le dirigió una mirada rápida al hombre rubio, que al ver que tenía la atención del hombre de rojo, sonrió más ampliamente—, así que eres pareja de_ radio demon_, ¿no?

Angel parpadeo un par de veces, mirando de su pareja al rey del inframundo.

Era cierto que el mismo se cuestionó al principio que hacía en esa junta donde solo deberían estar Charlie y Alastor; pero tras ver como Vaggie se quedaba para apoyar moralmente a su novia, supo de inmediato que no podía quedarse atrás. En especial por que Alastor parecía más interesado en cualquier otra cosa que estar en ese lugar.

—Si —dijo quedito. Ciertamente aún le intimidaba un poco la presencia de Lucifer, por no decir que le aterraba.

—Es curioso, ¿que te hizo fijarte en él? —volvió a preguntar entrelazando sus dedos sobre la mesa.

Charlie le dirigió una mirada a Vaggie y está entendió de inmediato.

—Su majestad, con todo el respeto con el que me puedo dirigir a usted —dijo de pronto Alastor al ver el intento de intervención que Charlie quería hacer—, eso no le concierne. Dediquese a preguntar lo referente a este establecimiento —adviritio ya un poco exasperado por la atención innecesaria sobre su pareja.

Una gran sonrisa se curvo en el rostro de Lucifer.

—No pensé que te daría pena que te presumiera tu... pareja —comentó ladeando un poco la mirada, centrando su atención en Angel de nuevo, para el disgusto de Alastor—, pero bueno, tocare solo lo referente al hotel —Angel se cohibió un poco en sitio al notar la penetrante mirada de Lucifer.

Alastor frunció el ceño, mirando de reojo hacia Charlie, esta al ver la reacción de Alastor, se aclaró la garganta.

—P-padre, ¿a que viniste exactamente?

Lucifer entonces miro hacia su hija.

—Vine por que llegaron a mis oídos, que alguien se negó a redimirse —Angel curvo sus labios en una mueca extraña que ninguno en la sala supo identificar que quería decir—, así que quería ver con mis propios ojos quien había sido.

—Bueno... no todo el mundo está obligado a redimirse-

—Sigo pensando que es una ridiculez hija —corto ahora mirándola pesadamente, a su lado Vaggie frunció el ceño—, este chico, es la prueba de que no importa cuánto lo intentes, este proyecto está destinado a fracasar.

—O-oiga —interrumpió Angel al ver como Charlie se encogió en su sitio—, que me haya querido quedar... no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo que Charlie hace aquí.

—Yo no lo veo así.

—De mente muy limitada —soltó Alastor atrayendo la atención de todos.

—¿Que dijiste? —siseo Lucifer mirando hacia Alastor que ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de verlo

—Mente muy limitada —repitió sonriendo con burla, mirando sus uñas.

—Padre, no estoy de acuerdo contigo —se metió Charlie poniéndose de pie de golpe, al ver la atmósfera que se había formado entre ambos demonios—, hemos rehabilitado con éxito a treinta y tres demonios. Hay muchos más esperando por su oportunidad y si Angel decidió quedarse, fue por un motivo personal, esa es decisión fue suya pero el tenía permitida la entrada a Heaven.

Lucifer al ver a su hija negó sutilmente con la cabeza.

—Tal vez tu amigo hizo bien en negarse —dijo desde su lugar cruzándose de brazos—. Heaven no es como lo pintan Charlotte. Ese lugar se rige por reglas muy estrictas, no puedes pensar por ti mismo, pierdes tu voluntad para vivir en la nada. Condenas a las almas en ese sitio a una eternidad atadas a una existencia vacía, ¿de verdad no entiendes porque no aceptó esto?

—Aún si es así —interrumpio Alastor—, ellos estarían vivos, ¿no? Ese es el principal objetivo de este hotel, evitar la sobrepoblación y las purgas anuales.

—Date cuenta de lo que dices Alastor —gruño Lucifer ahora poniéndose de pie él.

—¿Desde cuando te importan tanto las almas Lu? Tienes muchas a disposición, ¿y que si se van? —insistió Alastor notando el aura asesina de Lucifer.

—¿Y dejar que renuncien a su voluntad? ¿Doblegarse para poder vivir en un sitio _tranquilo_? No les están ofreciendo libertad, solo esclavitud —recrimino golpeando la mesa con la mano, sobresaltando a Angel y Charlie.

Alastor se quedó callado un momento. Pues si debía ser sincero, eso era algo en lo que no había pensado y de hacerse la idea de que Angel pudo parar allá y terminar siendo alguien sin voluntad, le dio escalofríos.

—Pero a pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuviste allá, padre —comentó Charlie. Lucifer al escucharle rió sutilmente.

—No digas tonterías, manzanita. Las cosas en ese sitio no cambian por más que pasen los siglos, ¿por qué habrían de hacerlo? —inquirio burlesco.

—Por qué tu les diste la idea —dijo Alastor cruzándose de brazos—, de verdad crees que querrían que cada cierto tiempo un loco con aires de grandeza se levante y arme un revuelo en un lugar _sacro_, ¡por supuesto que no! —rió al decirlo negando con la cabeza, Lucifer entonces se vio tentado a saltar sobre la mesa y apretarle el cuello—, muchas cosas cambiaron desde que te fuiste, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

—Alastor —advirtió frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Y su tu _preocupación_ por las almas que suben es que puedan perder su voluntad, dudo mucho que a ellos realmente les importe. Siempre preferirán un lugar mejor al que le estamos ofreciendo aquí —resolvió sin mayor importancia ocasionando que Lucifer le asesinara con la mirada.

Vaggie al ver como no llegarían a ningún lado le musito a Charlie que mejor hablara ella a dejarlo en manos de Alastor.

—Padre, ellos quieren esto, ellos desean ir a Heaven, ¿por qué negarles esa oportunidad?

Lucifer miró a su hija, abrió la boca y la cerró. Miró como la chica a su lado le sostenía la mano con fuerza y no pudo evitar que un gruñido se le escapara de la boca.

—Es una estupidez —repitió logrando que Alastor rodara los ojos—, sin embargo —dijo de inmediato, como si meditara lo que estaba por decir—, si deseas continuar con esta tontería, me temo que no me queda de otra que aceptarla.

—¿En serio? —soltó incrédula por escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su padre—, pero tú-

—No la apoyaré, no tendrás mi protección, simplemente, dejare que tu sola te des cuenta de tu error a su tiempo —dijo sin más encogiéndose de hombros.

—No se preocupe por eso su majestad, yo me encargare de que nada le falte a su hija —dijo Alastor con una gran sonrisa. No conforme con la respuesta, pero al menos algo satisfecho de saber que ese proyecto no cerraría en un futuro próximo.

Lucifer entonces le dedicó una mirada rápida a Alastor.

—Si no fuera porque estas con ese chico, te advirtiera que te mantuvieras alejado de mi hija y de la novia de mi hija —apuntó mirándolo con molestia—, pero veo que no será el caso.

—Se lo imagina, papi suegro —rió al decirlo ocasionando que Angel y Charlie rieran por las palabras que acababa de soltar.

—Mira tu, cabrón-

Ante de siquiera terminar de hablar la puerta se abrió y por esta cruzo Dazzle a paso apresurado.

—Oh, ¿ya llego? —pregunto a lo que Dazzle asintió con la cabeza entregandole una nota.

—¿Papá? —preguntó Charlie mirándolo abandonar su sitio y seguir a Dazzle unos pasos hasta detenerse en la puerta.

—Invite a un amigo, espero no les moleste, pero él insistió en que quería conocer este lugar y cuando le dije que vendría... —dijo rodando los ojos—, no puede evitarlo.

De pronto esta se abrió de nuevo y Stolas entró con su gran porte mirando el interior de aquella sala.

—Quien haya decorado este lugar, tiene muy buen gusto, ya es mucho decir viniendo de mí —comentó mirando a los presentes, deteniendo su mirada en Angel—, ¡mi dulce terrón de azucar!

—Hola, plumitas —saludo Angel encongiendose un poco en su sitio.

—¿Plumitas? —murmuro Alastor mirando a Stolas acercarse hasta Angel quien ya se había puesto de pie y era interceptado por el búho.

—Ha pasado un largo tiempo, me enteré de que tienes un novio y que Val renuncio a tus derechos —rió al decirlo—, de haberme dejado comprar tu libertad hace un par de décadas, seguramente estarías conmigo ahora.

Alastor al ver la familiaridad con la que se trataban, sintió una sensación extraña nacer en su interior. Debía admitir que con Tyco había sido algo similar, pero con Stolas, de alguna manera esa sensación se había intensificado.

—Si jaja —rió incómodo sintiendo como la presencia hostil de Alastor iba creciendo—, dudo mucho que a tu señora le hubiera gustado tener a... bueno, a mi metido en su casa —aclaró soltando sus manos de las de Stolas, que lo sostenían con efusividad.

—¡Cierto! Pero hablando de, tenemos mucho que hablar y- —de pronto ladeo la cabeza y miró hacia Alastor que tenía el mentón recargado en el dorso de su mano, observandolos a ambos—, ¡Alastor! Esto si que es una sorpresa.

Al notar el sarcasmo en el tono de voz que empleo, solo lo hizo enojar un poco más.

—Veo que sigues creyéndote el rey del universo —comentó con burla mirando a Stolas acomodarse su traje.

—¿No estarás hablando de ti? —apuntó reverenciando un poco sin separar su mirada altanera de la furiosa de Alastor.

—Stolas —llamo Lucifer apretando el puente de su nariz al ver la actitud de su invitado—, deja a la pareja de Alastor, ¿no ves cómo está el pobre hombre?

Stolas apenas escuchar _pareja_ miró de Angel a Alastor y viceversa un par de veces.

—Terroncito, pense que tenias gustos... más refinados —comentó mostrando cierto desconcierto—, debiste aceptar mi propuesta, es más, nunca es tarde para eso-

Apenas hacer un intento de acercarse a Angel, Alastor se puso de pie y tomó a Angel de uno de sus brazos, tirando de él para alejarlo de Stolas, poniéndose entre ambos.

—Alejate de él, ¿o debo ser yo quien te haga alejarte? —amenazó liberando una suave onda de estática.

Stolas rió burlonamente dando un paso hacia atrás. Había creído que le dijeron de broma que el novio de Angel era Alastor, pero al ver la reacción del demonio de la radio, no le quedó duda alguna.

—Ciertamente no lo entiendo, pero les deseo la mejor de las suertes —dijo para comenzar a alejarse, entonces reparto en Charlie y se inclinó sobre ella apretando sus mejillas tras darle un beso en la cabeza—, un gusto verte a ti también preciosa, cada vez más hermosa dulce Charlotte.

—Gracias, Sr. Stolas —dijo con una enorme sonrisa—, ¿que hay de su hija?

—Oh, está en ese edad en la que no me puede ver ni en pintura —río al decirlo, entonces ladeo sutilmente la cabeza sin despegar la mirada de Charlie—, espero que el acontecimiento ocurrido hace un tiempo no te haya hecho odiarme lindura

—¡Por supuesto que no! Se como funcionan los tratos, no se preocupe por eso —afirmo con una gran sonrisa. Stolas le volvió a dar otro beso en la cabeza tras soltar un suave suspiro, aliviado de que la dulce Charlotte no guardara rencor por la destrucción del hotel anterior.

Reparó en la mirada de advertencia de Lucifer y rió para sus adentros. Sabía lo sobreprotector que podía ser así como lo mezquino, por lo que se hapiadaba un poco de Charlie. Camino hacia Lucifer deteniéndose frente a él, arrepintiéndose un poco de haber insistido en hablar con él.

—¿Qué querías discutir conmigo con tanta urgencia? —pregunto Lucifer cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Sabes? Es una fortuna que haya tanta gente porque tal vez así-

—Stolas —le cortó al ver como quiso hacer uno de sus monólogos.

—Perdi el libro —apenas pronunciarlo, Lucifer sonrió casi burlonamente.

—Lamento tener que pedirte esto pero ¿puedes repetirme lo que acabas de decir, por favor?

Stolas trago con algo de dificultad.

—Yo perdí el libro —dijo esta vez con menos fuerza, pero bastante seguro de haber sido escuchado.

Lucifer por su parte miró hacia los presentes y volvió a apretarse el puente de la nariz.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó entendiendo que la insistencia de Stolas por venir ese día, había sido meramente para asegurar su integridad.

—Eh... esa es una pregunta curiosa porque justamente el otro día-

—¡Stolas!

—En manos de unos imp —soltó rápido esperanzado de no haber sido escuchado, pero al ver la expresión de Lucifer, supo que era un caso perdido.

—Recuperalo y dale un castigo acorde a esos demonios de bajo rango, como me entere que no lo hiciste porque quizá ya te enredaste con uno de ellos —advirtió tomándolo por el moño de su traje ya sabiendo de su impertinencia—, te quedaras sin plumas y lamentaras mucho tener ese asqueroso apetito sexual, ¿te quedo claro? —pregunto con sus ojos rojos clavados en la figura temblorosa de Stolas.

—S-si su majestad

—Me alegra que entiendas —sonrió quitando toda hostilidad, palmeando sutilmente el rostro de Stolas tras soltarlo—, si era todo, te puedes ir.

Stolas volvió a asentir una vez más con la cabeza y dedicó una rápida mirada a Charlie, la cual le despidió silenciosamente.

—Oh, una cosa más Stolas —este se detuvo en la puerta mirando hacia Lucier—, no se puede repetir esto nunca más, porque la siguiente vez la pagaras tu.

Stolas simplemente se fue dejando a los presentes tan callados que se podía escuchar las voces de los que cruzaban por afuera del salón. Sin embargo, Alastor no soporto más ese silencio y soltó una fuerte risa, sobresaltando a más de uno.

—Veo que no pierde su toque, _su majestad —_comento sin borrar su gran sonrisa.

—Cuida el tono con el que te diriges hacia mi, _radio demon_ —advirtió caminando hacia su hija—, Charlie, no me harás aceptar en un futuro cercano que este proyecto es algo necesario, pero te dejare continuar con él todo lo que quieras hasta que entiendas, cómo funcionan realmente las cosas._  
_

Ellas solo asintió con su cabeza y sin poder darle respuesta, su padre se marchó.

—Salió mejor de lo que pensé —murmuró Vaggie apretando sutilmente la mano de Charlie, aún algo intimidada por la amenaza dada por el padre de su novia a otro overlord.

—Al menos... no fue tu escenario Alastor —bromeo Charlie, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar.

—Al menos aún no, ¿sabes de qué libro hablaba Stolas? —quiso saber, pues por la forma que reaccionó Alastor, debía ser importante.

—El libro que te permite cruzar al mundo de los humanos y hacer todo tipo de pactos entre humanos y demonios —respondió Angel, recibiendo una mirada interrogativa por parte de Alastor—, lo mire hace un tiempo...

—El libro de Salomón a estado por generaciones en la familia del Señor Stolas, no entiendo como fueron capaz de robarle —musitó Charlie pensativa.

Alastor asintió sutilmente con la cabeza antes de dibujar una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Yo si me lo imagino —rió Alastor caminando hacia la entrada del salón—, ¿cierto? Terroncito de azúcar.

Angel rió negando con la cabeza, un poco abochornado.

—Es obvio que te ha molestado mucho —apuntó Vaggie caminando junto a Charlie detrás de ellos.

—¿Molestarme? Tonterías —dijo sin perder su porte en ningún momento.

—Sip, esta celoso —rió Angel colocando a un lado suyo—, pero no harás que lo admita.

—Esta bien sentir celos Alastor, es normal —comentó Charlie mirando a Alastor crisparse un poco.

—¡Ja! ¿Quién está celoso? —inquirio negando con la cabeza—, eso no tiene sentido.

—Claro, abuelo —rió Vaggie —, nos vemos más tarde.

—Adiós Chicos —dijo Charlie para irse junto a Vaggie.

Angel se despidió de ellas y siguió a su novio que simplemente parecía no escuchar razones.

—Al, vamos, no estés molesto, fue hace mucho y no significo nada.

Alastor frunció el ceño de forma casi imperceptible apenas una imagen de mal gusto le cruzó por la mente.

—No lo estoy y si insistes con el tema, realmente me harás enojar —advirtió deteniéndose para encarar a su novio.

Angel se detuvo en seco.

—Bien, pero sabes que si algo te molesta o te hace sentir incomodo, ¿me lo puedes decir? —pregunto esta vez más serio.

—Si, si —musitó sintiendo de pronto como Angel le abrazaba—, te digo que-

—Eres tan adorable Ali —rió acariciando su espalda—, aquí estoy bebé.

—Ugh, eres tan molesto —gruño abrazandolo.

Alastor sabía que ese sentimiento que quemaba su pecho y dolía en su garganta eran celos, pero no lo admitiría, al menos no tan fácilmente; sin embargo, le reconfortaba un poco el saber que en ese preciso momento, no había nadie más para Angel que no fuera él.

Y con eso estaba más que bien.


	77. Sieben und siebzig

—El deseo sexual no es algo de lo cual avergonzarse —rió Rosie al decirlo, dándole un trago a su taza de té—, en especial cuando tienes un chico tan hermoso a tu lado.

Alastor al escucharla se recargo en el respaldo del sillón de aquel pequeño saloncito tras soltar un suspiro.

Si bien él había sido quien pidió hablar con su intima amiga, aún se seguía cuestionando porque se torturaba de esa manera.

Después de los pequeños _ataques de calor _que había estado sufriendo los últimos días, había decidido que no quería hablar sobre eso con Angel, porque sabía hacia dónde llevaría esa conversación.

Y de alguna manera sentía que Angel se merecía algo muy especial para cuando ese momento llegará. Justo cuando empezó a pensar así, se sintió incómodo de recordar como las últimas veces había dejado que el chico lo tocara como lo hizo con cientos más.

No había sido diferente del resto y eso terminó por molestarlo.

—Pero... es extraño, esa sensación... la siento tan ajena —dijo tratando de hacerla entender, pero solo logro que Rosie le sonriera divertida. Alastor entonce se sintió como un payaso personal.

—¡Es porque eres tan _virgen, _Alastor —comento dejando la taza en la mesita de centro—, te aseguro que a tu dulce niño ni siquiera le molestia que tomaras la iniciativa.

Alastor frunció el ceño de nuevo. Sabía que lo que decía su amiga era cierto. Angel disfrutaría cada momento a su lado, de la manera que fuera, pero era por eso mismo, que no lo había intentando. Su inexperiencia le hacía dudar.

—No dudo que seas así, pero no se como debo tomarme esto, es tan nuevo para mi —dijo mirando su taza de café.

—Lo sé.

—Y Angel es tan experimentado —dijo de inmediato, haciendo reír a Rosie una vez más.

—¿Es eso miedo o son celos?—pregunto curiosa viendo las extrañas expresiones que hacia Alastor.

Este guardó silencio durante un instante.

Esa era una buena pregunta que ni siquiera él se había planteado.

—Creo que si debo sincerarme...quizá me es molesta la idea de que Angel ya haya tenido ese tipo de experiencia con alguien más —musitó viendo a su amiga recargar su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano—, pero no admitiré que tengo miedo.

Alastor dijo lo que no pensaba, porque aún que acaba de negar albergar ese sentimiento, la realidad era que tenía _miedo_ de arruinarlo.

—O quizá son solo nervios —rió Rosie llevándose una mano a la boca, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa, ya sabiendo que quizá Alastor se estaba disgustando de verla burlarse de él.

—Rosie.

—Al, estoy siendo sincera —dijo ladeado sutilmente la cabeza captando el tono de advertencia de inmediato—, bueno, si quieres un consejo, que por lo visto, seguiste el último que te di —comentó con sarcasmo—, te dire que aun cuando Angel ha estado con alguien más, nunca estaría de la forma en la que estará contigo. Por amor.

—Eso no lo puedes saber —gruño recordando a Tyco.

—Pero tu si, se siente de inmediato cuando es por amor, Alastor —sonrió esta vez cruzando las manos sobre su regazo observando a su amigo pensativo—, ¿no habías dicho que hacías el amor y no solo tener las relaciones por que si? Angel espera eso de ti, ni más ni menos.

—Y así es, por eso mismo... no he querido dar ese paso —musito desviando la mirada. Hablar sobre ese tema en particular, le ponía nervioso—, yo... no quiero arruinarlo.

Rosie parpadeo un par de veces sorprendida. Esa era una palabra que no había escuchado salir de los labios de su amigo nunca.

_Arruinarlo_

—Bueno, no creo que debas preocuparte tanto por eso —Rosie comenzó a envidiar un poco a Alastor, su amigo podía ser muchas cosas pero no un buen amante, por lo que verlo cambiar tanto por Angel, le daba cierto pesar saber que quizá ella no pasaría por ese camino—, ¿quieres dar ese paso?

—¿Quiero? —pregunto de regreso haciendo sonreír más a Rosie.

—¿Estas preguntando? —rió divertida enarcando una ceja.

Alastor entonces sonrió con menos notoriedad, sintiendo al instante un poco torpe de que su boca fuera más rápida que sus pensamientos.

—Si quiero —aceptó tras pensarlo un momento. Esa respuesta, ni siquiera le sorprendió a la chica, pero si hizo latir su corazón.

Adoraba ver las relaciones crecer, en especial, cuando aportaban algo a la relación y no las destruían.

—Aw, eres tan dulce —rió Rosie poniéndose de pie—, y ya que se que eres un hombre tan _correcto_, te voy a dar una sugerencia para que cuando el momento llegue, sepas que es por el motivo que tu buscas y no debas dudar ni sentirse inseguro, tal como ahora.

—¿Y esa sería?—pregunto curioso.

—Hazlo tu esposo —dijo sin más deteniéndose frente a él.

Alastor sintió como si algo en su interior estallara y por un segundo, él perdió el hilo de la conversación.

—Oh, Rosie, no bromees con ese tema —rió tratando de aparentar que eso había creado más de una idea en su cabeza.

—¿Quién bromea? ¿No es algo natural dar ese paso con la persona que amas? —dijo sin desaparecer su amplia sonrisa.

—Bueno si... pero, no creo que a Angel le interese la idea del matrimonio —comentó viendo a su amiga sentarse a su costado derecho.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Se lo has preguntado? —preguntó con sutileza.

—No —respondió—. Y ciertamente, no quiero preguntar y recibir una negativa.

—Preguntando se llega a Roma —bromeo ella al ver la duda en su amigo.

—Rosie, sabes que soy muy orgulloso, ser rechazado por mi pareja a una propuesta de ese tamaño, me sería un golpe muy duro —apuntó con cierto pesar.

Rosie al escucharle, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reír, porque realmente le divertía lo que decía Alastor. Solo él podía creer que alguien tan enamorado como Angel Dust, que rechazó _literalmente_ ir al cielo por quedarse a su lado, le daría un _no_ por respuesta.

En ocasiones como esas, se preguntaba cómo había hecho su amigo para hacerse de tanto poder y no morir en el intento.

—¡Quiero diseñar sus vestuarios, Al! —dijo de pronto sobresaltando a Alastor por el cambio de tema. Ella tomo sus manos y las apreto entre las suyas—, preguntaselo.

—Rosie, no creo que-

—No te dirá que no, te ama tanto que ni siquiera lo va a dudar.

—Pero, ¿matrimonio? ¿y si no quiere que lo aten de esa manera? —preguntó esta vez, comenzando a considerarlo.

—¿Recuerdas tu visita aquí antes de pedirme ese favor? —Alastor simplemente asintió con la cabeza—, una persona no ve un vestuario solo porque sí, mi querido amigo. Cuando observas algo así con gran interés, obviamente es porque deseas vestirlo ¿que veía Angel en esa ocasión?

Alastor entonces, embozo una torpe sonrisa.

—Un vestido de novia —y apenas decir esas palabras, su corazón tuvo un vuelco.

—Alastor, deben casarse, cumpleme ese deseo —sonrió tan abiertamente y con tanta emoción, que inclusive sorprendió a Alastor—, cumplele ese deseo, te aseguro que Angel espera por esa propuesta.

* * *

**¿Alguien dijo boda?**

**¡Lo admito! Alastor y Angel no han cogido porque soy medio mojigata y creo fervientemente que perder la virginidad en el matrimonio es la mayor prueba de amor. Considero que a como es Alastor, va un poco más acorde a él que simplemente... hacerlo jaja.**

**Aunque se que siempre sería por amor aslfsalkdsjadñkla**


	78. Acht und siebzig

Había transcurrido cerca de dos semanas desde que Alastor había charlado con Rosie, en todo ese tiempo no le quedó duda de que realmente quería pasar el resto de la eternidad al lado de ese chico que le enseñó y le hizo sentir tantas cosas diferentes; por lo que durante un largo tiempo, se encontró pensando de que manera podía pedirselo.

Suponía que por tratarse de Angel, podría ser de la manera más simple posible y aún así le parecería la cosa más maravillosa; pero por tratarse de él, no podía ni siquiera imaginarse hacerlo de una manera tan poco llamativa o sin gracia.

Y mientras veía a Charlie intervenir en la pelea verbal de su novio y Vaggie, le dio gracia ver como las viejas costumbres no cambian.

—¡Que pesada eres! —grito Angel tirando los dados otra vez—, ¿feliz?

—Si, si para empezar no hubiera hecha trampa —gruño la chica mirando a Angel mover la ficha en el tablero de monopolio infernal con furia—, supondría que Husk haría trampa, ¿pero tu?

—¡Hey! —musito Husk extendiendo la mano sobre el tablero al ver como Angel caía en una de sus propiedades—, no me metan en sus putos problemas, ¿okay? Y tu, págame cabron.

—¿Aceptas credito? —pregunto Angel contando el dinero que tenía.

Husk casi rió pero negó con la cabeza.

—Si no puedes pagar, vende tus propiedades —dijo Alastor haciendo que su novio hiciera un puchero—, no seas mal perdedor, corazón.

Por irónico que pareciera, Angel era dueño de la industria para adultos y de las telecomunicaciones, pero al solo poseer dos propiedades y estar cayendo constantemente en las de los otros, terminó por endeudarse.

—_¡Damn it! _—gruñó tirando la industria porno a Vaggie quien era el banco—, pagale al cabrón ese.

—No te enojes, corazón —rió Alastor viéndolo fruncir el ceño.

—No mames —dijo Husk mirando todas las propiedades de Alastor—, no creo que le consuele que le digas eso si siempre te termina pagando a ti.

Charlie y Vaggie simplemente rieron ante eso, pues era verdad. Casi todo el dinero de Angel término con Alastor.

—No es mi culpa que no administre bien su dinero y solo se centrara en esas dos propiedades —comento restandole importancia, notando entonces que Angel realmente se había enojado—, ¿quieres cambiar de juego? —pregunto entre divertido y curioso. No imagino que Angel fuera tan competitivo o a tomárselo tan en serio.

Aunque sabía que él no era quien para hablar de ese tema.

—Terminenlo —murmuró cruzándose de brazos.

Charlie rió en voz baja, imaginaba que algo así iba a pasar, pero igual agradeció que todos se tomaran la molestia de reunirse para eso, en especial porque ahora que tenían el hotel casi al tope de capacidad, se la pasaban ocupados la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Bien, terminemos con esto —dijo Vaggie levantando los dados.

Angel se enfurruño y aunque le tocaba mover a él, era Alastor quien tiraba en su lugar, pues ya no quiso seguir jugando. Para él ya no tenía sentido si no tenía con qué pagar.

Al final el juego se decidió entre Husk y Alastor quienes poseían la mayor cantidad de propiedades; al contar el dinero, Alastor ganó por un par de propiedades y algunos _helldolares_.

—Bueno, fue un placer jugar chicos —comentó Alastor recogiendo el tablero tras chasquear los dedos—, pero ya se hace tarde y-

—Juguemos uno más abuelo —pidió Vaggie poniéndose de pie, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada penetrante que le lanzó Alastor por el apodo—, este era bastante divertido en mi época —dijo acuchillandose en uno de los muebles del despacho de Charlie, donde habían terminado por encerrarse luego de la larga jornada con los pecadores.

Vaggie al encontrar lo que buscaba, volvió a la mesa dejando un mazo de cartas sobre esta.

—¿Qué carajos es eso? —preguntó Husk mirando las cartas de colores con el nombre de uno detrás de cada una.

—Es uno —dijo comenzando a barajar las cartas—, quién se quede sin cartas gana. Simple, ¿no?

Tras una breve explicación de las cartas extras del juego y del funcionamiento de estas, se repartieron las cartas y empezaron el juego.

En menos de media hora, Charlie tenía una carta, sorprendiendo a Vaggie por lo buena que era pese a no verlo jugado antes; por otro lado Angel tenía al igual que Vaggie, cinco cartas, sin embargo, tanto Husk como Alastor, seguían acumulando cartas.

Vaggie al darse cuenta de ello, no pudo evitar bromear.

—Saben que la finalidad del juego es deshacerse de las cartas y no coleccionarlas, ¿verdad? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Deja de lanzarme más cuatro entonces! —gruñó Husk a Vaggie, bloqueando a Alastor quien le vio con molestia.

Tanto Angel como Charlie rieron por la escena.

—¿Quieres morirte acaso? —pregunto apretando un poco las cartas.

Vaggie de pronto noto que ambos hombres se estaban molestando por ir perdiendo. Angel rió bajando su carta y entonces fue el turno de Charlie.

—Uno —Charlie bajo la última carta y eso hizo molestar más a Alastor.

—¿Ya gano? —pregunto Alastor, dolido e incrédulo por haber perdido.

—Lo hizo, ¿quieren ver quien queda en segundo lugar? —preguntó a modo de burla ya sabiendo que ni Husk ni Alastor lo harían.

Tan solo cinco minutos después, ganó ella y luego Angel, quien ya había olvidado su penosa participación en el monopolio.

Por su parte, tanto Husk como Alastor se retaban con la mirada.

—Vuelve a bloquearme Husk —le reto Alastor bajando una carta roja, notando de inmediato una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Husk.

—No voy a quedar de últimas —rió al decirlo bajando un bloqueo—, y ya que somos dos, tiraré esta carta y es mi turno de nuevo —de pronto comenzó a bajar una carta tras otra mientras Alastor solo veía molesto como el número de cartas de Husk reducía hasta quedarse con solo una—, Uno.

Alastor frunció el ceño bajando una carta y Husk, curiosamente, bajo la de ese color.

—Gane.

—¡Exijo la revancha! —dijo de inmediato tirando todas sus cartas sobre la mesa.

—No seas mal perdedor, corazón —rió Angel al ver la cólera de su novio.

Alastor se puso de pie apoyando las manos en la mesa.

—¡Quiero la revancha!

..._...

—¿Por qué humillarte de esa manera? —preguntó Husk al día siguiente a pensa verlo entrar en el lobby.

Alastor le vió de reojo pero ni por eso se inmuto.

—Silencio —ordenó pasando de largo, dirigiéndose hacia Charlie quien platicaba con un huésped.

Husk simplemente rió recordando como todos habían ganado al menos una vez, pero en todas las ocasiones, Alastor siempre terminando en último lugar.

Esa era una imagen que no olvidaría con facilidad.

Por su parte, Alastor sentía su orgullo herido pero no por ello olvidaría el porque se había dignado a aparecer frente a los que lo derrotaron, en lo que para él, era un juego infantil.

—Dulzura, ¿tienes un momento? —preguntó inmediatamente después de que el huésped se fue.

La chica al escucharle, asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Cómo propondrías matrimonio? —preguntó desviando levemente la mirada, cerciorándose de no haber preguntado muy alto.

Ante esa pregunta, Charlie parpadeo un par de veces antes de que sus mejillas se colorearan y comenzará a saltar de la alegría.

—¡Oh por Satán! —chilló con una gran sonrisa abrazando a Alastor, quien se quedó paralizado por el acto—, ¡Al, estoy tan feliz por ustedes!

—Espera, lindura, aún no se lo he preguntado —sonrió sutilmente tratando de tranquilizar a la chica que había comenzado a atraer miradas innecesarias.

—¡Dejamelo a mi! Tengo una excelente idea —dijo con una gran sonrisa acariciando sus mejillas.

Alastor entonces se preguntó si había ido con la persona correcta.

_Quizá Vaggie hubiera sido más discreta_


	79. Neun und siebzig

Alastor estaba nervioso, no lo iba a negar, después de que Charlie le aseguro que se encargaría de todo, no pensó que literalmente lo haría _todo_.

Y mientras veía como le explicaba al último grupo de huéspedes como debían de actuar en unos cuantos días, la sensación de arrepentimiento volvió a él con fuerza. No le molestaba que otros supieran sus intenciones para contraer nupcias con lo que el consideraba, el demonio más maravilloso de todo el infierno, es más lo veía beneficioso por si algún curioso aún querían algo con su pareja.

El problema estaba precisamente en involucrar a los del hotel, si alguno llegaba a mencionar por accidente lo que se tenía planeado para ese día, todo se iría al traste y realmente no quería que Angel se enterara por incompetencia ajena.

—¡Listo, Al! Solo falta preparar el lugar —comentó con orgullo la chica trayéndolo de regreso.

Alastor asintió sutilmente con la cabeza antes de aclararse la garganta.

—¿Segura que es buena idea que los inquilinos nos ayuden? —volvió a preguntar viendo a varios alejarse.

—¡No te preocupes Alastor! Ellos prometieron guardar el secreto —dijo con una gran sonrisa poniendo las manos en las caderas.

_Oh linda, a veces olvido que eres tan ingenua_

—Bueno, supondré que les dijiste que devoraría su alma de cometer esa falta, ¿cierto? —preguntó dejando entrever que de ser necesario él mismo iría a decirlo.

Charlie al escucharle rió un poco.

—Si —afirmo con una gran sonrisa—, se mostraron más cooperativos cuando mencionaba eso, curioso, ¿cierto? —bromeó con una gran sonrisa.

Alastor simplemente regresó el gesto.

—¿Y qué haré yo? —pregunto curioso ya sabiendo que casi todos tenían un rol en todo ese disparate que Charlie había planeado—, quiero decir, no se en donde estaré o si tendré algún rol más que estar hecho un desastre.

Charlie quiso reír por lo que dijo Alastor, pero en su lugar dejo que cierta duda tomará la palabra.

—Al, no quiero sonar muy obvia y se que posiblemente, ni siquiera tenga sentido lo que te dire pero, ¿ya conseguiste el anillo? —preguntó entrelazando sus dedos.

Ante esa pregunta, Alastor sudo frio.

—¿A-Anillo? —tartamudeo sin querer.

Ante esa respuesta, Charlie le vio incrédula.

—¿No lo has conseguido? —volvió a preguntar ahora un poco preocupada.

Alastor al verse en descubierto, se sintió increíblemente nervioso.

—¡Tonterías! Claro que lo tengo —rió nervioso pensando rápidamente que hacer—, ¿sabes qué? Debo ir a otro lugar, un asunto pendiente, ¿ya sabes no? ¡Dime luego el plan para mí!

Y antes de dejar que ella dijera algo, se fundió en una sombra saliendo del hotel, dejando a una Charlie totalmente enternecida de verlo tan nervioso.

Sin lugar a dudas era esa una faceta totalmente diferente de Alastor y le alegraba verla.

Por otro lado, Alastor apareció frente al emporio de Rosie, asegurándose así estar lejos de ojos curiosos.

No quería seguir recurriendo a ella tan frecuentemente, pero no le quedaba de otra, dado que su fuerte no era regalar objetos materiales.

Pero antes de siquiera pensar en entrar la puerta fue abierta y un hombre alto salió por esta, chocando miradas con Alastor, que sintió como todo nerviosismo abandonaba su cuerpo y se transformaba en hostilidad.

—¡Alastor!, ¿como va todo? —saludo Tyco con una gran sonrisa, pero contraria a su actitud, Alastor no le saludo de igual forma.

—Si me disculpa caballero, pero llevo algo de prisa —anunció intentando pasar por su lado, pero Tyco no se lo permitió.

—¿Es sobre Angel? ¿Ocurrió algo? —quiso saber mirando detenidamente a Alastor, quien se sintió incómodo por la diferencia de estatura tan marcada.

—Él está bien, aprecio tu preocupación, pero si me permites-

—¿Quieres un consejo sobre Angel? —preguntó con amabilidad—. Fui más tiempo novio de él de lo que has sido tu, quiza pueda ayudarte —insistió sin borrar su sonrisa.

Entonces, al escuchar eso último, cierta curiosidad pico en él, sabiendo que muy probablemente se arrepentiría de preguntar.

—¿C-Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó dudoso.

—¿Estuvimos juntos? —rió Tyco dándose cuenta que tal vez no debió mencionar eso—, cerca de una década, pero ¡oye! —dijo de inmediato al ver la extraña expresión que había puesto Alastor—, ahora estamos en buenos términos, ¡solo amistad! Todo eso quedó en el pasado —aseguro pero al ver la mirada que le lanzó Alastor, supo que no le había creído del todo.

—Solo por su lado —apuntó Alastor ya sabiendo el interés de Tyco por Angel, quien al verse descubierto, no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza derrotado.

—Debes estar de acuerdo conmigo, que olvidar a Angel no es algo fácil —comentó rascando su nuca—, entonces, ¿problemas sobre Angel?

Alastor al verlo, se quedó callado un momento, meditando si sería buena idea o no pedir por ayuda para precisamente eso.

Disfrutaba de crear caos en la gente de alrededor, sin embargo, tras la nula hostilidad que Tyco mostraba hacia él y que por lo visto no planeaba meterse en su relación, se le hacía de mal gusto tocar específicamente ese tema con él. En especial porque sabía sobre sus sentimientos.

Le importaba un comino si lo lastimaba, pero definitivamente no quería quedar en medio de un situación incómoda debido a ello.

—No creo que sea buena idea —dijo tras pensarlo detenidamente.

Tyco al ver su renuencia, rió divertido.

—¡Vamos, Al! Rosie es buena en lo que hace, pero yo conozco mejor a Angel —volvió a insistir.

—¿Seguro que quieres torturarte de esa forma? —pregunto cada vez más seguro de que de decírselo, ni siquiera se molestaría en endulzar la situación.

—No, pero ya que me queda —bromeo al decirlo.

Alastor asintió sutilmente con la cabeza.

—Quiero casarme con Angel —soltó y tal como esperaba, por un momento vio flaquear la sonrisa de Tyco—, te lo advertí.

Tyco parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

—No, no... es que, me tomó por sorpresa, es todo —dijo tratando de que no se notara que si que le había afectado aquella noticia—, ¡wou! Matrimonio... —aquellas palabras pesaron en su boca—. Angel siempre quiso una boda pequeña y sencilla, ya sabes, algo más familiar —comentó sin malicia alguna sabiendo que quizá, eso sería util para Alastor—, es una pena que a mi no me interesó jamás la idea del matrimonio...

—¿No? —aunque lo pregunto, esas palabras casi volaron fuera de su boca antes de darse cuenta que las formulaba.

—Digamos, que era un poco inmaduro por aquel entonces, bueno, ambos —corrigió con una sonrisa nostálgica—, entonces —murmuró aclarando su garganta, tratando de apartar pensamientos innecesarios—, ¿en que necesitas ayuda? ¿En la propuesta? Porque si es así, tengo una buena idea que-

—No —dijo repetidas veces negando con la cabeza—, un anillo.

—¿Le vas a proponer matrimonio sin anillo? —quiso saber, casi sintiendo que era una broma.

Sin poder evitarlo, Alastor sintió un leve sonrojo acudir a su rostro.

—Es... un pequeño contratiempo, aún hay margen de error —dijo un poco abochornado por ser regañado precisamente por esa persona

Tyco entonces sonrió divertido por la situación.

—Uno al verte pensaría que eres un hombre muy responsable, pero veo que el efecto Angel también hace estragos en ti —se burlo viendo a Alastor incómodo por la situación—, así que el anillo de compromiso.

—Si no tienes idea tal vez una opinión femenina-

—No, tengo la idea perfecta, sígueme —comentó cruzando las manos tras su espalda para comenzar a caminar.

Alastor de mala manera dejó atrás a su amiga y le siguió.

No le gustaba tanta amabilidad si no le pedían algo a cambio, eso era obvio, pero en parte entendía que él quería estar en buenos términos con la nueva pareja de la persona que amaba.

Aunque la situación le seguía resultado muy incómoda, en ese punto no podía simplemente irse. Ser maleducado no iba con él.

Siguió a Tyco por varias calles antes de detenerse en un viejo edificio. Que si le preguntaran, diría que se almacenaban cadáveres.

—¿Y estamos aquí por qué?

—Ciertas joyerías tienen mucho cuidado con la atención innecesaria, ¿sabes? —comentó tocando dos veces la entrada, dejando pasar cinco segundos exactos entre cada uno—, y muchas veces, estar metido en medio de ciertas industrias, te da ciertos beneficios —mencionó y entonces la puerta se abrió revelando una elegante tienda en su interior.

Alastor debía admitir que estaba un poco impresionado.

El chico que abrió al ver al hombre frente a él dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Tyco! Cuanto tiempo —saludo el chico de cabellera rosa.

—Hola, Jacob —saludo guiñandole el ojo antes de ingresar, siendo seguido por Alastor.

El chico de cabellera rosa, al ver que Tyco no venía solo, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás por pura inercia, después de todo, no era habitual ver al demonio de la radio por esos lugares.

—H-hola —saludó con cierta duda, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Alastor, quien estaba curioso por la apariencia semi-humana del chico, recordando que anteriormente solo había visto a Vaggie de esa manera.

—No lo veas tanto o lo asustaras —rió Tyco notando como Jacob se escabullia a otra sección de la tienda—, muy tarde, es obvio que tu fama te precede —comentó risueño Tyco al notar que en el almacén todo el mundo comenzaba a verlo.

—He escuchado tantas veces esa frase que a estas alturas, ya ni le doy importancia —comentó mirando algunas vitrinas, notando que los demonios detrás de estas se alejaban un poco.

Tyco a su lado rió. No lo culpaba, cierta fama cansa después de un tiempo, en especial si esa fama hace a todo el mundo huir.

—Bueno, Angel adora los colores pasteles, así que definitivamente un color oscuro queda descartado —comentó Tyco—, adora las rosas y los peces-

—Angel y globo —término Alastor mirando sin mucho interés los diseño del lugar—, solo me dices cosas que ya se.

Tyco sonrió sutilmente.

—No pareces el tipo de persona que se fija en esos detalles —declaro con los brazos tras la espalda.

—Creeme que lo hago y creo que es una de las pocas que puedo decir que disfruto hacer —comentó dirigiendole una rápida mirada.

—Bien galán, el anillo debe ser de oro blanco —dijo ahora siendo el quien veía las vitrinas—, ese tipo de material le gusta más que el mismo tono del oro dorado.

Alastor asintió ante ese nuevo dato.

—Y dado que Angel puede llegar a ser un poco extravagante-

—Convendría que el anillo tenga esos aires también —concluyó Alastor divertido un poco por la situación.

Si debía ser sincero ni en un millón de años se hubiera visto así mismo comprando un anillo de compromiso con la persona que una vez fue pareja de su novio.

—Exacto y quizá si tuviera su flor favorita... —musito mirando con atención.

—Aún mejor... —Alastor de pronto se detuvo frente a un vitrina donde únicamente estaba un anillo, con un diamante blanco en medio de aquella sortija con flores doradas sobre el—, este.

Tyco volvió la vista y al ver el anillo silbo.

—Sip, tenemos un ganador —rió al decirlo viendo las incrustaciones sobre este—, así que, imagino que la propuesta está en puerta, por lo que, déjame arreglar todo para que el anillo esté listo para ese día, ¿te parece? —comentó mirando sobre su hombro hacia Jacob, quien al notar la señal, se acercó con timidez.

—No me gusta deber favores... Tyco —dijo viéndolo de reojo.

—¿Sabes?, es la primera vez que dices mi nombre —comentó risueño notando al chico llegar a su lado—, queremos este modelo.

—Al diablo, ¿seguro? —preguntó el chico sabiendo lo caro que era.

Alastor simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Entonces Tyco miro al chico.

—Sin problemas —Jacob asintió con la cabeza y tras anotar el modelo se retiró rápidamente—, y por lo del favor, no te preocupes, pagamelo cuando se necesite

Alastor simplemente asintió y dio por terminada su visita.

Solo esperaba no arrepentirse de confiar en la _competencia_.


	80. Achtzig

Husk suspiro mirando a Vaggie y Niffty decidir el orden de los asistentes en la propuesta, no era que no le interesara porque realmente llegado a ese punto, se sentía ya familiarizado con todos. Sin embargo, no podía seguir sorprendido porque Alastor realmente quisiera dar ese paso.

Desconocía que lo había llevado a dar ese gran paso pero sin lugar a dudas solo esperaba que todo saliera a popa para ellos, tal vez así en un futuro Alastor ya no jodería tanto con él.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Angel haciendo saltar a Husk, quien ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia—, ¡wou! Así tendrás la mente —rió Angel ante la reacción del gato,

Husk vio a Niffty y Vaggie alejarse en dos direcciones diferentes dejándolo solo con Angel. Entendiendo perfectamente la señal de distraerlo.

—Maldito imbécil, casi me sacas el corazón de un susto —gruño retirando la mano de su pecho, molesto por su propia reacción.

Angel rió divertido.

—Ups, lo siento gatito —se disculpó recargándose en la barra—, ¿y me dirás o tendré que preguntar yo? —inquirio enarcando una ceja.

Husk movió la cola de un lado a otro, bajando un poco sus orejas.

—¿El qué? —preguntó tratando de sonar desinteresado, fallando un poco en el proceso.

—Qué están organizando —obvio sin más, haciendo cada vez más grande su sonrisa.

Al verse en una precaria situación, Husk comenzó a sudar. De arruinarlo seguramente Alastor le iba a decapitar, sin mencionar que Vaggie y Charlie se le echarían encima en caso de que Alastor no lo hiciera primero.

—No se de que hablas, ¿están organizando algo? —pregunto tratando de sonar casual.

Angel ladeo sutilmente la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

Llevaba toda la mañana preguntando a todo el mundo que estaba pasando, pero todos le daba la misma respuesta, no tenían idea.

—Mierda —gruñó de pronto sobresaltando un poco a Husk—, esperaba que tu supieras porque de pronto Alastor y Charlie me están enviando —comentó frustrando cruzando un par de brazos.

_Angel, gracias por ser un imbécil crédulo_

—Podría preguntar, si eso ayudará —dijo restándole importancia, sintiendo como su corazón dejaba de latir con tanta fuerza. Al menos había esquivado la bala por muy poco.

—Sería de mucha ayuda —comento tratando de no sonar molesto—, debo decir que sospecho que es por el cumpleaños de Vaggie —dijo risueño—, como saben que soy malo guardando sorpresas, quizá por eso no me pidieron ayudar.

Husk rió un poco tras escucharlo.

—Bueno, ahí esta tu respuesta —apuntó comenzando a acomodar las copas tras la barra.

—¡Igual me ofende que no me preguntaran! —siguió con el tema, no pudiendo entender porque no le decían.

—Que molesto eres —apuntó Husk sonriendo con malicia.

Ante eso, Angel le levanto el dedo corazón de dos de sus manos.

—Que amargado eres tú —rió Angel recargándose en la barra.

Husk dejo lo que hacía y miró al chico con curiosidad.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó entre risueño y coqueto.

—No comiences —pidió rodando los ojos.

Angel negó sutilmente con la cabeza.

—Oh, vamos, solo juego, si no eres Alastor no me interesas —apuntó recargando el mentón en el dorso de su mano que descansaba sobre la barra.

—Menos mal —comentó con media sonrisa mirando al chico frente a él. De pronto, no podía evitar querer preguntar algo que en su mente llevaba desde que este se había negado a la redención—, Angel, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Angel le miró curioso y con justa razón, Husk rara vez hacía eso y sin embargo, ahí estaba.

—¿Es sobre porno? En ese campo deberían darme un título universitario —rió por su mala broma, logrando a Husk reír disgustado.

—Más bien es sobre tu relación —aclaro tratando de no pensar en lo que acaba de decir el chico.

—¿Qué tiene? —preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

—¿Han pensado en mudarse o algo por estilo? No es que me importe —aclaró al ver la sonrisa burlona de Angel—, pero realmente tengo esa duda.

_Yo y varios mas_

—Ahora que lo mencionas, Alastor el otro día hablo sobre mudarse ahora que no voy a redimirme —comento poniendo un dedo en su mentón.

—Bueno, eso tiene sentido —comentó el gato—, y por lo de mudarse, supongo que hablan a su casa, ¿no?

—Supongo —musitó encogiéndose de hombros—, no lo hemos discutido, dado que últimamente parece más ocupado que de costumbre, ¿por qué de pronto esa pregunta gatito?

—Simple curiosidad —dijo restándole importancia.

—Claro —rió Angel sin creerle—, solo no me quieres ver a diario ¿cierto? A puesto que te mueres porque me vaya, bastardo.

—¿Qué comes que adivinas? —rió ahora más abiertamente—, por cierto, ¿que hay del matrimonio? —apenas la pregunta salió de sus labios, se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta de su error. Sin querer por la pregunta que había hecho le pareció natural hacer una sobre matrimonio, sin darse cuenta de que esa era precisamente la que debía evitar.

Angel ante esa pregunta sintió cierto nerviosismo.

—¿Qué hay sobre eso?

Husk se quedó callado un momento, pensado que decir para dejar el tema, pero al ver como Angel le veía, supo que era más peligroso intentar cambiar de conversación.

—¿Lo has pensado? —preguntó dudoso.

—¡Claro! ¿Quién no? —dijo con una gran sonrisa, para inmediatamente bajar la mirada—, pero no creo que eso sea algo que pueda pedir...

—¿A qué te refieres? —quiso saber Husk, visiblemente curioso.

—No creo que Alastor piense alguna vez en matrimonio, si hablamos de mi.

Husk entonces le vió como si le acabara de crecer una segunda cabeza.

—¿Estas jodiendo? —preguntó visiblemente consternado—. Angel, si lo dices por lo que fuiste antes, dudo mucho que a Alastor le importe en lo más mínimo eso —comentó mirándolo detenidamente—, digo, es cierto que eres un idiota y toda esa mierda, pero Alastor si sigue a tu lado, es obvio que quiere quedarse contigo.

—Pero no creo que quiera casarse conmigo —dijo seguro y Husk pudo ver como trato de ocultar lo que eso causaba en él.

_Si supieras que el estupido te fue a buscar anillo y terminó ayudándolo tu ex_

—Si tu dices —murmuró por lo bajo. Tan pronto como la conversación se callo, Husk se arrepintió un poco por haber preguntado—, como sea, no seas metiche, si ellos quieren ayuda para el _cumpleaños_ de Vaggie, te la pedirán —comento ya dejando el tema anterior.

Angel sonrió ante el intento de Husk por levantarle el ánimo.

—¡Nadie mejor que yo para organizar una fiesta!

Husk sonrió negando con la cabeza.

Solo esperaba que su pequeño desliz no ocasionará una gran avalancha.


	81. Ein und achtzig

Angel despertó, tarde para variar, por lo que no se sorprendió ver la habitual nota que Alastor solía dejarlo junto con su respectiva rosa cada que él se levantaba tarde. Por lo que con una sonrisa, empezó su día.

Salió de la cama y tras acariciar a Nuggets se dirigió al baño donde se dió una calmada y relajante ducha. Salió con el mejor de los humores y se dirijo hacia la nota para por fin leerla.

_Ponte algo lindo, es un día especial corazón_

—¿Especial? —rió Angel por la palabra empleada, pero sin chistar se dirigió hacia el armario donde saco un vestido negro ceñido con una franja roja en el centro. Si bien el vestido dejaba algo a la imaginación, se lo pensó mucho si ponerselo o no, más que nada por Alastor.

No quería que decapitara a alguie que se le quedará viendo mucho tiempo y menos en un día _especial._

Miró hacia el reloj que estaba en el muro cerca de la puerta, notando que ya pasaba de medio día, dándose cuenta que tardó más de lo que pensó en la ducha.

Salió del cuarto y apenas poner un pie afuera, Nuggets salió corriendo por el pasillo.

—¡No, bebe! —grito corriendo tras él luego de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto—, es un día muy hermoso, ¡vuelve aquí pequeña bola con patas! —rió persiguiendo al cerdito.

Al girar en uno de los pasillos y por estar viendo hacia su mascota, no se dio cuenta de que alguien venía en sentido contrario hasta que chocó contra ese alguien, yéndose ambos hasta el suelo.

—¡Carajo Angel! —gruño Husk con el chico sobre él—, ¿qué mierda?

Angel se incorporó rápido ya sin ver a Nuggets en el pasillo, bufando por haberlo perdido.

—Perdón gatito, se escapo mi cerdito —dijo algo apenado por ver como Husk se revisaba su cola torcida.

—Joder, estoy teniendo un día de mierda y luego tú...—de pronto se calló al darse cuenta lo que estaba por decir. Husk dejó su cola dañada y miró hacia el chico frente a él—, como sea... —gruño tras un momento viendo la sombra de Alastor arrastrarse tras Dust, casi como un recordatorio silencioso de lo que tenía que hacer— , Angel, ¿tienes hambre? —preguntó con molestia por tener que seguir el plan.

Angel le vio confundido por su rápido cambio de actitud.

—¿Eh? Si, seguro —respondió dudoso—¿por qué?

—Salgamos a comer —soltó de pronto, esperando no recibir un no por respuesta.

—¿Qué? —dijo confundido por la invitación—, creo que tengo que rechazar, Alastor-

—Por eso, salgamos a comer —interrumpió de inmediato, confundiendo más a Angel—, Alastor tuvo un inconveniente con un contrato grande y tuvo que salir de la ciudad, así que me dijo que como era un día _especial_, te sacara en su lugar y que él más tarde te lo repondría.

—Pero-

—Vamos —apremió el gato tomándolo por uno de sus brazos para no dejarlo pensar mucho en lo que acababa de decir—, se hace tarde —comentó temiendo por unos segundos ser decapitado por tocar a Angel.

Ante esa acción, Angel comenzó a verlo extrañado.

—Husk —llamo Angel siendo arrastrado por él—, ¿está todo bien? —preguntó mirando alrededor notando a muy poco pecadores por los pasillos.

—¡Claro! Y si te preocupas por Alastor, seguramente está bien —comentó guiandolo por los pasillos hasta la salida, tratando de evitar las áreas preparadas para cuando cayera la noche—, no lo pienses tanto —entonces cayó en cuenta que aún lo sujetaba por lo que cuando lo soltó y le vió, se percató de la ropa que traía puesta el chico, dándose un golpe mental por no haber caído en cuenta antes—, ¿para Alastor? —inquirio curioso y ahora dudoso de dejarlo salir así.

Era más vistoso y cuanto más vistoso, más problemas podría traerle.

Y precisamente ese día no los necesitaba.

—Él dijo especial —rió un poco avergonzado ahora seguro de que no debió ponerse ese vestido.

—Si, como sea —murmuró abriendo la puerta para que por fin dejaran el hotel.

En cuanto Husk cerró la puerta, pudo escuchar varias pisadas dentro del hotel. Seguramente todos estarían corriendo para tener todo listo para cuando volvieran, solo esperaba no tener ningún contratiempo.

Mientras caminaban y platicaban de algún que otro tema, Husk procuro ver con atención a todos los que le pasaban por un lado, teniendo en varias ocasiones que gruñir a algún demonio que le quiso pasar por encima. Logrando en cada ocasión que una sutil risa se le escapara a Angel.

Ambos llegaron hasta el restaurante donde Charlie le dijo que lo llevara, uno que no estaba ni muy cerca ni muy lejos.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó curioso Angel viendo el llamativo letrero del restaurante. Se veía bastante decente para su gusto.

Husk torció los labios al verlo bien.

Nunca hubiera sido una opción para él llevarlo a un sitio así -si es que alguna vez le hubiera cruzado por la mente hacerlo-, pero debía recordar que fue Charlie quien lo eligió y además él no pagaría. Alastor lo haría, por lo que no tenía sentido poner peros.

—Comida Italiana —dijo sin más entrando. Angel rió ante eso, siguiéndolo sin más.

Él sentía que el día era inusualmente tranquilo, si quitaba el hecho de que su cerdito estaba en algún punto del hotel y que estaba _desayunando_ fuera con Husk. Y aun cuando el gato le había asegurado que no debía preocuparse por Alastor, no podía evitar seguir pensando en él.

—Ya enamorado, Alastor está bien —gruñó Husk bajando el menú—, creí que te lo había dicho antes.

Angel se removió en su silla algo incómodo.

—¿Soy muy obvio? —rió avergonzado porque Husk lo notara.

—Ustedes me dan asco, pero asco en el buen sentido —comentó con burla, acomodando sus alas tras la silla. Husk en ese momento recordó porque odiaba volar y porque más odiaba las sillas con respaldo.

—¿Gracias? —bromeo Angel viendo su menú, tratando de no pensar mucho en la extraña actitud de Husk. No quería arruinar su día casi _perfecto_.

—Aún no entiendo que carajo viste en Alastor, pero sigue amando a ese enfermo bastardo —dijo mirándolo, haciendo que Angel dejara de ver su menú y le prestará atención—, no será el mejor de los partidos, pero al menos enamorado es más soportable. Nos haces un favor a todos.

Angel rió ante ello. Entendía porque se lo decía, Alastor le daba menos miedo a los que estaban cerca de él. O al menos eso era lo que casi todo el mundo le decía.

—Oh, Husk, incluso tu puedes ser dulce cuando quieres —apuntó con sarcasmo notando al camarero acercarse, quien apenas caer en cuenta de quien era, casi se le salió el corazón por la boca.

—Eres-

—Angel Dust —gruñó Husk atrayendo su atención de inmediato—, y si quieres conservar tus ojos niño bonito, vas a traer un gran trozo de lasaña y unos raviolis —amenazó sacando las garras—, ¿que quieres tu?

Angel casi rió por eso.

—Lasaña —comentó encogiéndose de hombros—, ¿podrías traer un vino_ Torelló Rosa d'Abril?_

El mesero al ver la actitud agresiva de Husk, asintió con la cabeza y tras anotar la orden se retiró rápidamente.

—¿Vino rosa? ¿En serio? —inquirio Husk recargandose en el respaldo de la silla con algo de incomodidad.

—Perdón señor alcohólico, pero ya que tu no pediste algo de beber, me tome esa libertad por ambos —dijo con sarcasmo tras guiñarle el ojo—, así que, ¿Alastor también te pidió amenazar a los hombres si se me acercaban demasiado?

—No me lo dijo, pero si algo te pasa, me arrancara hasta el último de los pelos y quisiera conservarlos un rato más —apuntó ladeando sutilmente la cabeza.

—Eso tiene sentido para mí —rió al decirlo.

Tras esperar un periodo de tiempo relativamente corto, el resto de la comida pasó sin mayor inconveniente, lo cual era una suerte para Husk quien constantemente se encontraba tanteando el tiempo para que no se les hiciera tarde para volver. Y para él todo hubiera sido perfecto si unos revoltosos a dos mesas de ellos, no hubieran comenzado a pelear con el mesero.

—¡Jefe! —pidió uno de los imp al ver como su _jefe _se ponía de pie.

—¡Silencio Moxxie! —dijo atrayendo la atención de los otros comensales—, ¡esto es un robo!

Millie y Moxxie al notar la atención innecesaria, se encogieron en su sitio.

Husk por su parte al notar el barullo, maldijo a sus ancestros porque precisamente ese día se los toparan. Solo esperaba que los sacaran pronto si no tendría un severo problema.

—Señor, ustedes ordenaron-

—Me siento estafado, ni siquiera es tan buena como su eslogan lo dice —dijo el imp cruzándose de brazos—, ¿en serio no ve el problema?

—Blitzo —gruño Loona sin despegar la vista de su celular.

—Lo lamentamos señor, no queríamos ofenderlos —intento arreglarlo Moxxie, pero una vez más fue interrumpido por su jefe.

—Si queríamos —afirmo Blitzo afilando la mirada—, no pagaré por esta comida de mierda.

El camarero iba a decir algo más cuando Loona, harta de la situación, le arrojó el plato con comida. Por instinto el hombre se apartó, pero la comida siguió su curso y sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada, le dio en el rostro a Husk, quien al instante se puso de pie hecho una furia.

La estruendosa carcajada de Angel no se hizo esperar debido a los malos reflejos del gato, situación que no ayudó a amortiguar el enojo de Husk, quien no cabía en su suerte.

—¿Estas jodiendo?, ¡pequeña perra! —gruño molesto caminando hacia ellos, tanto Millie como Moxxie al verlo acercarse se pusieron de pie. Loona no tardó en comenzar a gruñirle.

Blitzo al ver el desastre que estaba pasando, es encogió un poco en su sitio. No era precisamente lo que había planeado, pero al menos podría trabajar con eso.

—Oh vamos, un como de comida no va a matarte, ¿o si? —rió al decirlo pero en el momento en que miró hacia Husk y sus alas extendidas, supo que un poco de comida, si que era mucho.

—¡Vayanse a la mierda! —gruño iracundo por la situación.

Angel al ver que se les echaría encima se puso de pie y lo tomó por el hombro izquierdo.

—Husk, no vale la pena. Mejor volvamos a nuestra mesa —pidió al ver la furia de su amigo.

—Lo sentimos —intento Millie pero fue en vano.

—Eso, controla a tu gatito, puta —rió Loona con una gran sonrisa, tras reconocer a la araña que sujetaba al tal Husk.

Ante esa provocativa, Angel soltó de inmediato a Husk e inflo el pecho.

—¿Como me dijiste perra? —gruño Angel de regreso, olvidando por completo que el problema no era con él.

El camarero al ver que se iban a pelar, entro en panico. No podía permitirse que en su turno pasara eso.

—¡Alto!¡Alto! —gritó sacudiendo las manos—, fuera, todos fuera, ¡largo! —dijo al tiempo que el resto de meseros se acercaron.

Pronto los otros meseros los empujaron hasta sacarlos del restaurante entre gritos y puñetazos al aire. Una vez en la calle, Husk se comenzó a quitar los restos de comida de la cara con visible molestia.

_Me cago en todo_

—Joder —gruño el gato moviendo su cola con ira, viendo de reojo a los otros involucrados—, malditos enanos de mierda, ¿si no quieren pagar porque carajo vienen a estos lugares? —preguntó totalmente disgustado porque rompieran su itinerario perfectamente marcado.

—Ese no es tu asunto —dijo Blitzo volteando el rostro—, bueno, al menos comimos gratis —rió tras un momento, viendo que la improvisación había salido mejor de lo esperado.

Angel le vio incrédulo y entonces vio hacia la loba que seguía observando.

—¿Se te perdió algo pulgosa? —gruño Angel aun disgustado por que los terminaran sacando a todos.

Loona se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con altanería ante la pregunta.

—Mi puño en tu rostro.

—¡Quiero verte intentar! —apenas dar un paso hacia Angel, Husk estiró sus alas cortando el paso, sorprendiendo a los imp por lo largas de estas.

—¡Basta! —pidió Husk ya queriendo irse de ahí. Estaba molesto, naturalmente, pero ya no había nada que hacer, la distracción se había arruinado y no quería volver con un Angel lleno de magullones—, vámonos Angel.

Angel aún estaba molesto por la chica que le seguía viendo altanera, pero dado el tono de voz que uso Husk, no le quedó de otra más que desistir. Tampoco tenía el tipo de ropa para comenzar a una pelea y sin armas, eso complicaba un poco más la situación.

—Como sea —escupió molesto comenzando a caminar siendo seguido por Husk quien les dedicó una última mirada antes de volver la vista al frente.

Eso no había salido de acuerdo al plan, además de que eso los había sacado un poco de tiempo, haciendo que llegaran un poco antes al hotel. Solo esperaba que estuviera todo listo para cuando eso pasara.

Por que de lo contrario, seguramente su cabeza iba a rodar.

* * *

Alastor caminaba de un lado a otro viendo a todo el mundo montar la sorpresa, pero en su cabeza solo rebotaba un apregunta.

_¿Dónde diablos estaba Tyco?_

Justo en ese momento se odio a sí mismo por haber confiado en el enemigo. Y cuando estaba por mandar a todo su ejército de sombras a por él, este hizo acto de presencia como si lo hubiera invocado.

Se le miraba como si acabara de correr un maratón, pero eso poco le importo a Alastor. Estaba tan nervioso que si perdía un poco su concentración, su estática comenzaba a escapar.

—¡Disculpame Alastor! —pidió con la voz algo agitada—, tuve un pequeño contratiempo de camino hacia acá, pero aquí tienes —dijo extendiendo la caja negra donde venia el anillo.

Alastor la tomo y cuando intento abrirla, Tyco lo detuvo.

—Tiene una sorpresa adentro, mejor no lo abras; a Angel le encantará —comentó risueño.

Alastor enarco una ceja y no supo si hacerle caso. Era de esas situaciones que le hacían picar su desconfianza, aparte de que la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando en ese momento, era la más hipócritas que le había visto hacer.

—Yo no se si creerte —dijo sin más sosteniendole la mirada

Tyco se encogió de hombros mirándolo burlón.

—Entonces, ábrelo —le reto sin desaparecer su sonrisa.

Alastor frunció el ceño. No tenía tiempo para tonterías, no quería pensar mal de Tyco porque realmente no le había dado motivos, pero tanta amabilidad le daba mala espina.

En especial de alguien que no conocía de casi nada.

—Donde sea un jugarreta, la proxima que te vea-

—¡Tranquilo! Ese no es mi estilo —rió palmeando el pecho de Alastor donde descansaba una rosa roja en el traje de este—, suerte —soltó antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a alejarse.

Alastor se le quedo viendo hasta que desapareció por donde había llegado, viendo entonces la pequeña caja que reposaba en su mano derecha. Se vió tentado a abrirla, no lo negaría, pero dadas las circunstancias, no quería arriesgarse a arruinar algo que posiblemente le beneficiaria.

Con un fuerte suspiro, Alastor la guardo en la bolsa izquierda de su pantalón, tentando a la suerte. Tan pronto como quiso caminar hacia su destino, el grito de Niffty avisando que Husk ya había regresado, le hizo recordar lo que estaba por pasar y por ende, los nervios que se fueron al ver a Tyco, regresaron.

Sacudió la cabeza comenzando a caminar hacia el jardín y mientras trataba de mantener sus emociones bajo control, Vaggie le dio alcance.

—¿Listo Alastor? —pregunto Vaggie con un letrero pequeño en las manos.

Alastor no contestó, pero sí asintió con la cabeza y con eso Vaggie supo que estaba más que nervioso.

* * *

Llegaron al caer el atardecer, recibiendolos las tenues luces del hotel.

Husk cruzo los dedos cuando abrió la puerta descubriendo el lobby a oscuras, ante eso Angel parpadeo confundido.

—¿Qué mierda? —las palabras salieron solas de su boca cuando Husk cerró la puerta dejándolo a oscuras—, ¿Husk? —pregunto al aire, sintiendo cierta intranquilidad de estar enteramente a oscuras, pero tras unos interminables segundos una serie de bolas de fuego comenzaron a iluminar un largo sendero que se perdía entre los pasillos.

Angel miro las pequeñas esferas flotar en el aire, como si se trataran de diminutas estrellas, pero eso no fue lo que más llamó su atención, sino aquellas flechas fluorescentes en el suelo que le indicaban el camino que debía seguir. Ante eso Angel comenzó a sentir cierta emoción, no entendía del todo que estaba pasando, pero definitivamente quería averiguarlo.

Miró una vez más hacia sus costados, cerciorándose de que estaba totalmente solo, por lo que comenzó a seguir las flechas dentro de aquel camino de fuego.

Conforme iba caminando más esferas aparecían frente a él marcando el camino, sumiendo en la oscuridad el tramo que ya había recorrido. Tras unos cuantos minutos así comenzó a vislumbrar la silueta de una de las huéspedes más nuevas en el hotel. La chica de cabello castaño apenas ver a Angel venir, sonrió abiertamente.

—¡Dulzura! ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó llegando hasta la chica, quien tenía entre sus manos un pequeño cartel.

Clover rió con dulzura al ver la expresión curiosa del chico.

—No puedo responder, pero si leerte esto —sonrió la demonio de cornamentas oscuras y sonrisa amable—, "_Angel, desde que te conocí algo en ti llamo mi atención de una manera que no podía ignorar. No se si fue tu voz, tu personalidad o tu hermosa sonrisa, pero doy gracias por ello..."_

Clover le entregó el cartel y Angel noto la letra de Alastor en el, sintiendo entonces, un vuelco en su pobre corazón.

—Sigue las flechas—pidió la chica de vestido cafe entrelazando sus dedos.

Angel con duda siguió las flechas y unos cuantos metros más adelante se topó a otro de los huéspedes. El chico de ojos monocromáticos al verlo venir saludó con efusividad.

—Hola guapo —rió Ancel guiñandole un ojo—, tengo algo para ti —comentó risueño sacudiendo su cartel—, _"Y se que han pasado muchas cosas desde aquel peculiar día en el cual te conocí, tantas que ni yo mismo creo a veces que fue así, pero supongo que es parte de la diversión de estar a tu lado, eres mi cajita de sorpresas personal..."_

—Gracias Ancel —rió Angel sintiendo como su corazón latía con más fuerza tras recibir el cartel._  
_

—Sigue las flechas bombón —indico el chico con una sonrisa coqueta.

Angel rió antes de retomar su camino.

En ese momento, sentía un suave nudo en la garganta por lo que estaba pasando, estaba haciendo uso de todo su control para no llorar, no quería arruinar su maquillaje, pero suponía que esa iba a ser una tarea imposible.

Un par de metro más adelante se encontró con Vorgoña, que al verlo sacudió su larga y esponjosa cola con alegría.

—¡Hola lindura! —saludo la chica sonriendo abiertamente sacudiendo su pequeño cartel.

—¿Tienes algo para mi? —pregunto Angel con voz temblorosa.

La chica de pelaje bicolor se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de ocultar un suspiro.

—Sip —rió tomando con firmeza el letrero—, _"Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, sabes que es cierto, te lo he demostrado tantas veces y creo nunca serán suficientes. El infierno mismo podría irse al traste, con tal de ver una dulce sonrisa más en tu rostro...__"_

—Oh, mi señor —jadeó Angel recibiendo el letrero con manos temblorosas. Unas cuantas lágrimas ya se le habían escapado._  
_

—Sigue el camino —rió la chica enternecida por su reacción.

Angel lo hizo sin chistar sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba cada vez más, siendo imposible en ese punto calmarse.

Sostuvo entre sus manos inferiores las tarjetas mientras que con las superiores trataba de parar sus lágrimas, cuando llego al siguiente punto.

—¡Hola Angel! —saludo una dulce demonio de cabello corto, bien vestida. Extendiendo un pequeño pañuelo—, comentaron que quizá lo necesitarías.

—Gracias, Beylich —musito secando sus lágrimas.

—Bueno, ¿listo? —Angel simplemente asintió con la cabeza—_"¿Y sabes qué?, pese a que ya te tengo a mi lado, quiero mucho más de ti, llamame egoista pero lo he pesando mucho... no tanto en realidad, y he llegado a una única conclusión, de esas rotundas que no tienen vuelta de hoja. Eres todo lo que había estado buscando sin darme cuenta..." —_en cuanto paro de leer miró al chico llorar tanto, que se sorprendió—, ¿estás bien dulzura?

—Si, gracias—dijo con la voz rota recibiendo la tarjeta de la chica._  
_

—Vamos corazón, sigue las flechas —ánimo viéndolo alejarse con un suave asentimiento de cabeza.

Angel con torpes pasos y sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta, pronto vió a Vaggie, quien le sonrió apenas verlo.

—Al fin llegas —sonrió viéndolo hecho un desastre. Al menos Charlie no se había equivocado cuando dijo que Angel lloraría mucho—_."Angel, quiero que hoy, mañana y siempre pienses en nosotros como un todo, que cada que te sientas angustiado sepas que puedes confiar en mi, triste o enojado, siempre estare a tu lado. Y por ello, hay una pregunta que deseo hacerte..."_

—Oh, Vaggie, ¿en serio? —gimoteo recibiendo el cartel.

Vaggie río acompañándolo por el camino, dando por terminada la entrega de letreros.

—Sigamos las flechas —rió guiando a Angel a través del sendero de fuego.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos inferiores antes de llegar a la puerta que daba al jardín. En medio del lugar había un pequeño escenario, decorado alrededor por flores y enredaderas.

Alrededor las llamas infernales de Charlie flotaban por los aires, dando la impresión de un cielo estrellado en Ciudad Pentagrama. Vaggie dirigió a Angel hasta la entrada, en donde lo dejó antes de alejarse en otra dirección.

De pronto una suave melodía comenzó a sonar en todo el lugar.

Alastor entonces se materializó en medio del escenario y Charlie le retiró las tarjetas a Angel quien comenzó a caminar hacia Alastor, tras secarse sutilmente las lágrimas de nuevo. Al verlo venir, Alastor invoco su baculo que acerco lentamente a sus labios, deseando que en ese momento, no le fallara la voz.

—_Wise men say_ —apenas comenzar Angel soltó un suspiro, pues amaba esa canción—, _Only fools rush in... but I can't help falling in love with you..._ —Angel llego hasta el escenario, pero sin subir a él, observando a su novio—. _Shall I stay, would it be a sin... If I can't help falling in love with you..._

Alastor camino hasta el borde del escenario donde le sonrió a Angel.

—_Like a river flows, surely to the sea... Darling so it goes_ —Angel no podía evitar derramar una que otra lágrima ante lo que estaba pasando, pues todo parecía un sueño—. _Some things are meant to be..._

—Oh Alastor... —sollozo Angel viéndolo estirar una mano hacia él.

—_Take my hand _—canto sujetando un par de manos de Angel, subiendolo al escenario—. _Take my whole life too... for I can't help falling in love with you..._

Alastor le soltó para tomarlo por la cintura y acercarlo a él, sin desaparecer en ningún momento su sonrisa temblorosa. A su alrededor, las sombras de Alastor comenzaron a imitar parejas de baile, invitando a los que estaban sobre el escenario a seguirlos.

—_Like a river flows, surely to the sea, Darling so it.._. —canto acercándose hasta que sus frentes se tocaron, Angel entonces rodeó los hombros de Alastor con sus brazos superiores—, _Some things are meant to be... —_Ambos comenzaron a bailar, girando con lentitud con la música de fondo y el fuego flotando sobre ellos—,_ take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you..._

Angel se mordió el labio inferior para evitar soltar un jadeo.

—_I can't help falling in love with you..._ —canto deteniéndose para inmediatamente arrodillarse frente a Angel, quien se llevo un par de manos a la boca, al ver la caja que Alastor sacaba con manos temblorosas de su pantalón—, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Angel quien estaba casi apunto de llorar otra vez, se quedó callado durante un instante, a lo que Alastor sin poder evitarlo, sintió como su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar.

A su alrededor las sombras se llevaron sus manos a la boca.

—¿Angel? —preguntó más nervioso que nunca al ver la reacción de todos los que estaban cerca.

—Mmm... Al, ¿y el anillo? —cuestiono quedito, sin desvanecer su sonrisa.

Ante esa pregunta, Alastor miro a la caja vacía y en la parte de arriba de la tapa había una carita feliz sacando la lengua. Sin poder evitarlo una gran onda de estática fue liberada evaporando las bolas de fuego y a sus sombras en el proceso.

_Tyco no jodas_

Alastor en medio de su desesperación comenzó a palmear cada bolso que traía hasta que de pronto tocó el bolso donde estaba la rosa, sintiendo un pequeño objeto que no debería de estar ahí.

_Date por muerto_

Alastor sacó el anillo con dedos tembloroso y se lo extendió a Angel.

—Angel, —llamo ahora con la voz temblorosa—, ¿quieres...?

—¡Si quiero! —gritó tirándose sobre él, haciendo que Alastor apoyara su baculo contra el suelo para no irse de espaldas—, ¡Alastor te amo tanto! —rió mientras lloraba.

A lo lejos se escucharon los gritos y aplausos de los que ayudaron a hacer todo eso, mientras algunos huéspedes tiraban pétalos de flores desde las ventanas de sus cuartos.

Alastor cuya sonrisa temblorosa apenas se mantenía, abrazo a Angel agradeciendo de no haberse caído. Dejando el nerviosismo de lado, dio paso a su gran felicidad, de tener el sí de la persona que más amaba.

—¿Puedo ponerte el anillo? —rió haciendo que el chico se separara un poco de él, cubierto de lágrimas. Alastor con manos temblorosas, colocó al anillo en su dedo anular, antes de entrelazar sus manos con las de él—. También te amo, Angie.


	82. Zwei und achtzig

Los días posteriores a la propuesta, todos en el hotel notaron a la pareja cada vez más cercana, ocasionando que la mayoría los evitara, por temor a hacer enojar al más bajo de los dos.

Después de todo, él presumía con orgullo cada que podía a todo el mundo que Angel se casaría con él.

Lo cual causaba gracia en Charlie y Vaggie, quienes constantemente encontraban a Alastor tarareando alguna canción para Angel, mientras este le seguía la corriente con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Sin embargo, pese a que las cosas se mantuvieron así durante un par de semanas, pronto Angel definió la fecha de la boda, haciendo a Charlie poner manos a la obra. Ella sabía que Angel quería algo pequeño, por lo que aún si era el caso, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de que fuera algo muy hermoso. De eso se encargaría ella.

Durante el tiempo que comenzaron las preparaciones, Rosie comenzó a venir de vez en cuando al hotel, tanto por las medidas de Angel como para platicar con él, descubriendo en el proceso como se había dado la propuesta y la pequeña broma de su socio Tyco, de quien había pedido su apoyo para el diseño del vestido de Angel.

Este se vió conflictuado por esa noticia, dado su historia con Tyco, pero al ver que este lo hacía de buena fe y que no buscaba realizar otra broma como la de la propuesta, no tuvo mayores objeciones.

Por otro lado, no importó cuántas veces Alastor pregunto por Tyco o cuantas sombras mandó por él, no logró encontrarlo y con la renuencia de Rosie de exhibirlo, terminó por postergar su ejecución.

Mientras las semanas pasaban y los preparativos para la boda seguían andando, Alastor nuevamente se encontró nervioso y no tanto por la celebración en sí. Sabía la respuesta de Angel y que realmente las cosas serían muy sencillas para la unión, el problema estaba en lo que venía tras la boda.

La luna de miel.

Alastor sintió suavemente como se le calentaba el rostro de imaginarse en una situación más comprometedora con Angel. No negaría que ya había tocado y explorado el cuerpo del chico, pero ir más allá de una que otra caricia, era lo que él catalogaba como un gran salto. En especial porque nunca lo había experimentado antes.

Ya a su edad, con varios años marcados, ese tipo de cuestiones debieran ser normales, pero dada su situación, era imposible que el nerviosismo no se hiciera presente.

Mientras pensaba en eso y veía a Angel reír y caminar de un lado a otro, sonrió sutilmente.

Sabía que Angel esperaria por él, ya se lo había dicho y no lo dudaba, sin embargo, _quería_ experimentar esa primera vez con él, al igual que todas las otras.

—Si lo sigues mirando así, lo dejaras embarazado —comentó Husk con una sonrisa burlona palmeando su espalda.

Alastor enrojeció más liberando una suave onda de estática.

—¿Qué? —soltó sorprendido, frunciendo inmediatamente el ceño—. No lo miraba de forma lasciva, no seas un pervertido —acusó tratando de ignorar su corazón latiendo en sus oídos.

—¡Oye! —rió Husk con más ganas al ver la reacción de Alastor—. Yo no soy el que lo miraba como si quisiera tenerlo con las piernas-

—¡Husk! —grito Alastor rojo pero con su cornamenta creciendo y la estática flotando alrededor, atrayendo la atención de los que caminaban alrededor—, cállate —dijo entre dientes ladeando la cabeza.

El gato rió burlonamente mientras negaba con la cabeza y se alejaba. No lo entendía pero lo dejaría, tampoco quería morir en ese momento.

En cuanto Angel lo miró alejarse, se acercó hacia su prometido tras ver cómo había desplegado esa gran cantidad de poder.

—¿Todo bien Al? —aun cuando lo preguntó con lentitud, no pudo evitar que Alastor saltara en su sitio.

Black se separó de él y tomó sutilmente la mano de Angel tirando de él hasta alejarlo de Alastor, dándole a entender que no era el momento.

Y mientras le alejaban, Angel se preguntó qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de su prometido, ¿sería algo muy malo como para tenerlo así?

* * *

Tras la propuesta habían pasado tres meses, tiempo en el cual los preparativos prácticamente ya estaban terminados, por suerte para Charlie, porque con una semana para la boda, no quería mayores contratiempos.

Aunque si debía ser sincera, puede de que si tuviera uno.

El prometido.

Charlie miró una vez más hacia Alastor mientras Rosie terminaba de hacerle la prueba del traje, descubriendo de nuevo una peculiar expresión que llevaba poniendo desde hace unas cuantas semanas. Y era esa misma expresión la que comenzaba a preocuparla.

No lo creía capaz de dejar a Angel en el altar, pero dada la extraña actitud explosiva que últimamente tenía, valdría para ella el preguntar el motivo de ello.

—¿Todo bien corazón? —preguntó Rosie cuando termino de acomodar el traje, solo para cerciorarse de que le quedaba perfecto.

Alastor ante la pregunta, sonrió más abiertamente mirandose en el espejo de cuerpo completo frente a él.

—Como debe de ser —comentó con cierta burla.

Charlie enarco una ceja.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Charlie mirándolo con preocupación—, te he notado algo... distraído.

—Son solo... nervios —dijo desviando su atención hacia el reflejo de la chica—, no veo porqué preocuparse.

Rosie ahora miro con atención hacia Alastor.

Sabía que decía la verdad, pero a medias y eso era fácilmente deducible gracias a su enorme sonrisa.

—¿Te dejaran caminar al altar esos nerviosa verdad? —inquirio Rosie mirándole con curiosidad.

—Lo que me temo es que no me dejen salir de él —murmuro lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado.

—Oh —dijeron al unisón Charlie y Rosie al darse cuenta del problema.

Lamentablemente para Alastor, ese era un tema en el cual ya no podían ayudarle.

—Bueno, Al —rió Rosie acomodando la corbata del traje de Alastor luego de hacer que se pusiera frente a ella—, deja que las cosas se den de manera natural, como hasta ahora. Angel lo entenderá.

—Así es —afirmó Charlie con una gran sonrisa—, no debes de pensar mucho en ello.

—Si ustedes lo dicen —rió sutilmente.

Aunque quería hacer creer a su cuerpo que era así, este seguía igual de nervioso, casi llegando a rozar lo ansioso.

Y es que había una pregunta que seguía votando insistentemente en su cabeza.

¿Arruinaria la luna de miel?


	83. Drei und achtzig

Angel no pudo dormir mucho y no quería imaginarse como se encontraba Alastor; después de todo por petición de Charlie, ambos pasaron la noche en habitaciones separadas.

Para cuando la mañana llego, Angel se sentía tan nervioso, que inclusive juraría que su estómago le amenazaba con expulsar la cena de la noche anterior. Y ni siquiera una larga ducha en agua caliente, le hizo sentir mejor.

Angel se acarició el vientre mientras respiraba profundo.

No quería que un tonto malestar le arruinara el día por lo que en ese momento, se obligó a sentirse mejor, en especial cuando la puerta fue tocada y tuvo que poner la mejor de sus sonrisas para disimular.

Charlie y Vaggie entraron a su habitación con una palpable emoción, diciendo lo espléndido del día y unas tantas cosas más que Angel no escucho, pues para él no era el caso

_Estúpido cuerpo traicionero_

—Son solo nervios corazón —rió Charlie sentandolo frente al tocador al ver la expresión que traía el chico.

Angel sonrió tensamente al reflejo de Charlie.

—¿Es normal sentirse así entonces? —pregunto confundido y con su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad—, siento como si me fuera a explotar el pecho y tenga unas increíbles ganas de vomitar —se quejo sosteniendo su estómago.

—Es normal, agradece que no te ha salido sarpullido —comentó risueña Vaggie colocando las pinzas para cabello y el maquillaje frente a ellos—, cuando fue la boda de una de mis tías, se llenó de ronchas y casi cancela la boda por eso —rió al recordar la escena.

Angel se llenó de horror por escucharla dando un rápido vistazo a su cuerpo, ocasionando una risa burlona en Vaggie y una mirada de advertencia en Charlie.

—Amor, no queremos que se estrese más —le dijo Charlie apretando su mejilla—, bueno Angel, estuvimos practicando para este día, déjanos todo a nosotras y tu solo preocupate por caminar hacia el altar.

—Espero que mis piernas no me fallen —comentó risueño, sintiendo como las chicas le daban vuelta al banco en el que estaba sentado, quedando frente a ellas.

—Todo estará bien —rió Vaggie tomando las pinzas para el pelo—, de eso nos encargamos nosotras.

Angel rió divertido.

Agradecía mucho todo lo que habían hecho por él a lo largo de los meses, pero pese a que en ese momento la felicidad y nerviosismo tenían una sutil pelea en su interior, cierta nostalgia vino a él porque su hermana no pudiera estar presente y más aún, que nadie de su familia lo supiera.

Sabía que de haberlos invitado habría un gran problema y ese día no quería nada de eso, por lo que apartando esos pensamientos de su mente, se dejó hacer por las chicas que en ese momento le decían lo hermoso que iba a quedar.

* * *

Alastor se miró en el reflejo del espejo frente a él, acomodando su traje una vez más. Por fin el día había llegado y contrario a lo que pensó, los nervios no hicieron más que aumentar. Se lamento un poco que no pudiera mantener sus emociones bajo control, pero dada la situación, entendía que era imposible.

Camino por la habitación que le habían asignado hasta una pequeña mesa cercana a la cama, desde donde tomó una pequeña nota e invoco a Black, quien apenas aparecer, se la entregó y le pidió que se la llevara a Angel.

Black sonrió antes de desaparecer.

Alastor al verse solo de nuevo, camino hacia el espejo y se observó de pie frente a él.

Su traje color granate tenía un sutil estampado con diseño emulando a enredaderas. No se quejaba del color, por lo visto Tyco había vuelto a usar un tono similar al anterior y si Rosie lo dejo, no diría nada, pero no por ello olvidaría que tenía un asunto pendiente con él.

Terminó de abrochar su chaleco al tiempo que se acomodaba la corbata, por tercera vez. Y es que cada que la acomodaba, sentía que le faltaba el aire y volvia a soltarla.

Frunció sutilmente el ceño antes de dejar de verse y darse vuelta. Quería dejar de pensar en lo que estaba por pasar, pero no podía, quería ver a Angel, quería poder abrazarlo de nuevo.

Se sentía ansioso y sabía que no se calmaría hasta volver a tocar a Angel.

La puerta fue tocada y él soltó un sutil _pase_, siendo recibido por Rosie, quien al verlo rió sutilmente.

—¿Nervioso? —pregunto caminando hacia él. Alastor simplemente asintió con la cabeza—, bueno, es inusual que tu muestres algo de _debilidad_ pero supongo que Angel lo vale, ¿no? —rió divertida deteniéndose frente a él, acomodando un poco su flequillo.

—¿Y Angel? —pregunto con sutileza ya sabiendo la respuesta.

—No comas ansias —rió para dar un paso atrás—, terminó de vestirse hace un rato —comentó volviendo sobre sus pasos—, espero no te moleste pero me quedaré para la boda y traje a mi socio conmigo.

—Rosie —gruño molesto—, ¿en serio? ¿en mi boda? —bromeó enarcando una ceja.

—Debes admitir... que sigue siendo amigo cercano a Angel y te guste o no, a Angel le haría feliz verlo —dijo con franqueza desde la puerta—, en todo caso, te aseguro que en cuanto veas a Angel en la entrada, se te olvidara que Tyco estará presente en la ceremonia.

—No me dirás cómo luce, ¿cierto? —inquirio cruzándose de brazos.

—Sería muy descuidado de mi parte —dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin borrar su sutil sonrisa.

—Un poco cruel.

—Mira quien lo dice —comentó con burla—, ya te dije, no comas ansias —rió al decirlo tomando el picaporte de la puerta—, recuerda, en quince minutos tienes que bajar al gran salón para _recibir_ a tus invitados.

—Si, si, ya se —dijo ahora disgustado de saber que vería Tyco ahí.

—Compórtate.

—Oh linda, parece que olvidas con quien hablas —rió al decirlo sonriendo abiertamente.

—Y volvió nuestro Alastor —bromeo saliendo de la habitación dejando a un demonio más tranquilo, pero algo disgustado por cierta presencia.

Ni bien espero que pasaran los quince minutos y decidió caminar hacia el gran salón, bajando los ocho pisos que lo separan. Al menos el creyó que no usar el elevador le ayudaría a mantener el humor que tenía, pero fue su error. Eso no ayudo en lo más mínimo, de hecho al estar en un lugar cerrado sin nadie más alrededor, lo hizo pensar en cómo se vería Angel, en si estaría sonriendo o llorando, y mientras más pensaba en eso, más tenía ganas de verlo.

—Debí negarme cuando Charlie propuso la noche a solas —rió saliendo de las escaleras y entrando al pasillo principal.

Este ya estaba decorado y el camino de flores rosas y blancas solo llevaban a un lugar.

Al pararse en la entrada del gran salón miró a varios de los que ayudaron con la sorpresa y a otros rostros que si bien no estaban en el hotel, los recordo por su intervención en la gran batalla contra Vox y los Van Eldritch.

—Hey sonrisas —saludo Cherri con un ceñido vestido rosa oscuro, que resaltaba bastante su parte delantera—, espero que cuides bien de mi dulce niño.

—Te puedo asegurar que estará en buenas manos —comentó con una sonrisa a lo que la chica sonrió satisfecha.

Alastor ladeo un poco la cabeza mirando hacia Sir Pentious que al tener la atención del overlord, se incorporó sobre su cola, acomodando su traje.

—Alastor, nos encontramos de nuevo —dijo con una gran sonrisa, con varios de sus egg boys tras él.

—Hola sanguijuela —saludo inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—Más te vale que cuides bien de mi hijo... de Angel, o de lo contrario... ¡ya verás! —apuntó un tanto sonrojado antes de volver a sentarse cruzado de brazos.

—Eso tiene una historia chistosa —comentó Cherri codeandolo con burla.

Alastor rió sutilmente.

—Me imagino que si —comento despidiéndose de la chica para seguir su camino, siendo saludado por varios demonios.

Para él se sentía extraño que después de varias décadas siendo evitado por las calles y por todo aquel con el que quería entablar una conversación, de la nada todos le saludaran sin temor. Y hasta cierto punto no terminaba de descifrar si le gustaba o lo odiaba.

Casi por llegar al principio, su campo visual detecto la presencia de Tyco. Ante ello no pudo evitar afilar la mirada mientras soltaba una sutil onda de estática.

—Alastor —sonrió Tyco ladeando sutilmente la cabeza—, veo que el tono te queda bien.

—Debo decir, que tu actuar fue muy inmaduro —apuntó cruzándose de brazos recordando la broma del anillo—, pero tienes buen gusto.

—Supongo que eso no me exime de castigo, ¿cierto? —rió al decirlo ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte de Alastor.

—Estas en lo correcto —apuntó llegando al altar donde le esperaba Husk—, no porque _fuiste_ alguien especial para Angel, quiere decir que estas a salvo de repercusiones, recuerdalo a futuro jirafa —Tyco hizo una peculiar expresión ante el apodo, pero no dijo nada más.

Sabía que no era él día ni el momento para sus bromas, tal vez dejaría sus provocaciones para otra ocasión.

—¿Listo? —pregunto Husk repasando lo que diría tras ver la pequeña discusión con el ex de Angel.

—¿Pueden parar de preguntarme eso? Me ponen ansioso —gruño ya un como irritado.

Husk rió en respuesta.

—Como sea. No seré yo el que meta la pata —dijo burlón.

Alastor le miró con algo de molestia antes notar como Cherri abandonaba el gran salón, siendo esa la señal de que estaba por empezar el evento.

_Tranquilo, solo entrará, caminara hacia a ti, dirás unas unas cuantas palabras y después deja que todo se dé a su paso, solo mantente centrado_

Y mientras se repetía eso, miró a Rosie hacer su entrada envuelta en un traje gris con pedrería y tomar asiento sonriendole con malicia.

Ante eso Alastor sintió pesado el estómago.

Una sutil música comenzó a sonar por todo el salón, haciendo a los invitados ponerse de pie. Las puertas se abrieron y entró Dazzle tirando pétalos de flores por todos lados, mientras daba saltitos por el pasillo. Tras él venían Charlie y Vaggie tomadas del brazo.

Y antes de que Alastor pudiera prepararse mentalmente para lo que estaba por ver, por la puerta entraron Cherri, con Angel de una de sus manos.

Sin embargo, para Alastor la chica de un solo ojo paso a una dimensión desconocida cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el chico. El aire le hizo falta y si no fuera por que sintió los latidos de su propio corazón alocado contra sus odios, juraría que había muerto e ido a un lugar celestial.

Angel tenía un hermoso peinado que partía su cabello en dos sutiles cascadas, se veía tan hermoso para él, pero verlo en aquel vestido fue su perdición.

Desvío sutilmente la mirada, sintiendo su rostro calentarse. Los nervios habían vuelto y no se creía capaz de seguir viendo a Angel sin que la necesidad de caminar hacia él le ganaran.

Black escaló por su espalda y tras poner las manos en sus hombros, le murmuró al oído que viera al frente, cosa que Alastor hizo de inmediato.

Angel le sonreía y tenía un sonrojo bastante marcado en el rostro, las partes transparentes del vestido le hacía lucir una figura hermosa y el largo velo, era la cereza del pastel.

Alastor moría por quitárselo.

Cherri sonrió tras besarle la mano a Angel y cederlo a Alastor, quien sujeto aquella mano con seguridad. Despidió a la chica con la vista antes de centrar su total atención frente a Angel, quien se veía igual o más nervioso que él.

—Amigos y público de relleno en general —dijo Husk ganándose varias risas—, estamos aquí reunidos el día de hoy, para unir a dos almas en una unión aprobada por el averno.

Y mientras Husk seguía hablando tanto Alastor le sonrió con sutileza a Angel, quien ante ello se sonrojo más desviando un poco la mirada.

—Espero hayan escuchado tortolos, sus votos —gruño Husk al ver el juego de miradas.

—Que considerado eres —bromeo Alastor rodando los ojos, antes de centrar su atención en su futuro esposo—. Angel, juro de manera solemne que te amo. Te amo de una manera que ni siquiera puedo describir y por eso no concibo pensar una vida que no sea a tu lado. Admito que no tengo ningún argumento racional para fundamentar lo que siento por ti, pero supongo que de eso es de lo que se trata el amor. ¿Y sabes? No es casual la forma en que nos conocimos —sonrió con cierta picardía recordando aquel día.

Angel rió un poco avergonzado

—Tampoco es casual lo rápido que nos llegamos a amar. Y debo decir que enamorarse de una persona tan complicada como yo es sumamente difícil, pero tú pese a las advertencias y el sentido común, lo hiciste; por eso siento un gran y profundo amor por ti —dijo apretando las manos de este—, porque lograste enseñarme lo que nadie pudo, lo que un te amo significa. Por ello prometo protegerte y amarte por el resto de mi longeva vida.

Angel sintió que su corazón saltaría de su pecho en cualquier momento y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar en ese momento.

—Alastor —habló con voz temblorosa—, hemos recorrido un gran camino hasta aquí, tedioso y escabroso, pero lo logramos. Estamos aquí. Aunque no pueda cambiar el pasado... mi pasado, sí puedo prometer que el futuro que construiremos juntos, será solamente nuestro y de nadie más. Te amo tal cual eres, con tus virtudes y tus defectos, por esa razón prometo escucharte en todo momento y aprender de ti cada día del resto de la eternidad. Creeré siempre en ti y nunca dudes que te protegeré aunque no lo necesites —dijo con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Sabes? Justo esta mañana sentía que los nervios acabarían conmigo, pero ahora, solo quiero casarme contigo porque quiero que en cada amanecer me mires y digas "eres todo lo que necesito en esta vida".

Husk se quedó un momento callado antes de aclararse la voz y mirar hacia Charlie. Debía admitir que los votos habían sido muy lindos, más por parte de uno que no pensó que se lo tomara tan enserio.

La chica camino hasta quedar frente a ambos, extendiendo los anillos.

Tanto Angel como Alastor los tomaron y esperaron a las indicaciones de Husk.

—Bueno, acabemos con esto —comentó mirando a ambos demonios frente a él—, Angel, ¿aceptas a este hijo de puta como tu esposo?

Angel no pudo evitar reír ante la manera en la que Husk estaba llevando la ceremonia, y más con las expresiones que hacía Charlie. Obviamente no era lo que había planeado.

—Acepto —dijo con una gran sonrisa viendo a Alastor ponerle el anillo, que brillo apenas tenerlo en su dedo anular.

—Y tu, ¿aceptas a Angel como tu esposo?

—Te juro que si hubieras dicho una tontería sobre él te arrancaba las alas aquí mismo —soltó sonriendo de medio lado—, pero acepto.

Angel sonrió colocando el anillo, notando aquel brillo de nuevo.

—Bueno, por el poder que me confirió la princesa del infierno, los declaro esclavos del otro de por vida. Pueden besar al... besense y ya —soltó sonriendo de medio lado.

Sin esperar un solo segundo más Angel salto a los brazos de Alastor, quien apenas recibirlo unió sus labios a los de él. Sintiéndose por primera vez en horas totalmente tranquilo.

Los aplausos y vitoreos no se hicieron esperar, felicitando al nuevo matrimonio.

Apenas separarse, ambos unieron sus frentes sonriendole al otro.

Y es que por primera vez en semanas, podían respirar con tranquilidad.


	84. Vier und achtzig

Tras esa breve ceremonia, la recepción fue corta. Relativamente hablando si no se cuenta que esta terminó a altas horas de la madrugada con la mayoría de los invitados ebrios.

Inclusive con la presencia de Tyco, Alastor pudo sobrellevar el momento, dado que en ese instante sólo podía pensar en que Angel era su compañero de vida _formalmente_.

Ante eso, una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando Angel llegó hasta él y lo saco a bailar.

Alastor estaba feliz con eso, con verlo sonreír y reír. No había una escena más maravillosa para él que ver a Angel plenamente alegre.

Y aunque a Alastor le hubiera gustado marcharse antes, meramente porque estar mucho tiempo rodeado de tanta gente le hacía sentir ansioso, supo que eso no era algo posible cuando Charlie los abordó deseandoles mil y un deseos positivos.

Cuando por fin pudieron librarse de ella gracias a Vaggie, ambos comenzaron a despedirse de los invitados.

—¡Wou! Que noche —rió Angel caminando hacia Alastor luego de que Tyco se marchara.

—Es tiempo, ¿estás listo? —pregunto acercándose a él y tomándolo de un par de manos.

—Ya no me queda nadie por abrazar —comentó risueño—, sabes, no pregunté antes para mantener la sorpresa y así, pero... ¿a dónde iremos?

Alastor sonrió más abiertamente tomándolo por la cintura antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Ya lo verás —le dijo al oído antes de separarse de él y ver a los pocos presentes que quedaban.

Dio una sutil reverencia como despedida y tanto él como Angel desaparecieron un instante después.

Un instante después estaban en una habitación oscura iluminada por velas.

Angel fue soltado por Alastor quien caminó hacia la cama matrimonial, cruzando las manos tras la espalda.

—¿Estamos en tu casa? ˜pregunto curioso mirando alrededor.

—Así es —confirmó llegando hasta el borde de la cama, donde se detuvo para ver hacia su esposo—, creo que hace un tiempo te comente sobre compartir este lugar.

—¿Lo decias en serio? —apuntó risueño caminando hacia él.

—¡Claro! Eres mi esposo después de todo —resolvió con una gran sonrisa.

—Se siente extraño de pronto un lugar propio luego de décadas yendo de un lugar a otro —comentó llegando hasta él.

—Se siente raro tener que vivir con alguien aquí —comentó tomando una de sus manos con cuidado—, pese al tamaño de este lugar, rara vez pasaba tiempos muy prolongados aquí. En realidad, este lugar es más como de paso.

—¿Por tus contratos?

Alastor sonrió de medio lado.

Aún no terminaba de aceptar que Angel pudiera leerlo cada vez mejor.

—Principalmente —Alastor sonrió más abiertamente moviendo un mechón de cabello del rostro de Angel—, pero también porque es muy solitario. Lo creas o no, siempre me ha gustado mantener buenas conversaciones con otros, aunque eso no siempre funcionaba —e inmediatamente recordó todas las veces que lo intento y los demonios terminaban corriendo despavoridos apenas escucharlo.

Angel al ver la expresión que había puesto sujeto la mano de Alastor antes de que la retirara de su rostro y le dio un beso en la palma.

—Ellos se lo pierden —comentó un tanto disgustado.

Aunque entendía el actuar de todos esos demonios, quizá si él mismo en su tiempo hubiera sabido de su existencia no le hubiera hecho aquella propuesta. No era tan imbécil como para intentar desatar la ira de uno de los más sádicos, por lo que de alguna manera se consideraba afortunado de que las cosas hubieran tomado ese camino.

Aun con todos los tropezones.

—Es una suerte que tú no huyeras como todos ellos —sonrió al decirlo entrelazando sus dedos con los de Angel.

Este sonrió abiertamente.

—Gracias a ti por no matarme —se rio ocasionando que Alastor rodara los ojos—, ¡oh, vamos! Es cierto.

Alastor entonces le sonrió sutilmente acercándose un poco más a él.

—Si, lo se —comentó para tomarlo del mentón y darle un sutil beso en los labios—, te amo, mi dulce Angel.

Angel soltó un pequeño suspiro seguido de una risita antes de acercarse y besarlo de nuevo. En medio de aquel tierno beso, Angel noto los labios de Alastor temblar sutilmente, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír en medio de aquel dulce tacto.

—¿Nervioso? —preguntó burlón tomándolo con un par de manos por el rostro mientras las otras dos eran sujetadas por las manos de Alastor.

—Te mentiría si dijera que no... temo arruinar el momento —confesó sintiendo su cara arder con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Aún en ese momento le costaba exteriorizar un poco lo que sentía, aún su sentido de que lo lastimarían al mostrar debilidad no le dejaba disfrutar del todo, aún cuando sabía que Angel jamás haría algo como eso.

Angel simplemente sonrió sintiéndose de pronto avergonzado.

Realmente había creído que ese día nunca llegaría y ahora que estaba por saborearlo, ya no le parecía tan importante como lo hubiera deseado antes.

—No lo harás —dijo e inmediatamente comenzó a besarlo.

Alastor apreto las manos de Angel cuando este le rodeó los hombros en un sutil abrazo. El beso comenzó suavemente, sin prisa ni malicia, dejando que poco a poco los nervios en ambos dieran paso a una sensación más agradable.

Angel empujo sutilmente a Alastor y este dio un paso atrás topando con el borde de la cama, con cuidado él comenzó a sentarse sin separarse de Angel en ningún momento, apenas estar en su sitio Angel cortó el beso.

Alastor lo pudo ver de pie frente a él, sonriendole con las mejillas rosadas.

—¿Me ayudas? —preguntó con coquetería señalando el vestido.

Alasto río y con solo chasquear los dedos, el vestido pasó a mejor vida, dejando a Angel con unas medias unidas a su ropa interior de encaje. Ante esa vista Alastor no pudo evitar sentir un sutil vuelco en la base de su estómago.

Angel sin esperar un segundo más, se sentó sobre el regazo de Alastor para besarlo de nuevo, esta vez un poco más profundo. Alastor lo sujetó por las caderas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tratando de mantener la calma. Cada sensación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era tan nueva, que le hacían creer que su corazón se saldría de su pecho

Con sutileza comenzó a deslizar una de sus manos por la cintura de Angel, subiendo por su vientre hasta su pecho donde lo apreto un poco. Angel sonrio un poco contra los labios de Alastor, entrelazando un par de manos entre el cabello de su esposo.

Alastor sujeto con fuerza la cadera de Angel, cuando este delineo su labio inferior con su lengua, tomándole un instante a Alastor seder y dejarlo entrar. El suave toque de Angel en su cavidad bucal fue suficiente para hacerlo temblar.

—Al —jadeo Angel separándose de él—, quiero tocarte, ¿puedo hacerlo?

Y ahí estaba el mayor reto de Alastor.

Dejarse tocar.

Alastor sonrió nerviosamente antes de que su ropa desapareciera. Angel sonrió complacido antes de inclinarse y darle un beso en la frente.

—Hagamos esto más cómodo para ti —le dijo quitándose de encima y gateando hasta el centro de la cama, todo esto ante la atenta mirada de Alastor—, ven —pidió palmeando a su derecha.

Alastor, lentamente llegó hasta el lado de Angel donde una vez estuvo en su sitio, Angel se tumbó en la cama.

—Ven lindo —rió estirando un par de brazos.

Alastor sonrió tenuemente colándose entre las piernas de Angel, inclinándose un poco sobre él.

—Eres muy dulce —apuntó Alastor sintiendo su cara arder por ver a Angel bajo él en lencería.

—Es tu primera vez y quiero que la disfrutes mucho, no que te asustes —bromeo rodeando los hombros de Alastor—, así que como dije una vez, lo haremos con calma.

Alastor no pudo decir nada más porque los labios de Angel inmediatamente lo silenciaran, arrancándole el aire con sutileza. Con los ojos entrecerrados y disfrutando de la calidez del chico, Alastor pudo apreciar las mejillas rojas de Angel y la sutil expresión de vergüenza que tenía.

Sin poder evitarlo, cerró los ojos y sonrío en medio de aquel beso.

Una de las manos de Angel se deslizó por el vientre de Alastor lentamente hasta el borde de la ropa interior de Alastor, sin llegar a tocarlo. Él subió sus piernas hasta enredarlas en las caderas de Alastor, haciendo que su pelvis chocara contra la suya.

Alastor soltó un pequeño jadeo entre el beso, porque su erección había rozado la de Angel. Solo hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta de que tenía una.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó en medio del beso Angel sin separarse ni un centímetro de él.

Alastor solo asintió lentamente con la cabeza, incapaz de emitir palabra alguna, temiendo que le temblara la voz.

Angel solo sonrió enternecido.

Con cuidado introdujo una de sus manos hasta el pene de Alastor, quien tembló ante el sutil contacto. Sintiéndose en cuestión de segundos en medio de una abrasadora sensación.

Alastor pronto sintió como era despojado de su última prenda quedando a merced de Angel. Incomodo no se sentía, pero definitivamente no podía percibir como tranquilizadora la sensación que sentía, pues hacía que su pulso subiera más y más.

Para cuando un jadeo escapo de su boca, Angel dejó de sonreír para besarle tiernamente. Este sin nada de esfuerzo giró sobre sí mismo con ayuda de sus brazos quedando encima de Alastor, quien se aplastó contra la cama al ver como Angel habría un condón.

—Si quieres parar, dime _baby_ —dijo mientras le colocaba el condón a Alastor, quien asintió torpemente, casi hipnotizado con la imagen.

Angel sonrio posicionándose sobre Alastor que al sentir la presión en aquella zona, tuvo una revolución en su interior.

—A-Angel —jadeo sujetándolo por las caderas.

Este le miró sin moverse, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Quieres parar? —preguntó deteniéndose, mirando hacia Alastor quien estaba totalmente rojo.

—No... es eso... —tartamudeo sintiendo su cara cada vez más caliente—, ¿n-no voy a lastimarte?

Angel estuvo a punto de reír por lo que se llevó una mano a la boca.

—Oh, eres tan tierno —comentó antes de comenzar a deslizarse por el miembro de Alastor, sintiéndolo introducirse en su interior—, pero me prepare mientras te mastubaba.

Alastor cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir como las paredes de Angel le apretaban. Era una sensación tan asfixiante como aterradora. Jamás se pensó en esa situación y sin embargo, estaba pasando.

Respiro profundo y se obligó a calmarse, su cuerpo le pedía empujar en Angel pero su razón le pedía salir corriendo.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto Angel moviendo un mechón de su cabello, sentado sobre la pelvis de Alastor.

Este asintió suavemente con la cabeza, clavando un poco sus garras en las caderas de Angel.

—Se siente extraño —atino a decir y para su sorpresa, su voz salió totalmente ronca.

Angel se mordió sutilmente el labio inferior al escucharlo.

—No se dice extraño —rio Angel enternecido por Alastor. Se sentía un poco culpable de que él estuviera tomando su primera vez, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía totalmente maravillado por ser el primero—, se dice _se siente bien_ —e inmediatamente subió lentamente por el miembro de Alastor antes de volver a bajar, usando un par de manos para apoyarse sobre la cama.

Alastor mordió su labio inferior ante esa nueva oleada de calor, arqueando un poco la espalda. Se obligó a soltar a Angel, pues si lo seguía sujetando como hasta ahora, le haría daño.

—Al —llamo Angel, quien con un par de manos lo tomó por el rostro sin detener el sutil ritmo que había marcado—, mírame —pidió al rostro contraído en una extraña expresión.

Alastor frunció un poco más el ceño antes de abrir los ojos y sentir como su aliento casi escapaba de sus pulmones.

La imagen de Angel sobre él, con la respiración agitada y el rostro enrojecido, fue increíblemente hermosa para él.

—Wou —rio Angel mirando a su esposo—, alguien se puso más animoso —comentó disfrutando del largo y grosor de Alastor.

Este sintió como si se fuera a ahogar en ese momento.

—Angel —jadeo sutilmente Alastor apretando las sábanas bajo él—, no, por favor...

Angel entonces sonrió de medio lado inclinándose un poco hacia él, rozando sus labios contra él.

—¿No quieres mover tus caderas? —pregunto coqueto sin dejar de moverse.

—No se como hacerlo —Alastor se vió tentado a morderle el labio, en ese momento tenía unas increíbles ganas por hacerlo.

—Solo... has un vaivén —dijo imitando uno, haciendo gemir a Alastor, quien torpemente le imito. Angel al sentir como comenzó a mover lentamente, le dejó marcar el ritmo sin dejar caer todo su peso sobre él.

Alastor desvio su mirada del rostro de Angel hasta su pelvis donde se unía a Angel.

La imagen en sí era impropia y le era más aún ajena el verse empujando en un cuerpo extraño, pero el escuchar los jadeos de Angel, ver sus largas y hermosas piernas y su terso vientre, le hizo inundarse en una sensación que no quería que se detuviera.

Frunció el ceño sintiendo como su propio cuerpo lo hacía querer empujar en Angel cada vez con más insistencia, disfrutando con cada embestida una nueva oleada de sensaciones diferentes.

—Angel —jadeo Alastor flexionando un poco las piernas, embistiendo un poco más fuerte.

Angel al sentir como golpeo en un punto en su interior soltó un fuerte gemido inclinándose sobre él, Alastor en el momento se detuvo.

—¿Te lastime? —pregunto preocupado con la respiración agitada.

Angel inmediatamente rio negando con la cabeza.

—Al contrario —dijo viéndolo a los ojos—, vuelve a golpear ahí.

Alastor sintió una extraña sensación en ese momento.

—Oh, Angel—sonrió sutilmente reanudando sus movimientos sintiéndose más agusto que al principio.

Para sorpresa de Angel, Alastor con su tierno ritmo lograba golpear su zona más sensible arrancándole gemido tras gemido. Angel comenzó a mover sus caderas, acoplándose a ese ritmo lento pero marcado, brindando una sensación increíble.

—Alastor —jadeo antes de besarlo.

Y mientras el beso continuaba sin detener sus movimientos, Alastor sintio una sensacion muy característica en la base de su vientre, que se expandía por su cuerpo entumiendo su cuerpo. Sabía que estaba por venirse y a juzgar por el rostro de Angel, él también.

Angel jadeo sintiendo como el miembro de Alastor empujo contra su punto sensible una vez más con fuerza, viniendose con un fuerte gemido. Alastor inmediatamente al sentir como el interior de Angel le apretaba se corrió un momento después.

Alastor jadeo con fuerza, sintiendo los estragos del orgasmo que acababa de tener, cuando escucho la risa de Angel.

—Te amo mucho, Al —dijo agitado sin moverse ni un centímetro.

Este sonrió abiertamente acariciando la mejilla de Angel.

—También te amo, _honey._


	85. Fünf und achtzig

Angel despertó por un tenue rayo de luz que le dio en el rostro. Se encontraba bocabajo, por lo que se estiró con total libertad, antes de darse cuenta de que cierta calidez le rodeaba la cintura.

Al bajar la vista miro el ceño semi fruncido de Alastor mientras dormia. Angel al verlo así no pudo evitar acercarse hasta él y tocar el mentón de su esposo con sus labios.

Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, observando a su pareja dormir. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza con cada segundo que pasaba. No podía culparse, después de la noche de ayer, su cuerpo entero estaba muy perceptivo.

La torpeza y sutilidad con la que Alastor le había tocado, nadie más lo había hecho. Fue tan único y especial para él, que no entendía como había hecho para que eso no ocurriera antes.

Angel sonrio dandole un beso en la nariz a Alastor, mirándolo fruncir más el ceño.

Aunque para él era inusual verlo así, lo estaba disfrutando, después de todo no siempre se levantaba antes que él.

Alastor se removió un poco antes de abrir los ojos y enfocar a Angel, quien le sonrió apenas verlo despertar.

—Buenos días —canturreo Angel sin dejar de verlo

—_Good morning Darling _—musito Alastor más dormido que despierto. Tenía un suave sonrojo en el rostro y eso hizo pensar a Angel que cierto pensamiento cruzaba por la mente de su esposo.

—¿Todo bien corazón? —preguntó con coquetería acercándose un poco más.

—Se siente extraño... —dijo mirando cada rasgo del chico frente a él—, ¿es posible amarte más?

Angel se llevó una mano a la boca, ocultando una sonrisa que apareció apenas escucharlo.

—Oh, Alastor, cállate —le pidió inclinándose para besarlo antes de que dijera algo más, pues no se creía capaz de soportar otra de esas bombas.

Y con eso dió inicio a su primer día como esposos.

Angel siempre considero que de tener una luna de miel, le hubiera gustado ir a un lugar exuberante donde tuvieran mil y un cosas que ver, pero el estar en la casa de Alastor, ahora suya, le hizo darse cuenta de la importancia de el tiempo en pareja.

Durante el transcurso de la mañana se la pasaron juntos, al caer la tarde fueron al acuario una vez más, donde se pasaron el resto de la tarde, simplemente uno al lado del otro.

Alastor el segundo día se llevó a Angel a un bosque cercano. Al principio Angel no entendió porque lo hizo hasta que descubrió que esa era de sus zonas donde solía ocultar almas que no usaba. Alastor le confió uno de sus yacimientos más fuertes, lo que ocasionó que Angel se sintiera aún más apreciado.

Sabía que Alastor tenía muchas cosas que mostrarle, era un hombre cerrado que no hablaba mucho de su pasado ni de cómo se movía en el infierno, eso era algo que no podía negar. Sin embargo, le daría tiempo para que le mostrara cada parte de él, solo para demostrarle que sin importar cuán oscura fuera, se quedaría a su lado.

Una vida casado no se le había pasado por la cabeza ni en sus más locos sueños y aún así era su realidad. Sabía que no era él único que lo pensaba, lo veía en el rostro de Alastor.

Él estaba constantemente pendiente de que estuviera cómodo con su precensia, de que sus días y sus noches fueran especiales; Angel siempre quería decirle que no era necesaria tanta atención, pero verlo esforzarse por dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, era suficiente para hacerse callar y disfrutar de esa demostración de afecto.

Alastor era muy diferente con él a como trataba al resto del mundo. Con él se tomaba su tiempo para conocerlo, para darle su espacio y disfrutar de su compañia, con el resto, solía ser muy sarcástico y rara vez realmente prestaba atención. Por lo menos solo con lo que le convenía.

Pensar en eso hizo reír a Angel.

Miró a su esposo tararear mientras hacía el desayuno luego de una larga noche en vela.

Se le veía tan relajado y suelto mientras se movía de un lado a otro, que inevitablemente dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

Angel se recargo sobre su palma, pensando en que la vida que eligió en el pasado, no debía ser recompensada así. Alastor era un sueño que no se merecía, pero de alguna manera, se tendría que convencer de eso porque ahora él era su realidad.

Ahora era su esposo por lo que restaba de la eternidad (o hasta que su cariño se acabara y se quisieran matar el uno al otro).

Alastor giro con dos platos y le sonrió a Angel, quien le regreso el gesto.

_No pienses en eso Angel, él está aquí contigo y eso es todo lo que importa ahora_

* * *

**Es dificil superar tu pasado, muchas veces tus demonios son más fuertes que tus ganas de superarlos, es una tarea de todos los días. Así funciona el ser una mejor persona xd aprender de los errores y crecer con ellos.**

**¡Bueno mis amores ya estamos en la recta final! Ya falta poco y estoy feliz y triste.**

**Voy a extrañar escribir sobre esto jaja.**

**Nos leemos luego owo **


	86. Sechs und achtzig

Angel jadeo arqueando la espalda, Alastor se detuvo y se inclinó un poco sobre él.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —jadeo al decirlo, observando la gloriosa escena de un Angel despeinado y sonrojado bajo él.

El aludido sonrió de medio lado llevándose el dedo índice entre sus labios.

—¿Quién te dijo que pararas, dulzura? —Angel entonces movió sus caderas y Alastor no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior.

A tres semanas de vivir juntos, aún en cada ocasión al lado de Angel la sentía como si fuera la primera vez. Cada sensación emoción que nacían en él morían entres los labios y brazos de Angel, no encontrando más que perfecta cada ocasión al lado de su querido esposo.

Tal como en ese momento.

Una sutil sonrisa se acoplo en el rostro de Alastor mientras reanudaba las embestidas. Angel apenas sentirlas, volvió a sonreír y soltar suaves gemidos, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas de Alastor.

—Bebé... —gimió Angel cuando este golpeo en su punto dulce—, no me quejo ni nada, ¿pero no quieres ir más rápido?

—¿No voy a lastimarte? —preguntó levantando sus caderas.

Angel enredo sus piernas alrededor de Alastor sin borrar su sonrisa.

—_Haz un desastre de mi._

Alastor sintió como si un corto cruzara por su cabeza, pues esas palabras le trajeron más de un recuerdo.

Un sutil gruñido nació en su garganta antes de sujetar con firmeza la figura de su esposo y dar una fuerte embestida. Si debía ser sincero, tener a Angel bajo él era una sensación increíble y más el estar empujando en él. No dejaba de parecerle extraña la sensación, pero sabía que tarde o temprano se acostumbraría a ella.

En especial porque sabía que ese tipo de ocasiones se repetirían mucho en el futuro.

Angel rió sintiendo el ritmo aumentar, arqueando la espalda y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Alastor pensó que lo lastimaba, pero apenas aminorar, Angel apreto alrededor de él sacándole un poco el aire.

—Ni siquiera pienses en ir más despacio —advirtió moviendo las caderas.

Alastor simplemente rió siguiendo con el ritmo, sintiendo como una ola de deseo recorría su cuerpo, queriendo cada vez más de Angel.

Era una sensación única y placentera de la que no creía que podía saciarse.

_¿Por qué se siente tan bien?_

—Oh, Ali... me vengo —jadeo Angel incorporándose con un par de brazos para acercarse a Alastor que lo sentó sobre él, perdiendo el ritmo—, no corazón, no pares —rogó contra sus labios.

—Angel, espera —pidió sintiendo que se inclinaba mucho hacia atrás, inevitablemente yéndose de espaldas, junto a Angel.

Este soltó una carcajada cuando Alastor bufo de espaldas sobre la cama.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —rió sentándose en la pelvis de Alastor, logrando que el frunciera el ceño.

—Te dije que espera- —Angel comenzó a moverse por lo que Alastor le miró enarcando una ceja—, ¿un respiro?

Angel rió negando con la cabeza, llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Más tarde.

Alastor simplemente rió de nuevo. Le tomaría acostumbrarse, pero no lo creía imposible.

Sabía que jamás se cansaría de Angel y su atolondrada actitud.

* * *

Ahora que Angel vivía con él, para Alastor ahora era algo significativo aquel lugar al que siempre volvía y encontraba vacio. Ahora realmente lo sentía como un hogar al cual necesitaba volver.

Era cierto que tenía trabajo en el hotel, en especial ahora que estaban a un par de semanas de que la purga anual se llevar a cabo, sin embargo, cada que tenía un pequeño tiempo libre se daba una escapada e iba a visitar a Angel, quien siempre tenía una visita diferente en casa.

No podía culparlo, ahora que no tenía trabajo no hacía más que ir a ciertos lugares con amigos o quedarse en casa.

A Alastor se le hizo habitual ver a Cherri y a Tyco -aunque a este último aún le guardaba cierto rencor por su jugarreta-, inclusive las visitas de Sir Pentious dejaron de parecerle anormales.

Cherri le contó la historia detrás de la relación de esos dos y aunque le pareció algo graciosa la manera en la que se relacionaron, se compadeció un poco de la serpiente. Llevar décadas buscando a tu hijo para no encontrarlo y tener que fingir que alguien más lo es para que el vacío no se sienta tan grande, no era cualquier cosa. Se necesitaba fortaleza emocional y eso era algo que Alastor le reconocía.

Pensar en eso le hizo darse cuenta de la importancia e influencia de ciertas personas.

_Pequeñas acciones logran grandes cambios_

Alastor sonrió mirando hacia Charlie hablar animadamente con su padre, este al notar la mirada le sonrió abiertamente, logrando que Alastor rodara los ojos.

—A juzgar por tu expresión, tu matrimonio va bien, pero no cantes victoria, siguen en la luna de miel, los problemas vendrán luego —aviso con suficiencia.

Alastor frunció sutilmente el ceño.

_¿Lo dices por experiencia vejestorio?_

—Hemos pasado por muchos problemas hasta ahora, dudo mucho que haya algo mayor que se pueda interponer entre nosotros, su majestad —aunque lo dijo con amabilidad, Lucifer percibió el tono de advertencia.

Tanto Vaggie como Charlie se vieron entre ellas al notar el ambiente que se había creado.

—Siguen siendo pecadores y por ende, siempre volverán a equivocarse —apuntó inclinándose sobre su asiento hacia Alastor—, estoy seguro que Angel va a arruinarlo.

—¡Padre! —gritó Charlie.

Alastor entonces estrelló la palma de sus manos sobre la mesa frente a él parándose de golpe, sorprendiendo a más de uno.

—¡No se atreva a hablar así de mi esposo! —gruño Alastor liberando ondas de estática—, le permito palabras despectivas hacia mi persona, pero como vuelva a decir algo más sobre Angel, no me importa desafiarlo a un duelo —amenazó junto a Black, que se había erguido a su derecha.

Lucifer comenzó a reír sonoramente mientras se ponía de pie, pero antes de decir algo más, un libro lo golpeó en la cabeza, haciendo a los presentes volver la vista a Lilith que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué eres tan molesto? —preguntó Lilith caminando hacia Alastor que mantenía su postura—, lamento mucho la impertinencia de mi torpe esposo, creo que no te pudimos felicitar en su tiempo así que Alastor, felicidades por tu matrimonio —dijo apretando sutilmente su mejilla izquierda.

Alastor desapareció su estática tras ser soltado e hizo una leve reverencia.

—Gracias su majestad —dijo mirando de reojo hacia un Lucifer enfurruñado.

—Le quitas lo divertido a la vida, cariño —apuntó Lucifer desde su sitio.

—Bueno, corazón —llamo Lilith a Charlie quien junto a Vaggie se puso de pie, ignorando por completo a su marido—, esperemos que esta purga resulte infructífera, de ser así, quizá sea buena idea abrir un segundo hotel —comentó con una sutil sonrisa.

Tanto Charlie como Alastor se lanzaron una mirada.

—¿Hablas en serio? —sus ojos brillaron llenos de ilusión y felicidad.

—Claro, tu padre y yo estuvimos hablando, creemos que si esto funciona tan bien como para sacar a los demonios de aquí, al menos los que se lo merecen, vale la pena abrir un segundo establecimiento para más rehabilitaciones —Lucifer bufo por lo bajo por lo que Lilith le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

Lucifer apenas verla, miro hacia otro lado.

—C-claro manzanita, nada mejor que la redención —dijo caminando hacia la puerta—, nos retiramos entonces.

Lilith rió siguiéndolo.

—Buen trabajo y suerte con la purga —dijo viéndolos sobre el hombro y apenas decirlo miró hacia Dazzle. Lilith se detuvo y este inclino el hocico hacia ella—, ¿Razzle?

Vaggie miró hacia Charlie agachar la cabeza.

—Cuando Vox-

—Oh cierto —ella se inclinó y acarició la cabeza de la pequeña cabrita—, gracias por haber cuidado de mi bebe —musito con una suave sonrisa. Dazzle le sonrió antes de que Lilith se incorporara y se fuera junto a Lucifer.

Alastor soltó un suspiro dejándose caer en su silla una vez sintió la presencia de ambos desaparecer.

—Me cae mejor tu madre —apuntó Alastor mirando hacia Charlie quien rió por el comentario.

—Ella siempre a sido más comprensible —comento tomando de la mano a Vaggie—, bueno, oficialmente quedan catorce días para la limpieza anual, si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, mis padres invertiran en un segundo hotel, ¿no es fantástico?

—Habrá que prepararnos bien —apuntó Vaggie igual de emocionada.

Pero contrario a ellas, Alastor aún seguía disgustado por las palabras de Lucifer.

Sabía que Angel ya no haría nada de eso y le molestaba que alrededor de ellos los demás siguieran pensando así de él. Tomaría un largo tiempo hacerlos cambiar de idea, quizá nunca lo hicieron, pero mientras él supiera como era Angel realmente, eso era suficiente.

Aún si tenía que pasar malos tragos como ese.

* * *

**No me duele, me quema, me lastimaaaaaa. No puedo creer que esto este pasando jaja un capitulo más y el epílogo, y será todo.**

**Dos partes más y se acabó la historia 😢😭😭💔**

**Chicos, amores míos, mil gracias por todo el apoyo.**

**Nos leemos luego **


	87. Sieben und achtzig

Angel se recargo en el sofá mirando por la ventana, notando como el cielo se oscurecía cada vez más conforme los minutos pasaban.

Por fin había llegado el día.

La exterminación anual.

Angel había decidio que no quería pasar solo el exterminio en su casa, por lo que junto a Charlie y Vaggie había estado ayudando a los preparativos para cuando la hora llegará. Pese al humor en el interior del lugar, sabía que no era más que una máscara para tratar de ignorar lo que estaba por ocurrir en el exterior.

—Angel —llamo Vaggie sentándose a su costado, mirando por donde él lo hacía—, ¿aún sin noticias?

—Me dijo que volvería antes del exterminio... pero ya estamos a un par de horas de que ocurra y aun no vuelve —comentó presionando su espalda en el mullido sofá.

Hacía un par de días que Alastor se había marchado con la promesa de volver antes de que ese horror comenzará, pero ya casi iniciaba y Alastor no parecía estar próximo a volver.

—Ya llegara —musitó Charlie, sonriendole para tratar de tranquilizarle.

Él sabia que así sería, lo que no sabía era si Alastor llegaría directamente a la mansión o vendría al hotel, en todo caso, quería verle. Solo para su propia tranquilidad.

Mientras los minutos transcurrían, todos los inquilinos comenzaron a encerrarse en sus habitaciones, a la espera de que la purga empezará.

Charlie se paró cerca de la entrada antes de que el reloj marcara las cero horas. De pronto del _cielo _ comenzaron a bajar ángeles hacia Ciudad Pentagrama y sus alrededores. Ante ello, Charlie lanzó una bola de fuego al cielo, indicando que era la hora.

Las luces en el hotel se vinieron abajo y un sutil grito lejano dio inicio a la masacre.

Angel comenzó a tamborilear con el pie al darse cuenta que Alastor no estaba ahí, por suerte para él, no sentía nada que le indicará que las cosas estaban fuera de lo normal.

Las horas transcurrieron con relativa calma, escuchando de vez en cuando alguna que otra explosión. Para cuando la exterminación término, los daños fueron significativamente menores.

Eso era algo que debía se reconocer.

Angel mismo lo corroboro.

Al salir del hotel tras el exterminio, las calles estaban menos sucias que de costumbre, menos destruidas y arruinadas. La gente salió relativamente menos impresionada y pronto, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Nada fuero de lo común después de una purga.

Angel regreso al hotel para encontrarse con Husk, quien al verlo venir le hizo señas indicando que Alastor había llegado.

Apenas entrar al lobby Alastor se giró y le sonrió, estaba cubierto de sangre pero eso poco le importo a Angel, corrió a él y lo abrazó, siendo sostenido con fuerza, sorprendiendose por ello.

—Creí que te quedarías en casa —comentó Alastor acariciando sus mejillas, manchandolas un poco.

—¿Bromeas? —rió Angel cerciorándose de que la sangre sobre su esposo fuera de alguien más—, llevo encerrado en ese lugar semanas Al, necesitaba distraerme.

Alastor rió ante ello.

—Lo siento, no pensé ausentarme tanto tiempo —musitó antes de darle un beso en la frente y separarse de él—. Ya volví.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Charlie acercándose a ambos.

—Todo perfecto —comentó risueño—. Charlie, ¡muchas felicidades! El nivel de destrucción fue mucho menor, cumplimos con nuestro objetivo —apuntó sin borrar su gran sonrisa—. Aunque los recolectores de cadáveres sufrirán un poco con la escasez de los mismos.

Vaggie y Angel rieron por ese comentario.

—¡Funciono! Nuestro hotel es un éxito —chillo saltando hacia Vaggie, repartiendo besos por todo su rostro.

Alastor sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Apuesto que tu padre, tendrá una o dos palabras lindas que decirte —comentó Vaggie con burla.

—¡Si! Ahora no solo tendrá que reconocer que funcionamos, ¡si no que invertirá en un segundo hotel! —Charlie tuvo que masajear sus mejillas pues comenzaban a doler a causa de su gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué sigue ahora? —pregunto Husk cruzándose de brazos.

Charlie sonrió separándose de Vaggie.

—Ahora que tendremos operaciones en un segundo hotel, mi próxima meta es hacerlo funcionar igual que este y abrir uno en cada circulo del infierno —expuso estirando los brazos a cada lado—, no me detendré hasta que las purgas sean erradicadas en su totalidad.

—Es una suerte que el cielo no nos odie por mandarle tanta porque- —Angel le dió un codazo a Alastor a lo que este rió acomodando su monoculo—... tanto rehabilitado —se corrigió de inmediato al ver la expresión de Vaggie—, bueno, si quieres lograr eso preciosa, tenemos un largo camino por delante.

—Si, y espero contar con todos ustedes —apuntó poniendo una mano a cada lado de sus caderas.

—Ya lo creo que si —dijo Husk sonriendo de medio lado, a su lado Niffty saltó con una gran sonrisa.

—Cuenta con ello —al decirlo Vaggie entrelazo los dedos con los de Charlie.

—Cuenta con nosotros —comentó Angel recargando la cabeza sobre la de Al.

—¡Nada interferirá con nuestro trabajo! —dijo totalmente emocionada.

Todos rieron por su efusividad pero no pudieron negarlo, después de todo ella había protegido su idea hasta el final, dando frutos después de un largo y escabroso año.

Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las purgas se detuvieran y el infierno se quedara solo con aquellos que realmente lo merecían.

Y ellos estarían ahí para ayudar a su dulce amiga para cumplir su sueño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...__FIN__...**

* * *

**¡Estamos aquí! El último capítulo.**

**Wou, realmente parece mentira que todo terminó, no más Interferencia, no más RadioDust todo dulzón jaja, me duele, pero estoy feliz con el resultado.**

**Solo puedo decir, mi biblia de despedida la pondré en el epílogo de mañana ;u; esperen por él.**

**Nos leemos luego**


	88. Nachwort

Después de varias décadas, El Hotel _Feliz_ se convirtió en una cadena de hoteles repartida en siete de los nueve círculos del infierno, donde toda clase de demonios acudía por una segunda oportunidad.

A la larga Charlie se había visto en la necesidad de contratar más personal para cada una de las sucursales, creando todo un imperio dedicado a la rehabilitación de los demonios que con cada año, se hacía de más y más huéspedes, con una tasa muy baja de deserción.

La única derrota que Alastor consideraba eran las purgas, si bien estas se modificaron para que ocurrieran una vez cada cinco años, seguían existiendo y por ende, el Hotel Feliz. En sí ya era un logro, pero no una victoria definitiva.

Alastor al pensar en eso pronto se encontró pensando en su propio entorno. No sentía el pasar de los años, no al menos al lado de su esposo cuyo espíritu no le daba tregua. Ambos había descubierto a la larga, que aunque las cosas no siempre eran fáciles, valían la pena si eran por el bien del otro.

Angel se acoplo a su ritmo y termino en varias ocasiones acompañandolo a sus zonas de caza, aunque al principio se vio renuente a ello, con el pasar del tiempo, Angel se convirtió en un excelente compañero de juegos. Recordar el verlo participar solo le hacía dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios.

Y mientras dejaba que sus memorias lo envolvieran, miró hacia Angel que caminaba de un lado a otro con un pequeño bebé en brazos.

Se preguntó cómo había hecho el chico para convencerlo de conservar a aquella pequeña criatura, aunque si lo pensaba mucho, terminaría por descubrir (otra vez) que era su propio deseo el que le hizo aceptar cuidar del bebé hasta que tuviera edad suficiente para marcharse.

Eso y porque sus tías insistieron a que lo conservaran.

Alastor sonrió al ver cómo el bebé comenzó a llorar y quiso reír al ver la expresión que hizo Angel.

—¡Al! —llamo Angel meciendo al pequeño imp, cosa que Alastor le aprecio tierno. Podía percibir su desesperación.

Descubrir que Angel no era tan bueno para los bebés fue divertido, en especial porque él fue el que insistió más en conversavarlo.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que Lope lloro en sus brazos.

—Lo haces mal, es más despacio —sonrió Alastor retirando el bebé con cuidado, tomándolo en brazos. El pequeño imp al sentirse en brazos ajenos paro de berrear y miró hacia el radio demon, con total silencio.

Angel parpadeo un par de veces antes de sonreír burlonamente hacia su esposo.

—¿Quién lo diría? Inclusive un bebe te teme —comento indignado que de el niño no llorara en sus brazos.

Alastor rodó los ojos sutilmente.

—Es una pena, pero al menos Lope guarda silencio conmigo —comentó sonriendo con malicia hacia Angel, quien entendió perfectamente la mala broma.

Pronto el juego de miradas se acabó cuando Lope miró hacia la sonrisa de Alastor y comenzó a llorar más fuerte que ante. Alastor frunció suavemente el ceño, meciendolo con cuidado. Había sido su error, sabía que el bebé aún no se acostumbraba a verlo.

Black se irguió a un costado de Angel y le tendió un biberón que la araña tomó de inmediato.

—Lo lamento corazón, pero deberás acostumbrarte a esto —dijo meciendolo con cuidado escuchando la escandalosa risa de Angel a un costado—, al menos no eres como tu papi.

Angel al escucharle, se cruzó de brazos, sujetando el biberón en alto, con Black sonriendo burlonamente por la pequeña discusión de sus amos.

—¿Que tratas de decir? —inquirio entrecerrando los ojos.

Alastor le vió de reojo.

—Eres mas lloron que el amor, admitelo —dijo con media sonrisa.

Angel jadeo indignado.

—¿Disculpa? No soy berrinchudo.

Alastor trato de no mostrar todos los dientes, pero le fue inevitable, volvió a sonreír.

—¿Seguro? —enarco una ceja divertido tomando el biberón que Angel le extendía.

—Joder —soltó cruzándose de brazos.

Black quien veía a Lope se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

—Palabras —le dijo Alastor dándole el biberón a Lope, quien se lo llevo inmediatamente a la boca—, no querrás que nuestro _retoño_ las aprenda, ¿no?

Angel no pudo evitar reír.

—Eres un abuelo, Al —dijo enternecido poniéndose a su costado izquierdo, viendo a Lope mirarlos con cansancio.

Aún recordaba la renunciencia de Alastor por tenerlo en la mansión y sin embargo ahí estaba, dándole de comer mientras lo mecía.

—Y tú te casaste con este abuelo —rió al decirlo para darle un beso en la mejilla. El bebé les observo parpadeando cada vez más lento—, bien Lope, eres un buen chico.

—Mira que hablarle así a un bebé, no es un perro amor.

Alastor rió un poco.

—Lo dice el que casi lo arroja por una ventana —apenas decirlo Black puso cara de horror desapareciendo del lugar.

A veces el mismo distraía a Lope cuando sus amos tonteaban, pero confiaba que en ese momento, no le pasaría nada al niño.

Angel vió a Black marcharse y recordó el incidente torció los labios.

—Oh mi señor, que malos padres somos —dijo por lo bajo mirando hacia el pequeño imp que se había quedado ya dormido.

Alastor simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Estará bien, al menos... cuando las tías vengan de visita —comentó con burla levantando un poco más al imp cuya mancha en la frente asimilaba a un corazón.

Angel sonrio ante eso.

No era lo que hubiera esperado ciertamente.

Sabía que cuidar de un infante era una gran responsabilidad, pero Alastor la había aceptado. Y eso estaba bien para él, confiaba que en un futuro cercano, ambos se volvieran buenos padres.

Después de todo, ¿cuántas veces habían hecho bien las cosas al principio? Eso era parte de su naturaleza y solo esperaban que Lope fuera un gran demonio en el futuro. Un excelente cazador digno de su nombre.

—Angel —llamo Alastor cuando el pequeño Lope se quedó profundamente dormido—, es curioso que sea yo el que tenga más tacto, ¿no lo crees?

Angel al darse cuenta de que seguiría molestando con el tema, bufo por lo bajo.

—No lo digas de nuevo, al menos yo paso mas tiempo con él —comentó tratando de no sonar dolido.

Pues no había mentira en sus palabras, desde que Lope había pasado a formar parte de su familia, había visto solo en tres ocasiones a Alastor y esta era una de esas. Tanto trabajo absorbía mucho del demonio. Aunque fue difícil para él acostumbrarse a estar tanto tiempo separados, pronto se volvió una rutina el darse sus escapadas de sus respectivos puestos de vez en cuando. Al menos así era más fácil de llevar.

—Pasas más tiempo con Lope ¿y aun así llora cada que lo cargas? —bromeó dándole otro beso, esta vez en los labios—, prueba dejarlo en tu pecho, quizá a si se calme más rápido.

—Al menos el bebé podrá disfrutar de esa parte de mí—río dándole un beso en la cabeza a un Alastor algo celoso por la idea que le mismo propuso—, te amo mucho.

—También te amo, corazón.

Alastor le paso el bebe a Angel y este con todo el cuidado que pudo, se lo llevó hacia su habitación. Al verlo marcharse, Alastor sonrió de medio lado cruzando los brazos tras la espalda. Se dió la vuelta, caminando hacia el ventanal del salón en el cual se encontraban.

Desde ahí miró a uno de los tantos hoteles que se encontraban regados por Hell.

Al verlo solo pudo pensar en el primero que lo inició todo. Aquel que ya no existía, pero que sin decirlo tenía un gran valor sentimental para él.

Fue donde lo vió por primera vez. Sus primeras palabras cruzadas, el primer juego de miradas. Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que se acercó a él, la primera vez que descanso en su pecho. La primera vez que se besaron.

Una gran sonrisa curvó en sus labios.

No había a aquel buscando alguien a quien amar, sin embargo, silenciosamente se daba las gracias por haber decidio ir a aquel lugar.

_Dulce Angel, gracias por quedarte a mi lado_

Y con ese pensamiento, se dió la vuelta para ir al lado de su familia, donde estaba seguro, estaría para la eternidad.

.

.

.

**..._FIN_...**

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Les doy un millón de gracias por el haber leído hasta este capitulo.**

**Se que no siempre fui constante, pero a aquellas hermosas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un bello comentario, les doy las gracias. Esta historia nació por y para ustedes. **

**De nueva cuenta. Mil gracias por todo hasta ahora.**

**Me despido de ustedes.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Finalizado 04/04/2020**


End file.
